Kingdom hearts: Final Epic Battle
by kingdom hearts guy
Summary: This is the third and final story of the exciting Kingdom hearts saga, Multi-crossovers of Spyro/Valkyria chronicles/and many more, Sequal to Kingdom hearts: Celestial order's Revenge.
1. Chapter 1: The Dragon Rescue Operation

Kingdom Hearts: Final Epic Battle

Chapter 1: The Dragon Rescue Operation

With our heroes moving on to the other new worlds, adding new keyblade wielders and warriors to their arsenal that includes the Power Rangers, the army of Pokemon, Team 5ds, Lancelot and Percival, and the people of Xenosaga,

our heroes went to Spyro's homeworld in Artisans.

"My friends, welcome to Artisans, the 1st of the 5 worlds, I was born and raised by the colony of Dragons." Spyro said.

"Hmm, interesting, so Spyro, how did your enemy Gnasty Gnorc turned the Dragons into Dragon Statues?" Sora asked.

"It all started during the scene where the dragon elder said that we have 14,000 treasures, but Gnasty Gnorc used a spell to turn the Gems into warriors for his arsenal and he turned the Dragons into Dragon Statues." Spyro said.

"That's awful, we're sorry to hear that Spyro." Kimberly said.

"It's okay, well, let's free the dragons from Artisans to Dream Weavers." Spyro said.

"Agreed, where should we start?" Rita asked.

"We'll start here and then we'll enter Stone hill to free 4 dragons there." Spyro replied as our heroes begin searching for the Dragon Statues.

They managed to free the first dragon in the artisans world and tells our heroes to free the other dragons in each homeworlds, recover the dragon eggs, and find the treasure.

"Thank you for releasing me heroes of light, free the dragons in the artisans worlds, then find the balloonist, it'll transport you all to the next world. " Nestor said.

"What about Gnasty Gnorc, we're going after him." Spyro said.

"Find the dragons first, that's all I can tell you all." Nestor replied as he vanishes into a beam of light.

"That's 1 down, a lot more to go." Spyro said.

"Yep, let's find the other dragons." Sora replied as our heroes freed the second dragon named delbin.

"Where's Gnasty Gnorc, we'll torch him." Spyro said.

"Keep your horns on Spyro, you have much to learn first, do you know the dragonfly that was following you was doing?" Delbin asked.

"Umm?" Spyro said.

"His name is Sparx, and he is helping and protecting you and your friends, keep an eye on him and see what I mean." Delbin replied as he vanishes into a beam of light.

"That's 2 so far, let's find the other dragon statues." Spyro said.

"Spyro's right, let us move onward and freed the dragons." Skiver replied as our heroes freed the third dragon named Tomas.

"Hey Spyro, try gliding to different places on your travels, oh, and don't be afraid." Tomas said.

"Afraid of what?" Spyro asked.

"Falling from high mountain peaks, falling into a prehistoric glaciers?" Tomas said.

"Ohhh, that." Spyro replied as Tomas vanished into a beam of light.

"So Spyro, who's Sparx?" Kairi asked.

"He's the dragonfly that follows me around while protect me from danger." Spyro said.

"Oh, he is kinda cute once you get to know him." Kairi replied as our heroes rescued the 4th dragon named Argus.

"Cool Flash, do that again." Spyro said.

"The Artisans boss is through the portal behind me where a person from another world went there to investigate, you can challenge him now if you feel you're ready." Argus said as he vanished into a beam of light.

"Who is this person Argus was talking about?" Bobby asked.

"Hmm, we'll have to find out but first we must enter the Stone hill world then will go inside the portal Argus was talking about." Spyro replied as our heroes entered the Stone hill world.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2: the maverick hunter's return

Kingdom Hearts: Final Epic Battle

Chapter 2: The Maverick Commando's Revenge

As our heroes went through the portal leading to Stone hill, they looked around with awed looks.

"Wow, this is different from the worlds we visited." Bobby said.

"That Bobby is one of the Artisans portals that leads to different places that the dragon statues was found hidden somewhere." Spyro said.

"That's true, alright, let's rescue the dragons, reclaim the treasure, and recover the dragon eggs from the thieves." Sora replied as our heroes rescued the first dragon of Stone hill named Lindar.

"When you freed a dragon you'll step on one of the platforms and you will save your progress, which could be useful if you and the others are running into trouble, note that, you warriors of light have been running into trouble lately." Lindar said as he vanished into a beam of light.

"We haven't run into trouble, are we?" Ventus asked.

"I don't think we did, but I know who showed up and greets us." Silverbolt replied as they turned around and saw Vile walking towards our heroes.

"It's Vile!" Sora said.

"Hello warriors of light, long time no see." Vile said.

"What are you doing here Vile?" Bobby asked.

"I came here to get my revenge on you punks for defeating me back at the Temple in the world of Dragoons." Vile said.

"Why, did we defeat you and change your systems archives?" Sora said.

"No, you defeated me with your dragoon spirit, this time it won't happen again." Vile said.

"Well, we defeated you first, now we should do it again, ready guys?" Sora asked.

"Yeah!" they replied as our heroes got ready for battle.

"hahahahaha, this will be over in a hurry." Vile said as he went into his battle stance.

Boss Battle: Vile 2nd Battle

(Cue Boss Music: Final boss sigma from Megaman X8.)

"It's time for you warriors of light to die." Vile said.

"Not this time, let's go!" Sora replied as our heroes are ready to face Vile.

As the Boss fight rages on, three characters that the Reploids remembered come from the portal and helped our heroes out.

"It's you three, didn't realize you Maverick Hunters showed up to try and stop me." Vile said.

"We know, and this time Vile, you shall be stopped." A first Maverick hunter named Megaman X said.

"Oh really, then let's settle this right now X!" Vile replied as X, Zero and Axle helped Sora and the others out.

(End Boss Music.)

"I have to admit, you punks got guts on defeating me, but don't think this is over, I'll be back." Vile said as went through the dark portal.

"Whew, that was close, thanks for helping us out guys." Bobby said.

"No problem, we also glad to see the Reploids on the good side." Zero said.

"We're also glad that Magma Dragoon is with you guys as well." Axle said.

"All part of the job as a Maverick hunter like you three." Magma Dragoon replied.

"Speaking of which, when did you guys first met the Reploids?" X asked.

"We first met them when we entered the world of Bladehenge." Sora said.

"That's right." Ophelia replied.

"Oh, okay then, so, where do we find the next dragon statue exactly." Axle said.

"Let's find out, Shelley, confirm our positions, are we near the dragon statue." Jr said by the speaker.

"The next dragon should be inside the well, the other dragon statue is near the exit point and the last dragon should up top of the Castle post, so you guys should be near your positions." Shelley said by the speaker.

"We'll give you guys some details once you exit Stone hill, good luck." Mary replied.

"Alright, let's find 3 more dragon statues in this level." Sora replied as our heroes continue on searching for the dragon statues.

When our heroes freed the second dragon named Gildas, he gives them tips on gliding as he said, "Ah Spyro my friend, want some hints on gliding?" Gildas asked.

"You bet." Spyro said.

"For the longest glide try fly to any spots you want to glide, and when you want to drop down, find the spot in your position and drop down in midflight." Gildas replied as he vanished in a beam of light.

Well, that should be useful when we need it, alright let's get moving." Bobby said as our heroes went to look for the third dragon named Gavin.

"Watch the dragonfly Spyro, defeat the enemies and regained its power, when he eats butterflies, stay strong like me." Gavin said.

"Um, Sure." Spyro replied as Gavin vanished in a beam of light.

"1 more and we should be ready to go to town Square." Spyro said.

"He's right, let's find the last dragon statue and exit Stone hill." Sora replied as our heroes went and found the last dragon statue as they freed the fourth dragon named Astor.

"If you fellas freed the dragons, pass through this exit vortex and it will take you all back to the Artisans world, but first allow me to tell you all a story." Astor said.

"Um no thanks, see ya." Spyro replied as Astor vanished in a beam of light.

"Okay, I think we're done here, let's go back to the Artisans world." Bobby said as our heroes went back to the Artisans world.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3: The Town Square pursuit

Kingdom Hearts: Final Epic Battle

Chapter 3: The Town Square Pursuit

When our heroes entered Town Square, they found a couple of the Celestial order knights roaming the place.

"Who are they?" Spyro asked.

Sora and Fiora looked at each other as they said in union, "Trouble."

"Trouble, Why?" Spyro continues.

"Because Spyro, the Celestial order tried to destroy all worlds and create the world's far beyond everything." Sora said.

"Then let's stop them, you guys take care of the knights while we freed the dragons." Sora said.

"You can count on us." They replied as the half of our heroes is dealing with the knights while the other half of our heroes are going to free the dragons starting with the first dragon named Nils.

"Welcome to town Square heroes of light, begin exploring by gliding to that area with the bulls, (Points to the ledge with 2 bulls) and while you're at it, try take down those knights before they find the secret archives of dragon's birth." Nils said as he vanished in a beam of light.

"Okay, you hear that guys, they're trying to find the secret archives for the dragon's birth, we have to stop them before they find it." Sora said by his cell phone.

"We'll make sure of it, good luck on finding the other 3 dragon statues while we take down the knights." Bobby replied as he hung up his cell phone.

"Alright guys, let's find the other 3 dragon statues." Sora said.

"Right." They replied as our heroes found the second dragon named Devlin.

"Thanks guys, I had a worse stitch on a tip of my wing, oh, did you know if you get your longest glides by finding the high enough ledges at the very tip of your jump." Devlin said as he vanished in a beam of light.

"That's 2 down, 2 to go for town square, let's keep searching for those statues." Sora said as our heroes went to the other side of the ledge and found the third dragon named Thor by the ledge.

"Thank you all for releasing me." Thor said as he vanished in a beam of light.

"3 down, 1 more to go." Sora said as they found the last dragon by the exit vortex named Alvar.

"Humph Spyro, did you and the others see a man dressed in blue running around here, he's a thief and he's stolen a dragon egg, you got to track him down a get that egg, Run-Run, I'm feeling a little wounded." Alvar said as he vanished in a beam of light.

"Alright, that's it for this area, let's get the others and we'll exit this place." Sora said as our heroes picked up the others after they down dealing with the knights and they exit Town to get to the next place called Dark Hollow.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4: Dark Hollow Rampage

Kingdom Hearts: Final Epic Battle

Chapter 4: Dark Hollow Rampage

As our heroes entered the Dark Hollow world, they noticed that the world is filled with warriors all over the place.

"Well, we'll have to find 3 dragons in this world if we want to go to the portal Argus was talking about." Spyro said.

"Well, it is night out, so we should have no problem finding them." Kairi replied as our heroes began searching for the dragon statues but they found the first dragon of dark hollow named Alban.

"Oh it's you guys, I wasn't sure if you all escape from those living creatures, of course they wouldn't bother me but here's a useful hint, if the enemies wear metal armor, a simple charge attack should take care of them." Alban said as he vanished in a beam of light.

"Okay, that could be useful also, alright let's keep moving." Sora said as they found a hidden path leading to the second dragon named Oswin.

"Psst, Warriors of light, want to know a secret, use a Zooming scope when you all want to look around easily." Oswin said.

"Oh, thanks Oswin, your secret is save with us." Spyro replied as Oswin vanished in a beam of light.

"2 down, 1 to go and will be ready to enter the portal Argus told us about." Bobby said as our heroes found the last dragon named Darius.

"Big enemies like this monster with a club that it cannot be charged, but a simple flame attack should defeat them easily." Darius said as he vanished in a beam of light.

"That's it for this world, let's go to the portal Argus was talking about." Sora said as our heroes exit the Dark Hollow and went through the portal to Toasty's world in a courtyard.

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5: Medli's amazing adventure

Kingdom Hearts: Final Epic Battle

Chapter 5: Medli's Amazing Adventure

As our heroes entered Toasty's world, they talk about the plan to Rescue 1 dragon from the world they're in and to find the person who went to Toasty's world to investigate.

"Alright guys, let's find this person while we rescue the dragon in this world." Sora said as our heroes went through the aqueduct and through the passage way to Toasty where a dragon statue was on the spot on the right side where Toasty is, the dragon's name is Nevin.

"Gnasty Gnorc has put one of his most Genius Henchmen in charge of the Artisans worlds." Nevin said.

"Bring it on, I think we smell a Barbeque." Spyro said.

"Be careful warriors of light, Toasty is one of the toughest bosses you've seen before in your world." Nevin said as he vanished in a Beam of Light.

"Well guys, it's time to give Toasty the taste of its own Medicine." Sora said as our heroes are now ready to Face Toasty.

Boss Battle: Toasty 1st Battle

(Cue Boss Music: Toasty's theme from Spyro the Dragon.)

Toasty was an easy Boss since his weakness is fire because Spyro can flame him three times until he is revealed to be a Sheep and they took it down.

(End Boss Music.)

"Now, where is this person?" Sora said.

"I'm right here." The person named Medli said.

"Oh, Okay, what are you doing here?" Bobby asked.

"I came here to investigate the Manuscripts of the Prophecy." Medli said.

"Aren't you supposed to be in the island?" Sora asked.

"I could but someone used a spell to separate me from the Rito tribe and from a dear friend of mine." Medli said.

"Who?" Kairi asked.

"Link." Medli said.

"You mean Link from the other Hyrule field?" Bobby said.

"No, I meant the Link from my world, at the Outset Island." Medli replied.

"Oh okay, well, we'll take you back to the Rito tribe but first we must find the Keyhole of Spyro's world from the Dragon worlds to the forgotten worlds." Sora said.

"Okay, please take me with you guys, I want to be reunited with my friend Link." Medli said.

"Sure we can, alright guys, let's go to the next homeworld." Bobby replied as our heroes and Medli exit Toasty's world and move on to the next homeworld called Peace Keepers.

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6: War for Peace Keepers

Kingdom Hearts: Final Epic Battle

Chapter 6: War for Peace Keepers

As our heroes made it to the Peace Keepers homeworld, they heard an explosion because there's a war going on as our heroes went there to investigate.

Our heroes managed to free the first dragon of the Peace keepers homeworld named Titan.

"Welcome to Peace keepers warriors of light, look how our treasure has been turned against us and stole it, recover our treasure and take down those Knights warriors of light." Titan said.

"Collect treasure and defeat the knights, Got it." Spyro replied as Titan vanished in a Beam of light.

"Alright guys, looks like the Celestial order knights are trying to destroy Peace keepers, we must stop them before they do." Sora said as our heroes join in and stop the knights while recuing the other dragons starting with Magnus.

"Hi Spyro, Sparx the Dragonfly is doing a great job protecting you and your friends, make sure you keep him strong by feeding him lots of butterflies." Magnus said as he vanished in a beam of light.

"That's 2 so far for this area, 1 more dragon and we are ready to enter one of the portals." Bobby said as our heroes managed to blow up the block-way leading to the third dragon statue named Gunnar.

"Well done heroes of light, Keep up a good work and I know you will fulfill your Destinies." Gunnar said.

"Destinies, we just wanna kick some-

"Just toast those Knights and Collect the treasure." Gunnar said as he vanished in a beam of light.

"Alright, let's rescue the other dragons in the portals guys." Sora said as our heroes are now entering the Peace keepers portal called Dry Canyon.

End of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7: Dry Canyon Detour

Kingdom Hearts: Final Epic Battle

Chapter 7: Dry Canyon Detour

As our heroes entered the Dry Canyon world, they noticed that it was an exact replica of the Grand Canyon.

"Hmm, interesting place, where should we find the dragon statues." Bobby said.

"Let's look around and see if we can find one." Sora replied as our heroes walked around the area to look for the dragon statues and they also encountered the enemies from before but our heroes defeated them easily as they found the first dragon of Dry Canyon named Conan.

"Thank you all for releasing me." Conan said as he vanished in a Beam of light.

"Alright, 1 down, 3 to go." Rita said.

"Now let's look for the other dragon statue." Bobby replied as our heroes found the second dragon statue by the ledge named Boris.

"Dry Canyon rewards good gliders, you are a good glider huh Spyro?" Boris said.

"We were…born to glide." Spyro said.

"Humph." Boris said as he vanished in a beam of light.

"That was harsh, anyway that's 2 down, 2 to go." Lita said.

"Now let's look for the third dragon statue." Shulk replied as our heroes went to the side of the canyon and found the third dragon named Maximos.

"Incredible Glide heroes of light, I thought I be stuck here forever with those ugly Vultures standing on my head, those birds might looked tough but their pretty tasty, flame-boiled, with a pinch of salt, and steer it up in a pot." Maximos said as he vanished in a beam of light.

"Why would the dragons want to eat Vultures exactly?" Sora said.

"Trust me Sora, you don't want to know." Fiora told him.

"Alright that's 3 down, 1 more to go and then will go to the next world called Cliff town." Bobby said.

"Bobby's right, let's look for the last dragon statue." Spyro replied as our heroes went to the other side of the canyon where there was a ledge with a temple that holds the last dragon statue named Ivor.

"It's that you Spyro, you ever heard of a dragon that came to our world, it was a great dragon with the power of light and a radiant power of protection." Ivor said.

"You've known?" Spyro asked.

"Ah, I forgot." Ivor said as he vanished in a beam of light.

"Okay, I think we're done here, let us move onward to Cliff Town." Skiver said as our heroes are exiting the Dry Canyon world and move on to Cliff Town.

End of Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8: Gabriel's help and Cliff town

Kingdom Hearts: Final Epic Battle

Chapter 8: Gabriel's help and Cliff town

As our heroes are about to enter Cliff Town, they met with Gabriel, also known as Sora's brother.

"Who are you?" Dark Dizzy asked.

"I'm Gabriel, all of you might be surprised, but…I'm Sora's brother." Gabriel said.

"What, you're Sora's brother?" Kairi asked.

"Yes, I'm Sora's brother, he also has a sister by the name of…Riela." Gabriel said.

"My…sister? Where is she?" Sora asked.

"She's in the world of Valkyria chronicles, that is where you guys must go next after you all are done here in Spyro's Universe, and on that Universe I talked about Sora, you will meet a special friend who will help you understand what friendship really is, her name is Alicia melciott, she will be your true best friend and she will follow you in your steps to the path of hope, courage, and Justice." Gabriel said.

"Alicia Melciott, wow, I didn't know that, where can I talk to her?" Sora asked.

"Soon, but first we must enter Cliff town to rescue the other dragons, once we're done with Cliff town, I will use a special spell that will let you talk to Alicia by hologram." Gabriel said.

"Alright, that's a promise, alright let's go guys!" Sora replied as our heroes along with Sora's brother Gabriel, they will enter the world of Cliff town.

"Sora, you haven't told us about your brother and sister, what happened to them." Kairi asked Sora as our heroes are now in Cliff town.

"Before Destiny islands was devoured by the heartless, Gabriel, Riela and I were born from the islands, we play together until we know that we will not lose sight of each other, then, when we grow up, we used to go to the secret passageway inside the cave and investigate, when Destiny islands become devoured by the Heartless, we've got separated by a giant twister when we defeated the Darkside heartless, and we haven't seen each other for the past few years." Sora sadly said.

"Oh, we're sorry to hear that Sora, I'm sure you'll see them again, I have faith that you will be happily reunited with Gabriel and Riela." Fiora said as she placed her hand on Sora's shoulder.

"Thanks guys, it means a lot to me, alright, let's rescue the Dragons!" Sora replied as our heroes are now ready to rescue the Dragons of Cliff Town.

as our heroes defeated every enemy in Cliff town, they found the first dragon named Halvor.

"How was the dragons supposed to flame metal armor anyway." Spyro said.

"Remember warriors of light, fire attacks and spells won't harm metal, but charging with your horns or pierce through metal armor with Keyblades, that should do the trick." Halvor said as he vanished in a beam of light.

"Interesting, okay that's 1 down, 2 to go." Stephen said.

"Let's look for the next dragon." Sora replied as our heroes found the second dragon named Enzo.

"Hey, what's on the other side of the river?" Spyro said.

"Why don't you all fly over there and find out." Enzo replied as he vanished in a beam of light.

"I think we know what Enzo said, there's a single predicon somewhere in Cliff Town." Silverbolt said.

"Whatever it is, we'll find it and take down, let's find the third dragon now that we found 2 so far." Sora said as our heroes managed to fly over to the other side of the river to investigate.

"(Sniffs) no sign of a single predicon, but I'm sure it will appear right after we rescued the third dragon." Silverbolt said.

"He's right, let's rescue the third dragon so that we can be ready for an enemy." Skiver replied as our heroes managed to rescue the third dragon named Marco.

"You've reached the highest point in Cliff town, you could get to almost anywhere from here, if I were you Spyro, I use that whirlwind there." Marco said as he vanished in a beam of light.

"Alright, I think we're done here, Alright, Show yourself!" Silverbolt said as the portal opened up and out comes the other Predicon known as Quickstrike.

(Cue Boss Music: Otherworld from final Fantasy X.)

"Well lookie-here, if it isn't the Maximals, I was hoping you metalheads showed up." Quickstrike said.

"What do you want Quickstrike." Blackarachnia said.

"I just want to let you Tin-heads know that I came across a warrior who recently came back to the living under my control thanks to my Mind-control Helmet, come on out Zack!" Quickstrike said as he calls forth Zack from the shadows and tries to attack them but Wind Crowrang blocked it with his Katana as he pushed Zack back.

"What did you do to Zack Quickstrike!" Sora said.

"Oh boy, I'll might as well tell you all after this, Quickstrike, Terrorize!" Quickstrike said as he transformed into his robot form.

"Alright, let's make it simple, if you punks want to free Zack, you gonna have to beat me to free him because I got a control that will free him." Quickstrike said.

"Then will take you down Quickstrike, you guys get to the exit, we'll catch up." Sora said as he went into his fighting stance.

"Alright, be careful Sora." Bobby replied as the others exit Cliff town while Sora and Silverbolt will take down Quickstrike and freed Zack from Quickstrike's control.

Boss Battle: Quickstrike and Zack

Quickstrike was a sneaky robot but Sora and Silverbolt got the upper hand as they activate their limit attack known as Maximal Impact, first Sora uses Aerial Slam to damage Quickstrike while Silverbolt uses Lunar Wolf Strike to damage the helmet without hurting Zack, the limit attack ended as Sora and Silverbolt damages Quickstrike and Zack with Cross-Slash.

Sora: Take This!

Silverbolt: Strike down!

(End Boss Music.)

"Alright Quickstrike, release Zack from your control." Sora said as Silverbolt point his feathered sword at Quickstrike.

"Alright, but don't think this is over." Quickstrike said as he pressed the button on his remote to free Zack from the helmet and escaped through the portal.

"Okay, now that Quickstrike is gone, let's meet with the others as we exit Cliff town." Sora said.

"Well, since you're Lady Aqua's apprentice and the leader of the army, go ahead, lead on." Silverbolt said as he picked up Zack.

"Okay, let's go." Sora replied as they exit Cliff town.

End of Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9: Sora and Alicia's Adventure

Kingdom Hearts: Final Epic Battle

Chapter 9: Sora and Alicia's adventure

As Sora and Silverbolt exit Cliff town carrying Zack, they met with their friends at the spot leading down Ice Cavern.

"Are you guys Okay?" Kairi asked.

"We're okay Lady Kairi, we took down Quickstrike and freed Zack from his control." Silverbolt replied.

"Excellent, Alright Sora, are you ready?" Gabriel asked.

"Yes, I'm ready to talk to Alicia." Sora replied.

"Alright, watch and behold." Gabriel said as he channels his energy to create a hologram of Alicia Melciott herself.

"Greetings Heroes of light, I'm Sergeant Alicia Melciott of the central Gallia forces." Alicia said whose voice sounded like Colleen O'Shaughnessy.

"Now Sora, it's time for you to talk to her." Gabriel said.

"Umm, okay." Sora said as he walks up to Alicia and talks to her.

"Hello Alicia, My name is Sora, Leader of the Keyblade Army, and these are my friends." Sora said.

"Oh, Hello Sora, Gabriel has informed me that you're gathering the army of Keyblade wielders and warriors to stop the Celestial order, and he also told me that you need someone to help you understand what friendship really is." Alicia said.

"Yeah, he told me that you're my true best friend and you will follow me in my footsteps to the path of hope, courage, and Justice." Sora said.

"I see, well, I'm sorry about your Brother Gabriel and your sister Riela, Sora, you must understand that you're not alone, you got me as your true best friend, after the Celestial order is gone, I will stay with you at Destiny islands so that you won't be alone, I promise, until then, I will help you out in the minute, I've got some stuff to do so wait for me right at this spot." Alicia said as she placed her holographic hand on Sora's shoulder.

"Don't worry Sora, you'll see your sister soon, as your true best friend, I will do everything I can to make sure you will be reunited with your sister, you understand?" Alicia said.

"Yes, I understand." Sora said.

"Good, hey, keep your chin up, you can't beat the Celestial order with that sad face of yours." Alicia said.

"You mean like this?" Sora said as he showed her his silly face.

"hahahahahaha, yes, that face, well, I'll see you in a bit okay?" Alicia said.

"Okay." Sora nodded as Alicia smiled at him and salute him as she disappeared.

"So, are we supposed to wait here for Alicia to show up?" Dark Dizzy asked.

"Yeah, we'll go to ice cavern as soon as Alicia shows up." Sora replied as our heroes wait for Alicia's arrival.

The portal opened up and out comes Alicia Melciott in her Gallian Uniform with long hair tied up in pigtails on her Red Bandana.

"Hey guys, surprised to see me?" Alicia asked.

"No, we are lucky to see you in your Gallia Uniform." Bobby said.

"hahahaha, of course, (Walks up to Sora) so Sora, are you ready for some adventure?" Alicia asked.

"You know it Alicia." Sora said as he and Alicia high-fived as our heroes are ready to enter the Ice cavern.

End of Chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10: Icy Battle in the caverns

Kingdom Hearts: Final Epic Battle

Chapter 10: Icy Battle in the caverns

As our heroes along with Alicia Melciott are in the Ice Cavern world, Alicia then asks our heroes what their progress so far on recruiting new Keyblade wielders and warriors while looking for the Princess of light.

"And that's where we ran into Bobby back at the Sea of Black Tears when Genip and the knights showed up and tried to kill us, but we took care of them." Sora said.

"I see, when did you and the others met with new allies back the world of Dragoons." Alicia asked.

"We met the storm hawks back at seles, when the Sandora Commander showed up and tried to defeat us, Shulk showed up and straight took him down." Dart said.

"That's right, the Sandora Commander put up a good workout for me." Shulk said.

"We learned that Shana was one of the new Generation Princess of light besides Zelda, Kimberly, Momo, Jovi, Luna, Terra/Tina, April, Xianghua, and the other princesses we need to find and protect them from Xehanort and the Celestial order." Melia replied.

"Wow, that sounds reasonable, tell me, where did you guys first met with the Maximals." Alicia asked.

"We first met them when King Bulblin Kidnapped Colin and ordered his troops to kill us, that's where the Maximals showed up and helped us rescue Colin from King Bulblin." Kairi said.

"Absolutely." Rattrap replied.

"Cool, let me get this straight, the warriors you guys recruited so far are the Raploids, the Ironheade Army, the Dragoon warriors, Storm hawks, The Monado Wielders, Maximals, The Guardians, the Power Rangers, Soul Calibur warriors, TMNT, the army of Pokémon, Team 5ds, Xenosaga, the Restoration Committee, Cosmos warriors, and the other warriors you guys need to find correct?" Alicia asked.

"That's right." Fiora replied.

"Okay then, what do you say we find the dragons huh?" Alicia said.

"You got that right Alicia, let's go guys." Sora replied as our heroes are exploring the area for the Dragons statues, they found the first dragon of the Ice Cavern named Ulric.

"Word of Caution Spyro, wait until you grow big, like me, before charging those large enemies." Ulric said as he vanished in a beam of light.

"What does he mean by that?" Fiora said.

"What he meant to say Fiora is that I need to be a big dragon if I want to take down most of the large enemies, until then, I'll stick with the fire." Spyro replied.

"Good call, alright, that's 1 down, 4 to go." Bobby said.

"Yep, let's find the other statues." Ophelia replied as our heroes found the second dragon statue named Todor.

"Psst, Spyro, some big Gnorcs up ahead are wearing armor, in the Ice caves, armor can make their feet very slippery." Todor said.

"Hmmm, Interesting." Spyro replied as Todor vanished in a beam of light.

"So, if we push the Gnorcs off the ledges, they'll fall and get clobbered." Gravity Antonion said.

"That's right, let's find the other dragon statues." Dark Dizzy replied as our heroes found the third dragon named Andor.

"Thank you all for releasing me." Andor said as he vanished in a beam of light.

"3 down, 2 to go." Stephen said.

"Now let's look for the other 2 dragons so that we can exit the Ice Cavern world." Bobby replied as our heroes found the fourth dragon by the exit vortex named Asher.

"Thank you all for releasing me." Asher said as he vanished in a beam of light.

"Now for the Last dragon and we should be ready to go to Dr. Shemp's world." Chill Penguin said.

"He's right, let us move onward." Skiver replied as our heroes found the last dragon of the Ice Cavern named Ragnar.

"You've done well heroes of light, some dragons thought you all weren't ready, but I knew they were wrong." Ragnar said.

"We're ready alright, umm, ready for what?" Spyro replied as Ragnar vanished in a beam of light.

"I think we're done here, ready to exit the Ice Cavern world Alicia?" Sora asked.

"With me by your side, I'm ready for anything, let's do it Sora." Alicia replied as our heroes are now exiting the Ice Cavern world.

End of Chapter 10


	11. Chapter 11: Kain's Supreme Attack

Kingdom Hearts: Final Epic Battle

Chapter 11: Kain's Supreme attack

As our heroes are about to enter Dr. Shemp's world, they met with one of the undefeated Champions of final fantasy dissidia.

"Who are you?" Alicia asked.

"I'm Kain, I came from another world to aid you all in a quest to stop the Celestial order." Kain said.

"Okay, did Yen Sid send you to help us right?" Sora asked.

"Yes, he also heard that you guys trained the new Generation Keyblade Wielders." Kain said.

"That's right." Eddie replied as he and the others summoned their Keyblades.

"Impressive, are you all remembered to follow the Keyblade's path?" Kain asked.

"We sure are." Tommy replied.

"I see, well, let's go inside Dr. Shemp's world and rescue one dragon from that world." Kain said as our heroes accompany by Kain, they are now in Dr. Shemp's world.

"Okay, let's rescue the dragon, defeat Dr. Shemp, and we shall be ready to go to the third homeworld called Magic Crafters." Sora said as our heroes found the dragon of Dr. Shemp's world named Trondo.

"This guy thinks he's so cool, you don't know what is been like listening to him over and over, but I'll tell you all one thing, he's been flashing his back." Trondo said as he vanished in a beam of light.

"Okay then? What do you think Sora, should we defeat Dr. Shemp?" Alicia asked.

"I don't see why not, let's go!" Sora replied as our heroes are ready to face Dr. Shemp.

Boss Battle: Dr. Shemp

(Cue Boss Music: Nega-Scott battle from Scott Pilgrim vs. the world.)

"Let's show Dr. Shemp the eye surgery of its life, Kain!" Sora said.

"Time for the Offensive strength!" Kain said as he and Sora activate their Limit attack known as Dragoon Maelstrom.

First Sora uses Final Heaven he learned from Tifa to break through Dr. Shemp's metal defense while Kain uses Dragoon Wildfire Strike to attack Dr. Shemp because the attack can pierce through its defense even if fire are no good against metal, the limit attack ended as Sora and Kain Jumped high to the sky and dive down with their Mighty Rising Dragon Meteor Dive attacks and severely damaged Dr. Shemp.

Sora: Light!

Kain: With all my Strength!

(End Boss Music.)

"Whew, wow, what a powerful attack we did." Sora said.

"Indeed, we should do this more often." Kain replied as their friends walked up to the two and they're awesome to see Sora and Kain defeated Dr. Shemp with such power.

"You're amazing guys, we saw you two defeated Dr. Shemp with ease." Alicia said as she and Sora high-fived.

"Well you know us, we've become stronger than ever." Sora said.

"I agree, Now let's move on to the Magic Crafters world, we want to see the twins true powers when we get there." Kain replied.

"Of course we can show you guys our powers, Magic Crafters, here we come!" Reina replied as our heroes exited Dr. Shemp's world and move onward to the Magic Crafters world.

End of Chapter 11


	12. Chapter 12: ReinaRita's Dragon Powers

Kingdom Hearts: Final Epic Battle

Chapter 12: Reina and Rita's Dragon powers

Our heroes have finally made it to the Magic Crafters world, a place filled with enchantments and magic all around the place, it is also a world where Wizards conduct different kinds of spells.

"Wow, amazing world we're at." Kairi said as our heroes looked around with awed looks of the magical world of Magic Crafters.

"I know right, alright guys, here's what we gonna do, on the Magic Crafters world, another of Gnasty Gnorc's Henchmen named Blowhard is in charge of the Magic Crafters worlds, if we defeat him, we'll move on to the fourth homeworld called the Beast Makers world where another of his henchmen is in charge there." Spyro said.

"He's right, let's rescue the dragons and kick Blowhard's windy-butt!" Rita replied as our heroes began rescuing the first dragon of the Magic Crafters world named Cosmos whose same name as the Deity of Harmony.

"Welcome to Magic Crafters, I want you all to release the Dragons, reclaim our treasure, and recover the eggs from those pesky blue-thieves." Cosmos said as he vanished in a beam of light.

"Okay then, let's get to the spot so that we can show you guys our dragon powers." Reina said.

"Good call, Lead on." Silverbolt replied as Reina and Rita lead our heroes to the spot where a set of arrows is at with the dragon statue on the ledge.

"Alright guys, prepare to be amaze by our dragon powers, Dragon up!" Rita said as she and Reina morphed to their dragon forms.

"Whoa, we're not kidding that you guys got powers since we first met back at the temple at Angel Grove." Eddie said as they saw them in their Dragon forms.

"You guys haven't see us in action yet, we'll show you guys our dragon powers once we defeated Blowhard with our powers, we'll teach you guys our Dragon attacks and spells." Reina replied as our heroes continue on rescuing the second dragon named Zantor.

"When you see arrows like these, you can charge along with it to begin the Supercharge." Zantor said.

"Supercharge, Excellent." Spyro said.

"Go ahead heroes of light, try it." Zantor replied as he vanished in a beam of light.

"Well, this is useful, we can use this move to charge big enemies in a hurry." Bobby said.

"Yeah, thanks for teaching me that move Tifa." Sora said.

"You're welcome Sora, that's what friends are for." Tifa replied.

"Alright guys, let's rescue the third dragon so that we can explore the Wizard Peaks world." Stephen said as our heroes rescued the third dragon named Boldar.

"This portal leads to a special where all of you can learn to fly, I remembered when I was a young dragon, I hurt my wings in the wall." Boldar said.

"Learn to fly, no problem." Spyro nervously said as Boldar vanished in a beam of light.

"Why are you nervous Spyro?" Kairi asked.

"I'm not nervous, I was scared that I will broke my wings." Spyro said.

"Don't worry Spyro, you'll fly like you always do, I just know it." Alicia said as she rubbed Spyro's scaled head.

"Aww shucks guys, you're right, I'll keep my cool while flying, so, where to?" Spyro asked.

"To Wizard Peaks of course silly." Alicia smiled as our heroes are entering the Wizard Peaks world.

End of Chapter 12


	13. Chapter 13: Wizard Peaks Encounter

Kingdom Hearts: Final Epic Battle

Chapter 13: Wizard Peaks Encounter

As our heroes are in the Wizard Peaks, little did they suspect that they've been watched from the shadows by a familiar enemy they fought back at the world of Dragoons.

"hahahahahaha, soon, I will have my revenge on you punks for defeating me back at the world of dragoons." Mathew Patel said.

"Did you hear that?" Kairi asked.

"I didn't hear it." Ventus said.

"Whatever it is, we'll have to watch out, let's go." Sora replied as our heroes rescued the first dragon of the Wizard Peaks world named Jarvis.

"Welcome to Wizard Peaks, this is my favorite Supercharge spot, use it to Bash those Wizards." Jarvis said as he vanished in a beam of light.

"Interesting, let's rescue the next dragon." Bobby said as our heroes rescued the second Dragon named Hexus.

"Thank you all for releasing me." Hexus said as he vanished in a beam of light.

"Alright, whoever this person is, we'll ready for when it comes to fight us." Lita determinedly said.

"And you Punks got a fight right now!" Mathew Patel said when he showed up from the portal.

"Mathew Patel!" They exclaimed.

"Don't forget about Waspinator." Waspinator said as he also showed up from the portal.

(Cue Boss Music: Mathew Patel battle from Scott Pilgrim vs. the world.)

"It's that bug-face Waspinator!" Cheetor said.

"Hello Kiddies, remember me?" Mathew Patel said.

"We remember you alright, we beat you to the pulp back at the world of dragoons right after we beat Heolster, Lancelot's altered ego." Sharla said.

"I know, but that's just a good workout for me to see you punks burned alive by my hands." Mathew Patel said.

"He's right you know." Waspinator said.

"We haven't forgotten about you, you used to be one of the Predicons, but you've quit your job as a Predicon." Airazor said.

"Of course I quit my job, Waspinator quit the job because Waspinator was supposed to be in charge, but I've got blown to scrap by you Maximals." Waspinator said.

"Easy there Waspinator, you'll get your revenge soon, let's send those punks to the Void." Mathew Patel said.

"You're right, this isn't gonna be like last time Maximals." Waspinator said as he and Mathew Patel went into their Fighting stances.

"We'll see about that, ready Alicia?" Sora asked as he and the others went into their battle stances.

"I never met them before, but I'm ready when you are Sora, Let's do this!" Alicia replied as went by Sora's side and entered her battle stance.

Boss Battle: Mathew Patel 2nd battle and Waspinator

"Now, since our last meeting, I've been trained good lately, observe, Wildfire Dragon Punch!" Mathew Patel said as his fist engulfed in flames as he launches the attack at Sora but Alicia blocked it with her Katana.

"I don't think so Buddy!" Alicia said.

"Oh what's this, a Gallian Soldier wants to play fire with fire huh?" Mathew Patel said.

"I'm not just a Gallian Soldier, (Looks at Sora and Smiles/nods) I'm a Keyblade Master Like Sora!" Alicia said as she pressed her hand on her shoulder guard and a full sets of armor appeared around her, her armor is also the same as Aqua's but helmet is different than others, the helmet has a Crescent shaped Horns on each side.

"Alicia, you're a Keyblade Master also?" Sora asked.

"You're not the only one who wields a Keyblade." Alicia replied as summoned her 2 Keyblades called Enraged Elite and Golden Eagle.

"That does it, you want to play rough huh? Then so be it, Firewall Rush!" Mathew Patel said as he attacks Alicia but her Keyblade's ability blocks Mathew Patel's attacks and reflects them right back at him.

"I don't think so, Ready Sora?" Alicia asked.

"You got that right, Alicia!" Sora said.

"Moving out!" Alicia said as her and Sora activates their limit attack known as Bonds of Friendship.

First Sora uses Deep Freeze to freeze Mathew Patel while Alicia uses Dragon Blade Claw to severely damage Mathew Patel, the limit Attack ended as Sora and Alicia uses their Sigma Spirit Bomb attacks they learned from Bobby.

Sora: Give me Strength!

Alicia: Think you can stop me?

Mathew Patel was battered and bruised by Sora and Alicia's attacks as he tried to stand still.

"Not bad, but don't think this is over!" Mathew Patel said.

"Oh on the contrary, it is over, Zantesuken Blade Slash!" Alicia said as she uses the attack to defeat Mathew Patel and Waspinator in one blow.

(End Boss Music.)

"Danger, Energon serge, Stasis lock immanent. Computer said.

"Oh no, Waspinator in trouble." Waspinator said.

"We'll be back fools, just you wait!" Mathew Patel as he and Waspinator escaped through the Portal.

"Whew, that was close." Sora said.

"You said it, now that they're gone, let's rescue the third dragon and we'll move on to Alpine Ridge." Alicia replied as our heroes rescued the dragon named Lucas.

"Listen Carefully Heroes of light, There's a secret area in the Artisans home, it is at the waterfall, try jumping on the stones there." Lucas said.

"Artisans home, waterfall, sounds good." Spyro said as Lucas vanished in a beam of light.

"Well, that's everything, let's go to the Alpine Ridge world." Sora said.

"Right behind ya Sora." Alicia replied as our heroes exited the Wizard Peaks world.

End of Chapter 13


	14. Chapter 14: Alpine Ridge and the Wolf

Kingdom Hearts: Final Epic Battle

Chapter 14: Alpine Ridge and the Wolf

As our heroes are now in Alpine Ridge, they met with the familiar bounty hunter who helped our heroes evacuate everyone at the Durandal.

"Wolf? Boy are we glad to see you again." Sora said.

"Ah heroes of light, I was beginning to wonder you guys showed up just in time." Wolf said.

"Yeah, except a few of the Durandal crew was killed by Dmitri." Jr said.

"That's where you wrong, Cosmos found the crew and heals them when she saw the remains of the Durandal." Wolf said.

"You know the Deity of Harmony?" Kain asked.

"Of course I do, I was one of her top ranked cosmos warriors who fought against the Chaos warriors." Wolf said.

"I see." Kain said.

"Say, before you guys rescue the dragons of the Alpine Ridge around, how about a spar, I'll teach you all my deadly attacks that will slice and dice the Celestial order." Wolf said.

"You're on Wolf." Sora said as our heroes went into their battle stances.

"hahahahaha, let's make this quick and easy." Wolf replied as he went into his battle stance.

Boss Battle: Wolf

(Cue Boss Music: Star-wolf theme from Starfox Assault.)

"Now, here's how I slice and dice Dmitri's soldiers, Wolf-king Flash!" Wolf said as he uses the attack with speed.

"Incredible." Bobby said.

"Wait, there's more where that came from, Star-wolf Nosedive!" Wolf said as he jumps high and dives down while spinning.

"Wow." Ophelia said.

"Here's another of my attacks to show you all, Supernova Claw Slash!" Wolf said as he smashes the ground until a boulder comes out and he uses the attack to slice and dice the boulder with a mind of the wolf.

"Marvelous power." Dark Dizzy said.

"Now, let's see if you guys can use the attacks I showed you all to beat me." Wolf said.

"We'll try." Kairi said as our heroes managed to use the attacks they learned from Wolf and defeated him.

(End Boss Music.)

"Excellent, the Celestial order will be scared by the powerful attacks I taught you all." Wolf Said.

"Thanks Wolf." Eddie said.

"No problem, now then, let's rescue the dragons shall we?" Wolf said.

"Yes, let's go." Sora replied as our heroes rescued the first dragon of the Alpine Ridge named Zane.

"Spyro, you and your friends are not afraid of those big-noisy-gigantic-awful-beasts are you?" Zane asked.

"Of course not." Spyro replied.

"I didn't think so." Zane said as he vanished in a beam of light.

"1 down, 3 to go." Commander Yammark said.

"Now let's rescue the other dragons." Aqua replied as our heroes rescued the second dragon named Eldrid.

"Whew, thank you all for releasing me." Eldrid said as he vanished in a beam of light.

"2 down, 2 to go." Lita said.

"almost done, once we rescue 2 more dragons, we'll go to the high caves world." Aiden said as our heroes rescued the third dragon named Zander.

"Great work heroes of light, if you keep this up, all of you will own the tricks of the magic crafters world." Zander said as he vanished in a beam of light.

"That's 3 down, 1 more to go and we should be ready to go to the High Caves world." Bobby said as our heroes rescued the fourth dragon named Kelvin.

"Remember, the Blue Thieves have stolen eggs only at the Magic Crafters world." Kelvin said.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of them." Spyro said as Kelvin vanished in a beam of light.

"Well, I think we're done here, let's move on to the High Caves world." Sora said as our heroes exited the Alpine Ridge world.

End of Chapter 14


	15. Chapter 15: High Caves High Seas

Kingdom Hearts: Final Epic Battle

Chapter 15: High Caves High Seas

Our heroes arrived at the High Caves world as spyro showed them the cave that contains a deadly creature.

"If you all look through there, that is a metal Insect equipped with the Cyber Venom just like yours Blackarachnia." Spyro said.

"You're right about one thing Spyro, most Insects like myself come equipped with Cyber Venom that can kill almost everything." Blackarachnia replied.

"Okay then, let's hope we don't to get near a metal Insect while rescuing the dragons." Kairi replied as our heroes rescued the first dragon of the High Caves world named Cyrus.

"Please do something about these green Druids, they insist on moving everything in sight." Cyrus said as he vanished in a beam of light.

"Green Druids, interesting, for a moment there I thought that druids were Red." Ophelia said.

"Yeah, alright, 1 down, 2 to go." Sora replied as our heroes rescued the second dragon named Ajax.

"I hate those bugs with Cyber Venom, when I become big and strong like you, I'll squish squash them all." Spyro said.

"Until then, remember the Supercharge, it makes you invisible." Ajax said as he vanished in a beam of light.

"That's useful, one more dragon and we are ready to kick Blowhard's Windy-butt." Rita said as our heroes rescued the third dragon named Cedric.

"Try Combining Supercharge with jumping and Gliding, and really explore the High Caves." Cedric said as he vanished in a beam of light.

"Okay that's everything, let's go to Blowhard's world and lay a smack down on him." Bobby said as our heroes exited the High Caves and went on to Blowhard's world.

End of Chapter 15


	16. Chapter 16: Reina and Rita vs Blowhard

Kingdom Hearts: Final Epic Battle

Chapter 16: Reina and Rita vs. Blowhard

As our heroes are now in Blowhard's world, Reina and Rita then asks our heroes on needing their help on defeating Blowhard.

"So, you want us to help you guys out on beating Blowhard correct?" Bobby asked.

"Yes, Blowhard is no pushover, he uses wind-based attacks to blow its enemies away, so we're counting on your help on beating Blowhard." Reina said.

"Well, alright then, we'll help you guys out." Ophelia said.

"Thanks guys, you're the best." Rita replied as our heroes began on facing against Blowhard by rescuing the dragon of its world named Altair.

"Thanks for releasing me Heroes of light, you have no idea how long I've been trapped in a crystal statue, and umm, by the way, who are you all again?" Altair asked.

"Ummm, we're out of here." Spyro said as Altair vanished in a beam of light.

"Alright guys, let's Kick Blowhard's Windy butt!" Rita said as our heroes found Blowhard and they got ready for battle against Blowhard.

Boss Battle: Blowhard

(Cue Boss Music: Valley of winds from Spyro the Dragon.)

Blowhard is ready for our heroes as he launches its Aeroja spell on them but Ventus blocked it and uses Ultima at Blowhard.

Blowhard is not done yet as he launches its ultimate attack called Windmill Hurricane Strike.

"We better stop Blowhard before he launches his ultimate attack!" Reina said.

"We'll see about that, Spyro! Reina! Rita!" Sora exclaimed.

"It's time to burn!" Spyro said.

"Light guide me!" Reina said.

"It's Butt-kicking time!" Rita said as they activate their limit attack known as Dragon Tower Smasher.

First Sora activates his Dragoon spirit and launches his Dimension Gate Fury to trap and damages Blowhard while Spyro uses Triple Firaga to do fire damage on Blowhard, then Reina uses Meltdown to damage Blowhard while Rita uses Final Heaven she also learned from Tifa, the limit attack ended when Sora, Spyro, Reina and Rita all used their attack to severely damage Blowhard with their Dragon Arcanum atatcks.

Sora: Light!

Spyro: I'm the Mighty Dragon!

Reina: I can do this.

Rita: It's over now!"

(End Boss Music.)

"Whew, we did it, we beat Blowhard!" Rita said.

"Oh yeah, we did it!" Spyro said.

"Alright guys, let's go to the fourth homeworld and rescue the dragons." Sora said as Alicia followed by his side along with the rest of their friends as they exit Blowhard's world.

End of Chapter 16


	17. Chapter 17: Energon Situation

Kingdom Hearts: Final Epic Battle

Chapter 17: Energon Situation

As our heroes are now in the Beast Makers world, they noticed that the Maximals are having a shocking problem.

"What's wrong guys?" Kairi asked.

"It's the Energon Build up, we need to transform to our beast forms so that we won't be in stasis lock." Airazor said.

"Don't worry guys, once we find the source of the Energon System, we'll destroy it and you guys won't be in stasis lock." Kain said.

"Yeah, until then, Beast mode!" Cheetor replied as the Maximals transformed to their Beast forms.

"Wow, we didn't know you guys had Beast forms since we first met you guys when King bulblin kidnapped Colin." Ophelia said.

"That's right." Nightscream said.

"Okay then, let's rescue the dragons while we find the Energon Posts so that we can destroy it." Sora said as our heroes rescued the first dragon of the Beast Makers world named Bruno.

"Gnasty Gnorc is turning our Swamp into an electrifying Station, and it used to be so beautiful." Bruno said.

"We're sure it was." Spyro said as Bruno vanished in a beam of light.

"Hmm, we should rescue one more dragon and then we'll go into the world of Metalhead at the temple where the energon posts are placed there by Tarantulas." Wind Crowrang said.

"You're right, let's rescue the dragon and then we'll go to Metalhead's world and destroy the Energon posts." Sora said as our heroes rescued the dragon named Cleetus.

"Ah Spyro, it is great to see you, but I've got to go." Cleetus said as he vanished in a Beam of light.

"Alright, let's go to Metalhead's world and destroy the Energon posts and then we'll go to the other worlds." Bobby said as our heroes went through the portal of Metalhead.

End of Chapter 17


	18. Chapter 18: Brute force vs Metal

Kingdom Hearts: Final Epic Battle

Chapter 18: Brute Force vs. Metal

As our heroes are now in Metalhead's world, they planned a strategy to destroy the Energon Posts and defeat Metalhead at the same time.

"Alright, all we to do is to destroy the posts while defeating Metalhead because the Energon posts are the source of its power." Sora said.

"Good call, if we destroy the energon posts, the Maximals won't be in stasis lock." Ophelia said.

"Okay guys, let's turn Metalhead into a pile of Robot parts!" Rita said as our heroes rescued the dragon named Sadiki.

"This big robot is all charged up to meet you all, attacking the Energon posts will sure disrupt its power supply." Sadiki said as he vanished in a beam of light.

"Alright, let's kick Metalhead's sorry metal butt!" Rita said as our heroes got ready to face Metalhead.

Boss Battle: Metalhead

(Cue Boss Music: the Swamp Temple from Spyro the dragon.)

Our heroes managed to dodge Metalhead's laser attacks as they destroy the posts, when destroy the first part of the posts, they chase after Metalhead into the outside entrance of the Temple as they continue fighting Metalhead.

Metalhead used all of its energy to attack our heroes but they managed to destroy the second part of the posts as Metalhead is now defeated by our heroes.

(End Boss Music.)

"Now that the posts are destroyed, you know what to do guys." Sora said.

"You got that right, is it safe to transform big bot?" Cheetor asked.

"With the energon posts destroyed, yes, Maximals Maximize!" Optimus primal said as the Maximals transformed into their Robot forms.

Just then, a portal came from the front of the Temple of Metalhead's world, and out from the portal comes the familiar enemy that our heroes defeated it back at Link's Universe.

"Lucas Lee? Huh, we didn't expect to see you again." Sora said.

"That's right, thanks to the infamous Tarantulas himself, I was able to get my revenge on you punks for ruining my stunt moment." Lucas Lee said.

"Well, we defeated you once, we shall do it again, let's go guys!" Sora said as our heroes got ready for battle against Lucas lee the second time.

Boss Battle: Lucas Lee 2nd Battle

(Cue Boss Music: Lucas Lee battle from Scott Pilgrim vs. the world.)

Lucas Lee proved to be the powerful enemy since their last meeting at Link's Universe but our heroes got the upper hand as Sora, Shulk and Fiora activate their limit attack known as Monado Rampage.

First Sora uses Kingdom Knight Slash he learned from Abelia back at the Angel Grove tournament and severely damage Lucas Lee, then Shulk uses Back Slash to attack Lucas Lee from behind while Fiora uses Black Feather Tornado she learned from Ophelia followed by Cherry Blossom Twister she Learned from Kimberly to attack Lucas Lee from both sides, the Limit Attack ended with Sora, Shulk and Fiora used their Hyrule Sigma Slash they learned from Link and severely damaged Lucas Lee.

Sora: Give me Strength!

Shulk: That's it?

Fiora: Now for the big blow!

(End Boss Music.)

"Not bad, but let's see how long you punks last on the next world, adios." Lucas Lee said as he escaped through the portal.

"Whew, well, I hope we don't want to face him again right guys?" Fiora asked.

"You said it." Sora said.

"Yeah." Shulk said.

"Alright, with Metalhead and the Energon Posts destroyed, we can continue on rescuing the dragons." Bobby said as our heroes exited Metalhead's world.

End of Chapter 18


	19. Chapter 19: The Year of the Frog

Kingdom Hearts: Final Epic Battle

Chapter 19: The year of the Frog

Our heroes have finally arrived at the world called Misty Bog as they're planning on rescuing the dragons while avoiding the Attack Frogs.

"Alright guys, let's rescue the dragons in this world but we must be careful not to get poisoned by the Attack Frogs." Sora said as our heroes rescued the first dragon of Misty Bog named Rosco.

"Be on the Lookout for Attack Frogs, they're cold-blooded Killers!" Rosco said.

"Attack…Frogs?" Ophelia said.

"It used to be such a nice Swamp." Rosco said as he vanished in a beam of light.

"Why is that?" Kairi asked.

"Because Kairi, the Attack Frogs are the dangerous enemies you guys never faced before, so we need to be careful not to get poisoned by them as we rescue the dragons." Spyro replied as our heroes rescued the second dragon named Damon.

"Thanks for releasing me, it seems like I was trapped here since I was your age." Damon said.

"Oh no." Spyro said.

"Why, I remember…" Damon said.

"Umm, gotta go." Spyro said as Damon Vanished in a beam of light.

"2 down, 2 to go." Bobby said as our heroes rescued the third dragon named Zeke.

"Thank you all for releasing me." Zeke said as he vanished in a beam of light.

"3 down, 1 more to go and we should be ready to go to Tree Tops." Sora said as our heroes rescued the fourth dragon named Bubba.

"I'll tell you what to do with those creatures Heroes of light, smash them! Stomp them out! Squish them and Squash them hahahahaha!" Bubba said.

"hahaha, h-how about charge them and flame them, we are dragons after all." Spyro said as Bubba vanished in a beam of light.

"Well, I think we're done here, let's go to the next world called Tree tops." Sora said as our heroes exit the Misty bog world and went on to Tree tops.

End of Chapter 19


	20. Chapter 20: Battle for Tree Tops

Kingdom Hearts: Final Epic Battle

Chapter 20: Battle for Tree Tops

As our heroes went through the world of Tree tops, they met with the unknown person called the White Phantom.

(Cue Optional Boss Music: Chengu Gardens from Scott pilgrim vs. the world.)

"Who are you?" Sora asked.

"My name is the White Phantom, and I've come here to see if you're strong enough to face the Celestial order Knights." The White Phantom said as it points its Keyblade at Sora.

"Whoa, well, if that's the case, I'll take you on." Sora said.

"Good, Now, come at me Keyblade Wielder!" the White Phantom said as it got its Soul Calibur ready and went into its battle stance.

"Be careful Sora, the White Phantom is not from this Universe or the other Universes." Alicia said.

"I'll be fine Alicia." Sora said as he went into his battle stance.

"(Thoughts to herself) like Ophelia said, please be careful, I don't want to see you die in front of me." Alicia thought to herself.

Optional Boss: The White Phantom 1st Battle

"Prepare to defend yourself, Rising Falcon Twister!" the White Phantom said by spinning around with Soul Calibur and the Keyblade called Angel's Blessing on each side, a Keyblade that is the same as Aqua's Rainstorm but is all Metal coated.

"Perfect Defense!" Sora said as he uses the technique from before.

"Not bad Sora, but here comes this attack, Soul Calibur Strike!" the White Phantom said.

"Right back at you, Ars Magnus!" Sora said as their attacks clashed but Sora uses the sneak attack to defeat the White Phantom.

(End Optional Boss Muisc.)

"You're better than I expected you would." The White Phantom said.

"I've learned a lot from my friends." Sora said.

"I see, (Thoughts to herself) you look like a special friend I want to meet." The White Phantom said with its Mind whose Voice sounded like Laura Bailey.

"Well, we'll see each other again, good luck on rescuing the Dragons." The White Phantom said as she summoned the portal and she went through it.

"That voice, it sounds so…familiar." Alicia thought to herself.

"What's wrong Alicia?" Kairi asked.

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing, come on, let's rescue the dragons and then we'll go to Terrance Village afterwards." Alicia said as our heroes rescued the first Dragon named Lyle.

"Greetings Heroes of light, for the amazing tour of the Tree tops, don't you stop at one supercharge." Lyle said.

"Ohhhh." Spyro replied as Lyle vanished in a beam of light.

"Alright, let's rescue the next dragon guys." Sora said as our heroes rescued the second dragon named Isaak.

"Spyro, if you and the others jump at the end of the supercharge ramp, you can really go far." Isaak said.

"2 down, 1 more to go, now for the last dragon." Bobby said as our heroes managed to get to the other side of the platform and rescued the third dragon named Jed.

"That was quite a ride Spyro, you've learned a lot since you were a young glider." Jed said.

"Yeah, well you could've found an easier spot to get stuck." Spyro said as Jed shrugged and vanished in a beam of light.

"Well, that's everything, let's move on to Terrace Village." Sora said.

"Wait Sora, there's something you guys should know before we go to Terrace Village, but you need to promise me not to tell anyone about this back at my Universe, Understand?" Alicia said.

"No Problem, our lips are sealed." Ventus said.

"Okay, here goes, the voice I remembered was Isara." Alicia said.

"Who's Isara?" Kairi asked.

"Isara is Welkin Gunther's sister." Alicia said.

"That must be the voice I heard from the White Phantom saying that she'll see us again at the Valkyria chronicles Universe." Sora thought to himself.

"As soon as we're done with Spyro's Universe, we'll meet with the clone of Isara there." Alicia said.

"No problem Alicia, we'll find out for sure if we see her again." Sora said.

"Oh thank you Sora, you're a true best friend ever and I will never forget that." Alicia said as she hugged Sora.

"Alright, let's go." Sora said as our heroes exited Tree tops and move onward to Terrace Village.

End of Chapter 20


	21. Chapter 21: Electrifying Battle

Kingdom Hearts: Final Epic Battle

Chapter 21: Electrifying Battle

As our heroes are now in Terrace Village, they met with the familiar person that Sora fight against back at the Xenosaga tournament.

"Starling? Boy are we glad to see you." Sora said.

"Ah Sora, I see that you've got a lot stronger since our last match back at the Xenosaga Tournament." Starling said.

"Yeah, I've been better a lot." Sora said.

"hahahahaha, I see, well, mind if I tag along?" Starling asked.

"Of course, we're glad to know that you're alright." Piper replied as our heroes rescued the first dragon Terrace Village named Claude.

"Watch out warriors of light, the gnorcs and Robots have discovered the power of the electricity, and it really stings." Claude said as he vanished in a beam of light.

"Well, Squid Adler can absorb Electricity and boost his strength." Kairi said.

"That's right, with me alongside you guys, I can absorb Electricity and I also can drain the Enemies powers to increase my strength with my electrifying Tentacles." Squid Adler said.

"Good call, let's rescue the second dragon so that we'll move onward to the fifth homeworld known as Dream Weavers." Melia replied as our heroes rescued the second dragon named Cyprin.

"Good Job Spyro, one day you and the others will be able to tell all the dragons about your amazing adventures." Cyprin said.

"Sure, for what we really like to do first is to get out of the Swamp." Spyro said as Cyprin vanished in a beam of light.

"Alright guys, I think we're done here, we defeated Metalhead, Destroyed the Energon Posts, rescued the dragons, recover the eggs, and we reclaim the Dragon's treasure, let's rescue the dragons of the Dream Weavers world." Sora said as our heroes along with Starling in their group, they exited Terrace Village and move onward to Dream Weavers.

End of Chapter 21


	22. Chapter 22: Inferno's Aerial Battle

Kingdom Hearts: Final Epic Battle

Chapter 22: Inferno's Aerial Battle

Our heroes are now in Dream Weavers as they have a plan of rescuing the dragons while looking for allies.

"Alright, here's what we gonna do, while we rescue the dragons, we should look for allies here in Dream Weavers." Sora said.

"Okay, what are the names are we gonna find in these worlds." Reina asked.

"Good question, in Dark Passage, we'll meet with one of the Soul Reapers named Rukia Kuchiki, in Lofty Castle, we'll meet with the person named Colonel Vine, in Haunted Towers, we'll meet with the person named Jill Valentine, and finally, we'll defeat the fifth and last henchmen of Gnasty Gnorc, Jacques." Sora replied.

"Good plan, okay, let's rescue the dragons." Rita said.

"For the glory of the royalty!" the unknown enemy said as the upcoming sneak attack came from the roof but Wind Crowrang sense it and manages to destroy it.

"Blast! I missed!" the unknown enemy named Inferno said as he appeared from the portal.

"Inferno? We thought you and Quickstrike were destroyed?" Cheetor asked.

"I was but now I'm back, bigger and badder than ever Maximals!" Inferno said.

"You've messed with the wrong army Inferno!" Tifa said.

"Oh? And why is that?" Inferno asked.

"Because you've been killing everyone in your path, you want to know why? Because I can't let you kill everyone any longer! And I won't let you kill my friends" Tifa said as the beam of light shine bright as Tifa received her first Keyblade, the Keyblade is the same as Bobby's but is all colored in black, gray and blue, the name Save the Kingdom echoed through her Mind.

"What the, another Keyblade Wielder? Now I know why the royalty want me to destroy you fools." Inferno said.

"Well your royalty would be disappointed Inferno because it's time to kick your sorry carapace!" Tifa said as she copied Sora's battle Stance.

"Oh yeah? Then bring it on Martial artist expert!" Inferno said as he went into his battle stance.

Boss Battle: Inferno

(Cue boss Music: Boss battle 3 from Legend of Dragoon.)

"Let's see if you can beat me in aerial battle huh?" Inferno asked.

"I plan to, Dragoon up!" Tifa said as she morphed into her Dragoon armor because she first received her first Dragoon spirit of Solar Streak Dragon when Shana is no longer possessing the White-Silver Dragon but Miranda of the Sacred Sisters first controlled Shana's dragoon spirit.

"Now, you were saying Inferno?" Tifa asked.

"I say this, Double Cannon Blast!" Inferno said as he points his crimson predicon guns at Tifa but her Dragoon's ability enables her to dodge it and unleashed the Dragoon spirit's power known as Sigma Meteor Crusher to defeat Inferno.

(End Boss Music.)

"Oh no, what would the royalty do if I get slacked." Inferno said.

"I don't know, get scraped?" Tifa said.

"Yes that one, I'm out of here, later!" Inferno said as he escaped through the portal.

"Whew, I'm glad he's gone, Dragoon down!" Tifa said as she morphed back to her usual self.

"Unbelievable Tifa, you just straight scraped Inferno and took him down, Ultra gear!" Cheetor said.

"All part of taking down robots like Inferno, now that I wield my first Keyblade like Sora, I will become a Keyblade Master soon like Sora, I just know it." Tifa said as she looked at her Save the Kingdom Keyblade.

"Congrats Tifa, now that you receive your first Keyblade, we should have no problem on rescuing the Dragons." Sora said.

"Thank you Sora, you're the best buddy." Tifa replied as she and Sora Knuckle-bumped and now our heroes are now ready to rescue the first dragon named Lateef.

"Welcome to the Dream Weavers warriors of light, I'm chasseing Gnasty's minions in this world, you must expect the unexpected, and prepare for what is not there." Lateef said as he vanished in a beam of light.

"1 down, 2 to go, let's keep moving." Bobby said as our heroes rescued the second dragon named Zikomo.

"Hello Spyro, Nicely done." Zikomo said.

"I'll be done when we Toast Gnasty Gnorc's butt to the pulp." Spyro said as Zikomo vanished in a beam of light.

"2 down, 1 more to go, we've made a good progress so far, a few more dragons and we should ready to go to Spyro's next world, the world of Avalar." Reina said.

"You said it Reina, let's go guys, the dragons await us." Spyro said as our heroes resued the third dragon named Mazi.

"The fools you all see in this world are invisible, but that does not mean they shouldn't be attacked." Mazi said.

"Sounds alright to us." Spyro said as Mazi vanished in a beam of light.

"Alright, I think we're done here, let's go to lofty Castle to meet with Colonel Vine while we rescue the dragons." Sora said.

"You got it Sora, Colonel Vine, please be safe, because me and Welkin haven't see you for quite some time, please don't die on me my friend." Alicia Breathlessly Thought to herself as our heroes move onward to the Dark Passage world.

End of Chapter 22


	23. Chapter 23: The Reunion of VineAlicia

Kingdom Hearts: Final Epic Battle

Chapter 23: the Reunion of Vine and Alicia

As our heroes are now in Lofty Castle, Alicia told Sora that Colonel Vine was a friend of hers and Welkin's since Vine was in Squad 7 with them but they haven't seen him for quite some time.

"So, Colonel Vine is from Squad 7 but he went off to his world for training, where can I meet him." Sora said.

"hahahahaha, Trust me Sora, (puts hand on Sora's shoulder) you'll meet him soon, I'm sure of it." Alicia replied.

"Thank you Alicia." Sora said.

"You're welcome, now, let's rescue the Dragons shall we?" Alicia replied as our heroes rescued the first dragon named Mudada.

"Fairies are always on your side heroes of light." Mudada said as he vanished in a beam of light.

"1 down, 2 to go, we keep this up, we'll be able to stop the Celestial order's plot." Fiora said.

"I agree with Fiora, let's rescue the dragons so that we'll meet with a friend of Alicia's." Airazor replied as our heroes rescued the second dragon named Baruti.

"Thank you all for releasing me." Baruti said as he vanished in a beam of light.

"2 down, 1 more to go and we'll move on to the Dark Passage to meet with Rukia Kuchiki, right Bobby?" Aqua asked.

"You bet, (I remembered that name when I was one of the 4-guard captains of the Soul Society.)" Bobby thought to himself.

"Hey guys, you need some help? Raging Blast Alchemist like me is always on the job you know?" the person said as he come from behind the Bricked wall.

"Vine, is that really you?" Alicia asked as she saw Colonel Vine in his usual self but also a Keyblade Master like Sora and the others.

"Yep, it's been so long, like…few years or so?" Vine said.

"Oh come here you Lazy-bum!" Alicia said as she pulled Vine to her and embraced him in a hug.

"I can't believe it's you, how've you been Vine?" Alicia asked.

"Meh, I've been better." Vine said.

"I'm glad you're here, we were so worried about you." Alicia said.

"We? Oh you mean Welkin? Yeah, don't worry, I'm all bulletproof you know?" Vine said.

"hahahahaha, you said it Vine, oh, I like you to meet my true best friend Sora, I'm sure you two will get to know each other." Alicia said as she and Vine let go of the hug.

"Raging Blast Alchemist Colonel Vine, at your service Sora." Vine introduced himself with a salute.

"Good to see you too Vine, so, what have you been doing on your travels?" Sora asked.

"Meh, I've came across some powerful creatures called the Dream protectors, the alternate version of the dream eaters." Vine said.

"Who's the Dream Eaters?" Aqua asked.

"They are the name of the new enemies besides the Heartless, Nobodies, Unversed, and Unbirths you guys called." Vine told Aqua.

"Oh." Aqua replied.

"Say Sora, how about a spar before you and the others can rescue 1 more dragon and move on to the Dark Passage world." Vine said as he summoned his Keyblade called the Angel's Solar Blessing the alternate version of Devil's Fatal Killer.

"You're on." Sora replied as he summoned his Light Savior Keyblade and went into his battle stance.

"Don't lose to me Sora, Handsome Pegasus, come forth!" Colonel Vine replied as he summoned his Dream Protector named Handsome Pegasus and went into his Battle stance.

Optional Boss Battle: Colonel Vine and Handsome Pegasus

(Cue Optional Boss Music: Vanitas Sentiment battle from Kingdom hearts: Birth by sleep.)

"Now Sora, try summon your Dream Protector like I did." Vine said.

"Okay, here goes, Goat Horn, Arise!" Sora said as he summoned his Dream Protector named Goat Horn.

"Amazing." Kairi said.

"Wow." Ophelia said.

"Incredible." Shulk said.

"Cool." Fiora said.

"Marvelous Creature." Dark Dizzy said.

"While controlling a Dream Protector, you can do different attacks based on each Dream Protector he or she controls." Vine said.

"Okay then." Sora said.

"Okay, here I come, let's go Handsome Pegasus, Celestial Defense!" Vine said as Handsome Pegasus uses its power to Boost Vine's and its defense.

"Now you try." Vine said.

"Okay, here goes, let's roll Goat Horn, Hasteza!" Sora said as Goat Horn uses its power to boost Sora's and its Goat Horn's Speed.

"Wow." Reina said.

"Awesome!" Rita said.

"Ready Sora?" Vine asked.

"I'm ready." Sora said.

"Then let's wrap this up, let's go Handsome Pegasus, Grand Cross Zantesuken!" Vine said as he uses his signature attack.

"Right back at you Vine, let's roll Goat Horn, Sigma Wild Impact!" Sora said as Goat Horn uses its powerful attack to clash with Vine but he and Handsome Pegasus was defeated thanks to Sigma Wild Impact's Defense Crush ability.

(End Optional Boss Music.)

"Whew, well done Sora, you've learned well on controlling Goat Horn." Vine said as he dismisses Handsome Pegasus.

"You too Vine." Sora said as he dismisses Goat Horn.

"So Vine, want to help us out on rescuing the dragons?" Bobby asked.

"Of course, no one can beat the Raging Blast Alchemist like me." Vine said.

"Welcome to the group Vine." Alicia said as she, Sora, and Vine high-fived and now our heroes rescued the third dragon named Useni.

"Ah Spyro thanks, Supercharge will take you and the others to different places here in Lofty Castle too, see where it takes you." Useni said as he vanished in a beam of light.

"Alright, next stop, Dark Passage." Bobby said as our heroes move on to the Dark Passage world.

"Sora, I'm very proud of you, no matter what happens, I'll always be with you…forever and ever." Fiora thought to herself.

End of Chapter 23


	24. Chapter 24: Rukia's test of Friendship

Kingdom Hearts: Final Epic Battle

Chapter 24: Rukia's test of Friendship

As our heroes are now in the Dark Passage world, Vine then taught Sora's friends how to summon their Dream Protectors including Drowned Ophelia who controls her Dream Protector called Evil Eye Owl.

"Good, alright, let's get started on rescuing the dragons." Vine said as our heroes rescued the first dragon of Dark Passage named Kasiya.

"Enemies here can be quite frightening until you beat the fools." Kasiya said.

"We rather flame the fools." Spyro said.

"Now you're thinking." Kasiya said as he vanished in a beam of light.

"1 down, 4 to go, let's keep moving." Sora said as our heroes rescued the second dragon named Azizi.

"Thank you all for releasing me." Azizi said as he vanished in a beam of light.

"2 down, 3 to go, is like Easter egg hunting but with dragons." Reyn said.

"Yep, if we rescue the third dragon, Rukia Kuchiki will appear." Fiora said as our heroes rescued the third dragon named Bakari.

"You know, I think you just might be the heroes to defeat Gnasty Gnorc." Bakari said.

"That's us alright." Spyro replied as Bakari vanished in a beam of light.

"Alright, you can come out now Rukia." Bobby said as Rukia come out of the shadows in her usual self but she's also a Keyblade Master just like Vine.

"Hello Bobby, didn't expect to see you again." Rukia said.

"Yeah." Bobby replied.

"You know her?" Aisha asked.

"Yep, I was one of the 4-guard Squad captains of the soul society." Bobby told Aisha.

"That's right, Bobby's one of the 4-guard Squad Captains of the Soul Society, and I also control a dream Protector just like Vine's." Rukia said.

"So Rukia, you're thinking about sparing with us before we rescued the dragons?" Bobby asked.

"Yes, this time, Sora will face me with his Keyblade and his Dream Protector, are you ready Sora?" Rukia asked.

"You got it Rukia, Goat Horn, Arise!" Sora said as he summons his Dream Protector from before.

"Impressive Sora, but behold, my Dream Protector, come out Frog Chef!" Rukia said as she calls forth her Dream Protector called Frog Chef.

"Now, come at me my friend!" Rukia said as she summoned her Keyblade and unsheathe her Zanpakuto.

"Gladly!" Sora said as he unsheathe Lars's sword and summoned his Light Savior, the test of friendship between Sora and Rukia begins.

Optional Boss Battle: Rukia Kuchiki and Frog Chef

(Cue Optional Boss Music: Under Heaven Destruction from Blazeblue: Calamity Trigger.)

"Now, prepare yourself, Alright Frog Chef, Nexus Auto-life!" Rukia said as Frog Chef uses its power to make sure that it and Rukia will be revived automatically.

"Alright Goat Horn, Hasteza!" Sora said as Goat Horn uses its power from before.

"Okay, go for it Goat Horn, Magic Stopper!" Sora said Goat Horn uses its power to cancel the effect of Nexus Auto-life.

"What?" Rukia said.

"Magic Stopper cancels out each magic and Nullifies it for the duration of the Turn, looks like you're out of luck Rukia." Sora said.

"You think so, then we'll see about that, Alright Frog Chef, Boostza!" Rukia said as Frog Chef uses its power to boost its attack and Rukia's attack.

"Well, here goes nothing, Goat Horn, let's wrap this up, Sigma Wild Impact!" Sora said as Goat Horn uses its attack from before.

"Let's do the same Frog Chef, Under-Pressure Water Strike!" Rukia said as Frog Chef uses its signature attack to clash with Goat Horn.

(End Optional Boss Music.)

"Whew, you okay?" Rukia asked as she dismisses Frog Chef.

"Yeah." Sora replied as he dismisses Goat Horn.

"You know, you've trained well during your travels." Rukia said.

"I sure did." Sora said.

"Yeah, so Sora, wanna be friends?" Rukia asked.

"Sure." Sora replied as he and Rukia shook hands.

"Alright, with Rukia in our group, let's continue on rescuing the dragons." Sharla said as our heroes rescued the fourth dragon named Apara.

"Thanks Spyro, I love to help you and the others catch Gnasty but I really hate being trapped in Crystal again." Apara said.

"Don't worry, the only whose gonna be trapped is him." Spyro said as Apara vanished in a beam of light.

"4 down, 1 more to go and we'll go to Haunted Towers to meet with Jill Valentine." Melia said.

"I agree with you Melia." Reina replied as our heroes rescued the fifth dragon named Obasi.

"Thank you all for releasing me." Obesi said as he vanished in a beam of light.

"Alright, let's move on to Haunted Towers." Bobby said as our heroes move on to Haunted Towers.

End of Chapter 24


	25. Chapter 25: Jill's Lion Combat

Kingdom Hearts: Final Epic Battle

Chapter 25: Jill's Lion Combat

When our heroes are now in Haunted Towers, they saw a large Colosseum underneath the Castle Posts as they proceed inside.

As they are inside the Colosseum, they found Jill Valentine standing at the center of the Arena with Navy Jump Suit, Navy Armguard on her left arm, she was standing there with her head down.

"Jill? You okay?" Kairi asked.

"Oh she's okay alright, but you fools won't know if I order her to destroy you all, hahahahaha!" Tarantulas said.

"Tarantulas, what did you do to her!" Bobby said as our heroes readied their weapons.

"Oh I didn't do nothing to her, I was insert an device on her neck, she'll obey my commands and kill fools, Alright Jill, it's time to Play, hahahahahaha!" Tarantulas said as he pushed a button on his remote to awaken Jill Valentine, revealing a device on her neck.

(Cue Optional Boss Music: God of fire from Final fantasy: Dissidia 012.)

"Tarantulas, you are one sneaky spider are you." Blackarachnia said.

"I am, aren't I, (shivers) Now Jill, as I command, summon the Dream Eater!" Tarantulas said through his mind.

"Grrr, Tyrant Rex, Arise!" Jill said as she calls forth the Mighty Dream Eater called Tyrant Rex.

"Now, I'll just let you all get acquainted, Ta-ta, hahahahaha!" Tarantulas said as he escaped through the portal.

"Come back you coward!" Ventus said.

"We'll deal with him later, right now we have to free Jill from that device as we defeat Tyrant Rex." Aqua said as our heroes are ready for battle.

Optional Boss Battle: Jill Valentine and Tyrant Rex

"You guys deal with Tyrant Rex, I'll deal with Jill." Tifa said.

"Alright, be careful Tifa." Sora replied as our heroes are dealing with Tyrant Rex while Tifa deals with Jill Valentine.

Tifa and Jill were evenly matched as they punched and kicked at each other without tiring out.

Tifa managed to stall Jill long enough to get the device out of her neck as she uses Final heaven to send the device flying out of the Colosseum.

"Jill, are you okay?" Tifa asked as she holds Jill by the arms.

"(groans) yeah, I'm okay, where am I?" Jill Valentine asked.

"You're in Haunted Towers, Tarantulas kidnapped you and put you under his control." Tifa said.

"Really, well remind me to send Tarantulas a knuckle sandwich if I see him again." Jill said.

"You will eventually, but right now we need to help our friends deal Tyrant Rex." Tifa said.

"Alright, although I remembered seeing Bobby, he and Chris were good buddies since Bobby entered our world and helped us out on killing the Zombies." Jill said as she looked at Bobby fighting against Tyrant Rex.

"Well, let's help them out." Tifa said.

"Yeah." Jill replied as she and Tifa helped the others out.

(End Optional Boss Music.)

Our heroes managed to defeat Tyrant Rex with a help from Jill Valentine as they thanked her for her help.

"Thanks Jill." Bobby said.

"No problem Bobby, I want to make sure you don't want to get hurt as I go with you guys to stop the Celestial order." Jill said.

"You know the Celestial order?" Sora asked.

"I sure am, now let's go, we need to free the dragons from their Crystal prison." Jill said as our heroes rescued the first dragon named Kosoko.

"Hey Spyro, all dragons know that magic within the fairy's kiss, see what it can do to your power of flame and other fire-based attacks." Kosoko said as he vanished in a beam of light.

"1 down, 2 to go, let's keep moving." Sora said as our heroes rescued the second dragon named Lutalo.

"Hold your horns, here comes the warriors of light." Spyro said.

"Patience Spyro, you'll soon have an opportunity to battle whoever is the most, Gnasty Gnorc." Lutalo said as he vanished in a beam of light.

"alright that's 2 down, one more to go and we'll move on to Jacques world." Jill said as our heroes rescued the third dragon named Copano.

"You've become the master of the Supercharge, great work." Copano said.

"Master of the supercharge huh? Interesting, Spyro, you want to get stronger?" Jill asked.

"Sure, why?" Spyro asked.

"Drink this Potion, it has all the abilities that allows you to swim underwater, Climb on walls, and do a headbash that allows you to destroy almost any objects, what do you think?" Jill asked as Spyro drank the Potion.

"Whoa, you're right, I feel stronger than ever, thanks Jill." Spyro said.

"Anytime my friend, anytime." Jill replied as she rubbed Spyro's head.

"Okay, let's go guys, I think we're done here." Bobby said.

"Right behind you buddy." Jill replied as our heroes move on to Jacques world.

End of Chapter 25


	26. Chapter 26: Sora and Jill's Teamwork

Kingdom Hearts: Final Epic Battle

Chapter 26: Sora and Jill's Teamwork

Our heroes are now in Jacques world as Jill asks Sora if he wants to be her partner on defeating Jacques.

"So Sora, you want to be my partner?" Jill asked.

"Are you kidding? Of course I'll be your partner, do we need Spyro on this?" Sora said.

"hahahahaha, trust me Sora, Spyro will be our partner as well, anyway, once we rescue 2 dragons in Jacques world which is here, we'll take down Jacques and we'll move on to Gnasty's world to rescue the remaining dragons and recover the remaining treasure." Jill replied.

"Alright, let's go." Sora said as our heroes rescued the first dragon named Unika.

"Thank you all for releasing me." Unika said as he vanished in a beam of light.

"Okay, so Spyro, you want to fly?" Jill asked.

"Yes, I want to fly like Reina and Rita." Spyro said.

"Okay, use this potion Gravity Antonion gave it to me." Jill replied as she gives Spyro the potion that allows him to fly.

"I…I did it, I can fly, thanks Jill." Spyro said while flying.

"You're welcome, now let's go and rescue the next dragon." Jill said as our heroes rescued the second dragon named Revilo.

"Any advice before this…Jacques?" Spyro asked.

"Advice, hmm, a wise dragon once told me, aim high in light but watch out for flying boxes." Revilo said.

"Huh?" Spyro said Revilo vanished in a beam of light.

"Alright, let's take down Jacques so that we can move on to Gnasty's world." Jill said as our heroes are ready to face Jacques.

Boss Battle: Jacques

(Cue Boss Music: Todd Ingram battle from Scott Pilgrim vs. the world.)

Our heroes got the upper hand as they damage Jacques until it flies away to another box, when it gets to the last box, Sora and Jill Unleashed their limit attack called S.T.A.R.S Assault.

First Sora uses Jengu Strike he learned from Piper and damages Jacques while Jill uses Cobra Strike to severely damage Jacques, the limit attack ended with Sora and Jill both performed Cross-Fist they learned from Ziggy and defeated Jacques.

Sora: Give me Strength!

Jill Valentine: I won't hold back!

(End Boss Music.)

"Whew, we defeated Jacques." Sora said.

"You said it Partner." Jill said as they high-fived.

"Thanks for giving our friend the potion that allows him to fly." Reina thanked Jill.

"Anytime Reina, any friend of Spyro is a friend of mine." Jill replied.

"Okay, now that Dream Weavers world is saved, let us move onward to Gnasty's world and rescue the remaining dragons and recover the treasure also." Skiver said.

"Skiver's right, let's go guys." Sora said.

"If you guys want to get to Gnasty's world, you're going to need my help." The person said as Sharla remembered that voice.

"That voice, it can't be." Sharla said.

"Who's there?" Vine said.

"That…would be me." The person known as Gadolt said as he appeared from the portal.

(Cue Scene Music: Venom and Green goblin battle from Marvel ultimate alliance 2.)

"Gadolt? Is that really you?" Sharla asked.

"Yes Sharla, it is me, alive and well, and better than ever." Gadolt said.

"But…but we thought you died by the explosion." Sharla said.

"I was, but luckily Yen Sid himself saved me from the explosion and gave me this." Gadolt said as he summoned his Keyblade known as Commando's War.

"You're a Keyblade wielder also?" Sora asked.

"Yes I am, and you must be Sora, I've heard a lot about you from Riku." Gadolt said.

"Wait, how did you know Riku?" Sora said.

"I saw him in his Keyblade Rider so I figured I follow him and see where he went." Gadolt said.

"Oh, that explains a lot, but the question is this, how did you know Sharla and the others?" Kairi asked.

"I'll explain later once we entered Gnasty's world." Gadolt replied as our heroes exit Jacques world with Gadolt in their group.

End of Chapter 26


	27. Chapter 27: Gnasty's world and Gnorc cov

Kingdom Hearts: Final Epic Battle

Chapter 27: Gnasty's world and Gnorc cove

As our heroes are now in Gnasty's world, Gadolt then told our heroes the tales of where Colony 9 first got incinerated by the Mechon.

"So, you and the others were killed but got revived and become the part of the Mechon under the name of Jade face correct?" Bobby asked.

"Yes, that's right." Gadolt said.

"Well, we're sorry to hear that, so, when did Yen Sid send you here to help us?" Sora asked.

"He told me the full details about the Celestial order's plot so he sends me to investigate the incident." Gadolt said.

"Well, we're glad to see you're alive Gadolt, otherwise Metal face will finish you off for good." Shulk said.

"So Mumkhar's alive huh? I wouldn't expect to know that he's alive or not." Gadolt said.

"Yeah, so, let's rescue the remaining dragons and stop Gnasty Gnorc for good." Fiora replied as our heroes rescued the first dragon named Delbin 2.

"Hey, did we already free you?" Spyro said.

"You're in Gnasty's world now warriors of light, and you are the heroes who must defeat him." Delbin 2 said.

"Bring it on, we're ready!" Spyro said.

"Reach the exit in each of Gnasty's lands, then you all can challenge the Gnorc himself." Delbin 2 said as he vanished in a beam of light.

"Alright, that's step 1, now let's rescue the dragons in each world of Gnasty's world." Sora said as our heroes entered the world of Gnorc Cove.

When our heroes are in Gnorc Cove, they noticed that they're at the Docks.

"Why are we at the Docks?" Kairi asked.

"Knowing Gnasty Gnorc, his minions were sending some Explosive kits to other Docks and Battleships also." Rita said.

"That's right, now let's rescue the dragon s Gnorc Cove." Spyro said as our heroes rescued the first dragon named Lateef 2.

"Keep up the good work heroes of light, I expect Gnasty's really starting to worry about you all." Lateef 2 said.

"We'll be shaking in our Gnorc Boots if we were him." Spyro said as Lateef 2 vanished in a beam of light.

"Okay, now let's rescue the next dragon and move on to Twilight Harbor, another of Gnasty's lands." Sora said as our heroes rescued the second dragon named Tomas 2.

"Wow, I never thought I've been rescued, especially by such brave heroes, oh, what I mean is, I always believe in you warriors of light." Tomas 2 said.

"You gotta Believe, hahahaha." Spyro said as Tomas 2 vanished in a beam of light.

"Alright, I think were done here, let's go." Sora said as our heroes moved on to Twilight Harbor.

End of Chapter 27


	28. Chapter 28: Twilight Harbor War

Kingdom Hearts: Final Epic Battle

Chapter 28: Twilight Harbor War

When our heroes arrived at Twilight Harbor, they've been caught in the middle of the war by the Gnorc Commandos.

Enemy Battle: Gnorc Commandos

(Cue Enemy Music: Skull Route 5 from Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes back.)

"Oh man, how are we supposed to rescue the dragons if we get caught in the middle of the war?" Rattrap said.

"I don't know, but we'll have to stop them for sure, you guys take care of the Gnorc Commandos while give us the cover-fire as we rescue the dragons." Spyro said.

"Okay, we'll cover you guys while we take down the Gnorc Commandos as you guys rescue the dragons." Tigatron said.

"Yeah, let's go Sora." Fiora said as Sora, Fiora and Spyro are rescuing the dragons while their friends are taking out the Gnorc Commandos, the three rescued the first dragon named Cosmos 2.

"Thank you all for releasing me." Cosmos 2 said as he vanished in a beam of light.

"1 down, 1 more to go and we'll call our friends so that we can confront Gnasty Gnorc himself, Right Sora and Spyro?" Fiora asked.

"You said it Fiora, let's go." Sora said.

"Right." Fiora replied as the three rescued the second dragon named Cleetus 2.

"Be on the Lookout for Gnorc Commandos heroes of light." Cleetus 2 said.

"They better be on the lookout for us." Spyro said as Cleetus 2 vanished in a beam of light.

"Well, that's everything, let's call our friends so we can get out of here." Fiora said.

"Exactly I was thinking." Sora replied as they called their friends and they exit Twilight Harbor and move on to Gnasty's lair.

(End Enemy Music.)

End of Chapter 28


	29. Chapter 29: Gnasty Gnorc's Wrath

Kingdom Hearts: Final Epic Battle

Chapter 29: Gnasty Gnorc's Wrath

As our heroes are now in Gnasty's lair, Gnasty Gnorc appeared before them as he is ready for them.

(Cue Major Boss Music: Gnasty Gnorc battle from Spyro the dragon.)

"At long last we're finally ready to confront you Gnasty Gnorc." Spyro said as our heroes readied their weapons including Reina and Rita as they morphed into their dragon forms.

"Ah Spyro, I was hoping you and the twins showed up, and I see that you've brought some warriors of light." Gnasty Gnorc said as he looked at them in their battle stances.

"Cut the slack Gnasty Gnorc, we're here to stop your plans to turn every Dragon in Spyro's Universe to Crystal!" Reina said.

"Yeah, as soon as we defeated you, we'll move on to the next part of Spyro's Universe, the world of Avalar!" Rita said.

"Ah yes, Avalar, I was hoping Ripto will take over the 3 kingdoms of each season, Summer, Autumn, and Winter, oh also, the secret kingdom known as Spring Mountain." Gnasty Gnorc said.

"We'll stop him also when we get to him, as we do the same to you, Ready Guys?" Spyro asked our heroes.

"Yeah!" their friends replied.

"Then let's go, here we come Gnasty Gnorc!" Spyro said as our heroes are ready to face Gnasty Gnorc.

Major Boss Battle: Gnasty Gnorc 1st battle

Our heroes manages to defeat Gnasty's minions as they chase after him, they damage him as they after him again to his battle spot.

"You're outnumbered Gnasty Gnorc, is time we beat you to the Pulp!" Rita said.

"Okay, then come at me if you can fools!" Gnasty Gnorc said as Sora, Spyro, Reina and Rita unleashed their limit attack again.

Sora: Light!

Spyro: I'm the Mighty Dragon!

Reina: I can do this.

Rita: Homerun!

(End Major Boss Music.)

Our heroes went to artisans to celebrate their victory over Gnasty Gnorc and his minions.

"I'm sorry we took so long, we kind of forgot about you." Spyro said.

"What about Gnasty Gnorc?" Raznar asked.

"Gnasty Gnorc, He's toast." Spyro said.

"So, now there's order again at the dragon Kingdom?" Raznar asked.

"Well, mostly, we still need to rescue one more dragon and recover the treasure." Spyro said.

"What will you all do next?" Raznar asked.

"We save these guys the limit." Spyro said as our heroes laughed at his expression.

So our heroes returned to Gnasty's world to rescue one more dragon named Magnus 2 before they recover the Treasure from the world called Gnasty's Loot.

"Gnasty's ancient history now, so, what's in there?" Spyro asked.

"I believe this is Gnasty's treasure loot, since you and your friends have found everything in the dragon kingdom, you all should have no problem on recovering the dragon's treasure, good luck warriors of light and may the dragon's guidance be with you." Magnus 2 said as he vanished in a beam of light.

"Alright guys, once we recover the dragon's treasure, we'll move on to the next part of Spyro's Universe, the world of Avalar." Bobby said.

"Bobby's right, let's go to Gnasty's world and recover the Dragon's treasure." Aqua replied as our heroes entered Gnasty's Loot.

As our heroes are now in Gnasty's Loot, they saw treasure all around them as they began collecting them, as they're done recovered the dragon's Treasure, they returned to artisans for another celebration.

"Spyro the dragon and the warriors of light, you defeated Gnasty Gnorc, collected the dragon eggs, saved all the dragons and recover every bit of treasure in the dragon kingdom, how do you feel." Raznar said.

"We feel fired up Raznar, and we're happy for the dragon worlds I think, I certainly wouldn't want to spend the rest of my dragon days butting heads with Gnasty Gnorc and his weird minions." Spyro said our heroes laughed.

"What's a Minion?" Raznar asked.

"Umm, never mind, you know what they say, for every good battle, you need a good adversary, and I felt that Gnasty inspired of his misguided nature was the worst opponent we've ever faced." Spyro said as Dickson accidentally turned the dragons into crystals but it was a holographic statue that fooled Spyro as our heroes laughed.

"Sorry about that." Dickson said.

"hahahahaha, no problem Dickson, now that we rescued the dragons, collected the dragon eggs, and we recovered the dragon's treasure, we should move on to the next part of Spyro's Universe, the world of Avalar." Shulk said as our heroes are ready to move on to Avalar.

End of Chapter 29 and part 1 of Spyro the dragon saga.


	30. Chapter 30: The world of Glimmer

Kingdom Hearts: Final Epic Battle

Chapter 30: the world of Glimmer

As our heroes relaxed at the dragon worlds after the fight with Gnasty Gnorc, they noticed that it was raining outside.

"Is this rain ever gonna stop, I forgot what the sun looks like, we should go on vacation, somewhere warm, somewhere sunny." Spyro said as our heroes saw the portal known as the Dragon shores.

"How about Dragon shores, we could sure use a good swim at dragon shores." Reina said.

"Dragon shores, that's right, we've been there since we kicked Gnasty Gnorc's butt, how about it Sparx, you up for a vacation at the beach, last one there is a Gnorc!" Spyro said.

"Not this time Spyro." Rita said as our heroes followed Spyro at dragon shores.

In the world of Avalar.

At the world known as Glimmer, there's a professor, a faun, a Cheetah, and a Maximal named Longrack.

"Is it working Professore?" a faun named Elora asked.

"Almost, just a few more adjustments to these orbs and…" Professor said.

"M-maybe this isn't such a good idea, bring a dragon here could just make Ripto angrier." A cheetah named Hunter said.

"Come down Hunter and stop fidgeting." Elora said.

"Elora's right Hunter, try and relax, Ripto won't know if we bring the dragon into this universe." Longrack said.

"Longrack's right you know." Elora said.

"Yeah, but you've just in the Professor's book, they have Claws like this, Sharp dragon Teeth like this, and they spit fire like this, they sound much more dangerous than Ripto." Hunter said.

"That's exactly the point, a dragon is our only chance of stopping and his monsters, and you know it." Elora said.

"It's working, it's working, I've got a dragon and I also got the pair of visitors from another Universe!" Professor said as Spyro and the others came out of the portal.

"Whew, rough landing, Hi, which way is the…Beach?" Spyro asked as our heroes noticed that they've been watched by the creatures of Avalar.

"Hey stop staring, haven't you guys ever seen the heroes of light before?" Spyro asked.

"You're the dragon? And the warriors of light who defeated Genip at the Sea of Black Tears?" Hunter asked.

"If you got a problem with that Pussy-cat, than yes, yes we are." Spyro replied as the upcoming blast is coming towards them but Wind Crowrang sensed it and destroyed it with his Katana.

"Well well, somebody forgot to invite me to the party, (sniffs) are you trying to keep something from me?" a Villain named Ripto said as he looked at not only Spyro but the Warriors of light.

"A dragon? You've brought a dragon to avalar who defeated Gnasty Gnorc with a help from the warriors of light? Grrr, I hate Heroes! Raaagghh!" Ripto said.

Elora whispered at Zoe's ear to stall him and zap him.

"Ouch, Crush, Kill it! Kill it!" Ripto ordered Crush to kill Zoe but he accidently bashed Ripto out of Gulp's back and swallowed Ripto's Scepter.

"Gulp, you Imbecile, you ate my scepter!" Ripto said as he hops onto Gulp's back and they ran off.

"I'll deal with you fools later!" Ripto said.

"Who is that Jerk." Rita said.

"That was Ripto the next Villain of Spyro's Universe, and we have to get rid of him, he's been causing all sorts of trouble around here lately when Gnasty Gnorc hired him to destroy the kingdoms, but I don't think I have the time to explain, here, take this magic Guidebook to Avalar, it'll help you all begin to understand our worlds, right now, I have to follow Ripto and see what he's up to, I'll meet you guys at Summer Forest okay? Oh and by the way, nice to see you again Reina and Rita." Elora said as she and Hunter followed Ripto to Summer Forest.

"Nice to meet you too Elora." Reina said.

"(Sighs) how do we get ourselves into these messes guys." Spyro said.

"No clue, who are you?" Rita asked.

"Pardon me, the name's Longrack, I'm a Maximal like Optimus and the others." Longrack said.

"We tracked the stasis pod in this universe and saw you become a Maximal be scanning a proper animal like a Giraffe." Deathcharge said.

"Yep, and I also heard that Tarantulas began his treason ways and tried to destroy the ark, but you Maximals managed to stop him and destroy him when Tigatron and Airazor fused together to become Tigerhawk itself." Longrack said.

"So Longrack, ready to come with us?" Sora asked.

"Sure Sora, I'm honored to be with you guys, so, where can we start." Longrack said.

"We start by retrieving the Talismans of Avalar, and collect the orbs so that we can stop Ripto and move on to the third region of my Universe." Spyro said.

"Then let's get to it." Bobby replied as our heroes began their second journey of Spyro's Universe starting with Glimmer.

"Hi Warriors of light, Welcome to Glimmer, the first of the Summer Forest worlds, Unfortunately for us, a couple of Lizards just and started stealing our gems, can you guys stop them?" Pogo asked.

"Sure, we'll help you Gem-cutters out, right guys?" Spyro asked.

"Yeah!" they replied.

"Great, if you guys can find my buddy twitchy, he'll reward you all for helping us out." Pogo said.

"We'll keep that in mind, let's go guys." Fiora replied as our heroes began their quest.

"Let's see, we'll need 64 orbs, 14 Talisman, and 10,000 gems in all so that we can go to the third region of Spyro's Universe, the forgotten worlds." Dunban said.

"Yep, let's hope we don't want to bump into another of Genip's copies." Fiora said.

"You said it, let's go." Melia replied as our heroes explore the cave until they bump into Moneybags the bear.

"Ah, you must be the heroes everyone is talking about, well, heroes or not, I'm afraid there is a small fee to open the bridge, it'll cost you 100 of your gems to cross." Moneybags said.

"Why does Moneybags want with the gems?" Kairi asked.

"Knowing him, he always likes gems, so we have to pay the total of gems to him in order to progress." Spyro told her as they paid Moneybags 100 gems.

"Thank you Mister dragon…Spyro was it? You and the others can now use the bridge whenever you want, free of charge! I hope we meet again, when you have even more gems." Moneybags said.

"Yeah, thanks, let's go guys." Spyro said as our heroes crossed the bridge after they retrieve the first orb with green crystal inside it with a golden cover outside.

"Warriors of light, thanks for helping fight off the Lizards, please take this Golden Pick Talisman of Glimmer as a sign of our gratitude." Twitchy said as he presents our heroes the first of the Talismans.

"This magic portal next to me will take you guys to Summer Forest, one of the 4 Homeworlds of Avalar." Twitchy said.

"Thanks twitchy, let's go guys." Spyro said as our heroes got everything they got, which includes the treasure, the orbs, and a Talisman as they proceed through the portal.

End of Chapter 30


	31. Chapter 31: Battle for Summer Forest

Kingdom Hearts: Final Epic Battle

Chapter 31: Battle for Summer Forest

At the Summer Forest, the first of the 4 homeworlds, Ripto and his monsters dive in and entered the castle, Elora saw Moneybags got kicked out of the castle.

"Oh no." Elora said as saw the Summer Forest castle got taken over by Ripto.

She then saw our heroes as they introduce themselves to her.

"Oh hello, we didn't have a chance to introduce ourselves before, my name is Elora." Elora said as she introduces herself to our heroes.

"Hello Elora, I'm Spyro and these are my new friends including Reina and Rita, what are you, are you some kind of a goat or something?" Spyro asked.

"I'm a faun you Dork." Elora said.

"Whoops, sorry." Spyro said.

"Did you guys meet the gem-cutters in Glimmer?" Elora asked.

"Yep, they gave us a souvenir too, they called it the Golden Pick Talisman." Melia said.

"They gave you guys the Talisman?" Elora said.

"What, is it Special, we just stuck it in a guidebook you gave us." Silverbolt said.

"There are 14 Talismans of Avalar and they are all magical, if you can collect enough of them, they can be used to defeat Ripto." Elora replied as she saw Hunter got out of the portal.

"Hunter, where have you been?" Elora asked.

"I…ummm, I'm got kinda lost." Hunter said.

"Spyro and the others are going to help us collect the Talismans." Elora said.

"We are?" Dickson asked.

"Yes." Hunter said.

"Spyro look, there's no way you and the others can get to dragon shores right now, Ripto and his monsters taken over the castle here at Summer Forest, you guys will have to go to each Avalar's worlds, and convince the habitants to give you the Talisman, you can keep them in your guidebook as you guys can keep it as well." Elora said.

"Hey I can do that, why doesn't the warriors just torch Ripto." Hunter said.

"Hunter, you can't even keep track of your running shoes, how can we trust you with 14 Talismans." Elora said.

"You might have a point, we'll let the others collect the Talismans." Hunter said.

"That's better, now, if you and the others come across any orbs, they're important too but I'll tell you guys about them later." Elora said.

"Okay, no problem, we'll collect a few Talismans, retrieve the treasure, give Ripto the old hot-foot, and be in Dragon shores by lunch time." Spyro said as they heard an explosion coming from the castle grounds as they investigate.

When our heroes are at the castle grounds where they saw the castle, they saw a familiar Unbirth and another version of the spider queen but all gold as such.

(Cue Boss Music: Boss battle 2 from Legend of Dragoon.)

"Who are they?" Elora asked.

Sora and Kairi looked at each other as they said in union, "Trouble."

"Trouble?" Hunter asked.

"First, we remember the Unbirth as Metamorphosis, the Unbirth snatched me when Kairi and others got out of the ship safely, when I took down the Unbirth, I managed to get to the escape pod before the ship explodes." Sora said.

"And we also remember the Spider Queen, when I was bruised by the bruiser, Sora and the others retrieve the Metal strings from the Spider queen and they healed my wounds." Ophelia said.

"Whoa, sounds like you guys got some adventure in you all." Hunter said.

"Yeah, you guys find a place to hide and leave these Bozos to us." Sora replied as Elora and Hunter found a place to hide while our heroes are ready to face Metamorphosis and Golden Spider queen.

Boss Battle: Metamorphosis and Golden Spider queen

"Hey metamorphosis, remember me?" Sora asked as Metamorphosis saw him from before.

"Remind me to thank you for sending me to the escape pod when the ship exploded and I got out of there safely." Sora continued.

Metamorphosis let out a great roar as it unleashes its Demon Claw Slash to attack Sora but Fiora blocked it and uses her Sword Drone Slash to damage Metamorphosis as they activate their limit attack called Monado Rampage.

First Sora uses White Feather Tornado he learned from Melia and damages Metamorphosis while Fiora uses Cross-Slash she learned from Cloud and severely damages Metamorphosis, the Limit attack ended with Sora and Fiora both used their Yakuza Katana Slash they learned from Jin as they defeated Metamorphosis.

Sora: Give me Strength!

Fiora: For a Final Blow!

Metamorphosis is defeated for good as Sora and Fiora helped their friends out on taking down the Golden Spider Queen with a help from Longrack.

(End Boss Music.)

"Alright guys, you can come out now." Spyro said as Elora and Hunter came out of hiding.

"Whoa, wherever you guys come from, we owe you guys for helping us." Hunter said.

"You're welcome." Dark Dizzy said.

"Alright, here's what you guys must do, start by retrieving the Talismans from each of the worlds you all go to, from Summer Forest, to the Secret Homeworld called Spring Mountains." Elora said.

"Good call, alright guys, let's go to Colossus." Sora replied as our heroes move on to Colossus.

End of Chapter 31


	32. Chapter 32: Colossus Hockey game

Kingdom Hearts: Final Epic Battle

Chapter 32: Colossus Hockey game

As our heroes are now in Colossus, Spyro then told our heroes about the Monks, the Monks are an ancient race that contains a powerful creature known as a Yeti.

"So, if we defeat the Yeti, I can drain its power to boost my strength because I'm also a Yeti-based Reploid." Avalanche Yeti said.

"Yes, and it is also a place where it holds the famous Hockey game in history." Spyro said.

"Hockey huh? Interesting game, we'll try that out once we retrieve the Talisman of Colossus." Sora replied as our heroes began talking with the Monks.

"A Yeti has been rampaging around our home, but we've managed to trap him by shutting all the doors, if you talk to the other Monks, they will open the gates, and guide you all to him." Monk Harry said.

"Okay, we'll keep that in mind, let's go guys." Sora said as our heroes began exploring by talking to the other Monks.

"By concentrating, I should be able to open this door for you all." Monk Arnie said as he chants to open the door with his mind.

"Alright, let's proceed onward." Skiver said as our heroes talked to the other Monk.

"Who needs a Key when you all know how to chant like this…" Monk Clive said as he chants to open the door.

"Cool, let's go guys." Flame Hyenard said as our heroes talked to the Next Monk.

"Hey, look what I can do." Monk Curtis said as he chants to raise the platform or lower the platform.

"Not bad for Monks, now let's go." Axle said as our heroes proceed.

"Even though I'm a Vegetarian, I think you guys should kill that Yeti, he's pretty tough though, in fact, I'm not so sure you guys are up to it." Monk Ned said.

"Well, we'll think of something as we defeat the Yeti." Bobby said as our heroes went inside the Yeti's lair.

The Yeti will show no mercy to our heroes as it gets ready for battle.

Sub-Boss: Yeti

(Cue Sub-Boss Music: Boss battle 1 from Legend of Dragoon.)

Our heroes got the upper hand as Kairi and Melia activate their Limit attack known as Angel's Blessing, first Kairi morphs into her Dragoon armor she obtained called Angel Light Dragon when our heroes defeated the savage Wolf named Kamuy and healed its animal heart with her powers as she unleashes the Dragoon spirit's power called Nexus Angel Arrow Storm to damage the Yeti while Melia launches her Flare spell to damage the Yeti follow by Meltdown, the Limit attack ended when Dragoon Kairi and Melia joined hands in order to unleash the mighty Light-based attack known as Angel Queen's Requiem to severely damage the Yeti.

Dragoon Kairi: Here I come!

Melia: our Legacy is clear!

(End Sub-Boss Music.)

The Yeti was defeated as it tries to kill our heroes but the Yeti accidentally got splatted by the statue and turned into dust for Avalanche Yeti to absorb it and become the strongest Reploid ever.

"I thought the Yeti was tougher than that, I guess he's all bark and no bite, Woof-Woof! Hahahahaha, anyway, I was just guarding our sacred Talisman, to make sure that Yeti didn't eat it." Monk Ned said as he presents our heroes the Colossus Talisman.

"That's 2 down, 12 to go." Bobby said.

"Alright guys, let's move on to Idol Springs guys." Sora replied as our heroes exit the Colossus world after they collect the treasure and the orbs.

End of Chapter 32


	33. Chapter 33: Idol Springs Encounter

Kingdom Hearts: Final Epic Battle

Chapter 33: Idol Springs Encounter

As our heroes are now in Idol Springs, they met with the new Reploid named Swift Sheppard the German Sheppard-based Reploid.

"Hello heroes, what are you guys doing here in Idol Springs?" Swift Sheppard asked whose voice sounded like Steve Blum.

"We're going to retrieve the Idol Springs Talisman called the Jade Idol." Reina said.

"Well, just to let you guys know before I will go with you all, I'm one of the new Reploids, I'm Swift Sheppard the German Sheppard-based Reploid, the second is Slasher Catscratch the Cat-based Reploid, the third is Baboon Monkey the Monkey-based Reploid, the fourth is Sawblade Cruncher the Saw Shark-based Reploid, the fifth is Sonic Lemur the Lemur-based Reploid, the sixth is Tongue Twister Leon the Salamander-based Reploid, and finally, the seventh is Sharp Hare Blader the Rabbit-based Reploid, the rest of us new Reploids are hidden in each new Universes that we must find." Swift Sheppard said.

"We'll keep that in mind, let's go guys." Sora said as our heroes along with Swift Sheppard, they talk with the local residents of Idol Springs.

"Warriors of light, the Idols we were carving have come to life, they've locked us out of our Temples and stolen our Food!" Foreman Bob said.

"Umm, is it that bad that people will steal someone else's food?" Kairi asked.

"Knowing the Idols, they sometimes steal someone else's food." Melia told Kairi.

"Well, let's try and stop the Idols before they steal more food." Stephen replied as our heroes began stopping the Idols from stealing more food.

Enemy Battle: Idols

(Cue Battle Music: Tension Rising from Kingdom hearts 2.)

Our heroes managed to stop the Idols as they defeat them one by one and proceed onward to collect the treasure and retrieve the orbs as they're at the spot where Foreman Max gives them the Jade Idol Talisman.

"Spyro, you're pretty tough, if you ever want a permanent job, we've got a place for you all here, for a moment, I want you all to have this Jade Idol Talisman." Foreman Max said as he presents our heroes the Jade Idol Talisman.

"Well, that's everything, let's go to the next world, Sunny Beach." Sora said as our heroes move onward to Sunny Beach.

End of Chapter 33


	34. Chapter 34: The Beach Proportions

Kingdom Hearts: Final Epic Battle

Chapter 34: The Beach Proportions

As our heroes are now in Sunny Beach, Rainy Turtloid then told our heroes that there is a mighty beast known as Gladiator Turtle Guardian lurking somewhere around sunny beach.

"So, if we defeat the giant Turtle, you will drain its energy to become stronger right?" Fiora asked.

"That's right, and we must escort these baby turtles to safety as we proceed onward to the exit." Rainy turtloid replied who voice has sounded like Greg Baldwin.

Our heroes managed to get the baby turtles to safety as King Fromit presents our heroes the Sunny Beach Talisman.

"Alright guys, let's find the Gladiator Turtle Guardian, defeat it and move onward to Hurricos." Sora said as our heroes saw a large stadium so they went inside and saw the Gladiator Turtle Guardian waiting for them as our heroes readied their weapons.

Boss Battle: Gladiator Turtle Guardian

(Cue Boss Music: vs. barud/berrut from Elsword.)

The Gladiator Turtle Guardian will show no mercy to heroes as it launches its mighty water-based attack called the Tidal-Wave Surge but our heroes managed to dodge it and damage the Giant turtle's shell as Bobby and Dickson unleashed their limit attack called Big Bang Bombardment.

First Bobby uses Final Heaven he also learned from Tifa to damage the giant turtle while Dickson uses Blasting Zone to break through the Shell and damage Gladiator Turtle Guardian, the limit attack ended as Bobby and Dickson both used Cross-Fist they also learned from Ziggy to damage the giant turtle followed by the mighty Giganto Knuckle Punch they learned from Kongol.

Bobby: This will finish it!

Dickson: Checkmate!

(End Boss Music.)

"Whew, well we did it." Bobby said.

"Yep, now Rainy turtloid can drain its energy to make himself stronger." Dickson replied as Rainy turtloid drained the Gladiator Turtle Guardian's energy and boost his power.

"Mmmm, fresh energy, that hits the spot." Rainy turtloid said as our heroes laughed.

"Well, 2 more worlds and 10 more Talismans to go, we should move onward to Hurricos." Sora said.

"Yeah, so Sora, aren't you forgetting something?" Fiora asked Sora.

"Oh, I almost forgot, we'll turn you seven into Keyblade masters, Bobby, I may need your help with this." Sora said.

"No Problem Sora, behold, the light of the Keyblade Masters." Bobby replied as he and Sora raised their hands up high as a set of seven orbs of light Engulf the Monado Warriors and turned them into Keyblade Masters.

Shulk's armor is the same as Ventus's armor but all Red and white including the different helmet, his helmet has 2 Rabbit ear shaped Horns pointing upward with a Kingdom hearts symbol on the helmet head, 2 spiked gauntlets on each side, the Chestplate is all Red and white with a Monado symbol at the center, the Shoulder pads has a Moon-shaped spikes on each side, the Greaves has 2 Dragon feet Boots with Kingdom hearts symbol also on each side.

Fiora's armor is the same as Aqua's armor but all Yellow and Blue including the different helmet, her helmet has 2 Horns pointed upward with little spikes on the edges of the horns, 2 Crown shaped Shoulder pads on each side of the shoulders, 2 Blue Gauntlets with a Mark of Mastery symbol on the back of each hand, a blue scarf on the neck, a dragon head shaped Chestplate, a set of 2 hook shaped shin guards, and 2 dragon feet Boots on each side.

Reyn's armor is the same as Eraqus's and Bobby's but all Citrine and Brown all around it, his helmet has 3 spiked horns pointing upward, 2 Crown shaped Shoulder pads, a Citrine and brown Chestplate, 2 Dragon claw gauntlets with a mark of mastery symbol on the back of each hand, 2 spiked Shin guards, and 2 Dragon scaled Boots.

Sharla's armor is the same as Kairi's but all green and white all around it, her helmet has 2 spiked horns on each side, a Green and white Chestplate, 2 Crown shaped Shoulder pads, 2 Leviathan Gauntlets with 1 spike on each elbow, 2 green and white Shin guards, and 2 Dragon scaled Greaves.

Dunban's armor is the same as Terra but all purple and black, the same color as Ophelia's armor.

Melia's armor is the same Aqua's but all Blue and white including the different helmet with a white scarf around the neck.

Dickson's armor is the same as Sora's and Ventus's but all Purple and white with a Purple Scarf around the neck.

Riki's armor is like gladiator armor but all Silver and white with a Jewel-encrusted Scarf around the neck.

"So guys, what do you think?" Sora asked as Shulk and his friends were fascinated by their armor.

"Wow, this armor matches the color of my monado." Shulk said.

"Wow Sora, my armor is the same as Aqua's but with different colors, you're the best friend I've ever had, thank you." Fiora said as she hugged Sora.

"Now this is more like it." Dickson said.

"Magnificent." Dunban said.

"Amazing armor." Melia said.

"Incredible." Sharla said.

"Riki likes armor, Riki wants to see what it does." Riki said.

"You will eventually Riki, let's go guys, onward to Hurricos!" Sora said as our heroes are moving on to Hurricos.

End of Chapter 34


	35. Chapter 35: Gear Grinder Factory

Kingdom Hearts: Final Epic Battle

Chapter 35: Gear Grinder Factory

After the exciting proportions of Shulk and his friends finally become Keyblade Masters, our heroes are now in Hurricos to meet with the local creatures called the Electrolls.

"We've always had trouble with the gear grinders, but now they've set up force fields to separate us, if all of you can find the diodes, you can use them to turn off the force fields." Electroll Zapp said.

"Good call lad, do you know where we can find one?" Metal Shark player asked.

"I think there's a diode around here somewhere, but my eyesight isn't what it used to be." Electroll Zapp replied.

"Alright, let's go guys, we shall find the diodes so that we can reunite the Electrolls." Skiver said as our heroes began searching for the Diodes.

After our heroes found the diodes, they placed on the square shaped hole where the diodes can turn off the force fields.

"(Sniffs) that scent, I think there's another Predicon somewhere in that Factory up there." Silverbolt said as he points at the Factory above them.

"Then let's go to that Factory and investigate." Bobby said as our heroes entered the Factory to meet with the familiar Predicon with a couple of Gear grinders.

"Hello Rampage, we didn't expect to see you here." Deathcharge said.

"Ah the Maximals, good to see you all again, I wouldn't thought you Tin-heads would survived." Rampage said.

(Cue Boss Music: One who gets in our way from Xenoblade chronicles.)

"Cut the Slack Rampage, you and I have a score to settle, we may have been destroyed when the decepticon Warship called the Nemesis tried to destroy the Planet."

"And he's not alone, he's got us to help him, including the Maximals." Sora said as our heroes nodded in agreement.

"It's that so, then when did you all first meet the Maximals." Rampage said.

"We met them when King Bulblin kidnapped Colin and ordered his troops to stop us." Shulk said.

"But the Maximals helped us out on rescuing Colin and bring him to Kakariko Village." Commander Yammark said.

"Yeah, without their help, Colin wouldn't been dead by now." Kairi said.

"Really, then let's see you punks can stop the generator before it reaches critical level, I got the only card key to deactivated, now, come and get it if you dare punks." Rampage said.

"We Plan to, guys, you take care the gear grinders, we'll deal with him." Sora said.

"You got it fearless leader." Chill Penguin said as they're dealing with the gear grinders.

"Alright, you guys ready?" Sora asked.

"With me by your side Sora, I'm ready for everything, let's show him what we're made of." Alicia said proudly.

"Count me in too Sora, let's take down this hunk-a-junk down." Deathcharge said.

"I want to fight with you too Sora." Fiora said.

"Okay, hope you're ready for this." Sora said.

"I'm all fired up Sora, Let's do this." Fiora replied as Sora, Alicia and Fiora pressed their hands on their shoulder pads and a full set of armor appeared around them.

"hahahahahaha, this won't be any fun at all." Rampage said as he entered his fighting stance.

Boss Battle: Rampage 1st battle

"Awww I love the new look, Goodbye." Rampage said as he fires his weapon at the four but they dodged it and go for the attack as Deathcharge uses Stingray Impact to damage Rampage followed by Angry fish Cannon to pierce through Rampage's armor.

"Nice try Rampage, but we got a surprise waiting for you." Deathcharge said.

"Really, what is it then?" Rampage asked.

"This, now Sora!" Deathcharge said as Sora uses Strike Raid to get the card key from rampage's hand.

"Alright, now to defeat you and stop the Generator from reaching to critical level, Alicia, Fiora, Deathcharge!" Sora said.

"Moving out!" Alicia said.

"Shine brighter!" Fiora said.

"Ready for battle!" Deathcharge said as they unleashed their limit attack called Kingdom hearts Guardians.

First Sora uses Ars Magnus to damage Rampage, then Alicia and Fiora both used Cross-Slash they learned from Cloud while Deathcharge uses Hydro Pressure Rush to damage Rampage, the limit attack ended when they combined their weapons and create a Vortex of light to defeat Rampage.

Sora: Give me strength!

Alicia: Enemy destroyed!

Fiora: For a final blow!

Deathcharge: It's over now!

(End Boss Music.)

"Oh my head, you punks are good, but I doubt that you all would beat the enemies you've all encountered, bye-bye now!" Rampage said as he escaped through the portal.

"Now, let's try and stop the Generator before it reaches critical level." Fiora said as Deathcharge insert the card key in the slot.

"Critical level disabled." Computer said.

"Alright, let's get our friends and move on to Aquaria Towers." Alicia replied as our heroes got the Hurricos Talisman, the treasure, and the orbs as they're moving on to Aquaria Towers.

End of Chapter 35


	36. Chapter 36: Aquaria Towers Tour

Kingdom Hearts: Final Epic Battle

Chapter 36: Aquaria Towers Tour

As our heroes are now in Aquaria Towers, they met with the Seahorses as they told them that the Divers drained all their water as they told our heroes to activate the Switches to release the water on each level while avoiding the Metal Sharks.

They managed to activate the switches to release the water as the Seahorses presents our heroes the Aquaria towers Talisman, Sora and Kairi then told their new friends that the Aquaria Towers is similar to Atlantica as they're looking forward to it as they exit Aquaria Towers.

End of Chapter 36


	37. Chapter 37: Crush's Dungeon brawl

Kingdom Hearts: Final Epic Battle

Chapter 37: Crush's Dungeon Brawl

Our heroes managed to clear the first Speedway and collect the treasure, and the orbs as they proceed to crush's Dungeon.

Elora's Note

"Before you can get to the Castle Dungeon guys, I thought that you all might wanna know how Ripto and his monsters arrived in Avalar, you see, last week at the Winter Tundra, the professor was working on a new Superportal Technology." Elora said from the note as the scene showing the professor placing an orb.

"There, that's the last orb in place, now let's see, all we need are some coordinates." Professor said.

"How about 22475, hahaha, that's my birthday." Hunter said as he type in the coordinates but Zoe had a suspicion as she told Elora to warn him.

"No hunter, don't!" Elora said.

"What?" Hunter said as he put in the last coordinates and the superportal activated and out from the superportal comes Ripto and his Monsters.

"Get off of me! Get off of me you useless buffoons!" Ripto said as Gulp got out of the way for Ripto to catch air.

"Why can either…umm, you?" Ripto said as he saw the creatures of Avalar.

"Where are we, (sniffs) hmmm, no dragons, wonderful, Crush, go back and pack my bags, we're moving in, say hello to your new…King." Ripto said.

"Professor, shut it down, hurry!" Elora told him.

"Oh no, oh my, I can't see the switch, I think I've broken my Glasses." Professor said.

"Crush, go through the portal you idiot!" Ripto said as Crush was dumb-headed to go through the portal.

"Tell all your friends to take the orbs and scatter them throughout Avalar, quickly!" Elora said as Zoe and the fairies got the orbs.

"No! Gulp! Crush! Get the orbs now!" Ripto said as Crush and Gulp went after the fairies carrying orbs as Ripto does the same.

"You despicable little Creature, I'll kill you!" Ripto said.

"This is bad news for Avalar, Hunter, why didn't you chase them?" Elora asked.

"Umm, yeah I mean umm, I could've gone after them, but didn't he say something about not likening dragons?" Hunter said.

"Professor, could we catch a dragon to help us?" Elora asked.

"Yes, yes I think so, we'll need a world that has an alignment much better suited to intercepting one of these creatures, how about Glimmer." Professor said.

"Good idea, we better go right now." Elora replied as the scene switched back to the scene where our heroes are ready to face Crush.

Boss Battle: Crush 1st battle

(Cue Boss Music: Crush's Dungeon from Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage.)

"Hey Ripto, remember us?" Rita asked as our heroes entered their battle stances while she and Reina morphed into their Dragon forms.

"It's you fools, I would've thought that you all showed up and stop us." Ripto said.

"Yeah, now let's get this started." Spyro said.

"Gladly, crush, deal with them!" Ripto ordered as Crush went into its battle stance while using Nexus Auto-life.

"Hey Ugly, over here!" Rita said as Crush saw her and tries to smash her into dust but the pile of Rocks fell from above and damaged Crush.

"That's it, if we can distract Crush, he'll damage himself when the pile of Rocks falls above him." Bobby said.

"Let's make this work, hey Crush, your breath stinks!" Ventus said as Crush tried to smash him but he dodged it as the pile of Rocks damages Crush again.

"What are you doing you imbecile, stop them!" Ripto said as Crush gets serious as he stomps down the pads that shoot out waves or fireballs.

"He won't be much of a problem for long." Stephen said.

"It won't be, Ophelia!" Sora said.

"Time to get serious!" Ophelia said as they activate their limit attack again.

Sora: Light!

Ophelia: Nothing Personal!

Crush is now getting serious as it tries to smash our heroes but the last of the pile of Rocks defeated him but is not over yet, this is only the 1st battle until the 2nd battle at the Secret kingdom called the Spring Mountains.

(End Boss Music.)

"No! Crush! You fools may have defeated that imbecile the first time, but Gulp will be more of the match for you all." Ripto said.

"Bring it on, Shrimp!" Rita said as they're ready for the upcoming battle.

"Grrrr, Raaaaggghh! Gulp, come here now!" Ripto said as Gulp come out of the door.

"Destroy them, and make sure is painful." Ripto said as Gulp is ready to face our heroes but it causes the tremor.

"What? The roof? Gulp, get me out of here! So long warriors of light." Ripto said as he escapes with Gulp to stop the tremor.

"What a wuss." Spyro said.

"You said it, but I get the feeling that we'll see Crush again when he recovers." Reina said.

"Well, now that the summer forest worlds are saved, we shall move on to the second homeworld of Avalar called the Autumn Plains." Sora said as the guidebook glowed brighter and return the castle back to the way before Ripto took over.

Meanwhile in Autumn Plains.

"Whew, that Ripto has caused enough damage, all his meddling has cost me a fortune, if it wasn't for the warriors of light, I would be bankrupt, if Ripto are here, I'll give him a piece of my mind, in fact, I'll give him a lot more than that, I was a champion Battle-weight Boxer, in the university, and I still had a few moves, Take that! And that!" Moneybags said as he turned around and saw Ripto as he scared him to fall off and Ripto took over the Autumn Plains Castle.

End of Chapter 37


	38. Chapter 38: Autumn Plains Harvest

Kingdom Hearts: Final Epic Battle

Chapter 38: Autumn Plains Harvest

Our heroes arrived at Autumn Plains only to they know that Ripto took over the Castle, so their first priority is to find the other new Reploids as they collected the treasure, and the orbs, so now our heroes moved on to the first world of Autumn Plains, Breeze Harbors.

End of Chapter 38


	39. Chapter 39: Sonic Lemur's Airsickness

Kingdom Hearts: Final Epic Battle

Chapter 39: Sonic Lemur's Airsickness

As our heroes are now in Breeze Harbor, they saw yet another of the new Reploids named Sonic Lemur the Lemur-based Reploid.

"Hey you guys made it, what are you guys doing here?" Sonic Lemur asked.

"We're recovering the Talismans of Avalar, the tresure, and the orbs as we proceed to stop Ripto from taking over more castles." Sora said.

"Cool, well, as a Reploid, i used to getting Airsickness all the time, i need a partner that can cure my Airsickness." Sonic Lemur said.

"I'll be your partner if you like?" Melia asked.

"Really? oh thank you Melia, every people needs a Reploid partner, and Shulk needs one, Swift Sheppard will be his partner." Sonic Lemur said.

"I never had a Reploid partner before, Swift Sheppard will do." Shulksaid.

"Yeah." Swift Sheppard replied.

"Alright, now that Sonic Lemur is in our group, let's resume on getting the talismans." Sora said as they talk to the local Breeze-builders.

"Welcome to Breeze Harbor warriors of light, please excuse our mess, we've been suffering from the land-blubbering infestations, first they put out the fires under our boilers, and now they shut down our ship to." Breeze builder Flare said.

"Don't worry, we'll deal with them as we proceed." Bobby said.

"thanks guys, if all of you can stalk up the fires under the boilers with fire attacks and spells, you guys should have no problem on making your way to the ship, the steam from the boilers will activate our highly advanced machines, pretty interesting huh?" Breeze builder flare asked.

"Yeah, alright guys, let's go." Sora said as our heroes activate the boilers with spyro's help as they make it to the exit.

"Thanks for getting our ship fired up guys, now we can proceed with our counter-attack on Zephyr, please take this talisman as a token of our gratitude." breeze builder Squawk said.

"anytime, alright guys, let's go." Reina said as our heroes move on to Crystal Glacier.

End of Chapter 39


	40. Chapter 40: Fiora's Ice cold adventure

Kingdom Hearts: Final Epic Battle

Chapter 40: Fiora's Ice cold Adventure

As our heroes are now in Crystal Glacier, Sora then told them that Crystal glacier looks similiar to Christmas town in Jack's homeworld.

"So Sora, you guys went to jack's homeworld to go to a place called Christmas town correct?" Alicia asked.

"Yeah, it was pretty cool actually, the way we streight took down Oogie-boogie." Sora said.

"Oogie-boogie huh? sounds like a usual name for a villain don't you think?" Fiora asked curiously.

"Yep, sure is." Sora said.

"We never faced other villains before, but it might be fun for us to come to your Universe." Fiora said.

"Really? you guys want to come to our universe?" Sora asked.

"hahahahaha, of course, our home was destroyed during the attack of the Mechon, we had our stuff for us to move to your homeworld in Destiny islands, that way you won't be alone like Alicia said as she also agrees to stay with you after the Celestial order is gone for good." Fiora replied.

"Riki wants to see what Sora's homeworld looks like, Riki knows best." Riki said.

"hahahahaha, easy Riki, you will soon, since you guys are now Keyblade Masters like us, we each give you all a Wayfinder." Sora said as Aqua gives Shulk and the others a Wayfinder.

"Cool, this Wayfinder also matches the color of my Keyblade." Shulk said.

"(sniffs) it smells like paupu fruit, but it is a nice wayfinder." Fiora said.

"This Wayfinder looks cool." Reyn said.

"This Wayfinder looked like a star but it is a Paupu fruit after all." Sharla said.

"This Wayfinder is impressive, and cool in all." Melia said.

"Riki Likes Wayfinders, Riki smells wayfinders like paupu fruit, Riki likes Paupu fruits." Riki said.

"Nice Looking Wayfinder." Dunban said.

"Not bad for a Wayfinder creator." Dickson said.

"Impressive Wayfinder." Gadolt said.

"Sora also gave us wayfinders when we are in bladehenge, what do you guys think?" Eddie asked.

"I think it looks cool, as long as you share a bond with the other person, they will share their power to you as you'll share yours to them." Tifa said.

"Awesome Wayfinder, it matches the colors of our Ranger forms." Kimberly said.

"My wayfinder matches the color of my Red Cloak." Vine said.

"Mine also matches the color of my Zanpakuto." Rukia said.

"Alright, now that they received their Wayfinders, let's resume our quest." Bobby said as our heroes freed the Icebuilder from the prison of ice.

"Guys, the ice wizards have imprisoned our leader, Shaman Tuk, can you all help us rescue him? It is urgent! He has our tickets to tonight's hockey game at Colossus Valley!" Icebuilder Widgie said.

"No problem, let's go guys." Sora said as our heroes freed the other icebuilders and they helped them get across the chasm on a Catapult bone.

As soon as they got there, they found a couple of ice wizards and blue colored Heartless roaming the place as they're ready to beat them and free the icebuilders.

Enemy Battle: Ice Wizards

(Cue Battle Music: Skull route 5 from Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex strikes back.)

Our heroes took down every ice wizards and blue colored heartless in the area until one ice wizard was left standing, when suddenly, the ice wizard was squashed and reduced into a puddle of water by a familiar monster our heroes fought at the ice region leading to the tower where queen Theresa was held captive.

(End Battle Music and switched to Sub-boss Music: Boss battle 1 from legend of dragoon.)

"It can't be, Wendigo's alive? But we destroyed him when we entered the ice region leading to the tower where Queen Theresa was held captive." Kairi asked.

"Wendigo somehow used an Auto-life spell during the start of our fight against him the first time, when we defeat it, it pretends to play dead, only to be found out that it somehow transported to her in Crystal Glacier." Shulk said.

"And now Wendigo wants to get serious on us, but that monster won't be a much of the threat once we defeated it the second time." Fiora said as our heroes readied their weapons and they're ready to face Wendigo the second time.

Sub Boss Battle: Wendigo 2nd Battle

"What? Wendigo has 2 arms instead of one?" Ventus asked.

"Well, it has one arm before, now it has 2 arms." Terra said.

"Yeah, but now, it's time for Wendigo to take the heat, Dragoon up!" Fiora said as she morphed to her Dragoon form when she first received her first Dragoon spirit of Lightpulsar Dragon during Sora's fourth fight against Heolster when Sora needs her help the most.

"Hey big Popsicle, you mess with my friends, you mess with me, Star Nebula Blast!" Fiora said as she uses Lightpulsar Dragoon spirit's power to severely damage Wendigo and defeated it.

Wendigo was defeated by Fiora as the ball of blue light was in front of her and she touched it with a holy blessing.

"I can now learn Ice-based Attacks as I grow Stronger." Fiora said as she hugged herself in a blessing light.

"Great work Fiora, now that you learn the Ice-based Attacks, you are one step closer to become a true Keyblade Master." Sora said.

"Thanks Sora, you're the best." Fiora replied as she hugged Sora.

"Alright guys, let's free the remaining icebuilders." Bobby said as our heroes freed the remaining icebuilders and helped them freed their leader from the prison by using a big snowball.

"Ouch! Do you guys think that the icebuilders could've got me out of here without rolling a two ton snowball onto my head, here, take this Talisman, I traded some hockey tickets for it." Chief Shaman Tuk said as he presents our heroes the Talisman of Crystal Glacier.

"Okay, let's move on to Skelos Badlands." Sora said as our heroes exit Crystal Glacier with Alicia and Fiora following by his side after they collect the treasure and the orbs.

End of Chapter 40


	41. Chapter 41: Drake's Dino Adventure

Kingdom Hearts: Final Epic Battle

Chapter 41: Drake's Dino Adventure

When our heroes are now entering the Skelos Badlands, Reina and Rita senses a powerful enemy coming from the portal, and from that portal comes the very powerful new enemy known as Gigano Dragon.

"Who are you?" Rita asked.

"Don't be foolish girl, I'm Gigano Dragon, the mortal enemy of Dino Tyranno himself." Gigano Dragon said.

"That must be the Dino knight's name Drake told us about it." Reina thought to herself.

"Alright Gigano Dragon, what do you want." Rita said.

"I want you twins to tell me where the life force is, tell me where it is!" Gigano Dragon said.

"Not a chance Dragon head, we're not telling you where it is, not without a fight because we've got our friends to stop you!" Reina said.

"Yeah!" Rita said as our heroes readied their weapons.

"Alright then, if that's how it is, then you twins leave me no choice, it's time for you twins to perish!" Gigano dragon said.

"Not in a Dinosaur's age Gigano Dragon!" Drake said as he came from the portal in his usual self but also a Keyblade Master just like Sora and the others.

(Cue Boss Music: Thin Red line/Arakune's theme from Blazblue.)

"You! What are you trying to do, stop me from taking the Universe's life force?" Gigano Dragon asked.

"If it means to stop you, then yes." Drake said.

"Drake!" Reina and Rita exclaimed.

"Hey guys, haven't see you two for quite some time." Drake said whose voice sounded like Squall/Leon.

"You two know him?" Bobby asked.

"Yep, Drake's our cousin, he came around the worlds until he came across a powerful heroes known as the Dino knights, until some big oaf named Zerlina used a spell to separate us." Reina said.

"That's right, I was on a mission to find and retrieve the Dino Daggers, a weapon that can call upon the Dino knights at will." Drake said.

"Cool, well, you're just in time to help us out, can you help us?" Sora asked.

"Sure, let's send Gigano Dragon packing!" Drake said as our heroes are ready to face Gigano Dragon.

Boss Battle: Gigano Dragon 1st Battle

"Now, behold the might of Diamond Ryogu, Gigano Dragon! Power of the Dark Crystal!" Gigano Dragon said as he transformed into his robot form.

"Hah! You can't scare us Gigano Dragon!" Rita said.

"We'll see about that, Dragozaurs, destroy them!" Gigano Dragon said as the new enemies known as Dragozaurs is ready to stop our heroes.

"Those Dragozaurs can't stop us now, Ready guys?" Sora asked.

"Yeah!" his friends replied.

"What power does that Kid have, I must know about his connection with the Legendary Dino knight named Dino Ramph, even if it means killing him to get some answers from him." Gigano Dragon thought to himself.

Our heroes managed to defeat every single Dragozaur before they steal the Universe's Life force, leaving only our heroes against Gigano Dragon as Sora and Sharla Unleashed their limit attack called ZG58 Cannon blast, first Sora uses Rising Dragon Strike to damage Gigano Dragon while Sharla uses AJ62 Ultima Shot to severely damage Gigano Dragon, the limit attack ended with Sora and Sharla both unleashed Ragnarok Cannon to defeat Gigano Dragon.

Sora: Light!

Sharla: Incoming!

(End Boss Music.)

"Huff-huff-huff-huff, Looks like you maggots are better than I expected." Gigano Dragon said.

"Yeah, now, fly away back to your world Gigano Dragon, give our regards to Diamond Ryogu, tell her she's next." Drake said.

"Fine, but you fools haven't seen the last of me, (Looks at Sora) we'll meet again soon, Protector of Dino Ramph." Gigano Dragon said as he escaped through the portal.

"What does he mean that Sora is the Protector of Dino Ramph?" Kairi asked.

"I can answer that Kairi." The Voice said as the portal screen shows Dino Ramph the legendary Dino knight.

"Ah Dino Ramph, nice to see you again." Drake said.

"It is nice to see you too Drake, including you twins Reina and Rita." Dino Ramph said.

"You too Dino Ramph, why does Gigano Dragon think that Sora is the Protector of you?" Reina asked.

"Ah yes, I think I know why Gigano Dragon wants to know that Sora is the protector of me, the answer is this, Diamond Ryogu wants to drain my powers from Sora so that Diamond Ryogu will become more powerful than ever." Dino Ramph said.

"Okay, but when did you first become the Guardian of Sora?" Rita asked.

"It all started when Sora first received his Keyblade, when his friends Kairi and Riku are missing, he sets off on his journey to find them, that's where I follow him in his footsteps, and become his Guardian as I bestow upon him the Golden Dino Dagger of me." Dino Ramph said.

"Now Drake, since you have a Dino Dagger of Dino Pachy, would you give Reina and Rita the Dino Daggers of Dino Kento and Dino Arch please?" Dino Ramph asked.

"Yes Dino Ramph, here Reina and Rita, here's your Dino Daggers." Drake said as he give Reina and Rita each the Dino Daggers.

"Cool." Reina said.

"Awesome." Rita said.

"Now, as I tell you heroes of light the tales of the Dino Daggers, they are the name of the weapons needed to control the Dino knights, the name of the ancient warriors that fought against the Dragozaurs 65 million years ago, under the name of the leader of the Main Dino knights, Dino Tyranno." Dino Ramph said.

"Okay, we'll talk to him once we cleared Scott pilgrim's world." Bobby said.

"That's true, now, good luck on your travels heroes of light, but first, take the new heroes with you all, the Magic knights." Dino Ramph said as the portal disappeared and summoned 3 portals, and from the portals comes the Magic knights.

"So you guys are the Magic knights correct?" Sora asked.

"Yes, Dino Ramph summoned us to aid you all on the quest to stop the Celestial order." Hikaru said.

"He told us that you're the protector of Dino Ramph." Umi said.

"So he made us you're protectors also." Fuu said.

"Okay, so, you guys want to help us out?" Bobby asked.

"Of course." Umi said.

"You guys can't beat the Celestial order without our help you know?" Hikaru said.

"We would be honored to fight alongside you guys, including the familiar warrior that you remember during your match against her." Fuu said as the portal opened and out comes Abelia.

"Abelia? Boy am I ever glad to see you." Sora said.

"Hello Sir Sora, you've trained well since our last match back at the tournament." Abelia said.

"Yeah, thanks for teaching me that move." Sora said.

"You're very welcome, now, let us resume our quest on retrieving the Talismans, collect the orbs, and recover the treasure." Abelia said as our heroes along with the Magic knights and Abelia, Sora's new friend, our heroes resume the quest.

Our heroes managed to retrieve 2 orbs by protecting the village from the Lava Lizards before they eat the villagers, they managed to find the missing bones from the Lava Toads and put together the Skeleton, they also collect the treasure and the orbs as the cavemen named Glug presents our heroes the Talisman of Skelos Badlands and now our heroes exit the world and move onward to Scorch.

End of Chapter 41


	42. Chapter 42: Arabian Battle

Kingdom Hearts: Final Epic Battle

Chapter 42: Arabian Battle

As our heroes are now in Scorch, they saw 2 children on a secret spy mission as our heroes followed them, when they found them, they also found one of the new Reploids named Long Brawl Camel the Camel-based Reploid, our heroes managed to help 2 children completed the secret spy mission as they presents our heroes the Talisman of Scorch as our heroes exit the world along with Long brawl Camel, they managed to collect the treasure and the orbs as they move on to Fracture Hills.

End of Chapter 42


	43. Chapter 43: Earthshaker Rumble

Kingdom Hearts: Final Epic Battle

Chapter 43: Earthshaker Rumble

As our heroes are now in Fracture hills, they saw a couple of Satyrs trapped in stone by the new enemies called the Earthshakers.

Our heroes then helped the fauns with a help from Slasher Catscratch the Cat-based Reploid, our heroes then got the Talisman, so they collect the treasure, collect the orbs, and defeat every single Earthshaker in Fracture hills as our heroes move on to the next world known as Magma Cone.

End of Chapter 43


	44. Chapter 44: Magma Cone and Shady Oasis

Kingdom Hearts: Final Epic Battle

Chapter 44: Magma Cone and Shady oasis

Our heroes have 8 Dino Daggers so far as they're now in Magma Cone to look for the other Dino Daggers, they found 2 Dino Daggers of Dino Spino and Dino Salta in the area, including the cave where Hunter challenges our heroes to a game of Crystal popcorn but our heroes got 2 orbs from hunter they proceed to the path where the Volcano is at.

Our heroes then got the Talisman, collect the treasure and collect the orbs as they move onward to the world of Shady Oasis.

When our heroes are now in Shady Oasis, Swift Sheppard then told our heroes that Long jaws Hippo the Hippo-based Reploid is at shady Oasis to investigate the incident and he needs the help from our heroes to cover him from the knights while Long Jaws hippo sends the signal to the other New Reploids, they managed to cover him and they retrieve the Talisman, Recover the orbs and collect the treasure as our heroes move on to the next speedway along with Long Jaws Hippo.

End of Chapter 44


	45. Chapter 45: Gulp's Last Picnic

Kingdom Hearts: Final Epic Battle

Chapter 45: Gulp's last Picnic

As our heroes are done with Metro Speedway and collect the treasure and orbs, they managed to get to Gulp's Lair where Ripto was about to feed Gulp the fairy when Lumine helped our heroes out on stopping Ripto from feeding Gulp the fairy.

"Gulp, we finally made Avalar ours, you've earned this special reward, Gulp, what is it boy, oh the fairy, right, here you go." Ripto said but Spyro managed to flame him from behind to freed Zoe from being eaten by Gulp.

"You've synched my Kingdom, heroes of light, you fools are really started to get on my nerves!" Ripto said as he jumped into his pedestal.

"Say goodbye Nitwits! Gulp, Lunch time!" Ripto said as Gulp jumps to the arena and got reqady for against our heroes.

"Gulp, finish them off and you can have all the fairies you can eat, including the fairies from the Magical Dimension, I'm going to enjoy this." Ripto said as our heroes are now facing against Gulp.

Boss Battle: Gulp 1st Battle

(Cus Boss Music: Kill the sound from Celldweller.)

"You know something Ripto, your pet Gulp will be his last Picnic once we defeat him the first, and then we'll do you next once we complete the worlds of Winter Tundra." Rita said.

"Oh really, then let's see you fools use those words of yours on this, Gulp, take them down!" Ripto said as Gulp Launches Flare on our heroes but Sora's Golden Dino Dagger shine bright as Dino Ramph showed up and helps our heroes out.

"Not this time Gulp, behold the might of the Dino Knight, Dino Ramph, Power of the Ancients, Golden Claymore, Dino Knight Ready!" Dino Ramph said as he transformed into his robot form.

(Cue Scene Music: Multi-man Melee 2 from Super Smash bros Melee.)

"What the, who are you!" Ripto said.

"My name…is Dino Ramph!" Dino Ramph said.

"Dino Ramph, well, you look like just the kind of treat for Gulp." Ripto said.

"I don't think so Pal, ready Sora?" Dino Ramph asked whose voice sounded like the warrior of light.

"Yeah, Dino Ramph!" Sora said.

"Behold the power of the Dino knight!" Dino Ramph said as he and Sora activate their limit attack known as Dino knight Kamikaze.

First Sora uses Confuseza to confuse Gulp and severely lowers his defense while Dino Ramph uses Dino-nova Cross blade Slash to drastically damage Gulp, the limit attack ended as Sora and Dino Ramph both used their Ultimate attacks to damage Gulp and defeated him but that is only the 1st battle as Gulp teleported out.

Sora: Light!

Dino Ramph: This is your end!

(End Boss Music.)

"You fools may have defeated Gulp the 1st time, but he'll be back, just you wait!" Ripto said.

"That's what you think Ripto, Rattrap, now!" Dino Ramph said.

"You got it." Rattrap said as he pushed the button on a remote to set off the explosion behind the chair as Ripto falls to his doom but somehow teleported also without anyone noticed as the Guidebook shines brighter and frees the Castle of Autumn Plains.

"Heroes of light, you did it." Elora said when she showed up.

"Whoa, Elora, where did you come from?" Kairi asked.

"I was just outside the Castle in Autumn plains, the Castle now freed again, there's no sign of Ripto, and you guys been around, the creatures of Avalar finally started to get along, since all of you have done so much for Avalar, even though you guys need to protect the other 2 Castles from Ripto including Spring Mountains, but I know you guys really missed on being on a Vacation, we want to give you all something nice, it's not much, but we hope you all like it." Elora said.

"Whoa, that's great Elora, aren't you gonna join us?" Reyn asked.

"Well, I like to, but I need to go check up on the Professor in Winter Tundra, he still tries to fix up the Superportal so we can send you guys to the next region after you guys freed the 2 Castles from Ripto." Elora said.

"Alright, we'll just hang out here and soak up a few rays." Spyro said as Elora went to Winter Tundra as our heroes followed her there.

Meanwhile in Winter Tundra

"I think I finally come up with a way to access the dragon worlds from the Superportal, this power Crystal should give us the extra boost that we need, just a few calculations to set it up, I think I have it, excellent, everything is finally ready, we're going need a lot more orbs, but with the Power Crystal Boosting it, the Superportal should work again." Professor said as the bomb exploded by Ripto and Tarantulas.

"So, you fools think you got rid of Ripto huh? I think not, we made that fat bear Moneybags to give the bombs he need, hahahaha." Tarantulas said.

"Quick, the Power Crystal." Elora said.

"Don't even try it Book boy, or you will be the world's pile of Ashes." Ripto said as Tarantulas picked up the Power Crystal.

"This is just what we need for a new Scepter." Ripto said.

"It sure is, hahahahahaha." Tarantulas said.

"Hunter do something, quick!" Elora said.

"Umm, hey, give that back, well I've tried." Hunter said.

"Hahahahahaha, you little fools, after we destroy you all with a new Scepter, we're going to rename Winter Tundra, Riptopia, hahahahahahaha!" Ripto said as he and Tarantulas kicked Moneybags off the castle and took over the Castle.

End of Chapter 45


	46. Chapter 46: Winter Tundra Worlds

Kingdom Hearts: Final Epic Battle

Chapter 46: Winter Tundra Worlds

As our heroes are now in Winter Tundra, Elora told them bad news that Ripto steals the Power Crystal needed for the Superportal, so she told our heroes to collect the remaining orbs and the remaining treasure, they'll be able to get the Power Crystal back from Ripto the 1st time.

So our heroes managed to collect the remaining treasure and the orbs on each world, they're now ready to confront Ripto the 1st time.

End of Chapter 46


	47. Chapter 47: Good vs Evil

Kingdom Hearts: Final Epic Battle

Chapter 47: Good vs. Evil

As our heroes are now in Ripto's arena, they found Ripto and Tarantulas trying out the Scepter as a demonstration, by firing a fireball at the Sheeps but they escaped and dodged it.

"Grrrrr, come back here you useless animals!" Ripto said.

"Um, Ripto?" Tarantulas asked as they turned around and saw our heroes readied their weapons.

"Hey Jerks! Maybe we can help." Rita said.

"What the, you fools again?" Ripto asked.

"Yep, if you two wanna test that Power Crystal, why don't you try it on us, we'll stand still, we're promise." Spyro said.

"Hmm, we like that idea, don't you Tarantulas?" Ripto asked.

"Yeah, but we must make sure they won't win." Tarantulas said.

"Hmm, we'll see, but for now, Warriors of light, you've just sealed your Fate!" Ripto said as he and Tarantulas entered their Battle stance.

"That's what you think Ripto, let's go guys!" Spyro said as our heroes are now ready to face Ripto and Tarantulas.

Major Boss Battle: Ripto 1st battle (1st phase.) and Tarantulas 2nd battle

(Cue Major Boss Music: Ripto's Arena from Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage.)

"Time to feel the wrath of this Scepter, Flare!" Ripto said as he launches a spell at our heroes but Melia uses Reflectza to reflect the spell right at Ripto.

"You guys deal with Tarantulas, I'll deal with Ripto." Melia said.

"You got it Melia, let's take down Tarantulas!" Bobby said as our heroes are facing against Tarantulas while Melia deals with Ripto.

"This is for my Brethren, Dragoon Up!" Melia said as she morphed to her Dragoon armor with her Shining Nova Dragon when she first received her first Dragoon spirit when our heroes found out that Emille was actually Lenus in disguise when they found the Real Princess Emille inside the painting.

On her side, he saw her friends defeated Tarantulas as he activates Gulp Mark 3's System sequence.

"Now deal with those fools while I report this to Xehanort." Tarantulas said.

"Good call, now let's fight fools." Ripto said as Tarantulas escaped through the portal and Ripto hop onto Gulp Mark 3's back and got ready for the second phase of the fight.

Major Boss Battle: Ripto 1st battle (2nd Phase.)

(Cue Major Boss Music: Sorceress's Lair from Spyro Year of the Dragon.)

Our heroes still got the upper hand as they destroyed Gulp Mark 3, but Ripto got some tricks up his sleeve as he uses the Scepter's power to call forth Pterodactyl Mark Alpha from the Topaz colored orb as our heroes take flight to face Ripto in Aerial Battle.

Major Boss Battle: Ripto 1st Battle (3rd Phase.)

(Cue Major Boss Music: Roxas's theme from Kingdom hearts 2.)

Ripto may prove to be a Powerful villain but our heroes got the upper hand as Sora and Melia Activate their Limit attack called Wizard's Wrath, first Sora Launches a flurry of Fire spells to damage Ripto While Melia uses Meltdown to severely damage Ripto, the Limit attack ended as Sora and Melia joined hands and Unleashed the Ultimate Spell known as Galactic Nebula Meteor to Ultimately defeated Ripto, but it is not over yet because this is only the 1st battle.

Dragoon Sora: This is the Power of Light!

Dragoon Melia: Our hearts are as one!

(End Major Boss Music.)

"This isn't over yet Warriors of light, I will take control the secret Kingdom called Spring Mountains, try and chase me if you dare fools!" Ripto said as he escaped through the portal.

"Elora, Ripto has escaped and went to Spring Mountains, we'll meet you guys at Winter Tundra once we defeat Ripto the second time." Spyro said with his Mind.

"Alright, be careful new friends." Elora replied with her Mind.

"Okay guys, let's stop Ripto before he Takes over Spring Mountains." Spyro said as our heroes went through the portal and they are now in Spring Mountains, the fourth Kingdom of Avalar.

When our heroes are in Spring Valley the first half of Spring Mountains in Daytime, they met face to face with Crush as our heroes are ready to face him the second time.

Boss Battle: Crush 2nd Battle

(Cue Boss Music: Rawk Hawk battle from Paper Mario: The thousand year Door.)

Crush remembered our heroes too well as he uses the same tactics since their last battle, but this time, green pads shoots out Green flame Geysers and Yellow pads shoots out Shockwaves.

(End Boss Music.)

Our heroes managed to defeat Crush as he disappeared in a beam of light.

When they're at Spring Beach, another half of Spring Mountains in Sunset, Gulp enters its inner rage and shows no Mercy as our heroes are ready to face Gulp the second time.

Boss Battle: Gulp 2nd Battle

(Cue Boss Music: What I'm made of from Sonic Heroes.)

Gulp will show no mercy to its enemies as it launches Shockwave Tremor but our heroes dodged it and quickly defeated Gulp.

(End Boss Music.)

As our heroes are now in Spring Mountains at Nighttime, Ripto was sitting at his Pedestal waiting for their arrival.

(Cue Major Boss Music: Unfinished Battle from Xenoblade Chronicles.)

"Hahahahahahaha, I knew you've come Warriors of light." Ripto said.

"As expected you've managed to escape through the Portal and into here in Spring Mountains." Bobby said.

"Yes, and now, it's time to continue what we started, come and get me Warriors of light!" Ripto said.

"Bring it on Ripto, Let's go guys, let's take down Ripto!" Sora said as our heroes got ready for battle against Ripto the second time.

Major Boss Battle: Ripto 2nd Battle

"Alright guys, let's finish this." Sora said as our heroes are ready for Ripto's wrath as the portal opened and out comes a new hero named Ragna the Bloodedge, another Keyblade Master like Sora and the others.

(Cue Scene Music: Rebellion from Blazeblue.)

"If you want to hurt them, you gonna have to go through me, (Looks at Sora and the others) hey guys, need some help?" Ragna asked.

"Yeah, let's go guys!" Sora said as our heroes along with Ragna the Bloodedge, they managed to dodge Ripto's Attacks and defeat him.

(End Major Boss Music.)

Our heroes have finally defeated Ripto and freed Winter Tundra and Spring Mountains from his control as they returned to Winter Tundra.

"I don't think we can ever thank you enough guys, I suppose you guys have to go now to the third region?" Elora asked.

"Yeah, they'll be missing us in the Dragon worlds but we still got a vacation to take, we need it more than ever now." Spyro said as the others nodded in agreement.

"Before you guys go to the forgooten worlds, I think that Moneybags has something he wants to give you all." Elora said as she looked at Moneybags.

"Humph, I most certainly do not!" Moneybags said.

"Hunter." Elora said as Hunter beat up Moneybags.

"Oooooh, that's gotta hurt." Sharla said.

"Yeah." Wind Crowrang said.

"Guys, Moneybags is very sorry for made you guys paid so much on your way through Avalar, we want you guys to keep the gems as a reward for helping us." Elora said.

"Whoa, thanks, Sparx can you grab them?" Spyro asked.

"Let me just type in the new Coordinates and…There! Warriors of light, you can now go to dragon Shores." Professor said.

"Thanks, I know, you guys wanna come with us? We could sure use some good soldiers for our army." Bobby said.

"Well, we'll have to think about it guys, Ripto may be gone when he cost a lot of damage here during the short state, we'll be clean out for weeks, just remember now, you guys can always get back to Avalar from the Dragon Shores if you all want to visit, as soon as you guys are done with the forgotten worlds, we'll join you all on a quest to stop the Celestial order you guys called it." Elora said.

"You Promise?" Spyro asked.

"hahahahahaha, sure Spyro, we promise." Elora smiled.

"Cool, in that case, come on everyone, we've got a lot of Vacation to catch up on!" Spyro said as our heroes entered Dragon Shores for a vacation.

End of Chapter 47 and part 2 of Spyro saga.


	48. Chapter 48: The Forgotten Worlds

Kingdom Hearts: Final Epic Battle

Chapter 48: The Forgotten Worlds

After the exciting battle against Ripto in Avalar, they relaxed at the Dragon worlds, but little do they suspect that the new forces of evil is upon them, as our heroes are sleeping, a new person named Bianca came from the ground and looked around but she saw a couple of dragon eggs as she ordered the new enemies called Rhynocs to steal the eggs while our heroes are sleeping but Wind Crowrang got a plan as he told Hunter when he gets the signal, he'll wake Sora and the others, as Bianca is about to get to the hole with the last Dragon egg, she stepped on hunter's tail as Hunter roared in pain that causes our heroes to wake up, they saw Bianca with the dragon egg as they chase her, Spyro managed to flame her from behind long enough for Earthrock Trilobyte to throw the tracking device on the behind of Bianca's cloak.

Meanwhile, at the castle.

"Huff-huff-huff-huff, we managed to…capture the eggs your highness, every last one." Bianca said.

"Excellent, maybe you were onto something after all, now, go and guard the forgotten worlds, stop anyone from coming through." A new Villain named Sorceress said with Zerlina standing next to her right side with her arms crossed.

Zoe and Swoobat managed to saw them without any detection as they went back to the Dragon worlds to warn our heroes.

A desperate Rescue Begins.

At the dragon worlds, one of the dragons tried to pull the dragon out of the hole as Zoe and Swoobat came from the other hole and managed to give the report to our heroes.

"Great work Swoobat." Dickson said.

"Where the eggs?" The dragon king named Alder asked.

"The holes came out of the other side of the dragon worlds, we found some of the eggs but they were too heavy to carry back." Zoe said.

"The other side of the world?" Spyro asked.

"The forgotten worlds, the third region of Spyro's Universe." Wind Crowrang told Spyro.

"What should we do?" Kairi asked.

"Just like we always do during the first region of Spyro's Universe, we recover the dragon eggs and bring them back to the dragon worlds, which is here." Reina told Kairi.

"Then there's no time to waste, Warriors of light, all of you will have to go now, nobody else can fit down the holes." Alder said.

"Yeah, come on let's go!" Hunter said as he jumped into the hole but he gets stuck with his head sticking out as Alder managed to get hunter in there.

"Find the eggs and them back warriors of light, you are only chance." Alder said.

"You got it Alder, let's go guys!" Spyro said as our heroes began their quest on recovering the Dragon eggs.

End of Chapter 48


	49. Chapter 49: Sunrise Spring Mayhem

Kingdom Hearts: Final Epic Battle

Chapter 49: Sunrise Spring Mayhem

As our heroes are now in Sunrise Spring, the first of the forgotten worlds, they found the first dragon named Isabelle.

"Awww, you're so cute." Alicia said with hearts in her eyes.

"That Alicia is Isabelle, one of the newly born dragons, 1 of 120 dragon eggs in all, if we find all 120 dragon eggs while recovering the remaining treasures here at the forgotten worlds, we will move on to your Universe Alicia, so that we can meet the White Phantom again." Spyro told Alicia.

"Oh, I guess your right Spyro, come on guys, let's find the other dragon eggs!" Alicia said as our heroes met face to face with Bianca from before.

"So, you're the heroes of light who recovered the dragon eggs back at the first region of Spyro's universe huh? Hahahahahahaha, how sad, look here fools, if you all know what's good for you, you'll turn around and go back up that hole where you all came from, those eggs belong to us now and if you all find them, our highly trained Soldiers will take them back, if I catch you fools again, I'm going to be very angry, and you all would not like me when I'm angry." Bianca said as she teleport.

"Okay then, let's find the other dragon eggs." Sora said as our heroes found the next dragon egg named Liam.

"2 down, 118 to go." Spyro said as our heroes found the next dragon egg named Coltrane.

"That's 3 so far, one more and we should be ready to enter the first world of Sunrise Spring." Bobby said as our heroes found the fourth dragon egg named Ami.

"Alright, I think we're done here, let's go to the first world guys." Fiora said as our heroes managed to collect every treasure in Sunrise Spring, including the fifth dragon egg named Bruce, so now, our heroes move on to the first world known as Sunny Villa.

End of Chapter 49


	50. Chapter 50: Sunny Villa Pursuit

Kingdom Hearts: Final Epic Battle

Chapter 50: Sunny Villa Pursuit

As our heroes are now in Sunny Villa, they noticed that there are Rhynocs and Celestial order Knights roaming the place.

"It's those knights again, what are they doing here." Spyro said.

"Let's ask the locals here, they'll tell us what happened." Fiora said as our heroes began talking to the locals of Sunny Villa.

"Oh my! Oh my! Can you guys help us? Hordes of vicious Rhynocs and the knights have overrun our town and kidnapped the Mayor." Councilor George said.

"Don't worry, we'll deal with those enemies and we will rescue the Mayor." Alicia said.

"Really? Oh thank you warriors of light, if all of you can Rescue the Mayor and drive off those enemies, we'll reward you guys these Dragon eggs." Councilor George said.

"No problem, alright guys, let's defeat those enemies and rescue the Mayor!" Spyro said as our heroes took down the Rhynocs and the Celestial order Knights with a help from Lumine.

Our heroes managed to rescue the Mayor as he presents them the dragon egg as they collect every treasure and the dragon eggs in the area and move on to Shelia's Alp by free Shelia from the cage.

End of Chapter 50


	51. Chapter 51: The Kangaroo's Journey

Kingdom Hearts: Final Epic Battle

Chapter 51: The Kangaroo's Journey

As our heroes are at Sunrise Spring, they bump into Moneybags, the person who hasn't seen them since Ripto was defeated by the Warriors of light, so they paid Moneybags to free Shelia the Kangaroo out of the Cage.

"Hahahahaha, I hope you'll be appreciated this favor I gave you and letting you out." Moneybags said.

"as good of you mate, no hard feelings ay?" Shelia asked.

"Right, after all I was doing my job." Moneybags said as Shelia kicked him to the wall to surprise our heroes.

"I reckoned you're one of the dragons then." Shelia said.

"Yeah, name's Spyro, and these are my friends, including Reina and Rita." Spyro said as he introduces the Warriors of light to Shelia.

"I never thought I've seen such warriors before, you're trying to confuse the same entire worlds you know, and all of the sudden you left, whew." Shelia said.

"The dragons used to live here?" Dunban said.

"Didn't you all know, they say it was over 1.000 years ago I think?" Shelia said.

"And they just left?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah, the way thing is, after they left all the magic some sort of went with them, I mean they say the magic came out of the Zoo, Flying Ships, Singing Forest, wishing stars, you name it, oh, and when the dragons left, this region just sort of dried up." Shelia said.

"Is that why some of the portals don't work." Spyro said.

"Yeah, they just sort of faint after another, one by one, well, I better get back home and do some damage control, some visit me anytime you like." Shelia said as he returns to his homeworld.

"Hmm, what do you guys think?" Burn Rooster asked.

"Well, some of us will help Shelia out while the others stay here." Reina said.

"Let's see, the number of people of this mission will be, 6 I think." Rita said.

"Well, Shelia does have some good kicks in him, I'm in Mate." Vanishing Gungaroo said.

"What do you think Kairi, do you want to help them out?" Alicia asked.

"Yes, I want to help them out, before you ask Sora, don't worry, I'll be fine, Trust me." Kairi said.

"Alright Kairi, good luck guys." Sora replied as Spyro, Reina, Rita, Drake, Vanishing Gungaroo, and Kairi went through the portal to help Shelia out.

Meanwhile, in Kairi's Vision.

Kairi was in the White room where Sora first woke up as a person named Mayneth showed up and introduces herself to Kairi.

(Cue Scene Music: Roxas's theme from Kingdom hearts 2.)

"So, you're the person who controlled Fiora as a Monado?" Kairi asked.

"Yes Kairi, Fiora wields my Monado when I controlled her right after Shulk was shot in the back in our world." Mayneth said.

"(Gasps) what happened to him?" Kairi asked.

"It all started when Shulk and the others stopped Egil from destroying Bionis, when Shulk tried to convince Egil, the unknown enemy shot Shulk in the back as his friends saw him on the ground and tries to heal his wounds because Shulk is not dead, then it happened, Zanza was awakened from Shulk's body as I also awakened from Fiora's body and control her to stop Zanza but I was killed and destroyed, but luckily my soul lives on and I was inside you Kairi, as a protector of my Monado, and as a friend." Mayneth said.

"You mean, you're the soul of the Monado that was inside my heart?" Kairi asked as she placed her right hand on her chest.

"Yes Kairi, (Walks up to her.) many years ago, when you first arrive at Destiny Islands, you quickly became friends with Sora and Riku, but as you and Riku went missing, Sora sets out to find you two, I watch over him in spirit as I watch over the heroes whose hearts filled with light, and I was one of them, I too also had a heart filled with light, since Shulk and his friends are now Keyblade Masters, me and the good Zanza will now help you guys out in spirit." Mayneth said.

"The good Zanza? But I thought he was evil?" Kairi asked.

"He is, (Kneels down to her level and places hands on Kairi's shoulders.) but the real Zanza has a heart filled with light also, his other half possesses a dark heart when he first controlled Shulk while possessing Zanza's Monado." Mayneth said.

"Oh, I see your point." Kairi sadly said.

"Kairi, look at me, you can't lose hope, you must fulfill your destiny if Sora was gone for good." Mayneth said.

"You mean, if Sora was gone, I will fulfill the destiny and take his place?" Kairi asked.

"Yes, (Embraces Kairi in a hug.) Promise me this Kairi, you can't lose faith in your friends, you must not lose hope in others even if Sora is gone, you understand?" Mayneth asked.

"Yes, I understand Mayneth, I will not lose faith in my friends, and I will also not lose hope in others." Kairi said.

"Thank you Kairi, you're a true friend, I will never forget you, ever." Mayneth said while still holding Kairi by the arms in a hug.

"I will never forget you too Mayneth." Kairi said.

"If you ever need my help, just call my name and I will give you my Strength, for now on, I'm your Guardian Angel, and a true friend, good luck Kairi." Mayneth said as she and Kairi let go of a hug.

"I will Mayneth." Kairi replied as the scene switched to a part where she, Spyro and the selected group are now in Shelia's Alp.

"You okay Kairi?" Reina asked.

"Huh? Oh, I'm okay, now then, let's find the dragon eggs and meet up with the others at Sunrise Spring." Kairi nodded as the selected group met with the local group in Shelia's Alp.

"Hiya Shelia and new friends, while you were gone Shelia, a bunch of Rhynocs kicked us out of our houses, it's ok though, Bobby, Pete and I are working on a clever plan to take them back." Billy the Mountain Goat said.

"Good plan, let's go guys." Kairi said as the selected group managed to escort the locals to their home and presents them the dragon eggs named Ruby, Jenny, and Nan.

"Alright, let's meet up with the others at Sunrise Spring." Kairi said as the selected group along with Shelia, they move on to the next world known as Cloud Spires.

End of Chapter 51


	52. Chapter 52: Battle for Cloud Spires

Kingdom Hearts: Final Epic Battle

Chapter 52: Battle for Cloud Spires

As Kairi and the selected group met up with their friends, Kairi then told Shulk and the others the good news as she shows them Mayneth's Monado.

"No way, Mayneth is Alive? But Zanza killed her when Shulk got shot in the back by the other Dickson." Sharla said.

"Yes, but her soul lives inside me, she told me that the Zanza you guys defeated was actually the evil Zanza that tried to destroy the Bionis, she then told me that the good Zanza was a real Zanza all this time when his other half went evil and tries to control Shulk's body." Kairi said.

"Whoa, so that explains why the other Dickson shot Shulk in the back but Shulk was not dead." Dunban said.

"And now the good Dickson was at the forest in Dart's Universe." Reyn said.

"Yep, that's right." Dickson replied.

"We were wrong that Alvis turned on us, but he's actually a machine, his original form that is." Melia said.

"Riki confused, Riki wants to know what happens next." Riki said.

"So Zanza was using my body when I kept his Monado in my hands." Shulk said.

"But we're glad that Mayneth is Alive, thanks for telling us the good news Kairi." Fiora said.

"You're welcome Fiora, alright guys, let's go to Cloud spires and find the dragon eggs!" Kairi replied as our heroes entered Cloud Spires.

When our heroes are now in Cloud Spires along with a new Reploid called Grand horn Gladiator the Mountain Goat-based Reploid, they saw a couple of Dragozaurs trying to find the Life Force.

(Cue Battle Music: One who gets in our way from Xenoblade Chronicles.)

"It's the Dragozaurs again, they're trying to find and feed the life force, we've got to stop them!" Rita said.

"Looks like this is a job for Dino Ramph, you ready to go to work?" Sora asked.

"Yes, let's do this! Dino Ramph! Power of the Ancients! Golden Claymore, Dino Knight Ready!" Dino Ramph said as he transformed into his robot form.

"Alright guys, let's stop the Dragozaurs before they drain the life force out of Cloud Spires!" Sora said as our heroes got ready for battle against the Dragozaurs.

Enemy Battle: Dragozaurs 2nd Battle

Our heroes split into two groups in order to stop the Dragozaurs as Sora and Alicia reactivate their Bonds of Friendship limit attack again to take down half of the Dragozaurs.

Sora: This is it!

Alicia: Enemy destroyed!

The half of the Dragozaurs was defeated while the other half of the Dragozaurs was deafeated also as Bobby and Shulk Unleashed their Limit attack known as Wildfire Hurricane, first Bobby enters his super Saiyan 3 form and launches the flurry of Ki attacks while Shulk uses Wildfire Maelstrom he learned from Rocky and severely damage the Dragozaurs, the Limit Attack ended as Bobby and Shulk both launched the mighty Monado Kamehameha to severely defeated the other half of the Dragozaurs.

Bobby: This will finish it!

Shulk: We can definitely do this!

(End Battle Music.)

"This is too much, let's get out of here!" the first Dragozaur said as the rest of the Dragozaurs turned into balls of light and flies up high to the sky.

"You better run Lizard-heads!" Rita said.

"Easy Rita, we'll face them again, right now let's focus on recovering the dragon eggs." Reina said.

"You're right sis, let's go guys." Rita replied as our heroes found every dragon eggs named Stephanie, Henry, Lulu, Jake, and Clare, they also collect every treasure in Cloud Spires as our heroes exit the world and helped the local creature named Rocky on opening the portal leading to a new world known as Molten Crater so now our heroes move onward to that world.

End of Chapter 52


	53. Chapter 53: Tikis vs Masks

Kingdom Hearts: Final Epic Battle

Chapter 53: Tikis vs. Masks

As our heroes are now in Molten Crater, they met with the new Reploid named Tiki Guardian the Tiki-based Reploid.

"Hey fellas, what are you guys doing here?" Tiki Guardian asked.

"We're here to recover the dragon eggs that were stolen by Rhynocs." Sora said.

"Rhynocs huh? Sounds tempting, let's recover the dragon eggs." Tiki Guardian replied as our heroes along with Tiki Guardian, they managed to recover every dragon eggs, including the one dragon egg from the portal that has a picture of Sgt. Byrd that was a penguin because Chill Penguin is one of them.

As our heroes are about to exit Molten Crater, they met with the familiar evil Mask named Uka Uka.

"Uka Uka, didn't expect to see you again." Reina said.

"Indeed it is Reina, now, time for you twins to suffer!" Uka Uka said.

"In your dreams Uka Uka, let's go guys!" Rita said as our heroes readied their weapons and got ready to face Uka Uka.

Boss Battle: Uka Uka 1st Battle

(Cue Boss Music: Uka Uka boss battle from Crash Twinsanity.)

Our heroes never faced Uka Uka before, but they won't lose to Uka Uka because he's the evil Mask and a Brother of a good Mask named Aku Aku.

They got the upper hand even Uka Uka is airborne as Fiora and Wind Crowrang unleashed their limit Attack called Black Crow's Revenge, first Fiora uses Black Feather Tornado to damage Uka Uka while Wind Crowrang uses Black Feather Zantesuken to severely damage Uka Uka, the limit attack ended as Fiora and Wind Crowrang both used their Black Wing Hurricane to severely damage Uka Uka.

Fiora: For a Final Blow!

Wind Crowrang: Don't waste my time!

(End Boss Music.)

"You've done well heroes of light, but don't think this is over, I'll be back." Uka Uka said as he escaped through the Dark Portal.

"Whew, no wonder Uka Uka was so ugly." Rita said.

"You know him?" Kairi asked.

"We sure did, when me and Rita went to Crash's Universe to stop Uka Uka from taking over the world with a help from Crash's villain named Cortex." Reina said.

"Interesting, after we protect Alicia's Universe, we'll go to Crash's Universe to see him." Bobby said.

"Good call, let's go to Seashell Shore." Stephen said as our heroes move on to Seashell Shore.

End of Chapter 53


	54. Chapter 54: Ocean Battle

Kingdom Hearts: Final Epic Battle

Chapter 54: Ocean Battle

As our heroes are now in Seashell, they saw a submarine stuck in the wall.

"Why is there a Submarine stuck in the wall?" Alicia asked.

"Let's ask the local Seals." Fiora said as our heroes began talk to the Local Seals what happened.

"While I was gone, m-my friends borrowed the Rhynoc's submarine, t-then they took it for a joy ride, a-and they smashed it into a big pile of rocks, Oddly enough, the Rhynocs failed to see the humor in the story and stuffed my friends in the Jail behind you guys." Sebastian the Seal said.

"That's awful, don't worry, we'll free your friends as soon as we find the key, let's go guys!" Alicia said as our heroes began taking out every Rhynocs in the area while looking for a key to free the other Seals.

"Hah, my plan worked, that dumb Octopus dropped the key while he was shaking me, now I can free my friends, oh, I forgot to tell you guys, one of the Rhynocs had this egg in its Lunch Box." Coral said as he presents our heroes the dragon egg.

"Alright, let's find the other dragon eggs and we'll move on to the next forgotten world, Midday Gardens." Bobby said as our heroes found every dragon egg including the dragon egg they earned by beating Bluto in the Naval Battle, they also found every treasure in the area as our heroes exit Seashell Shore and went to the first Speedway of the Forgotten and completed, now they are ready to go to Midday Gardens.

End of Chapter 54


	55. Chapter 55: The frog Reploid's Fight

Kingdom Hearts: Final Epic Battle

Chapter 55: The Frog-based Reploid's fight

Meanwhile at the Castle.

"Listen carefully you useless girl, I'm going to ask you one more time, why haven't you dispose of those infernal warriors of light!" The Sorceress said.

"I-I tried to scare them off your highness, but they're just not afraid of anything." Bianca said.

"Not afraid? Not afraid? Why have I been training you all these years, use some magic, here is a spellbook, summon a monster and eliminate them." The Sorceress said.

"Umm, Kill them?" Bianca asked.

"I don't care what you do you useless brat, as long as you get rid of them and destroy those Twins." The Sorceress said as Zerlina nodded in agreement.

"Okay, let's see what we got here, hmm, this outta do it, you come here." Bianca said as the Rhynoc walk up to her as she uses a spell to turn a rhynoc into a rabbit, but she turned it into a mighty monster named Buzz.

"Now Zerlina, try summon a mighty heartless known as Chimericon." The Sorceress said.

"As you wish." Zerlina said as she summoned the mighty Heartless known as Chimericon.

As soon as our heroes are about to enter Midday Gardens, they somehow landed at the spot where Volcanoes erupts all around them.

"Whew, this place looks dangerous." Rita said.

(Cue Boss Music: We stand up from Atreyu.)

"Don't get too cocky, we aren't alone, Look!" Bobby said as they saw 2 powerful Bosses.

"That old hag Zerlina, she somehow summoned Chimericon to try and kill us!" Reina said.

"You two know her?" Fiora asked.

"All too well yes, Zerlina was our mortal enemy of our universe, we fought her with our powers until she somehow used her spell to send us to another Dimension." Reina said.

"And she also messed with our heads and gave us Amnesia, luckily we know our names but we don't know where we came from." Rita said.

"That's awful, well, when we find her, we'll stop her, right now we need to stop those Bosses so that we can move on to Midday Gardens." Sora said as our heroes readied their weapons when they saw portal opened and from the portal comes Shelia.

"Shelia, what are you doing here?" Alicia asked.

"When I heard the Sorceress and Zerlina was planning to ambush you guys, I got here as fast as I could, no worries though, this wussy green toad will be no match for all of us." Shelia said.

"Well you've got here just in time Shelia, let's do this guys!" Alicia said as our heroes got ready for against Buzz and Chimericon with a help from the new Reploid named Amphibian Slimmer the Poison Dart Frog-based Reploid.

Boss Battle: Buzz and Chimericon 1st Battle

Our heroes got the upper hand as Sora and Amphibian Slimmer unleashed their limit attack known as Rain Forest Maelstrom, first Sora uses Armor break to damage Buzz while lower its defense, then Amphibian Slimmer uses Poison Amphibian Uppercut to damage Buzz while poisoned it, the limit attack ended as Sora and Amphibian Slimmer both used their attacks to defeat Buzz and send it to the lava as Shelia stomped onto its face and burns it.

On the left side, half of the warriors of light managed to defeat Chimericon as Kairi, Fiora and Alicia unleashed their limit attack known as Angels of light, first Kairi morphs into her Solar Streak Dragoon armor as she uses the Dragoon spirit's second power known as Heaven's gate to blind Chimericon, then Fiora morphs to her Shining Nova Dragoon armor as she uses the Dragoon spirit's second power called Galactic Meteor Strike to severely damage Chimericon while Alicia uses her Wind Gale Slash to damage Chimericon, the limit attack ended as Alicia, Fiora and Kairi combine their attack and severely defeated Chimericon.

Dragoon Kairi: Guide me Light!

Dragoon Fiora: Incinerate!

Alicia: Don't even think of dodging!

(End Boss Music.)

Chimericon may be defeated but the Heartless boss looked at our heroes with a furious look saying it will have its rematch in another Universe as it escapes through the Portal while dropping a dragon egg named Grayson.

"Alright, now that they're done for, let us move onward to Midday Gardens where another of the new ally awaits us." Skiver said as Kairi and Fiora morph back to their usual selves.

"Good call Skiver, let's go guys!" Ophelia replied as our heroes along with Amphibian Slimmer, they move on to the second Forgotten World called Midday Gardens.

End of Chapter 55


	56. Chapter 56: Sora's New Hair

Kingdom Hearts: Final Epic Battle

Chapter 56: Sora's new Hair

As our heroes are now in Midday Gardens, they met with Bianca again.

"Okay Warriors of light, you've all managed to survive long than I expected you would, but you haven't the slightest idea what sort of dangers lie ahead of you all, I suggest you grab your cat friend and whatever eggs you've all found so far, and high-tail it back home while you still can, I'm telling you all this for your own good you know." Bianca said as she teleported away.

"Well, that was harsh don't you think?" Fiora asked.

"Tell me about it." Alicia said.

"Yeah, so Sora, how about a hair style." Reina said.

"Really? My hair looks fine." Sora said.

"Well, we're going to give you a hair style, watch and learn buddy." Rita said as her and Reina changed Sora's spiky hair into a blond colored Gelled hair.

"Wow, that hair matches Gabranth's hair when Sora faced him at the Angel Grove Tournament." Kairi said.

"Still, it was a great hair style though." Fiora said.

"Nice hair style Sora, I like your new hair." Alicia said as she placed her hand on Sora's shoulder.

"Thanks, I'm glad you guys like it." Sora said with his new hair style.

"Now then, let's find the dragon eggs as we proceed." Bobby said.

"You guys will need me in order to find the dragon eggs." The voice said as the portal opened and from the portal comes the familiar person Ninja Sora faced during the Xenosaga Tournament.

"Joe Musashi? Boy are we glad to see you." Sora said.

"Indeed it is Sora-san, you've trained well during our last match back at the Xenosaga Tournament." Joe Musashi said.

"Yeah, and while I was fighting against you, I've obtained a new drive form, the Ranger form." Sora said.

"And we were surprised that Sora obtains a drive form called a Ranger form, a Ranger form just like ours." Kimberly said.

"Is that right, then let's recover the dragon eggs as we proceed onward." Joe Musashi said.

"Welcome to our army Joe." Sora said.

"Indeed it is Sora-san." Joe Musashi replied as our heroes along with Joe Musashi, they managed to find every dragon egg in every corner while collecting the Treasure.

End of Chapter 56


	57. Chapter 57: A Penguin's Journey

Kingdom Hearts: Final Epic Battle

Chapter 57: A Penguin's Journey

Our heroes managed to free Sgt. Byrd from his prison as he introduces himself to them.

"Sgt. James Byrd, serial number 16.9, awaiting orders sirs." Sgt. Byrd said.

"Umm, we think you might have to find your Commanding officers for that, what are those things?" Alicia asked.

"These are my latest Military hardware, ZJS9 Rocket Launchers, state of the art." Sgt. Byrd said.

"So why did you use them to escape?" Alicia asked.

"(Grumbles) Because, I have unlimited ammo, and I want to conserve it, Observe." Sgt. Byrd said as he launches the first rocket at Moneybags.

"Holy Smokes that's awesome!" Eddie said.

"Impressive." Gadolt said.

"Say, where did you guys come from, I thought the dragons have all been dead for a 1.000 years or something." Sgt. Byrd said.

"Well, the rumors of their extinction was slightly exenterated, they just want a little peace and Quiet, trust me on this one." Alicia said.

"if is peace and quiet you guys want, you should stay clear of my homeworld for a bit, I'll be lucky I have to blow up Rhynocs for weeks with a help from the Humming bird-based Reploid himself named Drill Needle Hummer, See you all there." Sgt. Byrd said as he returns to his homeworld.

"Well, is another mission this time, Chill Penguin will be on this mission." Reina said.

"Alright then, I'm in." Chill Penguin said.

"I'll try and help you guys out again, that way I'll learn the next basics from Mayneth when I see her in my Visions." Kairi said.

"Good call Kairi, we'll be back us." Rita said as the next selected group entered Sgt. Byrd's Base.

Meanwhile in Kairi's vision.

Kairi was in the same room where she first met Mayneth during the mission at Shelia's Alp.

"I'm glad you've come Kairi." Mayneth said.

(Cue Scene Music: Roxas's theme from Kingdom hearts 2.)

"I sure did Mayneth, now, tell me, where can we meet the good Zanza." Kairi said.

"Ah yes, the good Zanza, he's right here next to my right side." Mayneth said as she point at Zanza on her right side.

"We meet at last Princess of light." The Good Zanza said while bowing in social greeting.

"You must be the good Zanza, Mayneth told me that your other half was evil that tried to destroy the Bionis." Kairi said.

"Oh, you were talking about my other half, yes, my other half has a dark heart that tries to destroy the Bionis with the power of Gods, and I on the other hand can only protect those that have a power of light." The Good Zanza said.

"Yeah, well, Mayneth's my guardian angel now." Kairi said.

"Is that so, then I'll need a person that can call my name as I will give he or she my strength, you know what I'm talking about." The Good Zanza said.

"You're talking about Riku right?" Kairi asked.

"Yes, Riku would be perfect for me, he may have the power of Darkness, but that does not mean he needs my strength to protect his friends." The Good Zanza said.

"Oh, during the fight between the Monado Warriors and your other half, does the third Monado need its true wielder?" Kairi asked.

"Yes, I heard you've made great friends with Sora, he will be the one that can wield the third Monado even though he has Lars's Sword and his Light Savior Keyblade, but with the third Monado in his hands, he will be unstoppable." The Good Zanza said.

"Alright, well, I'm gonna help my friends now, I'll see you guys again." Kairi said.

"Anytime Kairi." The Good Zanza said.

"Good luck Kairi, remember, if you need my help, just call my name and I will give you my strength." Mayneth said.

"I won't forget that Mayneth, thank you for being my true friend." Kairi said.

"You're welcome Kairi." Mayneth said as she and Kairi embraced in a hug.

(End Scene Music.)

The scene switched to a scene where the selected group are now in Sgt. Byrd's Base, a homeworld where Humming birds held captive in cages, so the selected group must free every Humming bird as possible with a help from Drill Needle Hummer the Humming Bird-based Reploid.

They managed to free every Humming Birds from the cages as the selected group along with Sgt. Byrd and Drill Needle Hummer, they found every dragon eggs and the treasure in Sgt. Byrd's Base as the selected group exit the world to meet up with their friends.

End of Chapter 57


	58. Chapter 58: Another Icy Battle

Kingdom Hearts: Final Epic Battle

Chapter 58: Another Icy Battle

As our heroes are in Icy Peak, they met with the new Reploids named Polar Slasher Bear the Polar Bear-based and Snowball Knight the Snowman-based Reploid.

"What brings you guys all this way to Icy Peak?" Snowball Knight asked.

"We're recovering the dragon eggs while collecting the treasure." Alicia said.

"Okay then, take us with you guys, we can be a great help to you all." Polar Slasher Bear said.

"Alright, let's go." Bobby replied as our heroes began searching for dragon eggs and treasure in Icy Peak.

Meanwhile at the Tower located not far from Twilight town, Yen Sid, King Mickey, Ansem and Young Watari were watching the Mirror that shows our heroes progress so far as the portal appeared by the door and from the Portal comes the White Phantom.

"Looks like you've arrived just in time Isara." Yen Sid said.

"Indeed it is, (takes off sunglasses, lowers the white handkerchief, and lowers the hood.) I took the liberate of creating a clone of me at the Valkyria chronicles Universe, I also talk to one of Eraqus's Keyblade chancellors, Keyblade Master Eleanor Varrot." Isara said.

"Yes it is, she first become a Keyblade Master when her most trusted Friend named Fredrick was killed by Georgios Geld." Young Watari said.

"That's right, and since then, Master Eleanor will carry on her Legacy and fulfill her destiny to help the warriors of light." Ansem said.

"Is a good thing we've sent Master Gadolt to them and find out what the Celestial order is up to right now." King Mickey said.

"Let's try contact Master Eleanor and let her know that the warriors of light will be entering the Valkyria chronicles Universe right after the heroes are done with Spyro's Universe." Isara said.

"Indeed we shall, (summons a portal screen that shows Eleanor Varrot.) How are you Master Eleanor?" Yen Sid said.

"I'm doing fine, what is it Yen Sid?" Eleanor asked.

"You might be aware that after the heroes of light are done with Spyro's Universe, they're on their way to the Valkyria Chronicles Universe, Alicia is with them right now." Yen Sid said.

"Alicia huh? Seems to me that she's doing a good job on making friends with this Sora." Eleanor said.

"Indeed, now then Master Eleanor, you must make sure the heroes of light arrive at your universe on time and give them the report on the Celestial order's Ambitions." Yen Sid said.

"I will, I'll try and contact them by spirit when they're at the next world." Eleanor replied as the screen disappeared.

"Now then, let's make sure the warriors of light are ready to face their next enemy." Yen Sid said as they watch the mirror.

The scene switched to our heroes finally found every Dragon eggs and the treasure as they exit Icy Peak and move on to the next world called Bamboo Terrace.

End of Chapter 58


	59. Chapter 59: The Bamboo Invasion

Kingdom Hearts: Final Epic Battle

Chapter 59: The Bamboo Invasion

As our heroes are now in Bamboo Terrace, little did they know that the spirit has appeared before them, from the spirit comes Eleanor Varrot.

"Captain Eleanor, it is an honor to meet you." Alicia said as she salutes in social greeting.

"Indeed it is Sergeant Alicia." Eleanor nodded.

"I like you to meet the warriors of light, the leader who was leading them is Sora, my true best friend." Alicia said as she introduces the heroes of light.

(Cue Scene Music: Violent Storm from Baten Kaitos.)

"(Salutes.) Greetings Sora, leader of the Warriors of light, I'm Captain Eleanor Varrot, 3rd Regiment Officer of the central Gallia Military, formal leader of the central Reploid forces, and Keyblade Master councilor of Master Eraqus Murasama." Eleanor said.

"Master Eraqus?" Ventus, Terra, and Aqua exclaimed.

"My father?" Bobby exclaimed also.

"Yes, that's right." Eleanor nodded.

"Okay, when did you first become Eraqus's Keyblade Master Councilor?" Alicia asked.

"I first become his councilor when a dear friend of mine was killed by Georgios Geld, since then, I will carry on my Legacy and fulfill my destiny on helping you guys out as a Keyblade Master, and to stop the Celestial order's Ambitions." Eleanor said.

"That's true." Alicia said.

"So Yen Sid informed me to make sure you warriors of light arrive on time so that I can give you all the report on their Plot, right after all of you are done with Spyro's Universe that is." Eleanor said.

"Alright then, after we're done with Spyro's Universe, we'll meet you there at the Valkyria chronicles Universe." Sora said.

"Good luck warriors of light, may the Gallia watch over your shoulders, (Salutes.)" Eleanor said as the spirit disappeared.

"I gotta say though Alicia, Eleanor sure has a strong heart filled with light." Sora said.

"You'll be surprised of what she does, trust me on this." Alicia told Sora.

"Alright guys, let's help the locals out as we proceed." Bobby said as our heroes helped the locals out on defeating the Rhynocs as they present them the dragon eggs and the treasure as the locals harvest the bamboos needed for the Whirligig so that our heroes can move on to evening lake but first they must finish Spooky Swamp, Enchanted Towers, and the second Speedway.

End of Chapter 59


	60. Chapter 60: The Spooky Battle

Kingdom Hearts: Final Epic Battle

Chapter 60: The Spooky Battle

As our heroes are now in Spooky Swamp, the Celestial order knights are roaming the place as our heroes stopped them from destroying Spooky Swamp.

They managed to stop every Knight in the area as our heroes found every Dragon eggs including the dragon egg where they defeated the Rhynoc Wizard that wears pajamas, the other is where Shelia and Vanishing Gungaroo helped the local fireflies out, they also collected every treasure as our heroes exit Spooky Swamp and move on to Enchanted Towers.

End of Chapter 60


	61. Chapter 61: Enchanted Battlefield

Kingdom Hearts: Final Epic Battle

Chapter 61: Enchanted Battlefield

As soon as our heroes entered Enchanted Towers, there are Dragozaurs and Heartless roaming the place as our heroes defeated every single one of them.

They found every treasure as our heroes helped the locals blow up the statue of the Sorceress as the locals presents our heroes the dragon eggs as they move on to the second Speedway since they managed to get 3 dragon eggs at the first Speedway at Sunrise Spring.

End of Chapter 61


	62. Chapter 62: The Spiky Situation

Kingdom Hearts: Final Epic Battle

Chapter 62: The Spiky Situation

At the Castle, the Sorceress punishes Bianca for her failure on destroying the warriors of light.

"You Simple minded-patriotic- Worthless fool! I gave you one simple task to another and you failed me, I shouldn't know better to hire a simple person for a job." Sorceress said.

"This isn't going as planned." Bianca thought to herself.

"Without the dragons, the magic will wither away, without the magic I'll die, and so I will forever become a SORCERESS!" Sorceress said.

"Come come now, there's no need for dramatic express." Gigano Dragon said as he arrived through the dark Portal.

"Who are you?" Sorceress asked.

"Don't be alarmed, I'm Gigano Dragon, and I have come here to give you the power to destroy the warriors of light." Gigano Dragon said.

"I'm listening." Sorceress said.

"If you want to destroy them, you'll need to create a powerful monster called spike and give him the powerful weapon." Gigano Dragon said.

"Hmm, this might work, how would you like some dragons for lunch." Sorceress said as the Rhynoc nodded as the Sorceress turned it into Spike and send it to destroy our heroes.

As our heroes are about to enter Evening lake, they landed at a spot where a set of spikes shaped like crescent Moons all around them.

"(Shivers.) I don't like the sound of this place, it gives me the creeps." Ratchet said.

"You and me both Ratchet." Sharla said.

"Looks like we've got ourselves the unwelcoming guest to entertain." Bobby said as the portal opened and out comes Spike with 2 spikes on its Shoulders and a horn on its head.

(Cue Boss Music: Spike's Arena from Spyro year of the dragon.)

"That monster looks ugly." Kairi said.

"Tell me about it Kairi." Ophelia said.

"Alright guys, let's do this!" Sora said as the warriors of light readied their weapons when a portal opened and out comes Sgt. Byrd.

"What are you doing here Sgt. Byrd?" Alicia asked.

"My tactical Instincts told the Sorceress and Gigano Dragon would attack you all here, so I flew in to help out, it seems my ZJS9 Rocket Launchers don't effect this creature, but I can however assist you guys by dropping the Ammunition, Now get in there and fight the good fight!" Sgt. Byrd said.

"You got it Sgt Byrd, let's go guys!" Alicia said as our heroes got ready to face Spike with a help from a Snake-based Reploid named Jade Rattle Cruncher.

Boss Battle: Spike

Spike tries to stop them with his right hand as he uses it like a hammer but the warriors of light dodged it including the weapon that shoots out electric orbs from 2 shots to 4 shots depending on different phases.

"Guys, use this!" Sgt. Byrd said as he drops the red Crystal.

"What's this?" Alicia asked.

"It's a Red Crystal, it allows you to breathe fire, if Spike gets it, he'll shoot out a wave of fire." Sgt. Byrd said.

"And what about the Blue Crystal?" Fiora asked.

"The Blue Crystal allows you to shoot out a Blue Crystal bomb at Spike, if he gets it, he'll shoot out a Electromagnetic Beam that pulls you in and shocks you to death." Sgt. Byrd said.

"Alright, we'll make sure, let's go guys!" Alicia said as our heroes managed to defeat Spike with a set of Meteor orbs, Red Crystals, and Blue Crystals as our heroes got the dragon egg named Monique.

"Now, come on before we become spikes too." Alicia said as our heroes along with Jade Rattle Cruncher, they exit Spike's Arena and move on to the third forgotten world called Evening Lake.

End of Chapter 62


	63. Chapter 63: Evening Lake Tour

Kingdom Hearts: Final Epic Battle

Chapter 63: Evening Lake Tour

As our heroes are now in Evening Lake, Bianca showed up and warns our heroes to be careful not to get caught by the Sorceress.

"Listen to me Guys, I understand that you all got the dragon eggs during the first region of this Universe of Spyro, just be careful not to get caught by the Sorceress, look, promise me this, find all 150 dragon eggs and find the Keyhole before Zerlina summons her demons to take over this universe, good luck." Bianca said as she teleported.

"Well, that sounds reasonable, alright guys, let's find the third ally here while we find the dragon eggs and the treasure as such." Bobby said as our heroes found every dragon eggs and the treasure as they freed the Yeti named Bentley.

"(Stretches.) Ah the sweet rejuvenating breath of freedom, with the humble greetings I bow to your respects in a noble deliberate." Bentley said.

"Umm, it was no big deal Dude." Spyro said.

"Yes, Ahem, after all it was I who let you out." Moneybags said.

"Why you no good Duplicitous-Larcenous-Ursine!" Bentley said.

"N-now hold on!" Moneybags said as Bentley beat up Moneybags with his Ice shaped Club.

"One more perhaps?" Bentley asked.

"At least." Alicia said as Bentley sent Moneybags flying with a homerun.

"Please do inform me, the Eskimos will be enjoying your indentations in the nearest future." Bentley said.

"Umm, sure." Alicia said as Bentley returned to his homeworld.

"Well guys, the third mission in Bentley's Outpost begins anew." Reina said.

"I'm a Yeti just like Bentley because is also a yeti, I want in." Avalanche Yeti said.

"I'll go with you guys once, and I will learn the next step in my next Vision visit with Mayneth." Kairi said.

"Great idea Kairi, we'll be back guys." Rita replied as the selected group entered Bentley's Outpost.

Meanwhile, in Kairi's Vision.

Kairi was in the same room where Mayneth is after the Good Zanza showed up and greets Kairi.

(Cue Scene Music: Roxas's theme from Kingdom hearts 2.)

"You've come back again Kairi." The Good Zanza said.

"We know you've come Kairi." Mayneth said.

"Yep, so guys, why did the evil Zanza tried to destroy the Bionis?" Kairi asked.

"Ah yes, well, my evil half was in prison at the place called Prison Island when he tried to destroy Bionis, when Shulk and the others were there, Melia's father was killed by Metal Face, for what you need to you know about what happened to Fiora is this, when Colony 9 was ambushed, Fiora tried to stop Metal Face but in the end, she was killed but luckily she was alive and well but she's one of the Mechon under the name of Nemesis Face." The Good Zanza said.

"Oh, that's awful." Kairi sadly said.

"Indeed, when you and the others rescued Fiora and Shana from the prison cell at Hellena Prison, Fiora somehow had a special connection with Sora." Mayneth said.

"Yeah, I noticed, Sora and Fiora are connected to each other even though Fiora is one of Shulk's friends." Kairi said.

"Yes, we were surprised to know that Sora is the protector of the Legendary Dino Knight named Dino Ramph." The Good Zanza said.

"So, we're giving him the boost of power to become the ultimate Dino Ramph." Mayneth said.

"Okay." Kairi said.

"We are Curious, when did you first received your first Dragoon Spirit?" Mayneth asked.

"I first receive my first Dragoon Spirit when Kamuy was about to die, I can't let such an innocent creature like Kamuy to die, so I used its power to heal Kamuy's heart and return him to normal." Kairi said.

"Interesting, with your Dragoon Spirit of Solar Streak Dragon, you can heal the wounds of people or an Animal." The Good Zanza said.

"Yes, well, I'm gonna help my friends now, I'll see you guys again on my fourth and final visit of my Vision." Kairi said.

"Good luck Kairi." The Good Zanza said.

"May the Angels of heaven shine upon your soul Kairi." Mayneth said as the scene switched to the selected group found every treasure and the Dragon eggs with a help from Bentley and the new Reploids named White Tiger Warrior the White Tiger-based Reploid and Black Tiger Warrior the Black Tiger-based Reploid as the selected group exit Bentley's Outpost to meet up with their friends as they move on to the next world called Charmed Ridge.

End of Chapter 63


	64. Chapter 64: Charmed Ridge Battle

Kingdom Hearts: Final Epic Battle

Chapter 64: Charmed Ridge Battle

As our heroes are now in Charmed Ridge, they saw a couple of knights roaming the place as the heroes defeat every single one of them and found every treasure in the area including the dragon eggs, with Charmed Ridge completed, our heroes move on the coldest world in Evening lake called Frozen Altars.

End of Chapter 64


	65. Chapter 65: Frozan Altars Mayhem

Kingdom Hearts: Final Epic Battle

Chapter 65: Frozen Altars Mayhem

Our heroes arrived at Frozen Altars as the ice fairy presents them the power of ice as long as they stay in Frozen Altars, they managed to found every treasure in the area including the dragon eggs as they move on the next world called Fireworks Factory.

End of Chapter 65


	66. Chapter 66: Fireworks Factory reunion

Kingdom Hearts: Final Epic Battle

Chapter 66: Fireworks Factory reunion

As our heroes are now in Fireworks Factory, they saw the Children from Scorch as they helped them out on stopping the rocket from launching as they present them the dragon eggs, including the dragon egg where Bamboo Monkey is allowed to go inside and stop the Rhynoc Ninjas, they found every treasure in the area as our heroes move on to the next world called the Lost Fleet.

End of Chapter 66


	67. Chapter 67: Lost Fleet Battlefield

Kingdom Hearts: Final Epic Battle

Chapter 67: Lost Fleet Battlefield

As our heroes are now in Lost Fleet, they saw the Dragozaurs trying to find the life force as they stop them from taking the life force of Lost Fleet, they managed to defeat every Dragozaur in the area as our heroes exit the Lost Fleet after they Found every dragon eggs and the treasure in the area so now they're moving on to the fourth forgotten world called Midnight Mountain.

End of Chapter 67


	68. Chapter 68: Dead Whale Pursuit

Kingdom Hearts: Final Epic Battle

Chapter 68: Dead Whale Pursuit

As our heroes have managed to complete the third Speedway and earned 3 dragon eggs and the treasure as the scene switched to the scene where Hunter was in a cage but luckily the plan worked and he was out of the cage as Bianca showed up and gave him a food.

"Here, I think you might be hungry." Bianca said.

"Thanks, did you bring any chips?" Hunter asked.

"I'm sorry for getting you guys involved in this mess, I'm trying to warn you all." Bianca said.

"I have to help Spyro and the others rescue the eggs." Hunter said.

"I understand Hunter, those eggs belong to the dragon worlds, but we must make sure they return to the dragon worlds before something terrible happens to them." Bianca said.

"So, the dragons used to live here before they move to the new home at the first region?" Hunter asked.

"Yes, this was their original home, but a long time ago, the Sorceress banished them to the other side, she didn't believe the dragons were the source of our magic." Bianca said.

"Maybe we'll make sure the dragons return safely, if we can get out of here." Hunter said.

"You're right, but you need to wait here, I've got one last thing to do before I'll get you out of here, I'll be back." Bianca said as she returned to the Castle.

When she returned to the castle, Sorceress was furious about the warriors of light.

"That's it, I've had enough, I'm going to create a monster to end all monsters, hahahahahaha, and I'm going to send it to destroy all the dragons, the Warriors of light, even the little hatchlings, Yes, Yes, smash them, tear them, squeeze them, Squash them, oh Yes, Smear them, Smooch them, crack them and crème them, hahahahahahaha!" Sorceress said.

"Umm, will it kill them?" Bianca asked.

"Hahahahaha, it doesn't matter, as long as I can still collect their wings and those Dino Daggers." Sorceress said.

"What? All this time you only wanted them is their wings and those Dino Daggers?" Bianca asked.

"Of Course you ignorant girl, I need them and the twins powers for a spell, so I can live forever!" Sorceress said.

"W-w-w-w-w-wait a second, a Spell?" Bianca asked.

"Was I going to do with those dragons and those Dino Daggers, open the National Museum?" Sorceress said.

"You said keeping the dragons here wasn't enough, you never said you have to kill them!" Bianca said.

"I don't have to kill them, It just stops them from regluing so much now that Ripto has to destroy them." Sorceress said.

"You're Terrible, I can't believe I ever listen to you!" Bianca said as she ran off.

"Forget about her, she's not worth it." Gigano Dragon said.

"You're right, now, what do you have in mind Gigano Dragon?" Sorceress asked.

"Well, as soon as you're done creating Scorch and equip him with the familiar Boss in the first Region, I'll send Drago Wing with the monster you've created and destroy the Warriors of light and those Twins." Gigano Dragon said.

"Hmm, yes-yes, this just might work." Sorceress replied as she turned the Rhynoc Gladiator into a mighty monster called Scorch with blood-red eyes, large wings, purple pants, and a spiky tail, she send it along with Drago wing to the location where our heroes are there.

As our heroes are about to enter Midnight Mountain, they somehow landed inside the remains of the Dead Whale where a large Arena was at the center of the Dead Whale.

"Ewww, what is this place." Lita said as our heroes looked around the inside of the Dead Whale.

"This is the inside center of the Dead Whale, if you guys look over there, (Points at the opened ledge where the Whale's eyes usually there.) That is the opened ledge of the Dead Whale." Drake said.

"Yeah, but all we see is a closed Mouth with the sets of teeth." Kairi said.

"You said it, and it looks like we've got Company." Ophelia replied as our heroes saw 2 Flying enemies heading to their path.

"Looks like you showed up Drago wing." Drake said as our heroes readied their weapons.

(Cue Boss Music: Scorch's Pit from Spyro year of the dragon.)

"Indeed it is Drake, now that we've found you fools, it's time to burn into Dust!" Drago Wing said.

"Not this time Drago wing, Power of the Golden Dragon Sword, Ultimate Dino Ramph ready!" Dino Ramph said as he transformed into his Robot form.

"What the, where did you get so Strong!" Drago Wing said.

"Inside Kairi's Vision, the Good Zanza and Mayneth managed to give me the power to become the Ultimate Dino Knight, Courtesy of Ultimate Dino Tricera and Ultimate Dino Tyranno!" Dino Ramph said.

"Oh that does it, if we can't have the Life force, No one can!" Drago Wing said as our heroes are now ready to face Scorch and Drago Wing.

Boss Battle: Scorch and Drago Wing 1st Battle

Our heroes got the upper hand as Sora morphed to his Galaxy-eyes Photon Dragoon armor along with Sharla as she also morph to her Emerald Forest Dragoon armor when first receive one right after Divine Dragon tried to destroy our heroes, so Dragoon Sora and Dragoon Sharla unleashed their limit attack known as Dragoon Tsunami Strike.

First Sora launches Dimension Gate Fury to pull Scorch and Drago Wing inside the Vortex while Sharla launches the dragoon spirit's first power called Jade Dragoon Wind Cutter to severely damage both Scorch and Drago wing, the limit attack ended as Sora and Sharla both used their Dragoon powers to create the ultimate Dragon as it launches the mighty Meteor Emperor Blast to defeat Scorch and Drago Wing.

Dragoon Sora: Light!

Dragoon Sharla: Go down!

(End Boss Music.)

Our heroes managed to defeat the bosses as they retreat and drop the dragon egg named James.

"Alright guys, let's go to the fourth forgotten world called Midnight Mountain." Sora said as he and Sharla Morphed back to their usual selves as our heroes moved on to the Fourth and final Forgotten world called Midnight Mountain.

"Sora, you've done it again, I'm so proud of you, you keep it up and we'll win the war against the Celestial order, again, no matter what happens, I'll always be with you…forever and ever." Fiora thought to herself.

End of Chapter 68 


	69. Chapter 69: Midnight Mountain Mayhem

Kingdom Hearts: Final Epic Battle

Chapter 69: Midnight Mountain Mayhem

Bianca managed to saw Hunter at the spot where he was caged.

"Hi Bianca, did you bring any food, I'm starving." Hunter said.

"There's no time for that Hunter, we have to stop the Sorceress, she's going to kill all the Dragon hatchlings." Bianca said.

"Wait a minute, why should I trust you, this could be another trap." Hunter said.

"You're in the cage you furry Nincompoop, how can I trap you by letting you out." Bianca said.

"Hmm, I don't know, your Magic types can be Sneaky." Bianca said.

"I never thought we gonna kill the dragons, come on, we need to meet up with the others." Bianca said as her and Hunter escaped and went to Midnight Mountain.

As our heroes are now in the fourth and final forgotten world, Bianca showed up and apologizes them for what she done.

"Guys, I know you all won't trust me, but I want to help you guys stop the Sorceress, there is a way to open the hidden portal to here lair, but it'll take some very strong magic, if you guys can find the last of the dragon eggs, I think my magic will be able to open the portal, I'll come back when you guys have 150 dragon eggs okay? Good luck, but be careful, a couple of Dragozaurs just showed up and tried to drain the life force out of the worlds." Bianca said as she teleported.

"Okay then, alright guys, let's stop the Dragozaurs while recovering the dragon eggs, and recover the other treasure as well, let's do this!" Alicia said as our heroes began the mission.

End of Chapter 69


	70. Chapter 70: Dragozaur Invasion

Kingdom Hearts: Final Epic Battle Chapter 70: Dragozaur Invasion Our heroes split into teams to enter each world to stop the Dragozaurs while recovering the dragon eggs and the treasure, they managed to found every dragon egg and the treasure as Gigano Dragon showed up and tries to stop them but he said that he'll face them again at the other Universe as he escaped through the portal, so now our heroes are ready to face the Sorceress the first time as they enter the portal right after they freed Agent 9 from the cage. End of Chapter 70 


	71. Chapter 71: Sorceress's Last Stand

Kingdom Hearts: Final Epic Battle

Chapter 71: Sorceress's last stand

As our heroes are now in Sorceress's Lair, they met face to face with the Sorceress.

"You fools, you shall regret the day you warriors of light have entered the forgotten worlds to rescue the dragon eggs, now it is time for you all to die, hahahahahaha!" Sorceress said.

"We'll see about that Witch, let's go guys!" Alicia said as our heroes are ready to face the Sorceress the 1st time.

Major Boss Battle: The Sorceress 1st Battle

(Cue Major Boss Music: Sorceress's Lair from Spyro year of the dragon.)

Our heroes got the upper hand as Sora, Alicia and Ultimate Dino Ramph unleashed their limit attack called Dinonova Meteor Blast, first Sora uses Ars Magnus to damage the Sorceress, then Alicia uses Crescent Wind Gale Slash to severely damage the Sorceress while Ultimate Dino Ramph uses Dinosaur Supernova Cannon to damage the Sorceress, the limit attack ended as Sora, Alicia and Ultimate Dino Ramph all combine their attacks to defeat the Sorceress but that was just the beginning because this is the 1st battle.

Sora: Give me Strength!

Alicia: Think you can stop me?

Ultimate Dino Ramph: We shall prevail!

(End Major Boss Music.)

"You fools think you're powerful, but don't this is over, try and catch me if you dare fools, hahahahahaha!" Sorceress laughed as she escaped through the dark portal and into the new world called the Super Bonus Round.

"You won't get away for long Sorceress, after her guys!" Alicia said as our heroes went after the Sorceress.

Our heroes managed to corner the Sorceress in her hideout as our heroes got ready for the 2nd battle against the sorceress.

Major Boss Music: The Sorceress 2nd Battle

(Cue Major Boss Music: vs. Barud-berrut from Elsword.)

As always, our heroes got the upper hand as Sora and Fiora unleashed their limit attack known as Rising Light Strike.

First Sora uses Ars Arcanum to damage the Sorceress while Fiora uses the combination of Black Feather Tornado and Cherry Blossom Twister to severely damage the Sorceress, the limit attack ended as Sora and Fiora joined hands as they unleashed the barrage of Light Spells to defeat the Sorceress finally.

Sora: Light!

Fiora: For a final blow!

(End Major Boss Music.)

Our heroes have finally defeated the Sorceress with a help from Riku as they got the 151st Dragon egg so our heroes went to the dragon worlds to celebrate, Spyro and the others agreed to travel with the Warriors of light as the Green Gem glowed and showed the Keyhole as our heroes sealed it and thus Spyro's Universe is safe once more as our heroes move on to the new Universe, the Valkyria chronicles Universe.

End of Chapter 71


	72. Chapter 72: The Gallia Introduction

Kingdom Hearts: Final Epic Battle

Chapter 72: The Gallia Introduction

As our heroes are relaxing inside the Gummi Ship, they talk more about themselves as they went through time and space.

"Whew, that was some awesome battle, by the way, I'm proud of you Sora." Alicia said as she rubbed Sora's head.

"Meh, it was no big deal, we've been doing adventures a lot since we woke up from the pods inside the chamber at Twilight Town." Sora said.

"Twilight Town huh? Hmm, interesting name, what's it like?" Alicia asked Sora.

"Well, when we first woke up, we went to the station to catch the train to go to the Mysterious Tower to meet with Yen Sid." Sora said.

"Huh, sounds like you guys got some adventure in you after all." Alicia said.

"Yeah." Sora said.

Just then, a big screen showed Eleanor Varrot.

"Are you guys entering our Universe?" Eleanor asked.

"Yeah, we're heading there to meet you at the Office." Sora said.

"Excellent, I'll be expecting your arrivals, good luck." Eleanor said as the screen flash down.

"Well guys, it's time to go meet her at the Office." Alicia said as Vine pushed the button and our heroes beamed down to the new Universe, little do they noticed that they've become the Gallia's first Soldiers as our heroes wore their Uniforms that matched Alicia's Gallia Uniform.

"Not bad, you guys look great in your Uniforms." Alicia said as Sora and the others looked at themselves in their Gallia Uniforms.

"Whoa, this is awesome!" Eddie said.

"Wow, this Uniform is cool." Ophelia said.

"Incredible." Shulk said.

"Amazing." Fiora said.

"Magnificent." Dark Dizzy said.

"Now this is more like it." Dickson said.

"These Uniforms sure is cool." Aqua said.

"So Alicia, where can we meet Eleanor." Sora said as the others looked good in their Uniforms.

"At the Office of course, come on, I'll take you guys there." Alicia said as she led the Warriors of light to the building where the office is located.

As soon as they got there, they met with the hero of the Valkyria chronicles, a 22-year old hero named Welkin Gunther in his Gallia Uniform.

"Hey Alicia, who's your friend?" Welkin asked.

"Welkin, I like you to meet Sora, the leader of the Keyblade army." Alicia said as she introduces Sora.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Sora, I'm Welkin Gunther, Tank commander of the Central Gallia." Welkin said.

"it is a pleasure to meet you too Welkin, you know Vine right?" Sora asked.

"Yep, I sure am, wait, you mean Vine's here? Where?" Welkin asked.

"He's right over there with the rest of our friends." Sora said as he point at Vine who remembers Welkin.

"Hey Welks, long time no see." Vine said.

"Long time no see to you too Vine, how've you been?" Welkin asked.

"Meh, I've been traveling to get stronger and better than ever." Vine said.

"Vine, you haven't changed a bit since you've first arrived here in this Universe." Welkin said.

"Yeah, so, let's go inside." Vine said as our heroes went inside the office to meet with Eleanor Varrot, Eraqus's Keyblade Master Councilor.

"Gallia Militia Enlistee Welkin Gunther, reporting for duty ma'am!" Welkin said.

"Ma'am, Gallia Militia Enlistee Alicia Melciott, also reporting for duty!" Alicia said.

"Gallia Militia Enlistee Sora, reporting for duty ma'am!" Sora said.

"Gallia Militia Enlistee Vine, also reporting for duty ma'am!" Vine said.

"I'm Captain Eleanor Varrot, commander of the 3rd Regiment, Welkin you are promoted to Lieutenant, you'll be the leader of Squad 7 now." Eleanor said.

"Ma'am!" Welkin said.

"Enlistee Melciott, you'll be promoted as sergeant, you'll under the Lieutenant's command, understood?" Eleanor asked.

"Ma'am!" Alicia said.

"Sora, you are promoted to Lieutenant also, you'll be Alicia's second in command, understood?" Eleanor asked.

"Ma'am!" Sora said.

"Vine, you are promoted to Lieutenant also, you'll be Welkin's second in command, understood?" Eleanor asked.

"Ma'am!" Vine said.

"What do you know…it is you, nice coincidence huh Welkin?" The man named Faldio said.

"Faldio? I have no idea that you've been enlisted." Welkin said.

"Yeah, now that there is a real war going on I joined up, pretty much all the other boys are here just like you." Welkin said.

"You know each other?" Eleanor asked.

"Yes ma'am, we knew each other at the University, Welkin was in Science and I was in Archeology, and just look at us now, no Science or Archeology, looks like both of us are studying war I guess." Faldio said.

"Sounds good, it's good to see you." Welkin said.

"You too, Vine, and newcomer Sora." Faldio said.

"That'll be all for now, there's a strategy briefing meeting later today, but you still have some time, time for you to catch up, you'll be spending a lot of time here on the post and in Randgriz, they'll be your new home, so get to know them, that'll be all, report back here in time for the briefing, we'll talk about the report afterwards, until then, you're dismissed." Eleanor said as the 4 heroes saluted and went outside to meet with their friends.

End of Chapter 72


	73. Chapter 73: The Clone of Isara

Kingdom Hearts: Final Epic Battle

Chapter 73: The Clone of Isara

As they met with their friends outside of the building, Welkin then lead them to the R&D Facility where 2 people named Leon and Kreis who showed them the features of Weapons development as such, just then, the clone of Isara showed up and introduces herself to the warriors of light.

"Welks, there you are, I've been looking for you." Isara said.

"That must be the clone of Isara, the White Phantom somehow creates a clone of her to keep her cover, we'll try and refer to her as Isara until the real Isara comes." Sora thought to herself.

"Hey Is, how's your enlistment going, no problems?" Welkin asked.

"I've been registered as a Tank Pilot and a Mechanic, maintaining the operation of the Edelweiss is my responsibility for now on." Isara said.

"I think is nice to know that we're all in the same squad together." Alicia said.

"I think so too." Isara said.

"It sure is." Sora said.

"Yep." Vine said.

"So what have you been up to now?" Welkin asked.

"The Tank's hanger is just through here, I was just carrying some ragnite fuel back, it's used to power the tank, and also for the turret-mounted cannon rounds." Isara said.

"I guess I'm just more used to seeing it in street lamps and medical compounds." Welkin said.

"Looks cool though." Sora said.

"It sure is." Vine said.

"Seems like everything is ragnite-powered these days, that stuff is everywhere." Alicia said.

"Not enough of it for some people though, it's the source of a lot of conflict." Isara said.

"They say the Empire's invading only to get at all ragnite in Gallian soil." Welkin said.

"Oh, that's right, I had something to give you Welks." Isara said.

"What's this?" Welkin asked.

"Father's flare gun, it was in the barn, but I thought you might have some use for it." Isara said.

"Another hand-me down." Welkin said.

"I gave it a once-over, it might be old, but it's still serviceable." Isara said.

"I didn't mean...I just can't believe I'm a tank operator now, thank you for this Is." Welkin said.

"I'll do a spot-check on the Edelweiss now, to make sure it's ready to go at any time." Isara said.

"All right, we'll get going for now then, see you later." Alicia said.

"You too, is great to see you again Vine." Isara said.

"You too Isara." Vine said.

"And good luck to you Sora." Isara said.

"Anytime Isara." Sora replied as the 4 friends went outside as Isara watches Sora from behind.

"Sora sure is powerful, he's definitely the special friend the real me wants to meet." Isara thought to herself.

End of Chapter 73


	74. Chapter 74: The first Mission briefing

Kingdom Hearts: Final Epic Battle

Chapter 74: The First Mission briefing meeting

As our heroes have gathered around at the meeting, Captain Eleanor Varrot then told them the first Mission.

"I'll cut to the chase, here's your mission, the great Vasel Bridge was just taken by the Empire, it's a key strategic position." Eleanor said.

"The Great Vasel Bridge?" Welkin asked.

"It's a drawbridge crossing the canal in Vasel, just outside the Capital." Faldio said as the scene switched to the scene where it shows the drawbridge.

"That bridge is a part of the central transit artery leading into Randgriz, Our mission is to take it back, the Empire has been running a blitz with their shocktroops outrunning their defense, our 3rd Regiment will retake the bridge before defensive Reinforcements can arrive." Eleanor said.

Just then, the door opened and revealed the person named General Von Georg Damon.

"How quaint, the militia holding a little strategy meeting of its own, how long were you planning on hiding out in here Varrot?" General Damon asked.

"My Apologies Sir, we'll depart soon." Eleanor said.

"Whatever, they're just country mice, and those newcomers are one of them, it's not like they'll be much help." General Damon said as he looked at Sora and the others.

"More help perhaps than your army that couldn't hold the bridge in the first place." Eleanor said.

"Hey!" General Damon said.

"Regardless, Vasel remains a critical position, we'll reclaim it immediately." Eleanor said.

"W-Well good, see that you do!" General Damon replied as he left.

"Who was that?" Welkin asked.

"General Von Georg Damon, commander of the central forces." Faldio said.

"Central forces, that's the army branch the militia was folded into, right?" Welkin asked.

"That's right, they say the General's an aristocrat, he looks down on the common militia." Faldio said.

"That doesn't make any sense." Welkin said.

"Right, now that the war's begun, we all need to band together and fight to keep Gallia safe, who cares at this point whether you're in the army or the Militia? It's ridiculous." Faldio said.

"Gentlemen, let's return to the mission, we'll begin by taking back the western bank to gain a foothold for reclaiming the bridge, Lieutenant Gunther, I'm assigning Squad 7 to this mission, it's your first maneuver, so be smart, ." Eleanor said.

"Yes Captain!" Welkin said.

"The other Squads are on patrol, Stay sharp, and be ready to help take back the bridge, I'm counting on all or you out there, including you Warriors of light, now move out!" Eleanor said.

"Yes Captain, we won't let you down." Sora said as the others nodded in agreement and get ready for the first mission ever.

End of Chapter 74


	75. Chapter 75: Black Shadow Brawl

Kingdom Hearts: Final Epic Battle

Chapter 75: Black Shadow Brawl

As our heroes are now ready for the mission, Eleanor then showed them the brief.

"Here is a brief on the task in hand, we've received intelligence reporting Imperial activity in the area, this is your starting position, sweep in quickly and drive their strike force back, your objective is to occupy their base camp, there's more, if all of you are done occupy their base camp, a creature known as the Black Shadow will show up for its early feeding, that will be your next objective is to defeat it and drive away the Black Shadow, about the report, some time ago, the Celestial order Knights from the north somehow declared war on our Universe, we need to do whatever it takes to make sure we protect the Princess of light from the knights." Eleanor said.

"Who is the Princess of light are we talking about here." Dark Dizzy said.

"Cordelia Randgriz, she's the new Generation Princess of light Yen Sid told me about." Eleanor said.

"Are you serious? Cordelia is the Princess of light?" the shocktrooper named Rosie asked.

"Yes, that's right." Eleanor replied.

"Whoa, talk about harsh, but it is a good thing though." The Lancer named Largo said.

"Indeed, so, are we expecting an arrival from the new Squad?" a Scout named Franca asked.

"Ah yes, we'll be expecting the arrival from Squad 422 after we complete this mission." Eleanor said.

"Oh good, because you see, my sister was with them." Sora said.

"Seriously? Do you have a sister?" the new hero named Cosette asked.

"Yes, her name is Riela." Sora said.

"Ah yes, Riela Marcellis, number 13: the grim reaper." Eleanor said.

"That's right." Sora said.

"Exactly, I made my promise to make sure he is reunited with Riela now that he is reunited with Gabriel." Alicia said.

"You know something, I too made a promise to make sure Sora is reunited with Riela." Eleanor said.

"Hmm, that sounds good." The new hero named Avan said.

"Indeed." The new hero named Zeri replied.

"Right, until then, good luck on the mission Squads 7 and G, including you Warriors of light, good luck to you all as well." Eleanor said.

"Right then, alright, let's drive the Imperial soldiers back out of Gallia, Squad 7, Move out!" Welkin said.

"You hear that Squad G, let's move out!" Avan said.

"Let's go guys!" Sora said as Warriors of light, Squads 7 and G are ready for battle against the Imperial soldiers.

Enemy Battle: Imperial Soldiers 1st Battle

(Cue Battle Music: Multi-man melee 2 from Super Smash Bros Melee.)

"Remember, our objective is to occupy their base camp while taking down the soldiers, once it's done, Black Shadow will appear and attack, and that's where you guys come in." Welkin said.

"Not a problem, those soldiers won't be much of the threat any longer." Burn Rooster said.

"Not at all, ready guys?" Terra asked.

"Yeah, let's armor up guys." Sora said as he and the other Keyblade Masters activate their armor.

"Now, let's do this, Dark Mantis!" Sora said.

"Time for the never-ending Nightmare!" Dark Mantis said as they unleashed their limit attack known as Black Phantom Maelstrom.

First Sora uses Nightfall X-Slash he learned from Abelia to damage the few Imperial soldiers while Dark Mantis uses Zantesuken Dark Blade Slash to severely damage the other Imperial soldiers, the limit attack ended as Sora and Dark Mantis both used their attack to defeat the half of the imperial soldiers leaving only the other half of the soldiers for the Squads.

Sora: Light!

Dark Mantis: I'll rip you apart!

"Whoa, talk about powerful, those two straight took down the half of the soldiers leaving only the other half of the soldiers for us." Rosie said.

"Yeah, looks like it's our turn, ready Kairi?" Alicia asked.

"I'm ready, Alicia!" Kairi said.

"Moving out!" Alicia said as her and Kairi unleashed their limit attack called Wind Force Hurricane.

First Kairi calls forth Mayneth's power to use Monado Tidal Wave to damage the few soldiers while Alicia uses Wind Gale Slash to severely damage the other Soldiers, the limit attack ended as Kairi and Alicia combine their attacks to defeat the soldiers to make sure the Squads are occupying the base camp.

Kairi: Light!

Alicia: Enemy Destroyed!

(End Battle Music.)

"Alright, it's time to capture the enemy base camp." Welkin said as our heroes managed to occupy the Imperial's base camp.

"Mission 1 complete, great work Squads 7 and G." Welkin said.

"Is not over yet, look!" Edy said as they saw Black Shadow appeared before them.

(Cue Boss Music: Kent the Rival Photographer from Dead Rising.)

"Well, is only him, so he's surrounded." A Darcsen named Mischlitt said.

"He won't be much of the threat." The painter named Chloe said.

Just then, a portal opened and from the portal comes Amataresu.

(Cue Scene Music: Rising Sun from Okami.)

"Is that Amataresu?" Fiora said.

"You guys know the white Wolf?" Franca's brother named Nichol asked.

"We sure did, Sora fought Amataresu back at the Angel Grove Tournament." Ventus said.

"An Angel Grove Tournament?" A new person named Noel asked.

"Yes, it is the name of the seven tournaments that was built by the undefeated Champions, the Power Rangers." Skiver said.

"That's right." Kimberly replied.

"Okay then, let's help out Amataresu on taking down Black Shadow, Move out!" Welkin said as our heroes are ready to face Black Shadow with a help from Amataresu.

Boss Battle: Black Shadow 1st Battle

Our heroes managed to dodge Black Shadow's darkness attacks as Sora and Amataresu unleashed their limit attack known as White Wolf Maelstrom.

First Sora uses Light Shower Arrow to damage Black Shadow because Light is effective against Dark while Amataresu uses the attacks from before and severely damage Black Shadow, the limit attack ended as Sora and Amataresu used their Light attacks to defeat Black Shadow.

Sora: Power!

Amataresu: Behold the power of the Zodiac!

(End Boss Music.)

Black Shadow escaped through the Dark Portal as our heroes completed their next mission.

"Whew, that was some battle, looks like we owe it to Amataresu for its help, by the way, good to see you again Vine." Rosie said.

"You too Rosie." Vine said.

"Alright let's report this to Captain as soon as we get back to the Capital." Alicia said as our heroes went back to the capital.

End of Chapter 75 


	76. Chapter 76: The Reunion of Riela

Kingdom Hearts: Final Epic Battle

Chapter 76: The Reunion of Riela

As our heroes are now at the Capital, Eleanor congratulates them for their first Victory against the Imperial Soldiers and Black Shadow.

"Great Job everyone, great job on taking down the Imperial Soldiers and Black Shadow, I'm very proud of you all." Eleanor said.

"We could've done it without the help from the Warriors of light, they are the strongest heroes ever." The new person named Lotte said.

"Of course, we've managed to regain the control of the Drawbridge with a help from the Zebra-based Reploid brothers.

"New Reploids?" Kairi asked.

"Yes, I like you all to meet my Reploid partners, White Zebra Brawler the White Zebra-based Reploid and Black Zebra Brawler the Black Zebra-based Reploids." Eleanor said.

"Hey." White Zebra Brawler said.

"What's up?" Black Zebra Brawler said.

"Now that we're done with the introduction, we should be expecting Squad 422's arrival right about now." Eleanor said.

"I think they're here already, let's go see them." Avan's brother named Leon said as our heroes went to the Town Square where Squad 422 is there.

"It's Riela, boy, she sure has changed." Sora thought to himself as he watched Riela.

"Everyone, meet the Squad leader of Squad 422, Kurt Irving." Eleanor said as she introduces Squad 422 to our heroes.

"Nice to meet you all, I'm Kurt Irving, Number 7 of Squad 422." Kurt Irving said.

"I'm Riela Marcellis, Number 13 of Squad 422." Riela Marcellis said.

"I'm Imca, Number 1 of Squad 422." Imca said.

"I'm Gloria Durrell, Number 3 of Squad 422." Gloria said.

"I'm Gusurg, Number 6 of Squad 422." Gusurg said.

"I'm Alfons Auclair, Number 11 of Squad 422." Alfons said.

"I'm Valerie Aynsley, Number 12 of Squad 422." Valerie said.

"I'm Amy Apple, Number 15 of Squad 422." Amy said.

"I'm Ada Ansorge, Number 16 of Squad 422." Ada said.

"I'm Imari Gazotto, Number 17 of Squad 422." Imari said.

"I'm Elliot Oates, Number 18 of Squad 422." Elliot said.

"I'm Frederika Lipps, Number 19 of Squad 422." Frederika said.

"I'm Felix Cowley, Number 21 of Squad 422." Felix said.

"I'm Leila Peron, Number 23 of Squad 422." Leila said.

"I'm Annika Alcott, Number 24 of Squad 422." Annika said.

"I'm Cedric Drake, Number 25 of Squad 422." Cedric said.

"I'm Gisele Fleming, Number 26 of Squad 422." Gisele said.

"I'm Giulio Rosso, Number 32 of Squad 422." Giulio said.

"I'm Margit Ravelli, Number 33 of Squad 422." Margit said.

"I'm Serge Liebert, Number 45 of Squad 422." Serge said.

"I'm Clarissa Callaghan, Number 46 of Squad 422." Clarissa said.

I'm Deit, Number 56 of Squad 422." Deia said.

"I'm Zahar Alonso, Number 57 of Squad 422." Zahar said.

"I'm Shin Hyuga, Number 58 of Squad 422." Shin said.

"Now that we're all done with the introduction, Riela?" Eleanor asked.

"Yes Captain?" Riela asked.

"Do you have a brother by any chance right?" Eleanor asked.

"Yes, why?" Riela asked.

"Well, here he is now." Eleanor said as she moves aside to reveal Sora.

"Hey Riela." Sora said.

"Sora? It's that…really you?" Riela asked as she walked up to him and kneel down to his level.

(Cue Scene Music: Roxas's theme from Kingdom hearts 2.)

"Yep, Boy, you sure have grown huh." Sora said.

"Yeah, I sure did" Riela nodded.

"Yeah." Sora replied as Riela embraces him in a hug.

"Sora, I can't believe it, it really is you." Riela said.

"Yeah, I've missed you so much." Sora said.

"I've missed you too Sora, how've you been?" Riela asked.

"I've doing great, how about you." Sora said.

"I'm doing great also, Thank you all for reuniting me with him, I'm grateful to all of you, including you guys." Riela said as she looked at Sora's friends.

"You're welcome Riela, we're very happy for Sora now that you and he are together again." Fiora replied.

"Yes, a Reunion of a Brother and a sister, it was Marvelous to see the 2 seeds grow together from the soil." Dark Dizzy said.

"So Riela, what are you guys doing here?" Sora asked as he and Riela let go of a hug.

"Eleanor called us to help you guys out on stopping the Empire from destroying Gallia." Imca whose voice sounded like Angelina Jolie said.

"Indeed." Kurt said whose voice sounded like Chris Cox said.

"So Sora, want to do some sparring before we are ready for the next mission?" Riela asked whose voice sounded like Alyson Stoner said.

"You're on Riela, although this will be a 3-3 tag battle against you guys." Sora said.

"Sure is, ready Sora?" Riela asked.

"Yeah, ready guys?" Sora asks Shulk and Fiora.

"Sure." Shulk replied.

"We're with you Sora." Fiora replied also.

(Cue Optional Boss Music: Justified from Dead Rising.)

"Alright, prepare to defend yourselves because here we come!" Imca said as her, Kurt and Riela entered their Battle stances.

"Bring it on!" Sora said as he, Shulk and Fiora activate their armor and enter their fighting stances.

Optional Boss Battle: Kurt Irving, Riela Marcellis, Imca

"Here comes our first strike, Blue Flare Dynamo!" Kurt said.

"Dragon Flame Cyclone!" Riela said.

"Bazooka Wave Cannon!" Imca said as they launch their first attacks.

"Perfect Defense!" Sora, Shulk and Fiora said as they used their technique.

"How did they do that?" Imca said.

"They grew stronger just by learning new techniques." Kurt said.

"They sure did." Riela said.

Sora, Shulk and Fiora tried their hardest to defeat the heroes of Squad 422 but they managed to pull it off and defeated them.

(End Optional Boss Music.)

"Huff-huff-huff-huff, you 3 sure are good." Imca said.

"Yep, we've trained well during the training room." Shulk said.

"Is that right, then remind us to use that tactic next time." Kurt said.

"We'll be sure of that." Fiora said.

"So Sora, are we ready for the next mission?" Riela asked.

"Yes we sure." Sora replied as our heroes got ready for the next mission.

End of Chapter 76


	77. Chapter 77: The Kloden Operation

Kingdom Hearts: Final Epic Battle

Chapter 77: The Kloden Operation

At the far regions of Gallia, there was a castle not far from here where it holds the colony of the Imperial soldiers patrolling the area, inside the castle holds the Empire's most powerful Generals and a Prince.

"Gallia's Mongrels have reclaimed Vasel bridge, are the men of our defensive units cowards? This loss is a stain on the emperor's honor, useless fools." A man named Berthold Gregor said.

"I hear the enemy crossed the river in tanks, and whoever's leading them is no fool." A man named Jaeger said.

"On the contrary, this was a fluke, these are peasants, nothing more, peasants and Barbarians, how could they be anything else?" Berthold said.

"If birthright is all it takes to win a battle, you must find war so very boring." Jaeger said.

"The issue here is gallia's resistance and how to end it, swiftly and decisively." A cloned woman named Selvaria said.

"Exactly, they'll use their victory at Vasel Bridge as footing for counterstrike in central Gallia." Jaeger said.

"Perhaps, for what we concerned is that the heroes from another universe showed up and help the central Gallia." A Darcsen teen named Zig whose voice sounded like Daniel southworth said.

"Heroes from another universe?" Jaeger asked.

"Yes, they are called the Warriors of light, they came to this universe to aid the central Gallia to defeat the Imperial order under the name of the Celestial order themselves." A woman named Lydia whose voice sounded like Megan Hollingshead said.

"Those Worms are no match for the Emperor's honor even if they are from the other Universe, those Warriors of light as such, humph." Berthold said.

"Yes, don't forget, Squad G is with them as well, we must take extra precautions if we want to stop them." A man named Baldren whose voice sounded like Liam O'Brien said.

"Indeed it is brother." A woman named Audrey whose voice sounded like Ali Hillis said.

"It won't be long before we destroy the central Gallia along with the Warriors of light." A man named Gilbert whose voice sounded like Greg Baldwin said.

"Indeed." An armored man named Dirk whose voice sounded like Troy Baker said.

"Exactly." A man named Dahau whose voice sounded like Gregg Berger said.

"How should we proceed? What says you're Highness?" Selvaria asked.

"We will extinguish these flames, our course is clear, the Gallia army and the Warriors of light must be crushed, we will require reinforcements, they will be sent to central Gallia." A prince named Maximilian whose voice sounded like Mathew Yang king said as he walked up to the table that shows the map of the Central Gallia.

"Now then, the route of supply through Kloden has to be made unshakable, Gregor, see to a…restructuring of our central forces, then you will continue to press northward." Maximilian said.

"Sir." Berthold nodded.

"We will head to barious, Selvaria, be so kind as to accompany us there." Maximilian said.

"With pleasure, and to the ends of the Earth, you're Highness." Selvaria nodded.

"The kloden base and supply lines, see to them Jaeger, they will need protecting, Gallia may have already dispatched the troops and the Warriors of light to the south, Therefore, make haste to Kloden." Maximilian said.

"Of course, leave it to me you're Highness." Jaeger said.

"Gilbert, you and your son and daughter including Dirk, will be leading the forces from the west, therefore, take the Predicons with you all also." Maximilian said.

"As your wish you're Highness." Gilbert nodded.

"And Dahau, you will lead the Calamity Raven from the East, therefore, take Zig and Lydia with you." Maximilian said.

"Yes you're Highness." Dahau said as the scene switched to our heroes.

"What are we doing here? Remind me, whose idea was it to come out here anyway? Enough with the trees already." Rosie said.

"You can say that again, woods are so thick you can't tell up from down with these trees." Largo said.

"Here we go." Welkin said.

"Hey, great, what did he find, a map in the dirt?" Rosie said.

"I don't think so, I think he has a plan or something." Vine said.

"Hmm, seems that way." Rosie replied.

"Alicia, hold on to these for me would you?" Welkin asked as he handed Alicia a set of seeds.

"Sure Welkin, what are these? Some kind of nuts?" Alicia asked.

"No, actually they're long-beard goat droppings." Welkin said.

"Ahhh! Gross! You made me hold poo? Are you crazy?" Alicia said.

"Hey Welks, did you find something useful?" Isara asked.

"Come here, take a look at this." Welkin said.

"Hmm, the grass has been trampled down, looks like, what's the deal with that?" Largo asked.

"An Animal trail, with any luck this could be our way out, Animals have a natural instinct to find the most efficient path, that's why the grass is trampled down, they snap off the branches, they eat the grass, as a result they clear a perfect trail." Welkin said.

"So if we make like goats and follow it the path will take us through." Rosie said.

"Great plan Welkin, where's the enemy supply base?" Vine asked.

"The enemy supply base should be nearby, this is where we start our operation." Welkin said as our heroes got their stuffs ready for the operation while Rosie sings.

"That's really nice Rosie, what song is that? It's so pretty." Alicia said.

"Hm? Oh, just a song I sang, back in the day." Rosie said.

"Oh, you used to be a singer? I didn't know that!" Alicia said.

"Ha! You paint a much prettier picture than it was, I used to sing back in my town." Rosie said.

"Still, that song was really pretty, we'd love to hear the whole thing sometime." Alicia said.

"Heh, maybe I'll put on a little show one of these days, I may need Vine's help on this." Rosie said.

"Umm, sure, no problem." Vine replied as they heard the grass ruffled.

"We're not alone here." Isara said.

"We'll take a closer look, cover me Sora." Alicia said.

"You got it Alicia." Sora replied as Alicia summoned her Keyblade.

"Put your hands in the air!" Alicia said as she points her Keyblade at the grass when a creature showed up from the grass.

"Moink?" a Porcavian piglet named Hans said.

"It's…a pig?" Alicia asked as she put away her keyblade.

"It looks like a Porcavian Piglet." Isara said.

"Oh, that explains a lot." Sora said as Alicia picked up hans and hold it by her arms.

"What's your story? Get separated from your mom?" Alicia asked.

"Moiiiiiink." Hans said.

"I'll try and take a look further in, (Gasps.)" Welkin said.

"Well? What did you find?" Alicia asked.

"There must have been a skirmish here, it looks like a stray bullet hit his mother." Welkin said.

"Oh." Alicia sadly said.

"Even all the way out here the war's still claiming lives." Largo said.

"You lost your family too, huh, little guy? Left all alone." Alicia sadly said.

"Moiink." Hans nodded.

"Well guys, does he want to come with us?" Welkin asked.

"What? Can we?" Alicia asked.

"We're the Militia! Every gallian has the right to join." Welkin said.

"You hear that? As of today you're a member of Squad 7, little guy." Alicia smiled.

"Welcome aboard." Sora said as he rubbed Hans's head.

"Moink? Moink!" Hans replied excitingly.

End of Chapter 77


	78. Chapter 78: Rampage's Second Encounter

Kingdom Hearts: Final Epic Battle

Chapter 78: Rampage's second Encounter

As our heroes are now ready for the operation to take down the supply base, Rampage showed up from the portal for his rematch against our heroes.

"We didn't expect to see you again Rampage." Deathcharge said.

"Indeed it is Deathcharge, I'm sure you guys remember these guys." Rampage said as he calls forth the familiar enemies that our heroes defeated.

(Cue Scene Music: One who gets in our way from Xenoblade chronicles.)

"No way, it's the Ooze Soldiers." Sora said as our heroes readied their weapons.

"Somehow, right after we defeated Ivan Ooze, Rampage somehow got the ability to call forth the Ooze Soldiers." Tommy said.

"Very cleaver of you all, after Ivan Ooze was destroyed by you Warriors of light, Xehanort somehow got the likening in taking control of the Ooze Soldier army." Rampage said.

"What do you want Rampage, we're busy with the enemy supply base, so do us all a favor and take your sorry Tin-can out of here." Alicia said.

"Not this time fools, now be a couple of good heroes and hand me the Princesses of light." Rampage said.

"You're not taking Cordelia Rampage." Deathcharge said.

"Well, in that case, I'll just have to destroy all of you in order to capture all of the Princesses of light!" Rampage said.

"For your Information Rampage, you've been messing with the wrong Army you Pile of Scrap!" Rosie said as she focused her energy to call forth her Keyblade known as the Great White Shark.

"Great job Rosie, you somehow summoned your first Keyblade." Vine said.

"Oh this? Well, I used to do that all the time." Rosie said as she looked at her Keyblade.

"Looks like it's our turn." Welkin said as he and Largo summoned their Keyblades while Isara unsheathes her Soul Calibur Blade.

"You guys are the other Keyblade Wielders also?" Kain asked.

"Yep, as you guys said, Captain Eleanor is Eraqus's Keyblade Master Councilor, so she trained us to become Keyblade Masters like you guys." Welkin nodded.

"New keyblade Wielders? Hahahahahaha, this will be easy." Rampage said.

"Don't get too Excited Rampage." The Voice said as the Dark Portal opened up and out comes Mumkhar.

"Mumkhar!" Dundan said.

"Oh it's you fools, long time no see, hahahahahaha." Mumkhar said.

"You guys know him?" Rosie asked.

"All too well yes, we defeated his Mechon 2 times in 2 different places like the Angel grove downtown and the ark where we defeated Omega Metempsychosis with a help from Sora's E.S Twilight." Fiora told Rosie.

"And Sora then somehow got control of Mumkhar's Mechon and makes it his other new E.S known as the E.S Metal Face." Shulk said.

"I would like to give that Keyblade wielding brat some credit, but as much as I like to tear him apart myself! Dragon Flare Blade Claw!" Mumkhar said as he uses his Attack to kill Sora but the portal opened up and from the 5 portals comes the Heroes of Blue Dragon.

(Cue Boss Music: You will know our names from Xenoblade chronicles.)

"Not this time." A new hero named Shu whose voice sounded like Yuri Lowenthal said.

"Well if it isn't Shu and his wretched friends Zola, Jiro, Marumaro, and the Princess of light, Kluke." Mumkhar said.

"Glad to see you know about us Mumkhar." Zola whose voice sounded like Cindy Robinson said.

"Are you guys okay?" Kluke whose voice sounded like Tara Strong asked as she looked at our heroes.

"Yes, we're okay, thanks for helping us out." Melia said.

"You're quite welcome." Jiro whose voice sounded like Steve Staley said.

"Let's take down those jerks." Marumaro said.

"Alright, that does it, we'll just have to kill you all, then I'll kill Sora next, after all, I'm his other new enemy, hahahahahaha!" Mumkhar said.

"In your Dreams Mumkhar, let's go Sora!" Alicia said.

"Yeah, get ready guys!" Sora nodded as our heroes got ready for Battle against Rampage and Mumkhar.

Boss Battle: Rampage 2nd Battle and Mumkhar 1st Battle

Our heroes split into teams in order to stop Rampage and Mumkhar as Welkin and Deathcharge unleashed their limit attack called Stingray's Revenge, first Welkin uses Firestorm Slash to damage Rampage while Deathcharge uses Tidal Wave Surge to severely damage Rampage, the limit attack ended as Welkin and Deathcharge both used Ultima to defeat Rampage.

Welkin: Watch This!

Deathcharge: This is the end!

On their side, Sora, Alicia, Riela and Fiora surrounded Mumkhar as they unleashed their limit attack known as Knights of Destiny, first Sora uses Nightfall X-slash to damage Mumkhar, then Alicia and Riela both unleashed their attack to severely damage Mumkhar while Fiora uses the Combination attack of Black Feather Tornado and Cherry Blossom Twister known as Black Blossom Hurricane to rapidly damage Mumkhar, the limit attack ended as they combine their attacks to severely defeated Mumkhar.

Sora: Take this!

Alicia: Think you can stop me?

Riela: Obliterate!

Fiora: For a Final blow!

(End Boss Music.)

"Why, why are you 4 so strong?" Rampage asked.

"Because, we combine our strength in order to stop you Losers from calling Jaeger." Sora said.

"Grrr, this isn't over brats, we will meet again, just you wait!" Mumkhar said as he and Rampage escaped through the Dark Portal.

"Whew, that was close." Sora said.

"Yep, we sure did." Riela said.

"But we get the feeling we'll meet Mumkhar again, and this time, he'll go for Sora and I." Fiora said.

"Yeah." Shulk replied as Eleanor showed up and congratulates them for their next Victory.

"Well done heroes, the operation was a success." Eleanor said.

"Another Victory for Sora and Welkin Gunther!" Alicia said.

"Nope, is not us who won, all the glory goes to these guys." Sora said as they looked at Hans and Amaterasu.

"Moink?" Hans said.

"Us?" Amaterasu asked.

"Way to go guys, first day on the job and you two are already heroes!" Alicia said.

"Our success today was thanks to the animals living in these woods." Welkin said.

"Moink Moink!" Hans said.

"Thank you all, we'll never forget that." Amaterasu said.

"So um, who named the bacon Hans and the white wolf Amaterasu?" Largo asked.

"Captain Varrot, we like you to introduce Squad 7's newest addition, Hans and Amaterasu." Welkin said.

"Hans, Amaterasu, I've heard you two make a great work today, I'll be expecting great things from you two, dismissed." Eleanor said.

"Moioink!" Hans replied.

"Yes Captain!" Amaterasu replied as our heroes went back to the capital.

End of Chapter 78


	79. Chapter 79: The Desert Brawl

Kingdom Hearts: Final Epic Battle

Chapter 79: The Desert Brawl

"Know what, this is one strange place, rocks with holes in them, dug up ground as far as the eye can see." Largo said as our heroes are now in the desert area.

"Not always, they say this used to be a huge ancient city, now there's nothing but desert left." Welkin said as Rosie Spit a seed.

"We all know what happened, the Darcsen Calamity happened, I'm not talking about you Vine and Isara, I'm talking about the other Darcsens, they say the dark-hairs used some kind of dark arts to burn this city, left nothing but a pile of ash." Rosie said.

"Can't see what kind of magic you'd use to burn up this much land though, it's just crazy." Largo said.

"I don't know, Isara said that was a myth with no real historical evidence, look, their kind has been digging up ragnites since forever, so who's to say they don't know some Darcseny type way to use the stuff as a weapon, I'm just saying." A reporter named Ellet said.

"Anyway, as I was saying, we are in the middle of the badlands, and what exactly are we doing here?" Largo asked.

"We've received some intelligence, they're saying Imperials have set up a base near the Barious ruins, Squads 7, G and 422 and the Warriors of light was sent out here to investigate, we need to verify the information." Welkin said.

"Imperials here? Some sandbox to come play in, I don't get those Imperials, who knows what they're thinking." Rosie said.

"Yep." Largo nodded.

"She's right, something is definitely up here, I mean I just can't figure it out you know, why would they occupy this place?" Ellet said.

"Enemy sighted!" Alicia said as they saw a couple of Imperials and the Celestial order knights.

(Cue Battle Music: One who gets in our way from Xenoblade Chronicles.)

"Tanks at 0-4-0! Distance 800! Hold on…yes! There are foot soldiers and a couple of knights as well, and they're taking up combat positions!" Alicia said.

"Well it looks like we found our bad guys." Largo said.

"Everyone, Combat Formation!" Welkin said as our heroes are ready to face the enemies.

Enemy Battle: Imperial Soldiers 1st Battle and Celestial order knights 1st Battle

Our heroes managed to defeat every single Soldiers and the Knights in the area until the huge cargo ship showed up and tried to stop our heroes but they won't give up on a fight.

(End Battle Music.)

As the fight rages on, the Clone of Selvaria showed up and tried to stop our heroes as Sora saw Selvaria as a clone so Sora will also refer it as Selvaria until the real Selvaria comes.

"Sora, I'm glad you finally arrived in our universe." Selvaria whose voice sounded like April Stewart said with her mind.

"Yeah, I was surprised your real self didn't use the power of the Valkyria during our match at the tournament." Sora said with his mind.

"Perhaps, but this was just a warm-up for you." Selvaria said.

"Yeah, where can we have our second fight?" Sora asked Selvaria.

"Soon, we'll have our second fight soon, but not yet, first things first, have you encounter any of the Knights?" Selvaria asked Sora.

"Yeah, we saw a couple of them with the Imperial soldiers at the desert area." Sora said.

"Excellent, alright, my real self is investigating Maximilian's plot because he's the grand prince of the Empire and the Celestial order, so now, during your against him, my real self will arrive and help you out because my real self is the other Keyblade Master." Selvaria said.

"Cool, well, we'll meet again in the next area." Sora said.

"Indeed, good luck Sora." Selvaria replied.

End of Chapter 79


	80. Chapter 80: The Bread Gathering

Kingdom Hearts: Final Epic Battle

Chapter 80: The Bread Gathering

"And…done! That takes care of the report." Welkin said.

"Sure is." Vine replied as the door knocked.

"Hm? Who's there?" Welkin said as the door opened and revealed to be Hans.

"Moink!" Hans said.

"Hans? Did you come here all by yourself? Boy, you sure are smart!" Vine said.

"Moink oink!" Hans said.

"H-Hey! Stop tugging hans! What's up? Is there something this way?" Welkin asked.

"Moioioink!" Hans said.

"Okay, okay, lead the way, and you can stop biting our boots already!" Vine said as Hans is leading Welkin and Vine to the Cafeteria not far from the capital.

"You went and got Welkin and Vine for us? Nice going Hans! Thanks." Alicia said.

"Moioink!" Hans nodded.

"We just got led around base by a pig, any idea what he wants with us, Alicia and Sora?" Welkin asked.

"Oh no, we were the ones who wanted to see you two, are you hungry, Welkin and Vine?" Alicia asked.

"Hungry, well, yeah, actually." Vine said.

"Really? Oh good, we whipped up a little something for you two, come see!" Alicia said.

"What, back at the Kitchen? Whoa!" Welkin replied as Alicia and Sora led Welkin and Vine to the Kitchen where a batch of bread was placed on the table.

"Wow, we've never seen such bread in one place, did you bake these all by yourselves guys?" Vine asked.

"Yep, it's been a while since we made anything, we were worried we might be getting a bit rusty, but, the oven was free, so, we helped ourselves." Alicia said.

"Mmm, it smells great, Okay, here goes." Welkin said as he and Vine took the first bite of the Bread.

"Um, are you guys okay?" Sora asked.

"Delicious!" Welkin and Vine said.

"Really?" Alicia asked.

"Yeah, we never eaten the bread this good, it's really impressive." Welkin said as he and Vine took a few bites.

"Um…Welkin, Vine, you two look like 2 Chipmunks." Alicia said.

"You know how chipmunks and hamsters stuff their little cheeks full of food like that? We finally understand why." Welkin said as he and Vine finished up the bread while Alicia and Sora shrugged.

"Oh, we're so full, that was great, huh, Hans?" Welkin said.

"Moooink." Hans nodded.

"The bread hits the spot." Vine said.

"We can't believe you guys put it all away! It was a little scary watching you guys eat." Alicia said as Sora nodded in agreement.

"Still, we're glad you guys liked it, it feels so good to see people enjoying our bread." Alicia said as Sora nodded in agreement again.

"It felt good eating it! Thanks for baking it all." Vine said.

"You're welcome! Oh, guys, you have some, there's just a little crumb, there we go!" Alicia said as she wiped Welkin's and Vine's cheeks with a wreck.

"Hm? Oh, ha ha! So, um, you said you worked at the bakery before the war started?" Welkin asked.

"Yeah, I was a live-in apprentice under the meister running the shop, once things settle down, I plan on taking the national exams and open up our own bakery." Alicia said as Sora nodded in agreement.

"Wow, you need to be licensed to run a bakery? That sounds pretty tough." Vine said.

"It's been my dream since I was a little girl, it's what I doing the most, I love imagining entire families eating the bread we make, together, a loving husband maybe, and cute little kids waiting for their mom to get home, she comes in with a big basket of my bread and the kids all cheer and embrace her." Alicia said.

"Okay?" Welkin and Vine said.

"Ooh, and what if our bread brings the husband and wife closer together! She could say, "oh, honey, you have a crumb in your beard," and then she'd…ah, ha ha! Listen to me guys! That's just like what happened here a minute ago, guys, but I um." Alicia said.

"Are, are you all right, Alicia?" Welkin asked.

"Huh? I…I'm fine! Anyway, we'll keep baking it if you keep eating it!" Alicia said.

"It's a deal, and thanks again guys." Vine replied as he and Welkin exit the Cafeteria.

"Great job Alicia, that was awesome." Sora said as he patted Alicia's shoulder.

"Oh, it was nothing really, thanks for being my helper Sora." Alicia said.

"You're welcome, let's meet up with the others for the next mission." Sora said.

"You got it Sora." Alicia smiled as her and Sora met with the others for the next mission.

End of Chapter 80


	81. Chapter 81: The Test of Teamwork

Kingdom Hearts: Final Epic Battle

Chapter 81: The Test of Teamwork

As our heroes are now ready for the next mission, they managed to secure the area and its supplies, before Sora, his sister Riela, Welkin and Alicia was separated from their comrades, Sting Chameleon managed to give the 4 heroes each communicator, the 4 heroes managed to sneak past the patrols in the area and went inside the Cabin where they can heal Alicia's leg and sleep well.

Suddenly, Welkin heard a noise as he woke up Alicia, Sora and Riela to ensure that they're not alone, there was a soldier walking towards when it somehow fell to the ground bleeding.

They tried their hardest to heal the man's wounds but the wounds are too deep, so the soldier went to the Road of Remembrance a hero.

"Guys, I…I couldn't do anything for that poor man, he was lying there asking me for help, but… all I could do was watching him die." Alicia sadly said as Riela placed her hand on Alicia's shoulder.

"That's not true, you helped him in a way only you could, Alicia." Welkin said.

"The look on his face when he passed on wasn't one of pain." Sora said.

"No, I guess you two are right, thank you guys, I'd always just thought of the Imperials as monsters out to kill Gallians, but they're just as human as we are, huh? With families of their own to fight for." Alicia sadly said.

"Yeah, they are." Sora nodded.

"It's like the started and we all forgot that, it's so simple, but, if we weren't at war, he might be back home with his family now." Alicia sadly said.

"Alicia." Sora sadly said.

"Hey guys, did I ever tell you I don't have one? A family, I mean, I grew up in an orphanage, I don't even know my parents' names." Alicia sadly said.

"No, you didn't." Welkin said.

"But maybe I'm actually lucky, huh? If you…if you three never have a family in the first place, you can't ever lose them, I guess being all alone has its perks, heh heh." Alicia said.

"Don't even joke about it, you know you're not alone, you've got me, Is, Sora and Riela, everybody in Squads 7, G, and 422, and the Warriors of light, we're all a family now, Alicia." Welkin said.

"Squads 7, G and 422, and the Warriors of light, a family?" Alicia asked.

"Sure, I'm the dad, you're the mom, Sora's a brother, Riela's a sister, Rosie and Isara are like daughters, and Largo…is a Grandpa! Come on, can't you see it?" Welkin said.

"Hah! If he heard that, Largo would kick your butt!" Alicia laughed.

"Sure, we have our share of fights, but they say best friends fight the most, right?" Welkin asked.

"Yeah." Alicia nodded.

"So don't go saying you're all on your own, you hear us?" Sora asked.

"Alright, thanks guys, you're the best." Alicia smiled.

"How very touching, a bunch of washed up heroes got separated from their friends, hahahahahaha, it makes me wanna puke my Guts out!" Vile said as he came from the Dark Portal.

(Cue Scene Music: Metal Valley/Overheat from Megaman X8.)

"Vile!" Sora said.

"You know him?" Alicia asked.

"Yeah, I first saw him when Pete called him and made him my first new enemy back at Bladehenge." Sora told Alicia.

"You know something, I somehow saw him also, during the mission, Me, Kurt and Imca met face to face with Vile the Maverick Commando, he was powerful, but luckily we beat him to the pulp to make him spill the beans on what the Calamity Raven is up to." Riela said.

"hahahahahahaha, you're catching on Riela, but I will see to be sure that you fools will be destroyed, but you 4 will have to beat me to the finish where your friends are at right now, if you win, I'll leave, but if I win, say goodbye to that little friend of yours Sora." Vile said as he flies away to their location.

"Come on guys, we've got to stop him before he gets there first and kills our friends!" Sora said.

"Let's hurry and stop him before he does!" Alicia replied as the 4 heroes hurried on and catch up with Vile while damaging him along the way that will make the Boss battle easier.

As soon as they got there, their friends saw them and glad's to see they're okay.

"Guys, you're alright!" Kairi said as she hugged Sora.

"You had us worried there for a second." Dark Dizzy said.

"Welcome back guys." Fiora said as she also hugged Sora in relief.

"What happened guys?" Ophelia asked.

"Vile somehow used an attack to separate us but luckily Sting Chameleon gave us these." Sora replied as the 4 showed their friends the Communicators.

"That's right, I gave them those, in order to contact us from far away or near." Sting Chameleon said.

"Still, we're glad to see you guys are okay." Fiora said.

"Yeah, it looks like Vile's here, get ready guys!" Sora replied as our heroes got ready for the 3rd battle against Vile after he showed up and entered his fighting stance.

Boss Battle: Vile 3rd Battle

(Cue Boss Music: Barut/berrut battle from Elsword.)

Our heroes always got the upper hand as Sora and Alicia reused their Limit attack again to defeat Vile.

Sora: Light!

Alicia: Enemy Destroyed!

(End Boss Music.)

"Looks like you punks are more powerful than ever since our 2nd fight at Stone hill, but I'll be back for one last battle, just you wait Sora, one of these days, you and I will fight alone, unless Fiora agrees to fight with you. I'll be back." Vile said as he escaped through the Dark Portal.

"Whew, that was some weird battle, huh Sora." Riela said.

"You said it, alright guys, let's report this to Eleanor on our next victory." Sora replied as our heroes returned to the capital.

End of Chapter 81


	82. Chapter 82: Dark Signer Misty's Return

Kingdom Hearts: Final Epic Battle

Chapter 82: Dark Signer Misty's Return

As our heroes returned to the capital, Eleanor congratulates them for their next Victory as they told her about Vile, Sora's First new enemy.

"Vile the Maverick Commando huh? When did you first meet him Sora?" Eleanor asked Sora.

"I first meet Vile back at Bladehenge when Pete called him and made him my First new enemy." Sora told Eleanor.

"Pete huh? Sounds reasonable, what does he do exactly." Eleanor said.

"He goes around the worlds summoning Heartless after Heartless in each world while summoning the clones of my Demonic form when General Lionwhyte feed me with anger and lies." Sora said.

"General Lionwhyte, the one person who enslaved his own people for profit?" Eleanor asked.

"Yeah, Lars told us about him, you know him?" Sora asked Eleanor.

"Of course I do, I met him at the Road of Remembrance, and he told me all about your adventures, what happened to him?" Eleanor asked.

"He was killed by Doviculus." Sora sadly said.

"What? Why?" Eleanor asked Sora.

"Because of Genip, Doviculus told him to kill him in front of us." Sora sadly said.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know that." Eleanor said.

"Is okay, he's in the Road of Remembrance now with the rest of our friends." Sora sadly said.

"Sora, I know how you feel, you truly want to protect the ones you trusted the most, I have faith in you Sora, I know you can." Eleanor said.

"Yeah." Sora said.

"Anyways, we've been summoned by her Highness, Princess Cordelia, she has graciously extended banquet invitations to the five of us." Eleanor said.

"What? Why us?" Vine asked.

"It seems you four will be recognized for your successes at Vasel and more recent ops, the event will be held tomorrow at the Castle." Eleanor said.

"Okay." Sora said.

"Just don't forget to wear dress Uniforms, Gentlemen, I'll meet you four at Castle Randgriz tomorrow evening along with the rest of the Warriors of light, you're dismissed until then." Eleanor said.

"Yes Captain." Sora replied as our heroes got ready for the Tomorrow evening's Banquet.

As soon as they are done, they met up with Master Eleanor at the entrance.

"Goodness…Sora, I hardly recognized you four." Eleanor said.

"Yes Captain, Alicia helped us get ready this evening." Welkin said.

"She kept punching us and she told us she was busy with the report of the Celestial order's plot, it's still sore though." Sora said.

"hahahahaha! Well, consider it combat experience." Eleanor smiled.

"Yeah, it sure is." Vine said.

"Hey, don't you all look nice!" Ellet said as she took a picture of them.

"Hey Ellet, here to cover the banquet tonight?" Welkin asked.

"You know it! Apparently an Ambassador from the Federation's been invited to the Party, I smell a plan to sign up an Alliance between Gallia and the Federation at work here." Ellet said.

"But Gallia's National Policy has always been to shun Alliances and remain Neutral." Faldio said.

"I figure it's mostly the idea of Prime Minister Borg, Princess Cordelia's Regent, he's using her youth as carte Blanche to do whatever he and the other nobles want, with all due Respect, the princess isn't much more than a mouthpiece for his policies now." Ellet said.

"Ugh, we're about to attend a banquet, and now I've lost appetite." Faldio said.

"It's about time to enter, let's go everyone." Eleanor replied as our heroes went to the audience room where all the officers and the rest of the Warriors of light are there.

When they're done, they went to their posts for a good night sleep, as soon as they are ready, little did they suspect that Princess Cordelia was captured by the Ambassador so now are heroes must capture the Ambassador and rescue Princess Cordelia.

As the scene rages on, a portal opened up and from the portal comes the familiar person of Team 5ds, Dark Signer Misty.

Dark Signer Misty then helped the others out on rescuing Cordelia while sending the Ambassador to the prison, she then asked Sora if he wants to fight her in order to acknowledge his trust to her as a protector and a friend, he accepted her challenge as he readies his Keyblade as Dark Signer Misty also readied her Keyblade and they went to their fight stances.

Optional Boss: Dark Signer Misty

(Cue Optional Boss Music: Chengu Gardens from Scott Pilgrim vs. the World.)

"It's her, the girl I dueled with in order to save the world." Akiza thought to herself as she watches the fight between Sora and Dark Signer Misty.

Keyblade Master Sora and Dark Signer Misty are evenly matched as they kept on using their attacks in order to tired themselves, Sora kept on using Ars Magnus but Dark Signer Misty kept on blocking his attacks as she also kept on launching Water spells but Sora uses Nullsplash to nullify the Water damage, so Dark Signer Misty is going serious this time as she launches her Lizard Flare Blast attack while Sora launches his Ragnarok Cannon to collide the blasts, as soon as the smoke clears out, both Sora and Misty are still standing while catching their breath but Dark Signer Misty fell to her back defeated.

(End Optional Boss Music.)

The others watched them with awed looks as the Optional fight is now ended with Sora as a Victor, Dark Signer Misty then got up to her feet and she now acknowledges him for his Victory as she becomes his protector and a friend as she agrees to travel with our heroes.

End of Chapter 82


	83. Chapter 83: Isara Clone's Last Breath

Kingdom Hearts: Final Epic Battle

Chapter 83: Isara Clone's last breath

As our heroes have completed the Mission after Mission, they deserve an day off and enjoy themselves on the Beach, as soon as they're done with the Beach, they went to the location where the Armored Train was located there so they went to the location of the Armored train and destroyed it and they also defeated Berthold as well, by the time our heroes went to the location where the Darcsens are at, it was already burned down to the ground, on the next mission, they managed to secure the area while defeating the Heartless at the location, as our heroes are planning for the next Mission at the place called Marbarry, Rosie then asked the Clone of Isara about the protective charm as she also told her about Soul Calibur, the Clone of Isara then asked Rosie to sing as she agrees on the promises, by the time she wants to shake hands with her, the Clone of Isara got shot unexpectedly by the Imperial Scouts.

"No…Isara! Don't you die on me Isara! I'm still haven't even had a chance to say thank you yet!" Rosie said.

"Sure you did, now we're…friends." Isara said.

Our heroes then shot the imperial soldier by the foot as Ventus stopped him from escaping as he reveals its face to be none other than Quickstrike.

(Cue Scene Music: Dark Impetus from Kingdom hearts: Birth by sleep.)

"Hello kiddies, missed me?" Quickstrike said.

"We didn't expect to see you again, who send you to kill the Clone of Isara!" Ventus said as he points his Keyblade at Quickstrike by the neck.

"I don't know, but I do know, I was sending by the Clone of someone you saw during the incident of the Operation that you Nitwits were working on, I never thought that girl Isara was a Clone." Quickstrike said.

"Who is the Clone? Answer!" Ventus said as our heroes readied their weapons.

"O-o-okay, okay, I-I-I'll tell you all, it was Faldio, he's the clone of the real Faldio because Faldio wanted to get rid of Sora the moment you and the others entered this Universe, by one look of him, Faldio know that Sora holds the power of the L-L-Legendary Dino knight named Ultimate Dino Ramph, so he secretly called Gigano Dragon a-a-a-and he told him that Sora is in this universe, so Gigano Dragon knows that Sora holds that kind of power, in order to seize it, he has to kill him in order to drain his powers and bring it to the Mightiest Villain of the Dino knights, Diamond Ryogu, if you all let me go, I-I-I-I'll be happy to g-g-g-get Gigano Dragon to come down to this universe, so that all of you can k-k-k-kick his keister!" Quickstrike said.

"You better, now beat it!" Ventus said as he releases Quickstrike and told him to get out and get him to call Gigano Dragon and get him to come to their location so that they can defeat him the 2nd time.

(Cue Scene Music: Roxas's theme from Kingdom hearts 2.)

Back at the Cemetery, our heroes were gathered at the spot where the Clone of Isara's grave was placed there, behind the gate, the White Phantom raises her sunglasses to reveal the eyes of the real Isara as she feels sorry for them because she can feel the loss in their hearts as she also has faith in Sora, the Special friend that she wants to meet as she sadly looked at our heroes, so now, the White Phantom will do everything she can to help them out while still keeping the promise on the second Battle between Sora and the White Phantom that will determine fate of the universe as a test of Friendship between them.

"Sora, Welkin, Alicia, Vine, I can feel your losses, one day sooner, I will everything in my power to help you guys out, promise me this Sora, no matter what happens, I'll always be your true best friend, forever." The White Phantom thought to herself.

End of Chapter 83


	84. Chapter 84: Sora vs Selvaria

Kingdom Hearts: Final Epic Battle

Chapter 84: Sora vs. Selvaria

Our heroes managed to complete every other mission until they come face to face with the Clone of Selvaria.

"We meet again…it looks like fate is toying with us." Selvaria said.

"Yeah, it is." Sora nodded.

(Cue Boss Music: Unfinished Battle from Xenoblade chronicles.)

"You have already defeated me once as a Valkyria, Still, I have come to fight you again Sora, it's a matter of pride, but this time, I will face you as a woman, this will be our last time then, one of us is going to die here, Now, we fight!" Selvaria said.

"Gladly!" Sora replied as he activates his armor and entered his fighting stance.

Boss Battle: Selvaria Bles 2nd Battle

Sora proved that he defeated Selvaria the 1st time back at the tournament as he clashed his attacks with Selvaria but she pushed him back with her Flash Wind Wave but Sora backflip it to dodge it.

"Multiple Bomb…BLITZ!" Selvaria said as she focuses her energy while pointing a 2-finger as a flash of light came from her 2 fingers as she horizontally swiped it with the flash of light.

"Boulder Rush!" Sora said as he uses the attack he learned from Grizzly Slash to attack Selvaria but she uses her Sword to block it and clashed it with him but Sora has his own plan to work on as he activates his Valor drive form in order to use the Mighty Flare Kamikaze to attack her from above while dragging her to the ground then he switches to his Master drive form to attack her while spinning around but Selvaria has other plans for this battle.

"Triple…Flare Boomerang!" Selvaria said as she attacks Sora from both sides then on the third side, She throws the third Boomerang at Sora to send him flying to the Wall.

"Hahahahahaha, call me surprised, you're better than I expected." Selvaria said as Sora got out of the smoke in his Ranger drive form.

"Whew, you're not half-bad yourself." Sora said as he and Selvaria continue with the fight.

Sora then launches his Flare shower Strike by shooting out 10 fireballs at Selvaria but she dodged it aggressively and destroyed 2 fireballs but Sora morphs to his Dragoon armor as he launches his Flarestorm attack on Selvaria but to his surprise, Selvaria was still standing.

"Come here." Selvaria said as she mocks Sora to attack her again, Sora tried to attack her but Selvaria was too fast as she attack Sora from behind but Sora is not done yet as he and Selvaria kept on attacking each other until Selvaria aggressively Pushed Sora back with her Meteor Galactic flare.

"You can't win, (Activates her armor.) You can NEVER WIN!" Selvaria shouted.

"We'll see about that." Sora replied as Selvaria launches yet another Flare Boomerang at him but he dodged it while the Flare Boomerang is homing in on him as he finds the opening for the attack but Selvaria attacked him from behind again as they attacked each other with a flash of Speed.

"SORA!" Alicia shouted as she watches Sora in horror.

"Calm down Alicia, you can't miss the best part, watch how Sora uses his signature technique." Vine told Alicia as she watches Sora in relief.

"I'm not finish yet Selvaria, Frozen…FLASH STREM!" Sora shouted as he launches his new Ice-based attack he learned from Avalanche Yeti, by a flash of light, Selvaria was frozen solid by a surprise as Sora finishes Selvaria off with his Phoenix flare attack thanks to the power of the Phoenix Crystal.

(End Boss Music.)

Sora and Selvaria were still standing while catching their breaths.

"huff-huff-huff-huff, are, you, alright?" Sora asked Selvaria.

"huff-huff-huff-huff, I am now, how about you?" Selvaria asked Sora.

"I'm fine now." Sora said as Alicia walked up to him.

"Sora, are you okay?" Alicia asked.

"I'm okay Alicia." Sora replied.

"Oh thank goodness, I was worried that Selvaria tried to kill you." Alicia said.

"She tried too, but she fought well." Sora said.

"Still, we're glad to see you're okay Sora." Alicia smiled as she helps Sora out onto his feet while Alicia holds Sora's left arm by her left shoulder.

"You…have defeated me Sora, Great job." Selvaria said.

"Thanks." Sora replied.

"We need to ask you, tell us, how do you live as a Valkyria? How do you deal with the weight of that all the time?" Alicia asked as Sora nodded in agreement.

"I fought because…the real me is trying to watch Maximilian in secret, and what drove you to take up the Lance?" Selvaria asked Alicia.

"It wasn't voluntary, the truth is, I never became one because I wanted to, and even now, I…I still don't know what to do, it confuses me, it scares me, ever since Sora received the new Drive form." Alicia said as Sora nodded in agreement.

"I see…you bear a heavy burden without the aid of purpose, so I was defeated…by a boy who prove to be the powerful warrior in order to earn my trust." Selvaria said as she looked at Sora.

The scene then showed the soldiers surrounding Selvaria as they told her to raise her hands because the soldier then hit Selvaria in the back by the butt of the shotgun.

"Are you hurt Selvaria?" Sora asked.

"I'm okay, but it looks like he showed up." Selvaria nodded as she saw General Damon.

"Hahahahaha, we finally bagged a Valkyria, good work!" General Damon said.

"General, there was no call for violence, she has surrendered!" Welkin said as he uses curaja to heal Sora.

"Watch your mouth! Impertinent peasant, she uses evil magic, she's dangerous, and the only way I'm comfortable with her is when she's unconscious!" General Damon said.

"Please, General Damon, in the name of mercy, I beg you." Selvaria said.

"Huh? Alright then, out with it." General Damon said.

"Do with me what you will, I ask only one thing, please let me talk to Sora." Selvaria said.

"Well, alright, you can talk to your little friend, you will get 18 hours, 55 minutes and 30 seconds to talk to him, don't do anything dumb, go it?" General Damon asked.

"Yes." Selvaria said.

"Alright then, boys, let her go and let her talk to Sora, don't take it too long pal, you got that?" General Damon asked Sora.

"This won't take too long." Sora nodded.

"Alright." General Damon replied as the soldiers let Selvaria go so that she can talk to Sora.

"Sora, what are you doing?" Alicia asked Sora.

"Trust me on this Alicia, I've got a plan." Sora said as Selvaria walked up to him.

"So Sora, you wanted to ask me about something?" Selvaria asked.

"Yeah, I do, let's sit on that ledge so that we can talk with our minds." Sora told Selvaria.

"Alright." Selvaria nodded as her and Sora sit on the ledge so that they can speak with their minds.

"Tell me, when did you first become the clone of the real Selvaria?" Sora asked Selvaria with his mind.

"Hah, it's funny really, to tell you the truth, it all started when I was on the journey." Selvaria said as the flashback shows Selvaria in the Mysterious Tower.

"I was in the Mysterious Tower with Master Yen Sid, King Mickey, Young Watari, and the White Phantom that you will be facing the 2nd time at the different location soon, they send me on the Mission after they told me to create a clone of myself, my clone then pretend to become Maximilian's second in command while the real me investigates the plot of the Celestial order." Selvaria said.

"Okay, so what happens next?" Sora asked Selvaria.

"When you defeated my clone, my real self-managed to watch your fight, it made me realized, I want to help you guys out, and I want you to trust me as I want to trust you." Selvaria told Sora.

"Really? You somehow had a Special connection to me? I had a same thing with Fiora." Sora said.

"Yes, you and I were connected to each other ever since you and the others entered this Universe, promise me Sora." Selvaria said.

"Huh?" Sora asked.

"Promise me this, you can't let Maximilian win, you must defeat him with my help, I have faith in you Sora, I believe in you." Selvaria told Sora.

"Okay Selvaria, I promise, let's not make this talk too long, you have any plans?" Sora asked.

"Indeed, I have an Technological Generator inside me, as I say a code word, the Machine inside me will explode that will take General Damon with it, trust me on this Sora, I know your plan will work." Selvaria told Sora.

"Alright, let's get this plan underway." Sora replied as the scene switched to the scene.

"Sorry we take this too long Damon." Sora said as he looked at his friends with a wink.

"Actually, you're earlier as ever, this looks like a record, alright, are you done now?" General Damon asked.

"Yes, I'm done." Sora said as he nodded at Selvaria who also nodded back.

"Okay then, boys, send a word to Randgriz immediately, tell them that Damon has taken Ghirlandaio!" General Damon said as the soldiers are taking Selvaria by the arms.

As the scene switches to the scene where Damon sits on the Throne comfortably, Selvaria then made her one last move to make sure Sora's plan worked, she says the code word that will trigger the explosion that will destroy herself because she's the clone of the real Selvaria, as the smoke clears out, our heroes watched the explosion with awed looks as they are now ready to do what needs to be done, they will stop the Empire no matter what.

End of Chapter 84


	85. Chapter 85: Valkyria Stratos Alicia

Kingdom Hearts: Final Epic Battle

Chapter 85: Valkyria Stratos Alicia

As our heroes are in the area where they saw the battleship called the Marmota, when Zaka uses the Binoculars, they saw Alicia about to destroy the Marmota with her Valkyria powers, so Sora has a plan on how to get Alicia to use her powers to protect the ones she trusts, so he needs Welkin's and Vine's help in order to Calm Alicia and get her to use the power to protect others.

When the 3 heroes saw Alicia, the Marmota tried to destroy her but as the smoke clears out, she was unharmed as she uses the Valkyria's power to destroy the Marmota's cannons as the Marmota droves away.

The 3 heroes then talk to Alicia about she needs to use her powers to protect the ones she trusts.

(Cue Boss Music: Rising Sun from Okami.)

"What do you say Alicia, you want to spar with us in order to test your powers to protect others?" Sora asked Alicia.

"Alright, I accept your challenges, but I won't go easy on you guys, you know what I mean." Alicia smiled.

"Oh we know what you mean, let's do this!" Vine said.

"Remember Alicia, this is the Boss fight, you must use your powers to protect others, we can't kill you, but to be on the safe side, we'll try and defeat you just for fun." Welkin said.

"Hahahahahaha, Welkin, you guys got some strong spirits, alright, here we go!" Alicia replied as she uses her powers to call forth the power of the Valkyria Stratos as Sora, Welkin and Vine readied their weapons and now they're ready for the fight, just for fun that is.

Boss Battle: Valkyria Stratos Alicia

"Alicia, remember the time when you first arrive at Peace Keepers?" Sora asked as he uses Ars Magnus to attack Alicia but she blocked it.

"Yes, I do remember, when I first met you and your friends, we learned some things about each other." Alicia said as she uses Valkyria Wave Cannon to attack them but they dodged it.

"When Sora told us about you and him, we were jealous about it, but now we realized that we want to help him and his friends out." Welkin said as he uses Flare Shower Rave to attack Alicia but she uses Valkyria Defense to block his attack.

"Really? That's wonderful." Alicia smiled as she uses Valkyria Meteor Shower but the 3 heroes used their Perfect Defense technique.

"Yeah, the way you tried to punch our arms, it looks a little hurt actually, but that does not mean that you're the toughest hero this Universe has ever seen." Vine said as he summons his Handsome Pegasus Dream Protector in order to use Grand Cross Zantesuken but Alicia dodged it and uses Valkyria Cross Zantesuken to attack the 3 heroes but they dodged it also.

"Oh thank you Vine, you're the best, but let's not make this fight to long, let's wrap this up huh guys?" Alicia asked while smiling.

"You got that right, Welkin! Vine!" Sora said.

"Entering Combat!" Welkin said.

"Let's do this thing!" Vine said as they unleashed their limit attack known as Gallia's Knights.

First Sora uses Knight Kingdom Slash to damage Alicia while dodging her Valkyria attacks, then Welkin uses Wildfire Dragon Strike to severely damage Alicia while dodging another Valkyria Wave Cannon while Vine uses another Grand Cross Zantesuken to damage Alicia while dodging another Valkyria Meteor Shower, the limit attack ended as they combine their attack to safely defeat Alicia.

Sora: Light!

Welkin: Blow Away!

Vine: I'll finish you off!"

(End Boss Music.)

"Boy, you guys sure are good." Alicia said.

"It sure is." Vine said.

"You said it." Welkin said.

"Did we hurt you Alicia?" Sora asked.

"Nope, you guys didn't hurt me, you guys are trying to teach me how to use my powers to defend others, and I owe you guys big time, thank you." Alicia smiled.

"You're welcome, Group hug?" Sora asked.

"Yes, we should." Alicia smiled as she dismisses her Valkyria Stratos armor in order to embrace her 3 friends in a group hug.

By the time they're still group hugging, Alicia's Valkyria powers was putted to rest as she is now ready to use it not as a weapon, but a Shield to protect the ones she trusts the most, they saw their friends as they know the 4 friends are okay, by the time Welkin wants to hug Alicia again, he was Suddenly got hit by the Lighting Orb.

(Cue Boss Music: Todd Ingram Battle from Scott Pilgrim vs. the World.)

"Welkin! Are you okay?" Alicia asked Welkin while she cradles him in her arms.

"I'm okay, (Points at Todd Ingram.) But he tried to electrify me with the Lightning Orb!" Welkin said.

"Wait, we know that Orb? It's Todd Ingram! He must've ready for his second fight!" Sora said as our heroes saw Todd Ingram.

"You guys know him?" Rosie asked our heroes.

"Yeah, we know him too well, we fought him back at the Angel Grove Downtown while the Rangers are busy dealing with the Insect Robots." Ophelia replied.

"That's right." Squid Adler said.

"Hahahahahaha, glad to see you freaks again, now it's time for the Shock of your lives!" Todd Ingram said.

"Not this time Todd!" the voice said as the portal opened and from the portal comes Riku in his armor but without the helmet.

"It's Riku!" Kairi smiled.

"Hey guys, did we miss the party?" Riku asked.

"I don't think so, um, who's we?" Sora asked.

"He's talking about us." Another voice said as the portals opened and from those portals comes the heroes of Chaotic.

"Who are you guys?" Dark Dizzy asked.

"We are the Team Chaotic." The Underworld creature named Taki-nom said as the other team members introduced themselves to our heroes.

"Okay then, let do this guys!" Sora said as our heroes along with Team Chaotic are now ready to face Todd Ingram the second time.

Boss Battle: Todd Ingram 2nd Battle

Our heroes always got the upper hand as Kairi uses Ars Magnus to damage Todd Ingram while Dark Dizzy uses Bat Sonar Frenzy to confuse Todd Ingram, our heroes then managed to defeat Todd Ingram with a help from Riku and Team Chaotic.

(End Boss Music.)

Todd Ingram was defeated the second time but he will be back for one last fight in Scott Pilgrim's Universe, but now, the Dark Portal opened and Gigano Dragon showed up for his rematch.

Boss Battle: Gigano Dragon 2nd Battle

(Cue Boss Music: Sworn through Swords from Devil May Cry 4.)

"We meet again, protector of Dino Ramph." Gigano Dragon said as he looked at our heroes.

"So, you come here for us to kick your butt again?" Sora asked.

"No, I came here to drain that power of yours, so surrender to me, or Perish!" Gigano Dragon said.

"Not this time Gigano Dragon, let's go guys!" Sora said as our heroes are now ready to face Gigano Dragon the second time.

Our heroes defeated Gigano Dragon once the first time at Skelos Badlands but now they shall do it again as Sora and Alicia unleashed their Bonds of Friendship again.

Sora: Give me Strength!

Alicia: Don't even think of Dodging!

(End Boss Music.)

"This is the second defeat I received, but this won't be the last time you face Gigano Dragon, we will meet again!" Gigano Dragon said as escaped through the Dark Portal.

"Whew, glad he's gone." Sora said.

"You said it." Alicia replied as her and Sora High-fived.

"You finally made it Sora." The White Phantom said as she arrived from the Portal.

"It's the White Phantom." Burn Rooster said.

"So Sora, are you ready for one last Optional Battle?" The White Phantom asked.

"You're on, but this won't be easy as the last time." Sora said as he activates his armor and entered his fighting stance.

"Hahahahaha, let's hope so, (thoughts to herself.) Don't lose to me Sora." The White Phantom said as she unsheathes her Soul Calibur and summoned her Keyblade.

Optional Boss Battle: The White Phantom 2nd Battle (1st Phase.)

(Cue Optional Boss Music: Final boss theme from Xenosaga 2.)

"Like you said, this won't be easy as the last time, Kingdom Hearts Zantesuken!" The White Phantom said as she uses her first new attack to damage Sora but he dodged it.

"Whoa, you've gotten stronger since our first Optional Battle at Tree tops." Sora said.

"Indeed it is Sora, but here comes this next attack, Rolling Buster Rifle!" The White Phantom said as she uses her 2 MT56 Laser guns while spinning around but Sora also dodged it.

"Well, this one calls for some firepower, Goat Horn, Arise!" Sora said as he summons Goat Horn.

"Sora, where did you learn how to summon a Dream Protector?" The White Phantom asked.

"I learned how to summon my Dream Protector with a help from Vine during our fight at Lofty Castle." Sora said told The White Phantom.

"Well Sora, there is something you and the others must know before we continue, please, forgive me." The White Phantom said as she puts away her sunglasses, lowers down her handkerchief, and lowers her hood to reveal by known other, than the real Isara Gunther.

(Cue Scene Music: Roxas's theme from Kingdom Hearts 2.)

"Hey, it's that?" Ventus said.

"The real Isara." Aqua said.

"Isara is alive? But how." Ophelia said.

"I can't believe it, it's you." Welkin said.

"Hey Welks, miss me?" Isara asked as she looked at Sora's friends.

"Isara, you're alive? But why?" Rosie asked.

"Hah! You guys thought that Quickstrike killed me, but he didn't actually kill me." Isara told Rosie.

"So Quickstrike thought that was you, but he actually thought it was the Clone of you." Silverbolt said.

"Why didn't you tell us Isara?" Fiora asked.

"I don't want to make you guys worried, so I created the clone of me so that I can watch over you guys, plus I want to meet a special friend, someone who needs to understand what friendship really is, and that someone, is you Sora." Isara said as she turned around and looked at Sora.

"Isara, wow, you're the real you?" Sora asked.

"Yes Sora, it's me, in the flash." Isara smiled.

"Wow, I didn't know that, so, should we try and continue with this Optional Battle?" Sora asked Isara.

"Yes my true best friend, we shall continue where we left off." Isara smiled as her and Sora continue with the fight.

Optional Boss Battle: Isara Gunther (2nd Phase.)

(Cue Optional Boss Music: Lumine 2nd form from Megaman X8.)

"As you already know about my 2 attacks, I'll try and show you my next attack, Grand Slam Shockwave!" Isara said as she uses the attack to push Sora back.

"Whoa, like I said, you've got a lot stronger." Sora said.

"Hahahahaha, Trust me Sora, you'll be surprised of what I can do, now, let's wrap this up, Kingdom Hearts Zantesuken!" Isara said.

"Indeed we shall, Sigma Wild Impact!" Sora said as he and Isara clashed together but Sora then uses Ars Magnus to safely defeat Isara.

(End Optional Boss.)

"Whew, well done Sora, you've done well." Isara said.

"You too Isara." Sora said.

"Now, if you guys must know, we should stop Maximilian before he destroys this Universe." Isara said.

"Yes we should, alright guys, let's stop Maximilian before he destroys this Universe!" Sora said as our heroes got ready for one final Mission, defeat Maximilian, find the Keyhole and move onward to the next Universe, the Universe of Crash Bandicoot.

End of Chapter 85


	86. Chapter 86: Maximilian's Last Stand

Kingdom Hearts: Final Epic Battle

Chapter 86: Maximilian's Last Stand

As our heroes are now ready for the true Battle, they managed to rescue Cordelia from the Clutches of Maximilian as our heroes are now at the Deck of Marmota.

(Cue Scene Music: One who gets in our way from Xenoblade Chronicles.)

"Okay, let's find the engine and kill it." Welkin said as our heroes nodded.

"That would be most inconvenient." Maximilian said.

"Maximilian, Show yourself!" Welkin said as the platform rose up to reveal Maximilian.

"The finest engineers of the Empire have shed both blood and tears to forge this Valkyrian Shield and Spear, as you will observe, their powers succeeded even the originals." Maximilian said.

"Stop this! Haven't enough men died? Why are you doing this?" Alicia asked.

"Why, we fight for our dream, do you not think that reason enough, so many have died for less, besides, we must, rightful vengeance must be meted out." Maximilian said.

"What is this?" Sora asked.

"We were born an imperial prince, but our mother was of low station, for this, our father shunned us, the other heirs saw us as a threat to their ascension, they bombed our train when we were but a child, though we survived by some cruel miracle, the fates were not so kind to mother and the rest, on that day we swore an oath, we will take the Empire, and, the Emperor's throne for our own!" Maximilian said as the power of the generators gave him the boost of power.

(Cue Major Boss Music: Zanza fight from Xenoblade Chronicles.)

"For years we sought a way to lay our rightful claim to the Empire, and at last our answer has come." Maximilian said.

"Let me guess…you're talking about the Valkyrur's power." Sora said.

"The time of wars by men wielding powder and steam is fated to end ere long, the new age will be shaped by emperors, not men, Yes, he who wields the destructive power of the Valkyrur grips the very reigns of History! Peasants, let us end this! We shall never stop, not while we draw breath!" Maximilian said.

"You know something, that's where you're wrong Maximilian." Dark Dizzy said.

"Oh? and why is that." Maximilian said.

"The reason you're saying about the word our, you must've talking about the Celestial order." Riku said.

"Yes, that's right, the Celestial order will take the Empire and its throne for their own purposes, and I was one of them." Maximilian said.

"(Thoughts to himself.) Don't worry Selvaria, I won't let you down, I won't let Maximilian win." Sora said.

"Well Maxmilian, we'll just have to stop you before you destroy this Universe, let's go guys!" Sora continued as our heroes are now ready to face Maximilian.

Major Boss Battle: Maximilian (1st Phase.)

Our heroes divided into teams in order to win the fight, the first half of our heroes will destroy the Generators that gives Maximilian the power and deal with the other Imperial members while the second half of our heroes are dealing with Maximilian as Sora and Riku managed to deal some damage on Maximilian, as the fight rages on, the real Selvaira and the Warrior of Light named Quinn was behind the wall waiting for a signal when Maximilian launches the attack on Sora.

"No use, regardless of how strong and powerful you two are, you're nothing but a bunch of half-breaded Imps, you cannot defeat a pure being? The true VALKYRIA?" Maximilian said as he launches his attack on Sora and Riku when Suddenly, a single Slash destroyed the attack.

"What's this?" Maximilian said as Sora and he looked above the tower as they saw by none other than the real Selvaria and the Warrior of Light named Quinn.

"DARN YOU!" Maximilian shouted.

"It's the real Selvaria." Sora thought to himself.

"And Quinn." Riku thought to himself also.

"I've come to help a comrade, (Points her Keyblade at Maximilian.) You can't handle it." Selvaria said as she jumps down to a spot while pointing her Keyblade at Sora without killing him.

"Look at you, making a big dramatic entrance and stealing our spotlight." Sora said.

"Well, you don't possibly believe that he deserves to be our main event now do you?" Selvaria asked.

"Now that you're mentioned it, you're right." Sora replied as he, Selvaria and Quinn walked up to Maximilian.

(Cue Major Boss Music: God in fire from Final Fantasy: Dissidia 012.)

"Do you feel you can defeat me? Defeat the power of your prince, the great Maximilian!" Maximilian said.

"You should come to realize you cannot control the power of the Valkyrur." Selvaria said.

"You're wasting your time, Pal." Sora said.

"I think he needs to learn a lesson the hard way!" Sora said.

"He should be." Quinn nodded as the 3 heroes are now ready to face Maximilian in his second Phase.

Major Boss Battle: Maximilian (2nd Phase.)

"Maximilian, you're not the only one who controls the power of the Valkyria." Sora said.

"Oh? And why is that?" Maximilian asked.

"I've obtained a new drive form, a drive form that will stop you for good." Sora said.

"Which is?" Maximilian asked.

"This, Valkyria drive form, Activate!" Sora said as he enters his new Valkyria Drive form.

"What? That's…that's Impossible!" Maximilian said.

"That's not all I've obtained, behold the power of Shinryu!" Sora said as he activates his armor with the power of Shinryu, the Deity of twilight.

"Again, that's Impossible!" Maximilian said.

"Now Maximilian, it's time for you to be defeated by us!" Quinn said.

"And this time, you'll be gone for good!" Selvaria said.

"This time, we will win this war, Selvaria! Quinn!" Sora said.

"Engaging!" Selvaria said.

"Shine Brighter!" Quinn said as they unleashed their limit attack known as Warriors of Triumph.

First Sora uses his new attack called Kingdom Hearts Zantesuken he learned from Isara to severely damage Maximilian, then Selvaria uses her attacks from before to damage Maximilian while Quinn uses Radiant Sword to damage Maximilian, the limit attack ended as the 3 heroes combine their attacks to leave Maximilian into his final breath.

Sora: Light!

Selvaria: Enemy Neutralized!

Quinn: You're finished!

"It…It can't be, you cannot!" Maximilian said as Sora pulls out his ZC-39 Pistols for a final Blow.

"DIE!" Maximilian shouted as he hits Sora's left hand to drop the pistol but Selvaria caught it with her left hand.

"I'll try it your way for once." Selvaria said.

"Remember what we used to say?" Sora asked as Selvaria nodded.

"No, No, don't do it!" Maximilain pleaded as Sora and Selvaria point their pistols for a final blow.

"JACKPOT!" Sora and Selvaria shouted as they fire at Maximilian to defeat him.

(End Major Boss Music.)

"Not very Classy for someone's dying words." Selvaria said as he gives Sora back his ZC-39 Pistol.

"Darn you…Dogs of Gallia! And the Warriors of light!" Maximilian said.

"It's time to surrender, Maximilian!" Sora said.

"Your war is over." Selvaria said.

"For good!" Jaeger said as he arrived from the portal.

"Hahahahaha, Surrender, you say? I think you fools forget, We Valkyrur can give our lives to fuel a blazing hot inferno of destruction!" Maximilian said as he prepares his final attack.

"D-Don't do this! It doesn't have to end like this!" Welkin said.

"It seems, our dreams are not to be, well, then…Join us, let Gallia fall to ash! Valkyria Nexus Blast!" Maximilian said as he launches his final attack when suddenly, the Generators are not working.

"What? How? Why has it stopped" Maximilian said.

"My guess is, it's because I killed a power supply." Faldio said.

"Faldio, you made it!" Welkin said.

"I snuck out in time to hitch a ride on this monster, I'm sorry it took me so long to stop the engine, now then, it's time to wrap this up." Faldio said as he jumps down and grabs Maximilian from behind.

"Unhand us! What are you doing? Let go!" Maximilian said.

"Sorry buddy, but I can't do that." Faldio said as he drags Maximilian back while still holding him.

"Wait, something's not right." Sora said.

"What do you mean Sora?" Welkin asked Sora.

"Don't you guys see it? He has a timer bomb strapped on his chest, in other words, he's going to sacrifice himself to destroy the Marmota!" Sora told Welkin.

"No, what are you doing Faldio? This is Insane!" Welkin said.

"Faldio, Stop!" Alicia said.

"Stop Faldio, there's no point in sacrifice yourself!" Quinn said.

"You can't do this Faldio!" Vine said.

"You don't have to do this Faldio!" Sora said.

"Welkin, Alicia, Sora, Vine, everyone, No matter what happens, or my reasons, I was wrong to have betrayed all of you, now it's time that I paid for what I have done." Faldio said.

"Let go! Let us go now!" Maximilian said.

"Look at the two of us, thinking power could save us, now it's our cue to leave the stage, Farewell, Welkin, Alicia, Sora, Vine, and everyone, Best of luck." Faldio said as he and Maximilian fall to the dark deaths in order to set off the timer bomb, and then, it explodes.

"Don't worry guys, Faldio made his one last wish, in order to let us live with our lives." Vine said.

"Oh, I guess you're right Vine, you guys go, we'll catch up!" Welkin said as the others abandoned the battleship.

"Well, at least, we're going out with a bang." Sora said.

"Not on my watch, Johann, Otto, Jackson, get us out of here!" Selvaria said by the speaker.

"Roger that General!" Johann nodded as he summons a large portal so that our heroes along with Selvaria, Jaeger, and Selvaria's 3 soldiers are now at the Capital.

"Whew, we made it." Otto said.

"Yeah, you said it Otto." Johann said.

"Are you guys okay?" Kairi asked.

"Yes Kairi, we're okay, we owe our lives to them." Sora said as they look at Selvaria, Jaeger, Johann, Otto, and Jackson the black armored imperial soldier.

"Thanks guys, for helping us out." Alicia smiled.

"You're welcome." Selvaria smiled.

"It's all part of the job from his Majesty, King Mickey Mouse." Jaeger said.

"You guys know Mickey?" Riku asked.

"We sure did, he sneds us out on the mission to help you guys out." Johann said.

"Well guys, let's find the Keyhole so that we can move on to Crash's Universe." Bobby replied as our heroes found the Keyhole and they sealed it, and thus, the Valkyria chronicles Universe is safe from the Darkness as our heroes along with the heroes of Valkyria chronicles, Sora's sister Riela, Shu and the others, and Team Chaotic, they are now moving on to Crash's Universe.

"Sora, I'm so proud of you, you have done so much for us, thank you, you're a true best friend ever." Alicia thought to herself smiling.

"Goes double for me Sora, you're the best brother ever, thank you." Riela thought to herself also while smiling.

End of Chapter 86


	87. Chapter 87: Crash's True Introduction

Kingdom Hearts: Final Epic Battle

Chapter 87: Crash's true introduction

As our heroes are relaxing inside the gummi ship, they set up a meeting inside the command center with a large circle table with chairs all around it.

"I gotta say Vine, you guys sure have lots of cool stuff in this gummi ship, it has lots of rooms, the kitchen, it has everything, and this gummi ship is cool." Rosie said.

"Glad you guys liked it, we managed to build the other gummi ships, just in case if there's too much room." Vine said.

"That's true though." Rosie said.

"Yes, if we remember correctly, Riku went to Crash's Universe to gather information in order to restore Crash's Universe and protected from the Heartless." Johann said.

"That's right, from what we progress so far, we haven't encounter Gideon graves or Vanitas since we defeated Maximilian." Dark Dizzy said.

"We'll see them again soon, but right now, let's focus on our adventure." Burn Rooster said.

"Guys, we're about to enter Crash's Universe." Kain said to the group.

"Alright, carefully land on the sandy spot where we can walk on foot." Eleanor said as they land the gummi ships carefully on the sandy spot of the beach.

"Okay guys, let's go meet the hero of this universe." Selvaria said as Jaeger pushed the button and they beamed down to the beach.

When they're at the beach, they met up with the orange bandicoot named Crash.

"Hey Crash, it's good to see you again." Reina said as her and Rita hugged Crash.

"What are you doing here on this island lately?" Rita said as Crash does the sign Languages to communicate with our heroes.

"What? You've been created by Dr. Neo Cortex and you've escaped from his castle?" Reina asked as Crash nodded.

"Oh, this looks bad." Rita said.

"Why?" Isara asked.

"Well guys, as you all may aware of this, Crash was created by Dr. Neo Cortex and his assistant, Dr. N Brio." Rita said.

"Okay." Sora said.

"That's not all that Cortex created, he created the army of super animals of his choice." Reina said.

"Plus, Crash also met with the Witch-doctor of good named Aku Aku." Rita said.

"Alright then, let's get started on this next journey." Sora replied as our heroes along with Crash are now ready for the next journey, by collecting Gems and Crystals.

As our heroes are now done collecting the gems thanks to the device called the Gem Magnetizer, they move on to the other levels and defeat Crash's enemies with a help from the new allies known as the Winx club team including the new hero named Carmen the Keyblade Master.

End of Chapter 87


	88. Chapter 88: Papu Papu Encounter

Kingdom Hearts: Final Epic Battle

Chapter 88: Papu Papu Encounter

As our heroes are now in the area where Papu Papu is, they readied their weapons as they're ready to face the first boss of Crash's Universe.

Boss Battle Papu Papu 1st Battle

(Cue Boss Music: Papu Papu battle from Crash Bash.)

Our heroes got the upper hand as Sora and Selvaria unleashed their limit attack known as Valkyria Tsunami, first Sora enters his Valkyria Drive form as he uses Valkyria Firaza to severely damage Papu Papu while Selvaria uses Nightfall X-Slash she also learned from Abelia to damage Papu Papu, the limit attack ended as Sora and Selvaria combine their attacks to defeat Papu Papu.

Sora: Give me Strength!

Selvaria: Enemy Neutralized!

(End Boss Music.)

Our heroes managed to beat the first boss of Crash's Universe as they move on to the next area where the next boss named Ripper Roo is waiting.

End of Chapter 88


	89. Chapter 89: The Wild Boss Battle

Kingdom Hearts: Final Epic Battle

Chapter 89: The Wild Boss Battle

As our heroes are now inside the waterfall, they encounter yet another of Crash's enemies named Ripper Roo as our heroes got ready for a Wild battle against Ripper Roo.

Boss Battle: Ripper Roo 1st Battle

(Cue Boss Music: Ripper Roo battle from Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes back.)

Our heroes got the upper hand as Bobby and Stephen unleashed their limit attack called Eraqus's Disciples, first Bobby enters Super Saiyan 3 as he launches his Ki attacks to damage Ripper Roo while Stephen uses Solar Flare Flash to severely damage Ripper Roo, the limit attack as Bobby and Stephen both launch the flurry of Kamehameha Waves to defeat Ripper Roo while damaging him with a set of TNT Crates.

Bobby: This will finish it!

Stephen: Time for the Knockout!

(End Boss Music.)

Our heroes managed to beat Ripper Roo as they move on to the next area inside the mines where another of the boss lies within.

End of Chapter 89


	90. Chapter 90: The Koala Brawl

Kingdom Hearts: Final Epic Battle

Chapter 90: The Koala Brawl

Our heroes are now inside the mines where the next boss named Koala Kong is ready for battle including our heroes they're ready for battle also.

Boss Battle: Koala Kong

(Cue Boss Music: Koala Kong battle from Crash Bandicoot 1.)

Our heroes always got the upper hand as they hit the rocks that Koala Kong throws at while avoiding the TNT Crates.

(End Boss Music.)

Our heroes defeated yet another of the bosses as they move on to the next area where the next boss is waiting.

End of Chapter 90


	91. Chapter 91: Pinstripe's true Heroicness

Kingdom Hearts: Final Epic Battle

Chapter 91: Pinstripe's true heroicness

As our heroes along with Koala Gladiator the Koala-based Reploid are now in the office of Pinstripe, Pinstripe wants to make a deal to them, if they can defeat him, he will tell them where Cortex is while joining them on the quest to stop the Celestial order because he knows the full details about their plot, our heroes accept it as they're ready to face Pinstripe.

Boss Battle: Pinstripe

(Cue Boss Music: Pinstripe battle from Crash Bandicoot 1.)

Our heroes managed to dodge Pinstripe's attacks as Sora and Fiora unleashed their limit attack again.

Sora: Light!

Fiora: For a Final Blow!

(End Boss Music.)

Pinstripe was defeated by our heroes but a deal is a deal, he tells them where Cortex is, he joins them on their quest to stop the Celestial order as they're moving on to the lair where Dr. N Brio is waiting.

End of Chapter 91


	92. Chapter 92: The Laboratory Mayhem

Kingdom Hearts: Final Epic Battle

Chapter 92: The Laboratory Mayhem

As our heroes are inside the Laboratory, Dr. N Brio was ready for them as he enters his fighting stance including our heroes as they also entered their fighting stances.

Boss Battle: Dr. N Brio

(Cue Boss Music: Dr. N Brio battle from Crash Bandicoot.)

Our heroes got the upper hand even if N Brio drinks the potion that gives him powerful muscles as Sora and Alicia unleashed their limit attack again.

Sora: Light!

Alicia: Don't even think of Dodging!

(End Boss Music.)

Our heroes managed to beat Dr. N Brio as they went to the castle rooftop where a blimp is there.

End of Chapter 92


	93. Chapter 93: The First Cortex Battle

Kingdom Hearts: Final Epic Battle

Chapter 93: The First Cortex battle

Our heroes have come face to face with Crash's Villain named Dr. Neo Cortex, an Evil scientist who created Crash but now Cortex wants to destroy him, but now our heroes are ready to face him the 1st time.

Major Boss Battle: Dr. Neo Cortex 1st Battle

(Cue Major Boss: Cortex battle from Crash bandicoot 2: Cortex strikes back.)

Our heroes are ready for anything as Sora and Selvaria unleashed their limit attack again.

Sora: Give me Strength!

Selvaria: Enemy Neutralized!

(Cue Major Boss Music.)

Our heroes finally managed to beat Cortex but that was just the beginning as they're ready for the second adventure in Crash's Universe.

End of Chapter 93 and Part 1 of the Crash Bandicoot saga.


	94. Chapter 94: The Warp Room Adventure

Kingdom Hearts: Final Epic Battle

Chapter 94: The Warp Room adventure

As our heroes are at the Island, Coco the new Generation Princess of Light told them to bring her some extra batteries for her Laptop, as they're about to explore the area, they suddenly got warped into a place called the Warp Room as the screen shows the familiar face of Cortex.

"Well-Well-Well, if it isn't the Warriors of light, Welcome, I apologize for the cruel means that used to bring you all here, but I'm rather expect the Reputation that would've been turned out, I help your help, surrounding you all are a series of five doors in each warp room, each door lies a well-hidden Crystal, the Crystals are like this, bring me the Crystals Warriors of light, that is all I will say now, we will speak again later." Cortex said as the screen flashed out.

"Okay then, what do you guys think, should we retrieve the Crystals?" Isara asked.

"Well, we should retrieve 1 Crystal and then we'll use the device that allows us to have all 42 gems in each warp room." Sora replied as they enter the first level named Turtle Woods.

End of Chapter 94


	95. Chapter 95: Ripper Roo's second Battle

Kingdom Hearts: Final Epic Battle

Chapter 95: Ripper Roo's second battle

As our heroes are now in the Warp Room with the first Crystal, Cortex then told them about the plans of the Space Station known as Cortex Vortex, our heroes then managed to use the device that allows them to have all 42 gems in each warp room as the screen shows Dr. N Brio.

"Sooooo, all of you were helping Cortex gathering the Crystals, then you have acquired the gems with the gem Magnetizer, interesting, well Warriors of light, Know this, as long as all of you are allying with c-c-c-c-Cortex, you are my sworn enemies and I used everything in my power t-t-t-to stop you all, the fate of the world is truly your concerns, you must g-g-g-g-gather the gems, not the c-c-c-c-Crystals, if all of you have all 42 gems in total of 68 gems, I can use the f-f-f-f-focus Laser beam that will destroy Cortex and his Space Station, Until then, I must use my forces, to stop you fools from gathering Crystals!" N Brio said as the Screen flashed out.

"Okay, that was really weird, don't you think?" Alicia asked Sora.

"Tell me about it, okay guys, we've got all the Crystals, so we should be ready to go to the next Warp Room." Sora replied as our heroes entered the next Warp Room but first they must defeat the familiar Boss they defeated during their adventures.

Boss Battle: Ripper Roo 2nd Battle

(Cue Boss Music: Ripper Roo battle from Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes back.)

Our heroes got the upper hand as Sora and Dark Mantis unleashed their limit attack again.

Sora: Light!

Dark Mantis: I'll tear you apart!

(End Boss Music.)

Our heroes managed to defeat Ripper Roo the second time as they move on to Warp Room 2.

End of Chapter 95


	96. Chapter 96: Komodo Dragon Battle

Kingdom Hearts: Final Epic Battle

Chapter 96: Komodo Dragon Battle

Our heroes managed to beat Ripper Roo as they move on to Warp Room 2 where a screen shows Cortex.

"Hahahahahahaha, I see that Ripper Roo failed a true much of the challenge yet again, now back to business, there are Crystals to be together, 20 to be exact, that's pretty much until you all have all 15 of them, and this will create a power great enough to rip the earth apart, upon your lives however, the Crystals can absorb the containment." Cortex said ass the screen switches to Coco.

"Guys, it's that you? I've been looking everywhere, I don't have much time to tell you guys this, you have to be careful, trusting Cortex seems a little unwise, guys, you need to stop him from finding the Keyhole!" Coco said as the screen flashed out.

"Don't worry Coco, we'll stop Cortex from finding the Keyhole, you can count on us." Bobby said as our heroes managed to collect the next 5 Crystals as the screen shows Cortex again.

"10 to 25 Crystals, you're on your way, I'm running low on power so the communication from this point would be difficult, again, be aware of the pathways between Warp Rooms, remember, I'm counting on you all." Cortex said as the screen flashed out.

"What do you guys think?" Kairi asked.

"Well, we'll have to try and play along as we proceed to the next Warp Room so that we'll learn more on what Cortex is doing, let's go guys." Sora replied as our heroes move on to the 3rd Warp Room but first they must defeat the Komodo bros Moe and Joe with a help from the Reptilian-based Reploids named Komodo Commando the Komodo Dragon-based Reploid and Venomous Cruncher the Cobra-based Reploid.

Boss Battle: Komodo Brothers 1st Battle

(Cue Boss Music: Komodo Dragon Battle from Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back.)

Our heroes got the upper hand as Sora and Sharla unleashed their limit attack again as long as they bump Komodo Joe into damaging Komodo Moe.

Sora: Light!

Sharla: Bombs away!

(End Boss Music.)

"Whew, that was fun, the way we straight took down the Komodo Bros, it was awesome." Sharla said.

"It sure is." Sora replied as he and Sharla high-fived.

"Alright guys, let's move on to the 3rd Warp Room." Bobby said as our heroes move on to the 3rd Warp Room.

End of Chapter 96


	97. Chapter 97: The Tiger Brawl

Kingdom Hearts: Final Epic Battle

Chapter 97: The Tiger Brawl

As our heroes are now in the 3rd Warp Room, the screen shows Cortex again.

"Good show Warriors of Light, the Komodo Brothers obviously left your meddling, ahem, now's not the time to get cocky, there still many Crystals to obtain, remember, the Universe is counting on you all." Cortex said as the screen switches to Coco.

"Guys, thank goodness, I've hacked into Cortex's Computer and I've found detail demands about a true Cortex Vortex and the suspicious looking space station, I'm not sure, but Cortex remembered the time when he tried to take control of his own mother." Coco said as the screen flashed out.

"Cortex tried to control his own mother? What does that mean?" Rita asked.

"You don't want to know Rita, alright guys, let's use the Crystal Generator to earn the next 5 Crystals." Bobby told Rita as our heroes used the device that allows them to earn 5 Crystals in each Warp Room when the screen showed Cortex again.

"Warriors of Light, you are more than halfway there, but I assure you all to know that things are getting harder, the last 10 Crystals will be harvest together, and my, a-a-a-a-a-ahem, our enemies, will be sending their strongest forces to tortured you all, I'll contact you all again when you have completed the next Warp Room." Cortex said as the screen flashed out.

"What do you guys think?" Kairi asked.

"Well, we'll have to play along until we know what Cortex is up to, let's go guys." Sora told Kairi as our heroes move on to the 4th Warp Room but they must defeat Tiny Tiger first to move on.

Boss Battle: Tiny Tiger 1st Battle

(Cue Boss Music: Tiny Tiger Battle from Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back.)

Our heroes always got the upper hand even if they must lead Tiny to the platform when it flashes Red to damage him as Sora and Silverbolt unleashed their limit attack again.

Sora: This is it!

Silverbolt: Strike Down!

(End Boss Music.)

Our heroes managed to beat Tiny Tiger but that was just the beginning as they move on to the 4th Warp Room inside the mines.

End of Chapter 97


	98. Chapter 98: The Battle of N Gin

Kingdom Hearts: Final Epic Battle

Chapter 98: The Battle of N Gin

As our heroes are now in the 4th Warp Room in the mines, the screen showed Coco.

"Guys, I haven't got much time, Cortex is almost completed his new Space Station, something is not right about his current statements, beware of N Gin." Coco said as the screen flashed out.

"Who's N Gin?" Ophelia asked.

"N Gin is Dr. Neo Cortex's assistant, he created him when the failed experiment destroyed half of his face." Drake told Ophelia.

"That's right." Reina said as the screen showed Cortex.

"Warriors of Light, I have discovered that the opposition was last being demised by Dr. Nitros Brio, the inventor of the Evolve-o-ray, Brio was responsible for our little misunderstandings in the past, he forced me to assist him in his plot for world domination and he's had it again, he will attempt to stand in our way, be on your guard Warriors of Light, use the platform to enter the 5th Warp Room and deliver the Crystals to N Gin!" Cortex said as the screen flashed out.

"N Gin, wait a minute, is that what Coco told us about?" Melia asked.

"Yeah, Coco told us to beware of N Gin, well guys, it's time to get this plan underway." Sora replied as our heroes move on to the 5th and final Warp Room but first they must deal with N Gin.

Boss Battle: N Gin 1st Battle

(Cue Boss Music: N Gin Battle from Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back.)

Our heroes are ready for what's coming as N Gin showed up.

"Like Dr. Cortex says, give in 20 Crystals, you all are to collect it to me!" N Gin said as our heroes readied their weapons and got ready for Battle against N Gin.

Our heroes managed to get the upper hand as Sora and Selvaria unleashed their limit attack again.

Sora: Give me Strength!

Selvaria: Enemy Neutralized!

(End Boss Music.)

"Dr. Cortex would be very displeased with your existences, PREPARE TO SUFFER HIS WRATH!" N Gin said as he was defeated by our heroes as they move on to the 5th and Final Warp Room.

End of Chapter 98


	99. Chapter 99: Cortex's Second Battle

Kingdom Hearts: Final Epic Battle

Chapter 99: Cortex's Second Battle

As our heroes are now in the 5th and Final Warp Room, the screen showed Cortex being angry as always.

"Arrrrrgh! What is your Problem! I will not ask you Fools again to bring me the Crystals! Obtain the remaining 5 Crystals and bring them to me!" Cortex said as the screen flashed out.

"Whoa, he looks angry." Burn Rooster said.

"He won't be angry for long once we know what he's up to, here's the plan guys." Sora replied as our heroes got a plan on how to stop Cortex as they obtain the remaining 5 Crystals.

As our heroes are now having all 25 Crystals, they know what to do about the Plan as the screen showed Cortex.

"Hahahahahahahahahaha! Yes, my plans are nearly complete and I have you Warriors of Light to thank, huh? What the? N Gin! What's happening! Somebody is s-s-s-stealing our Signal!" Cortex said as the screen switched to Coco.

"Guys, are you alright?" Coco asked.

"We're alright Coco, we'll make sure we will get this plan work." Dark Dizzy said.

"Oh good, but please, Listen to me, all of you, Cortex is going to use the Crystals to contain the planet's energy, he's going to harvest the power and he's going to use the super Cortex Vortex he bulided inside his Space Station, one blast will cover the earth and turned everyone into Cortex's mindless slaves, Guys, don't let him have those Crystals!" Coco said.

"Don't worry Coco, we won't let him have the Crystals once we stop him." Bobby said as Coco nodded and the screen switched back to Cortex.

"N Gin you fool! She's stealing everything! Um, yes, we're…we're back, probably the um, a little shortage, Warriors of Light, bring me CRYSTALS!" Cortex said as the screen flashed out.

"Now we know how you were up to Cortex, we'll stop you no matter what, let's go guys!" Sora said as our heroes are ready to face Cortex since they have all gems and Crystals in every level including the secret gems for a total of 68 gems in all.

Major Boss Battle: Dr. Neo Cortex 2nd Battle

(Cue Major Boss Music: Cortex battle from Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back.)

Our heroes defeated Cortex the 1st time, they shall do it again as Sora morphs into his Dragoon armor and Ophelia morphed into her Dragoon armor called the Night Shadow Dragon when she first obtained one when the spirits of the Phantom Ship tried to kill her friends.

For now, both Dragoon Sora and Dragoon Ophelia unleashed their limit attack called Dragoon Meteor Nosedive, first Sora uses Dimension Gate Fury to damage Cortex while Ophelia uses the Dragoon's power to launch a darkness-based attack called Night Shroud Storm to severely damage Cortex, the limit attack ended as they combine their Dragoon powers to defeat Cortex the 2nd time, but the fight is just the beginning.

Dragoon Sora: The light is with me!

Dragoon Ophelia: Prepare to be eliminated!

(End Major Boss Music.)

Our heroes managed to beat Cortex the 2nd time as they met up with N Brio so that they can use the gems to power up the laser cannon to destroy the Space Station as our heroes are not yet done with Crash's Universe.

End of Chapter 99


	100. Chapter 100: The New Adventure

Kingdom Hearts: Final Epic Battle

Chapter 100: The New Adventure

Our heroes are relaxing at the Insanity Islands after the fight against Cortex, Coco was about to catch a Butterfly when she suddenly got stunned by Cortex with a Laser gun, so he disguise himself as Coco in order to tell our heroes that there is some disturbance at the bay.

"Hmm, what do you think guys, should we check out the bay?" Cosette asked.

"I think we should, but something is not right, we'll have to find out and see, let's go guys." Sora replied as our heroes met up with Aku Aku.

"It is I, Aku Aku, my duty is to protect you all, you may summon me by breaking open these crates, call me thrice and I shall grant you special powers." Aku Aku said.

"We'll keep that in mind, let's go guys." Sora said as our heroes managed to use the device so that they now have all the gems in each area.

When our heroes are now at the bay after they cleared the nitro fields by hitting the Skunk to exploded, as soon as they're at the bay, they noticed that was Cortex in disguise as Coco when Wind Crowrang uses his katana to reveal Cortex.

(Cue Boss Music: VS. Cortex/Mechabandicoot from Crash Twinsanity.)

"Cortex!" they exclaimed.

"Surprised to see me Heroes of light, like the fleas in your fur I keep coming back! 3 years I spend alone in the frozen Antarctic wastes, and I missed you all, and so I've organized a little gathering, like a birthday party except, the exact opposite, and look, all of your friends are here, all of you are so very popular, let's start handing out the presents." Cortex said.

"Only this time Cortex, we should be the ones to hand you the presents of our own, let's go guys!" Alicia said as our heroes are ready for the battle.

Major Boss Battle: Dr. Neo Cortex 3rd Battle

Our heroes defeated Cortex the 2nd time, they shall do it again as Sora and Aqua unleashed their limit attack again.

Sora: Light!

Aqua: Farewell!

(End Boss Music.)

"You Fools are good, but now, meet your brand new, hydraulically-operated, twin brother, Mechabandicoot! Or was it the robot of sorts." Cortex said.

(Cue Boss Music: Kill the Sound from Celldweller.)

"Dr. Cortex, you're magnificent!" N Gin said.

"Of course I was you fool, obliterate them!" Cortex said.

"Here it comes, get ready guys!" Sora said as our heroes are ready for battle against Mechabandicoot.

Boss Battle: Mechabandicoot

Our heroes haven't faced Mechabandicoot before, so they dodged its attacks like the missiles, the Chainsaw, and a beam cannon, so Sora and Alicia unleashed their limit attack again.

Sora: Light!

Alicia: Don't even think of Dodging!

(End Boss Music.)

Mechabandicoot was not finished as it about to get serious, but the accident caused by Mechabandicoot to fall to the pits along with Cortex and our heroes as they fell inside the pits as well.

"Lunch?" Dingodile asked as Ripper Roo nodded.

End of Chapter 100


	101. Chapter 101: The Cavern Catastrophe

Kingdom Hearts: Final Epic Battle

Chapter 101: The Cavern Catastrophe

As our heroes are in the Cavern, they saw Crash and Cortex beating up at each other as they follow them to the spot where a Crystal rests there.

As soon as our heroes managed to stop the Cybernetic warriors, they bump into Tiny, and this time, Gideon Graves is with him as well.

(Cue Major Boss Music: Gideon Graves Battle from Scott Pilgrim vs. the World.)

"We sure didn't expect to see you again." Bobby said as our heroes readied their weapons.

"Indeed it is." Gideon Graves nodded.

"You guys know him?" Selvaria asked.

"We sure did, Sora fought him at the Finals of Angel Grove Tournament." Stephen said.

"I like to give him some credit for beating me at the Finals, but not as long I can still beat him and drain his powers, hahahahahaha!" Gideon Graves said.

"That's right, Tiny Squashes Keyblade Master Sora!" Tiny said.

"Not in your lives Jerks, let's go guys!" Rita said as our heroes are now ready for battle against Gideon Graves and Tiny Tiger the 2nd time.

Major Boss Battle: Gideon Graves 2nd Battle and Tiny 2nd Battle

Our heroes got the upper hand as Sora, Alicia and Selvaria unleashed their limit attack called Valkyria Hurricane, first Sora enters his Valkyria drive form as he uses Valkyria Ars Magnus to damage Gideon Graves, then Alicia uses Ars Magnus she learned from Sora and severely damaged Tiny Tiger while Selvaria uses Ars Arcanum she learned from Sora and severely damaged Tiny Tiger, the limit attack ended as they Combine their attacks to defeat Gideon Graves and Tiny Tiger.

Sora: Power!

Alicia: Think you can stop me?

Selvaria: Enemy Neutralized!

(End Major Boss Music.)

"Not bad, but don't think this is over, I'll be waiting for you freaks at Scott Pilgrim's Universe for our 3rd Battle." Gideon Graves said as he escaped through the Portal.

"Where am I?" Tiny said.

"You're inside this Cavern." Reina said.

"Cavern huh? Well, Tiny thanks you heroes for freeing Tiny from Cortex's control." Tiny said.

"You're welcome, now let's deal with Cortex, um, why is Crash got his eyes on a Crystal?" Rita asked as our heroes saw Crash as he about to grab a Crystal.

"(Yelps) Get back you weak-minded fool, avert your gaze or you go, Crystal Crazy!" Cortex said as Crash managed to catch Cortex but he hasn't let go of the Crystal.

"Well, let's just get out of this Cavern anyways." Alicia said as our heroes managed to get out of the Cavern.

End of Chapter 101


	102. Chapter 102: Papu Papu Rumble

Kingdom Hearts: Final Epic Battle

Chapter 102: Papu Papu Rumble

As our heroes are now at the outside skirts of the Islands, they saw the portal opened and from the portal comes the new Villains of Crash.

"Whew, that feels good, I was sweating in there." The first Villain named Morris said.

"Cowered you Fools, before the awesome might of, the Evil Twins, Commanders of Xehanort himself." The second Villain named Victor said.

"Aern't you two adorable, let me see, I might have some Chunky treats here for you." Cortex said.

"Chunky treats? I want some?" Morris said but Victor shook his head.

"We have some good news, and some bad news." Victor said.

"The Bad News, we're going to destroy this Universe." Morris said.

"The good news, you fools won't be around to see it." Victor smirked.

"How tenacious of you." Cortex said.

"Oh, you want to play mind games? Okay tough guy!" Victor said as he uses his power to get the brain out of Cortex.

"Let's play mind games." Victor said as he passes Cortex his brain.

"This is a part where you run away Screaming." Victor said.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Cortex screamed as runs with our heroes following him.

"hahahahaha, go on, Run!" Victor said.

"Catch you later Nitwits!" Morris said as the Villains entered the portal and it closes behind them.

As soon as our heroes found Cortex, they feel sorry for him even though he is Crash's Villain in all.

"What's wrong Cortex?" Kairi asked.

"You…you have to help me guys, you all heard them, they want to destroy this Universe, humiliating and enslave you all, and steal my Brain, how I envy the simple life of the Tribes-folk." Cortex said as they saw Papu Papu and the guards.

"Living in harmony with mother nature, the noble wild Boars, the lovely Flowers, the humble bumblebees, Ahhhhhh!" Cortex said as he got stung by the Bumblebees.

"Well guys, we'll might as well help him." Fiora shrugged.

"Tell me about it, let's go guys." Sora replied as our heroes are following Cortex while avoiding the Traps.

As soon as they're at the location, Cortex was suddenly captured by Papu Papu and the guards.

Our heroes are now in the territory of Papu Papu as they followed the Worm to the spot where they can rescue Cortex and retrieve the Crystal.

"You guys get to Cortex, we'll catch up." Drake said.

"Okay, be careful Drake." Reina replied as our heroes managed to get to Cortex while Drake deals with Papu Papu and the guards.

Boss Battle: Papu Papu 2nd Battle

(Cue Boss Music: Papu Pummel from Crash Bash.)

"Hah, you guys are no match for the mighty Dragon Rider like me, Henshin!" Drake said as he morphs into his Dragon Rider form.

"Now, I may need your assistance Dino Pachy." Drake said as he calls forth Dino Pachy.

"Sure thing Drake, Dino Pachy, Power of the Ancients, Bone Sword, Dino knight ready!" Dino Pachy whose voice sounded like Dave Wittenberg said as he transform into his Robot form.

"Let's Mangle." Dino Pachy said.

"Let's do this, Dino Pachy!" Drake said.

"It's Clobbering time!" Dino Pachy said as they unleashed their limit attack called Dinosaur Rampage.

First Drake uses Dragon Triangle Kick while in Dragon rider and damaged Papu Papu while Dino Pachy uses Power Rush Drill to severely damage Papu Papu, the limit attack ended as they defeated Papu Papu with their attacks.

Drake: Is that all?

Dino Pachy: Coming at you!

(End Boss Music.)

Drake and Dino Pachy managed to get to our heroes before the Tribal guards catches up to them.

"Are you okay Drake?" Reina asked Drake.

"We're fine, Power down!" Drake told Reina as he powers down and introduces his Dino knight to our heroes.

And so our heroes move on to the location where the next Crystal awaits them.

End of Chapter 102


	103. Chapter 103: Drake vs Tikimon

Kingdom Hearts: Final Epic Battle

Chapter 103: Drake vs. Tikimon

As our heroes are at the area, they managed to retrieve the Crystal by helping the farmer get rid of the Worms, as they succeeded on retrieving the Crystal, they met up with Yukie in a wheel chair and Aiko Tsukino who was also a Keyblade Master.

"Hey Yukie, how's it going." Rita said.

"Reina, Rita, Drake, I'm so glad to see you guys are okay." Yukie said.

"Hey Bobby, long time no see buddy." Aiko said.

"Hey Aiko, glad to see you arrive just in time." Bobby said.

"Yep, I sure did." Aiko smiled.

"Alright guys, let's go." Sora replied as our heroes went to the other side of the Islands until they bump into the Evil Twins again.

"(Sighs) I tell you, you fellas have been doing swell, so swell, anyways, we've been the sights of Insanity Islands here, nice digs, so much to see, and so much to destroy! They've got the Native Villages, the Lava Caves, the Totem gods!" Victor said.

"Yeah, back at the 10th Dimension, we don't have anything there as nice as the Totem Gods, they got Native Powers, Inevitable force, you know, is almost as if they're alive, hahahahahahaha." Morris said.

"Almost, Exacly! As if they're alive." Victor said as they call forth the mighty Tikimon to battle including our heroes as they're ready for battle as well.

Boss Battle: Tikimon

(Cue Boss Music: Vs. Tikimon from Crash Twinsanity.)

Our heroes got the upper hand as Sora and Drake unleashed their limit attack called Dragon Rider Maelstrom, first Sora uses Wind Gale Slash to effectively damage Tikimon while Drake uses his attacks while in Dragon Rider mode and severely damage Tikimon, the limit attack ended as they combine their weapons to defeat Tikimon thanks to the help of Spike the purple Dragon.

Sora: Light!

Drake: is that your best?

(End Boss Music.)

"Oh Nuts!" Victor said.

"There's nuts?" Morris asked as Victor face palmed.

"Well you fools have gave it your best shot, but even now our Powerful Device is in operation, sucking the goodness out of this Dimension and leaving behind the worse of all possible Universes! We just like making a mess." Victor said.

"See you around losers, (Sniffs) say, is it lunch time yet?" Morris asked as the portal closed behind them.

"The 10th Dimension, Yes, Yes! In a dark ocean of my interact swims a magnificent Whale of a Plan, to the Laboratory! We're not beating yet, the game is on." Cortex said as our heroes are following him to his Lab at the Arctic North.

"Sora, I'm very proud of you, you're the best brother ever, thank you." Riela thought to herself.

End of Chapter 103


	104. Chapter 104: The Iceberg Lab

Kingdom Hearts: Final Epic Battle

Chapter 104: The Iceberg Lab

Our heroes are now at the outside entrance of Cortex's Iceberg Lab, it was cold but they can feel a little warm air as Cortex told our heroes about the Iceberg Lab.

"Before you all, rises the Cathedral of Diabolical genius, scary, but in the wrong hands this iceberg Lab can do much, goodness in the world, of course, only I had a key, Observe, huh? What the, (Sighs.) Follow me guys, I know another way to get inside the Lab." Cortex said as he knows the way to the Lab because there are some of the paths leading to the other side.

"(Sighs.) That Cortex is a real pain sometimes huh Sora?" Drowned Ophelia asked Sora with her arms crossed.

"We know it is, but we'll find out for sure once we stop the Evil twins from destroying this Universe, let's go guys." Sora told Drowned Ophelia as our heroes followed the paths until they found Cortex talking to the Rocket Penguins.

"The Check Balanced, are you sure? Well, is been past few years, is kind of been slow, Wrath of Cortex didn't do as well as we hoped in." Cortex said as the Rocket Penguin gets serious.

"Fish?" Cortex asked as he shows the Rocket Penguins the Fish but they are now getting serious as Cortex shot the Rocket Penguin with a laser gun that allows Chill Penguin to drain its power because he's also a Penguin.

As our heroes are about to get to the other side, the path was blocked by a wall of ice that holds the familiar enemy that our heroes faced back at Molten Craters, so now they break it down but Uka Uka was freed once again.

"Free, Again!" Uka Uka said.

"M-M-Mighty Uka Uka!" Cortex said.

"Who has released me from my Icy tomb, my-my, can it be? Crash, Cortex, and the Warriors of light? I don't know where to kiss you, or KILL YOU!" Uka Uka said as Crash tried to get close to kiss him.

"Oh brother." Fiora face palmed as our heroes readied their weapons and got ready for the second fight against Uka Uka.

Boss Music: Uka Uka 2nd Battle

(Cue Boss Music: VS. Uka Uka from Crash Twinsanity.)

Our heroes always got the upper hand as Sora and the Red hot Pursuits unleashed their limit attack known as Supernova Fire Maelstrom, first Sora uses Wildfire Maelstrom to damage Uka Uka, then Mattrex uses Dino-king Flamethrower to severely damage Uka Uka while Burn Rooster and Flame Hyenard both used their Fire attacks to damage Uka Uka, the limit attack ended as they combine their Fire-based attacks to defeat Uka Uka even if they have to puch down the button to shoot out the Flame Geysers.

Sora: Give me Strength!

Mattrex: You're finished!

Burn Rooster: I'm not gonna lose!

Flame Hyenard: Get ready to feel the Burn!

(End Boss Music.)

"I shall return!" Uka Uka said.

"Uka Uka, Wait! An evil greater than even yours, threatens to destroy this Universe." Aku Aku said.

"That can't do that! That's my job!" Uka Uka said.

"Divided we are but 2 magical masks, Join me, and together we shall defeat those evil infestations." Aku Aku said.

"I like a challenge, I accept, this should be fun." Uka Uka said.

"The Aku Uka brothers, together again." Aku Aku said.

"We're so happy for them, don't you think Sora?" Riela asked Sora.

"It sure is Riela, let's go guys." Sora told Riela as our heroes are now at the other side of the Iceberg Lab so now our heroes went inside the Lab.

End of Chapter 104


	105. Chapter 105: The Battleship Brawl

Kingdom Hearts: Final Epic Battle

Chapter 105: The Battleship Brawl

As our heroes are now inside the Lab, Cortex then showed them around.

"Come, we must make preparations for, huh? It's probably for you." Cortex said as the Door and out comes the Evil Twins with the Masks.

"Trick or treat, Trick or treat, hahahahaha!" Morris said as they Aku Aku and Uka Uka to the ground.

"Fools! You think those 2 party toys and those silly Keyblades can defeat us? We are Masters of the Infinite Dimensions! With power over Reality itself!" Victor said.

"And Riches beyond Imagination." Morris said.

"Riches?" Ophelia asked.

"Riches, what's wrong with you! Lways bringing out the riches, you don't remember us, do you Dr. Cortex." Victor said.

"Should I?" Cortex asked.

"You ruined our Lives! And the 2 of us should return a favor." Victor replied as they call forth Cybernetic Warriors, so now our heroes are ready for them.

The battle was done because our heroes fought the Cybernetic Warriors back at the Caverns.

"See, this is why nobody likes you, a Curse on you Crash Bandicoot, a Curse on you Warriors of light, we shall return!" Victor said.

"Um, forget I mentioned about the Riches thing, huh?" Morris said as the Door closes behind them.

"Dr. Cortex, what have you done?" Aku Aku said.

"Who are those Evil Up-risers?" Uka Uka said.

"I ruined the lives of so many, I can't be expected to remember them all?" Cortex asked.

"Such a big head, such a tiny brain." Uka Uka said.

"If we deliver him to the Evil Twins, perhaps they will spare us." Aku Aku said.

"But they'll kill me." Cortex said.

"That's the risk I'm willing to take." Uka Uka said.

"Crash, I've been like a father to you and your friends, I created you, nursed you, trying to destroy you on our regular basis, so what do you say, with my mighty interact, your bacillus Stupidity, and their powerful Awareness, will be Unbeatable!" Cortex said as he leads our heroes to the Room where it holds the powerful system of all the systems.

"This is the Sic-a-tron, the Gateway to the Infinite Dimensions, beyond our Universe, somewhere between the 9th and the 11th Dimensions, lies the Mysterious 10th Dimension, for there we must go in order to confront the Evil Twins, Steal the Riches and restore the natural order of things, with me on top, we require 6 Power Crystals in order to make the leave and we have, 79 I think, hmm, we only need 6 Crystals for this part, let me see, that isn't enough, all is lost, Unless." Cortex said.

"Unless what?" Kairi asked.

"I think I know how we can do this, To the Balcony guys, I've got a plan." Cortex said as he leads our heroes to the Balcony.

"There, to the Sea I tell you all, a Salvation floats upon a Briny blue, we must reach N Gin's Battleship and quickly before it sets sail but how, Think Cortex, Think!" Cortex said as Crash has a plan of his own.

"Hmm, I think we know you're thinking Crash, we'll ice sliding down to the other side to get to N Gin's Battleship, you're a Genius Crash." Rita said as Crash kicked Cortex from behind in order to use him as a Snowboard.

"Oh yeah! It's Ice Sliding time! Here we go guys!" Eddie said to the group as they're following Crash and Cortex.

(Cue Scene Music: Slip Slide Icecapades from Crash Twinsanity.)

"Follow them Guys, don't lose sight of them, but watch out for the Rocket Penguins." Sora said to the group.

"You can count on us Fearless Leader, I can clobber those Rocket Penguins down and drain their powers to get stronger." Chill Penguin said.

"We're with you Sora." Piper said.

"We're ready when you are Sora." Alicia said as the others nodded in agreement.

"Alright guys, follow Crash and Cortex but don't fall behind!" Sora said.

"Yes Sir!" his Friends nodded as our heroes continue on following Crash and Cortex.

Riela was following Sora by his left side as she can feel the Snowboarding flowing through her body because she in her vision, she learned every skills from Chuck Greene during her travels throughout the Fortune City in Nevada.

When our heroes are at the area after they got the Crystal, they accidently demolished Dingodile's House.

"I never been so humiliating, no amount of Treasure can ever be so confiscate." Cortex said.

"Treasure ay? Bonza!" Dingodile said as our heroes managed to found them.

"Whew, that was fun, we should do this again more often." Ophelia said.

"You said it Ophelia, how did you get so good Riela?" Sora asked Riela.

"I've learned well from the person you fought during Round 2 of Angel Grove Tournament." Riela told Sora.

"You're talking about Chuck Greene right?" Sora asked Riela.

"Of course Silly, we met him during our mission, he taught me how to ride a Chainsaw Motorbike, and I'll never forget him." Riela told Sora.

"We'll see him after we defeat Xehanort and the Celestial order, alright, let's go guys." Bobby said as our heroes entered the Battleship.

As soon as they got the Crystal, our heroes came across the familiar enemy they fought.

"So, the Warriors of light, we meet again." N Gin said.

"Cut the Act N Gin, we're here to stop you!" Bobby said.

(Cue Boss Music: Vs. Team Magma and Team Aqua Leader from Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire.)

"Stop me? We'll just have to find out shall we?" N Gin asked.

"We should, let's take him down guys!" Fiora said to the group as they readied their weapons and got ready for battle against N Gin the second time.

Boss Battle: N Gin 2nd Battle

Our heroes defeated N Gin the 1st time, they shall do it again as Sora and Fiora Unleashed their limit attack again.

Sora: This is it!

Fiora: It's time to end this!

(End Boss Music.)

Our heroes have defeated N Gin the 2nd time with a help from Dark Dizzy's brother named White Shadow the Great White Bat-based Reploid, but it's not over yet as they land inside the room where a door burst open and revealed N Gin's Chef, Rusty Walrus.

(Cue Scene Music: Rusty Walrus's theme from Crash Twinsanity.)

"Ahh! You nitwits owe me fresh meat for my pot!" Rusty Walrus said.

"You have to catch us first, Run!" Sora said as our heroes run to the exit before Rusty Walrus catches them.

Our heroes managed to get to the exit with a help from Grand Tusks Walrus the Walrus-based Reploid, so now they have to deal with the familiar enemies if they want to escape from the sinking Ship.

"The Rats are leaving the Sinking Battleship, tell us where the Treasure is and we'll let you all go, (Sighs.) Looks like we'll have to deal with those Scoundrels, N. Brio, get changed." N Tropy said as N. Brio nodded and drink the Mutant potion to turn into a monster.

"Get ready guys!" Sora said as they're ready for battle against N. Tropy and N. Brio.

Boss Battle : N Tropy and N. Brio 2nd Battle

(Cue Boss Music: Vs. N Tropy & N. Brio from Crash Twinsanity.)

Our heroes got the upper hand as Sora and Wind Crowrang unleashed their limit attack again.

Sora: Light!

Wind Crowrang: Don't waste my time!

(End Boss Music.)

Our heroes then managed to meet up with Cortex again at the starting point where they will plan the next move to stop the Evil Twins.

End of Chapter 105


	106. Chapter 106: The Boiler Room

Kingdom Hearts: Final Epic Battle

Chapter 106: The Boiler Room

As our heroes are now at the starting point, they met with Cortex inside the station where a powerful system is there when Coco showed up and kicked Cortex to the machine.

"Ruined! Thanks to Coco here, needs to be repaired, and only 1 person can help, my niece, Nina Cortex, isn't she delightful? Obviously I made a few modifications here and there, quickly, to my private Airship, set a course for Madame Amberly's academy of Evil!" Cortex said as our heroes went to the airship.

"I love my airship, is the only way to fly." Cortex said.

"Hey-hey, so this is how the rich and the gullies fly." Victor said.

"Who's doing this, may I have another bag of those spicy Peanuts? Hahahahahaha!" Morris said.

"I would!" Cortex said.

"Boring!" Morris said pressed a button to make Cortex talk faster.

"Yeah-yeah whatever, skip to the good bit." Victor said as they call forth the Cybernetic Warriors to attack our heroes but they defeated the Warriors quickly as our heroes are now at the Academy of Evil.

"I'm scared Donald." Goofy said.

"Me too Goofy." Donald said.

"Don't be scared guys, you two just need to be brave enough to defeat your enemies." Fiora said.

"You're right Fiora, we'll be brave, we're not afraid of anything." Donald said.

"I'm glad that you guys are not scary Cats." Fiora smiled.

"Alright guys, let's go." Imca said as our heroes met up with Cortex.

"Ah yes, the old Armada, as a former student myself, I'm well acquainted with the many Secrets this Institution holds." Cortex said as he pressed a secret button to open a passage way to the Boiler Room by accident and he fall off the stairs.

"That was very weird, don't you think so Sora?" Alicia asked Sora.

"Yep, it sure is Alicia." Sora told Alicia.

"Let's follow Cortex inside the Boiler Room." Selvaria said to the group as they're following Cortex to the Boiler Room.

From the bushes, a Rabbit-based Reploid named Sharp Hare Blader followed our heroes to the Boiler Room.

"Sharla, I'm your Reploid partner for now on." Sharp Hare Blader whose voice sounded like Emma Watson thought to herself.

As our heroes are now in the Boiler Room, they have to put Cortex inside the machine to proceed as Cortex is inside the Pipe.

"I'm stuck! The greatest Evil Scientist in the world! Stuck in the pipe, how could things get any worse, (Farts.) I think I have poop in my pants." Cortex said as our heroes laughed.

"Cortex should at least take a bath." Ophelia said while the others hold their noses.

"He should be, let's go guys." Quinn replied as our heroes managed to lead Cortex to the opening machine where he can be free from the Pipe as they grab the Crystal and move on to the Room where our Heroes met up with Cortex's other minions, Dingodile.

(Cue Boss Music: Vs. Dingodile from Crash Twinsanity.)

"Oh, it's you Warriors of light, (Looks at Reina and Rita.) And you Twins, rumor has it that you chumps have got some mitts on some Treasure, and I want a piece of that Pie." Dingodile said.

"I have no idea what you just said. " Cortex said as Dingodile shoot a few fireballs to send Cortex flying out of the Boiler Room.

"Now, for you chumps!" Dingodile said as he enters his fighting stance.

"Not this time Dingodile!" Sharp Hare Blader said as she appeared from the portal.

"You showed up just in time Sharp Hare Blader." Swift Sheppard said.

"Like wise Swift Sheppard, now let's deal with him." Sharp Hare Blader replied as our heroes are ready to face Dingodile.

Boss Battle: Dingodile

Our heroes always got the upper hand as Sora and Drowned Ophelia unleashed their limit attack again.

Sora: Light!

Drowned Ophelia: This is your end!

(End Boss Music.)

"Ouch, what happened?" Dingodile said.

"You were under the control of Cortex." Reina said.

"He did huh? Well, let's team up so that we can stop the Evil Twins." Dingodile said.

"What do you guys think?" Drowned Ophelia asked.

"Hmm, well, he's in, let's go guys." Sora replied to the group as they went inside the Academy of Evil with Sharp Hare Blader and Dingodile in the group.

End of Chapter 106


	107. Chapter 107: Drowned Ophelia's Journey

Kingdom Hearts: Final Epic Battle

Chapter 107: Drowned Ophelia's Journey

As our heroes are now inside the Academy of Evil, they met up with Cortex at the Spot.

"I'll take it from here, get to the airship, and make sure the ropes are secure when I get back." Cortex said to the group.

"Alright, you better follow him and make sure he doesn't get into any trouble, watch him closely while you're at it." Sora told Drowned Ophelia.

"Trust me Sora, I'll make sure he doesn't get into trouble, you can count on me." Drowned Ophelia nodded as our heroes went back to the airship leaving only Cortex and Drowned Ophelia as they move on to the path leading to Nina's Room.

"Sleep soundly Nina but don't feel the night, with its long sharp claws that scratch and its sharp teeth that bites, within the covers there's no need to hide, for your Uncle is a Monster and he's on your side! (Yelps.)" Cortes said as the covers reveal to be Nina.

"Nina, my adorable young Niece, my-my you're getting big and sneaky, put a hand there little Lady." Cortex said as Nina grabbed Cortex's hand but almost crushed it.

"I see that it needs some adjustment, let me take a look." Cortex said.

"Humph, and here I thought that us Goths can be this tough, whatever." Drowned Ophelia thought to herself as she follows Cortex and Nina to the other side and to make sure that Cortex doesn't get into any bad ideas.

"My airship! Without it we're stranded! Tie it to something secure I said! Hurry Nina or you'll miss the bus!" Cortex said.

"Guys, don't get kill yourselves please?" Drowned Ophelia thought to herself while face-palmed.

They soon met with their friends as they are ready to escape with Nina in the group, when they are about to get to the airship, Madame Amberly showed up and stops our heroes.

(Cue Scene Music: Vs. Madame Amberly from Crash Twinsanity.)

"You guys get to the airship and wait for us there, we'll catch up, go!" Drowned Ophelia said to the group as our heroes nodded and went to the airship and wait for Cortex and Drowned Ophelia.

"You are in the Detention!" Madame Amberly said.

"M-M-M-Madame Amberly!" Cortex exclaimed as Drowned Ophelia summoned her Keyblade.

"So, my Little Cortex is all grown up, I see that you found your Employment as a Barber." Madame Amberly said.

"I'm an Evil Scientist!" Cortex said.

"A Scientist are you, hahahahaha, to me, you'll be earning a little Punishment!" Madame Amberly said.

(Cue Boss Music: Egg Golem from Sonic Adventure 2.)

"Unfortunately Madame Amberly, you should be the one to earn a Punishment once this is over!" Drowned Ophelia said while pointing her Keyblade at Madame Amberly.

"Oh? And who might you be?" Madame Amberly asked.

"I'm Drowned Ophelia, your worst nightmare Madame Amberly! Let's go Cortex!" Drowned Ophelia told Cortex.

"Okay, but why?" Cortex asked Drowned Ophelia.

"Sora has asked me to watch you to make sure you don't get into trouble, and I attend to keep that promise." Drowned Ophelia told Cortex.

"You're right, sorry about this Madame Amberly, but it's time to stop you in your tracks!" Cortex replied as he and Drowned Ophelia are ready to face Madame Amberly.

Boss Battle: Madame Amberly

Drowned Ophelia and Cortex got the upper hand even if they have to hit her 3 times by the machine strapped to her back as Drowned Ophelia and Cortex unleashed their limit attack known as Black Tears Kamikaze, first Drowned Ophelia uses Ars Magnus she learned from Sora to damage Madame Amberly while Cortex uses Ultima to severely damage Madame Amberly, the limit attack ended as Drowned Ophelia uses her Black Tears powers to boost Cortex's Laser gun to launch a powerful Giga Laser to defeat Madame Amberly.

Drowned Ophelia: This is the End!

Cortex: I'm a true Evil Scientist!

(End Boss Music.)

Madame Amberly was defeated thanks to Drowned Ophelia and Cortex as they're meeting up with the others by the airship with ropes securely tied.

"You guys okay?" Kairi asked.

"We're okay Kairi, we managed to beat Madame Amberly to the pulp." Drowned Ophelia told Kairi.

"I can't believe what I say this, but I owe Drowned Ophelia my thanks, without her help, I would've been a goner for sure." Cortex said.

"Great job Drowned Ophelia, you did well." Sora said.

"You're welcome Sora, now, let's get out of this dump huh?" Drowned Ophelia asked.

"We should, let us return to the Iceberg Lab for our next move." Alister replied as our heroes went inside the airship and move onward back to the iceberg Lab.

"Sora, thank you for being my true friend, I'll never forget you, ever." Drowned Ophelia thought to herself.

End of Chapter 107


	108. Chapter 108: Evil Crash Rumble

Kingdom Hearts: Final Epic Battle

Chapter 108: Evil Crash Rumble

Our heroes are now at the iceberg with the required Crystals needed to enter the 10th Dimension and stop the Evil Twins.

"Come now, as we explore a new Dimension! It shouldn't been the 2 Dimensions but we're running out of time." Cortex said as our heroes entered the 10th Dimension.

"Your fur is so soft, and warm." Cortex said.

"Um, Cortex? That's not Crash." Stephen said.

"Evil Crash, stop him! He's kidnapping Nina!" Cortex said as our heroes are following the Evil Crash to the Balcony.

"My daughter, I mean Niece! We must do something, Think Cortex, Think!" Cortex said as Crash had an idea like he did during the reign of N Gin's Battleship.

"Well guys, like we always do, we slide down the mountain and save Nina." Reina said.

"Good call, let's go guys!" Sora said to the group as they're following the Evil Crash down the mountain.

As soon as they are at the stopping point, they're at the alternate version of the Insanity Islands, the insidious Twinsanity Islands.

"There they are, let her go, take me instead." Cortex said as the Evil Crash looked at him and he chased after Cortex as a distraction so that our heroes can untie Nina.

"Alright guys, let's help Cortex avoid the Evil Crash while clearing the path to make sure Cortex gets to the exit before the Evil Crash catches him and eat him alive." Alicia said to the group as our heroes managed to clear the path for Cortex in order to trigger an optional boss fight against the Evil Crash.

Optional Boss Battle: Evil Crash

(Cue Optional Boss Music: Evolution from Korn.)

Our heroes never faced the Evil Crash before because the Evil Crash is the toughest of all the optional bosses, but our heroes will not give up without a fight as Sora, Eddie and Dunban unleashed their limit attack known as Ormugodden's Despair, first Sora uses Mighty Zodiac Dragon Kick he learned from Magma Dragoon to damage Evil Crash, then Eddie uses Grand Smash he learned from Stephen to severely damage Evil Crash while Dunban uses Kingdom hearts Zantesuken he learned from Isara follow by Frozen Flash Stream he also learned from Avalanche Yeti, the limit attack ended as they combine their attacks to defeat the Evil Crash.

Sora: Light!

Eddie: Decapitation!

Dunban: That's Checkmate!

(End Optional Boss Music.)

The Evil Crash was defeated by our heroes as they move on to the spot where they planed the next move to infiltrate the Evil Twins's Stronghold.

End of Chapter 108


	109. Chapter 109: The Evil Twins Mayhem

Kingdom Hearts: Final Epic Battle

Chapter 109: The Evil Twins Mayhem

Our heroes are now at the entrance to the Stronghold of the Evil Twins as Cortex then told our heroes about the plan.

"This is Victor and Morris's stronghold of Evil, this is where we wrong the rights, and sweep the past under the rug." Cortex said as he and Nina then went inside.

"Well guys, let's stop the Evil Twins before they destroy this Universe." Sora said to the group.

"You got it Fearless Leader, let's crash the party guys!" Chill Penguin replied as our heroes went inside the Stronghold.

Meanwhile, in Reina's, Rita's and Drake's visions.

Reina, Rita and Drake are at the Mount Olympus where Gods lived there since ancient times.

"Hello Drake and the Twins, what brings you three here in mount Olympus?" Aphrodite whose voice also sounded like April Stewart asked.

"We came here for your help, if we want to stop the Evil Twins from destroying our friend's Universe, we may need a help from Sasha and Fiona if we want to stop the Evil Twins." Rita said.

"Ah yes, Sasha and Fiona, we'll send them to you Warriors of light as soon as you all are getting close to the front door of Victor and Morris's Lair, but to make sure of it, we will also give you three an Upgrade, Reina, you will be the Mage, Rita, you will be the Knight, and Drake, you will be the Sword Master." Ares said whose voice also sounded like Dave Wittenberg.

"Thank you great Gods of Mount Olympus, we will take our leave now." Reina said.

"Good luck, and May the Gods watch over your Shoulders." Aphrodite replied as the scene switched to the scene where our heroes are in the Treasure Room.

"Oh Wait, I almost forgot, the Treasure!" Cortex said.

"Our treasure." N. Tropy said.

"Yes, we are rich!" N Gin said.

"That Treasure is stolen Property!" Cortex said.

"Too little late to develop a conscience Doctor." N. Tropy said.

"Personally, I don't care, but I think he, (Points his finger at Spyro.) Might want his gems back." Cortex said as Spyro uses Flarestorm to send them flying out of the fortress.

"That's for stealing the Dragon's Treasure!" Spyro said.

"Alright guys, let's enter Victor and Morris's Lair." Sora said to the group as our heroes entered the Lair of the Evil Twins.

"Well-well-well, apparently you two little rascals have been very busy since the last time we saw each other." Cortex said.

"Busy finding the way of meet you again, your failed experiment send two innocent Parrots to the 10th Dimension! The severed-reversal-radioactive- conditions here, sharpened our skills, and warped our fragile egg-shell minds, Ingredients are the classic recipes in the Evil Villain cookbook." Victor said.

"Hahahahaha, you see pops, when it comes to Evil Scientific Powers, we learned from the best." Morris said.

"True, now, Play time is over! Victor! Morris! Back in your cage, you naughty boys!" Cortex said as Victor and Morris went inside the cage because they felt for it.

(Cue Major Boss Music: Vs. Evil Twins from Crash Twinsanity.)

"What the, what am I doing, Grrr, curse my major habited up raving, that's it Cortex, you want to make up a lost time and play with your pets, so…be it." Victor said as he and Morris entered the Robot form known as E.S Claw Smasher.

"Get ready guys, the Evil Twins will show no mercy once we damage them, let's do it!" Sora said to the group as our heroes are ready for the Wrath of the Evil Twins.

Major Boss Battle: The Evil Twins and E.S Claw Smasher (1st Phase.)

Our heroes will not let the Evil Twins win this fight because our heroes have teamwork, they are ready for everything the Evil Twins throw at them as the portal opened and out comes Sasha and Fiona, including the portal that opened also and from the portal comes the next hero of Aang's Universe, Korra and Riku who also showed up and helped our heroes out.

The fight rages on as Riku and Reyn unleashed their limit attack known as Gladiator's Victor, first Riku uses White Tiger Zantesuken he learned from Tommy to damage E.S Claw Smasher while Reyn uses Rhino Guardian Tackle he learned from Tunnel Rhino to severely damage E.S Claw Smasher, the limit attack ended as Riku and Reyn both combined their attacks to defeat the 1st Phase of E.S Claw Smasher until the 2nd Phase.

Riku: Is that all you got?

Reyn: Smash it to the ground!

"Switching to Main phase 2." Computer said.

(Cue Major Boss: Big Arms from Sonic Generations.)

"It's time for you fools to be destroyed!" Victor said.

"Not this time Knuckleheads, ready Fiora?" Kairi asked Fiora.

"I'm ready when you are Kairi, let's do it!" Fiora nodded as the fight rages on.

Major Boss Battle: The Evil Twins and E.S Claw Smasher (2nd Phase.)

the E.S Claw Smasher has 2 attacks, one that can use a machine gun while the other uses a Galactic Beam Cannon, Kairi and Fiora will not lose to the Evil Twins as they unleashed their limit attack known as Angel's Blessings, first Kairi uses Angel Storm Arrow to damage E.S Claw Smasher while Fiora uses Sword Drone Slash to severely damage E.S Claw Smasher, the limit attack ended as they combine their attacks to defeat the 2nd Phase of E.S Claw Smasher.

Kairi: Come Light!

Fiora: For a Final Blow!

The Evil Twins had one more trick up their sleeves as they switched to Main Phase 3 which means having a powerful Beam Saber Sword.

As the fight against E.S Claw Smasher rages on, a portal opened and out comes Gigano Dragon.

(Cue Major Boss Music: Death Egg Robo-Part 3 from Sonic Generations.)

"Gigano Dragon, what are you doing here?" Drake asked.

"I came here to stop the Evil Twins, they're planning to betray us by using the Plant Killer Tarantulas build it to destroy the Universes." Gigano Dragon said.

"Then is time to stop them before they use the Planet Killer, are you helping us Gigano Dragon?" Drake asked.

"Yes, I'll help you guys out, Once, and then we will be enemies, got it?" Gigano Dragon asked.

"We can't argue with that, it's time for some firepower, E.S Metal Face, come forth!" Sora said as he calls forth E.S Metal Face while Crash calls forth Mechabandicoot for support.

"This won't easy Fools, it's time to Perish!" Victor said as the fight rages on.

Major Boss Battle: The Evil Twins and E.S Claw Smasher (3rd Phase.)

The fight still rages on as E.S Metal Face, Mechabandicoot and Gigano Dragon unleashed their limit attack known as Dragozaurs Rampage, first E.S Metal Face uses Anima Awakening 1: Dragon Emperor Slash to severely damage E.S Claw Smasher, then Mechabandicoot uses Giga Laser Flare to damage E.S Claw Smasher while Gigano Dragon uses Dark Nebula Fireball to severely damage E.S Claw Smasher, the limit attack ended as the mechs combined their powerful attacks to defeat E.S Claw Smasher and the Evil Twins but they escaped out of the Fortress.

E.S Metal Face: This will finish you off!

Mechabandicoot: Weapon systems activated.

Gigano Dragon: I'm the Mighty Gigano Dragon!

(End Major Boss Music.)

The Evil Twins was defeated by our heroes including Gigano Dragon as he gives them an advice, then he returns to the Dino Knights Universe for their arrival, as soon as our heroes are about to find the keyhole, Vanitas showed up and stops them but our heroes are ready for him.

Boss Battle: Vanitas 2nd Battle

(Cue Boss Music: Unbreakable Chains from Kingdom hearts: Birth by Sleep.)

Our heroes defeated Vanitas the 1st time back at the Rangers Universe as Sora and Alicia unleashed their Bonds of Friendship limit attack again.

Sora: Give me Strength!

Alicia: Don't even think of dodging!

(End Boss Music.)

Vanitas is not finished as he escaped through the Dark Portal as our heroes found the Keyhole and sealed it, now Crash's Universe is now with the light as our heroes move on to the new Universe, the Universe of the GGs.

End of Chapter 109 and the Crash bandicoot saga.


	110. Chapter 110: Welcome to the Garage

Kingdom Hearts: Final Epic Battle

Chapter 110: Welcome to the Garage

As our heroes are relaxing inside the gummi ship, they plan a strategy inside the meeting room.

"Whew, that was some blazing hot battle we're having huh?" Jaeger asked the group.

"It sure is Jaeger, our teamwork has finally paid off." Magma Dragoon said.

"Don't forget guys, Gigano Dragon helped us out once, and then he also said that we'll be enemies again." Drake said.

"Well, we found all the Dino Daggers on our adventures so far, so we should be ready for whatever Diamond Ryogu throws at us." Alicia said to the group.

"That's right, according to the scanners, we should be at the new Universe right about now." Johann said to the group.

"Okay Johann, try and land on a spot where we can meet the local heroes of this Universe we're entering." Selvaria said as Johann managed to land a gummi ship at the spot.

"Alright guys, let's go meet the GGs." Grizzly Slash whose voice sounded like Keith David said to the group as Kimberly pushed the button and they beamed down to the Garage.

When our heroes are at the Garage, they met up with the heroes of JSRF Universe known as the GGs.

"Hey-hey, what's up heroes of light, welcome to our universe, what brings y'all here into this universe?" a new hero named Yo-Yo whose voice sounded like Crispin freeman asked.

"Well, we came here to see if there's any trouble here in this universe." Dickson said.

"Hmm, we usually saw a couple of the dudes that came into this universe, the ones that have white armor as such." The next hero named Gum whose voice sounded like Jennifer Hale said.

"The ones with white armor, you're talking about the Celestial Order right?" Ratchet asked.

"Yeah those guys, they become a pain in a neck lately, but luckily we managed to stop them before they destroy this universe." The next hero named Corn whose voice sounded like James Arnold Taylor said.

"Thank goodness, so, what should we do exactly?" Commander Yammark asked.

"We should meet with this person named DJ Professor K." Alister said.

"Yes, that's right, you dudes heard of him, he's the Master of this Universe, and he's the True DJ Professor K, who was also one of Eraqus's Keyblade Master Councilors." Yo-Yo said.

"That's right, Master Eleanor was one of Eraqus's Keyblade Master councilors as well." Dark Dizzy said.

"Well guys, it's about time for DJ Professor K to show up on a TV." Umi replied as our heroes watch the TV for DJ Professor K.

"Yeah! This is DJ Professor K baby, the Master of Mayhem you know what I'm saying, bringing you another Tokyo Underground Pirate radio broadcast from, Jet Set Radio! I'm gonna bust into your head through your cute little ears, and blow your mind with my sexy voice and out-of-sight sounds! Those of you prone to nosebleeds should keep those tissues handy, suckers! Tokyo is being oppressed by the Rokkaku group, a mega-enterprise headed by Rokkaku Gouji, Rokkaku is using his money and influence to mess with everything, industry, society, and even our culture, and he's even got his eyes set on City Hall, lately, Rokkau's been shaking down the government, passing that "Rokkaku Law" crud, and even buying off the police department, this law ain't nothing but garbage, it's just some selfish little Punk's way of trying to show he's a big man, Rokkaku and his gang are trying to stomp out our culture left and right, they don't give a rip about our rights, all they care about is profit, and some spineless fools have already become flunkies in their diabolical scheme, You'd better believe they're listening in on this broadcast, but even in all this heat, there's a group of young kids who've been tearing up the streets, I'm talking about the Rudies, these kids have set out to bury Tokyo in Graffiti, and now they're all wrapped up in their own little tug-a-wars, the hottest team at the moment is the GGs, there's Yo-Yo, a guys who'll blow your mind with his Silver tongue, Gum, a real cool lady who leaves a trail of broken hearts wherever she goes, and let's not forget their Leader, a self-styled genius that goes by the name of Corn, these three ain't your garden-variety street punks, you know what I'm saying! Lately, Tokyo's been on a one baaad trip, the attack on the record store in Chuo street, prowlers in Dogenzaka Hill, low-lifes spreading vicious rumors, the mysterious blackout on 99th Street, and who should following them around but the Rokkaku group's watchdog, The Rokkaku Police! With the Rokkaku expo just around the corner, the crackdowns are only getting tighter, my heart ain't pounding like this since…since my first date, I was so nervous you know what I'm saying, I forgot to wear my underwear, baby! This ain't the time to be sitting around sipping afternoon tea! The game's gonna start soon and y'all are gonna be the ones making the plays!" DJ Professor K said as the TV flashed down.

"Wow that was…quite the breaking story." Bobby said.

"We know right? Well, it's time to get this party started, you guys want to come? We can find those dudes in white armor while we cover Dogenzaka Hill in Graffiti." Corn said.

"Um, isn't Graffiti a little, I don't know, illegal?" Stephen asked.

"Nah, we bury Tokyo in Graffiti, but not the USA, that's for sure." Gum said.

"Well, works fine with us, let's go guys, let's get this adventure started!" Sora said to the group as our heroes along with the GGs in their group, their next adventure begins at the Universe of the GGs.

End of Chapter 110


	111. Chapter 111: The first Rokkaku fight

Kingdom Hearts: Final Epic Battle

Chapter 111: The first Rokkaku fight

As soon as our heroes are at the Dogenzaka Hill, they managed to spray every Graffiti in Dogenzaka Hill until they met with the new hero named Beat who challenges them to a race and they won.

"Beat" has joined you.

"HQ to all squads, Youths on skates have been sighted in the vicinity of Dogenzaka Hill, all squads investigate immediately." The first Rokkaku Police officer said by the speaker.

"Well guys, it looks like our guests are about to be here any moment now, you go to the Garage, we'll deal with those guys." Bobby told Beat.

"Sounds good to me." Beat whose voice also sounded like Dave Wittenberg replied as he goes to the Garage while our heroes are dealing with the Rokkaku Police with a help from the Kingdom of Dalkia's own Warrior named Luna who showed up from the portal.

"Yo yo yo! The Rokkaku Group's dogs just showed up! And they probably ain't looking for you autographs! Let's use those pretty white shirts and do some serious artwork!" DJ Professor K said as our heroes are ready for the first battle against the Rokkaku Police.

Enemy Battle: Rokkaku Police 1st Battle

(Cue Battle Music: Fight the Knight from Sonic and the Black Knight.)

"Hah! Those losers aren't worth our time." Luna whose voice sounded like Colleen o Shaughnessy said.

"Luna, what are you doing here?" Abelia whose voice also sounded like Laura Bailey asked.

"Isn't that obvious, I want to see how you Warriors of light are doing." Luna said.

"Well, you showed up just in time to help us out." Burn Rooster said.

"Of course, now let's send those losers packing!" Luna replied as our heroes are now ready for the fight.

Our heroes got the upper hand as Sora, Luna and Dickson unleashed their limit attack called Warriors of Justice, first Sora uses Ars Magnus to damage the first half of the Rokkaku Police, then Luna uses Diamond Blade Slash to damage the second half of the Rokkaku Police while Dickson uses Blasting Zone to damage the third half of the Rokkaku Police, the limit attack ended as they combine their attacks to defeat the Rokkaku Police.

Sora: Light!

Luna: Time to die!

Dickson: Checkmate!

(End Battle Music.)

"Well, they're gone now, let's return to the Garage so that we can plan our next move." Sora said to the group.

"No problem Fearless Leader." Chill Penguin replied as our heroes returned to the Garage with Luna in the group.

End of Chapter 111


	112. Chapter 112: Kuroui's Introduction

Kingdom Hearts: Final Epic Battle

Chapter 112: Kuroui's introduction

As our heroes are in the Garage, they managed to spray the Graffiti of Poison Jam in Shibuya Terminal while taking down the Rokkaku Police and their crazy captain named Hayashi, our heroes then went to different locations recruiting new members to their group including the rival teams of the locations from Doom Riders to Love Shockers of Hikage Street, on their next mission, they managed to rescue the real Yo-Yo when he was captured by the Golden Rhinos, and on their final mission, they come face to face with the Mayor of Tokyo named Gouji, as the fight rages on, Drago wing was watching our heroes while thinking about teaming up with Drake once, and then they'll be enemies again, when our heroes are inside the Dimension, they have unfinished business with Gouji as our heroes readied their weapons and they're ready for battle against Gouji.

Major Boss Battle: Rokkaku Gouji

(Cue Major Boss Music: Grace and Glory from Jet Set Radio Future.)

As our heroes are about to face Gouji, Drago wing showed up and decided to team up with our heroes, Once, and then they'll be enemies again.

"Drago wing, what are you doing here?" Sora asked.

"I'm teaming up with you Warriors of light, once this time, and then we'll be enemies again." Drago wing said.

"Can't argue with that, let's go guys!" Sora replied to the group as our heroes entered their fighting stances.

The fight against Gouji would be harder than they think but they won't give up without a fight as Sora, Drake and Drago Wing unleashed their limit attack known as Dinosaur Meteor Blast, first Sora uses Dino-Nova Zantesuken Slash he learned from Ultimate Dino Ramph to damage Gouji, then Drake morphs to his Dragon Rider form in order to use Purple Spike Dragon Flare to severely damage Gouji while Drago Wing uses Vampire Bat Thunder strike to damage Gouji, the limit attack ended as they combine their attacks to defeat Gouji and escape the Tower before it explodes.

Sora: Take this!

Drake: You're gone!

Drago Wing: Prepare to die!

(End Major Boss Music.)

Our heroes managed to defeat Gouji and demolished the Rokkaku Group as Drago Wing then promised our heroes that they'll meet again at the Dino Knights Universe, so now our heroes are ready to move on to Scott Pilgrim's Universe, but before they find the Keyhole, they must deal with Roxie and the Katayanagi Twins the 2nd Time with a help from Kuroui, the next new Hero besides Colonel Vine, but she's also a Keyblade Master just like the others.

Boss Battle: Roxie Richter 2nd Battle and Katayanagi Twins 2nd Battle

(Cue Boss Music: Rising Sun from Okami.)

Our heroes divided into groups in order to defeat the Evil Exes, the first group is facing against Roxie as Sora, Kuroui and Selvaria unleashed their limit attack called Samurai's Journey, first Sora uses Mighty Zodiac Samurai Slash he learned from Mr. Chau to damage Roxie, then Kuroui uses Samurai Tiger Strike to severely damage Roxie while Selvaria uses Meteor Galactic Flare to damage Roxie, the limit attack ended as they combine their attacks to defeat Roxie the 2nd Time until the 3rd Battle in the different Universe.

Sora: Light!

Kuroui: Believe it!

Selvaria: Enemy Neutralized!

Roxie was defeated the 2nd Time but she's not gone yet as she escapes through the portal, the second group are facing against the Katayanagi Twins as Bobby, Gadolt, Magma Dragoon and Tommy unleashed their limit attack known as Knights of Kingdom hearts, first Bobby morphs into his Dragoon armor called Shining Burst Dragon when he first receive one during the fight against the Last Kraken as he uses the Dragoon's power to damage the Twins, then Gadolt uses the Bladecharge Command Style attack to severely damage the Twins, then Magma Dragoon uses Mighty Zodiac Dragon Kick to damage the Twins while Tommy uses White Tiger Blast to severely damage the Twins, the limit attack as they combine their attacks to defeat the Katayanagi Twins the 2nd Time but they'll have their rematch in Scott Pilgrim's Universe.

Dragoon Bobby: This will finish it!

Gadolt: Scatter!

Magma Dragoon: Obliteration!

Tommy: Back to Action!

(End Boss Music.)

The Evil Exes was defeated the 2nd Time but they'll have their rematch in Scott Pilgrim's Universe, so now our heroes found the Keyhole and sealed it, and thus the JSRF Universe is protected with the power of Light as our heroes along with the GGs and Kuroui, our heroes are moving on to the new Universe, the Universe of Scott Pilgrim.

End of Chapter 112


	113. Chapter 113: Mathew Patel's last stand

Kingdom Hearts: Final Epic Battle

Chapter 113: Mathew Patel's last stand

As our heroes are relaxing inside the Gummi Ship, they managed to set up a meeting inside the Command Center with Chairs all around it.

"Whew, I'm gonna say though dudes, you guys got some awesome stuff in this Gummi ship." Gum said.

"Glad to see you guys liked it, alright guys, when we enter Scott Pilgrim's Universe, I managed to call the Soul Reapers to help us out." Bobby said to the group.

"That's right, the Soul Reapers are a big help once they meet us at Scott Pilgrim's Universe to meet the Undefeated Champions of that Universe." Aiko said.

"Soul Reapers huh? Sounds like they got some firepower in them after all." Alister said.

"Exactly Alister." Dark Dizzy said.

"Guys, we're approaching Scott Pilgrim's Universe." Noise Tank said to the group.

"Okay, take us down carefully so that we can walk on foot." Sora said as they carefully land the Gummi ship on the large parking lot.

"Alright guys, it's time to meet the Undefeated Champions of Scott Pilgrim's Universe." Kuroui whose voice also sounded like Laura Bailey said as the Noise Tank pushed the button and our heroes beamed down to the entrance to the concert.

As our heroes are inside the building, they saw the Undefeated Champions named Scott Pilgrim, Ramona Flowers, Kim Pine, Stephen Stills, and Knives Chau, our heroes introduce themselves to the Undefeated Champions as they introduce themselves to them, as the introductions are done, they met face to face with Mathew Patel.

(Cue Boss Music: VS. Mathew Patel from Scott Pilgrim vs. the World.)

"It's you Warriors of light, so nice of you punks to come to this Universe, I was beginning to worry that you punks might not show up." Mathew Patel said.

"Cut the Act Mathew and let's get this started." Ratchet said.

"You guys know Mathew Patel?" Ramona Flowers whose voice also sounded like Angelina Jolie asked.

"We sure do, we kicked his fiery butt 2 times back at the Universe of Dragoons and Spyro's Universe." Aqua told Ramona.

"Whoa, sounds rough." Kim Pines whose voice also sounded like Colleen o Shaughnessy said.

"Ditto." Stephen Stills whose voice also sounded like James Arnold Taylor said.

"You said it." Knives whose voice sounded like Kate Higgins said.

"Alright Mathew, time to put out the Flame." Scott Pilgrim whose voice sounded like Michael Cera said.

"Hahahahahaha, is that right, well then, let's get this fight started." Mathew Patel said as he enters his fighting stance.

"Bring it on Mathew, let's go guys!" Alicia said to the group as they're ready for the 3rd fight against Mathew Patel.

Boss Battle: Mathew Patel 3rd Battle

Meanwhile, in the next Dreamscape flashback of the Spa scene.

Reina, Rita and Drake managed to return Sasha to the Mount Olympus as Aphrodite bestows them the next Upgrade to their Arsenal as the scene switched to the fight against Mathew Patel as Sora and Scott Pilgrim unleashed their limit attack called Power of Respect, first Sora uses the Diamond Dust Command Style attack to damage Mathew Patel while Scott Pilgrim uses Frozen Uppercut he learned from Blizzard Wolfang to severely damage Mathew Patel, the limit attack ended as Sora and Scott Pilgrim both use their Ice-based attacks to defeat Mathew Patel.

Sora: Light!

Scott Pilgrim: Boom!

(End Boss Music.)

"I can't believe it, I've been defeated the 3rd time by you punks, I will not lose to you, Firewall Rush!" Mathew Patel said.

"Actually Mathew Patel, you're already lost, Supernova Claw Slash!" Wolf said as he uses the attack to finish off Mathew Patel.

"KO!" Computer said.

"That's 1 down, 6 to go." Skiver said.

"Alright guys, now that Mathew Patel is gone, Lucas Lee is next." Sora said.

"You guys know Lucas Lee?" Kim asked.

"We sure did, we fought him 2 times back at 2 different Universes, 1 in Link's Universe, and 2 in Spyro's Universe." Kairi told Kim.

"Okay, that sounds about right." Scott Pilgrim said.

"Yeah, let's go guys." Alicia said to the group as our heroes along with Team Scott Pilgrim, they move on to the next location where the second Evil Exe awaits there for our heroes.

End of Chapter 113


	114. Chapter 114: Lucas Lee's Last Stunt

Kingdom Hearts: Final Epic Battle

Chapter 114: Lucas Lee's last Stunt

Our heroes are now at the Movie Place where actors do different stunts, as soon as they got there, Lucas Lee showed up for his rematch as our heroes are ready for battle against Lucas Lee the 3rd Time.

Boss Battle: Lucas Lee 3rd Battle

(Cue Boss Music: VS. Lucas Lee from Scott Pilgrim vs. the World.)

Our heroes always got the upper hand as Kairi and Ramona unleashed their limit attack called Goddess's Blessing, first Kairi uses Angel Arrow Storm to damage Lucas Lee while Ramona uses War Hammer Smash she learned from Skiver to severely damage Lucas Lee, the limit attack ended as Kairi and Ramona both use their Light-based attacks to defeat Lucas Lee and send him packing.

Kairi: Come Light!

Ramona: You're not so tough!

(End Boss Music.)

Our heroes defeated Lucas Lee the third Time as Magma Dragoon finished off Lucas Lee with Mighty Zodiac Dragon Kick.

"KO!" Computer said.

"2 down, 5 to go, let's keep going guys." Sora said to the group as they move on to the next Location where the 3rd Evil Exe awaits there.

End of Chapter 114


	115. Chapter 115: Todd Ingram's Power

Kingdom Hearts: Final Epic Battle

Chapter 115: Todd Ingram's Power

Our heroes have finally arrived at the Location where Todd Ingram is as he is ready for his rematch against our heroes.

Boss Battle Todd Ingram 3rd Battle

(Cue Boss Music: VS. Todd Ingram from Scott Pilgrim vs. the World.)

Our heroes defeated Todd Ingram the 2nd Time back at the Valkyria chronicles Universe, they shall do it again as Ventus, Knives and Wind Crowrang Unleashed their limit attack called Black Crow Bombardment, first Ventus uses Black Feather Tornado he learned from Ophelia to damage Todd Ingram, then Knives uses Twin Knives Slash to severely damage Todd Ingram while Wind Crowrang uses Black Feather Zantesuken to damage Todd Ingram, the limit attack ended as they combine their attacks to defeat Todd Ingram.

Ventus: It's over!

Knives: Slice and Dice!

Wind Crowrang: Don't waste my time!

(End Boss Music.)

Todd Ingram was defeated as Wind Crowrang uses his attack again to destroy Todd Ingram.

"KO!" Computer said.

"3 Down, 4 to go, alright guys, let's kick Roxie's butt to the Pulp." Sora said to the group as our heroes move on to the next Location where the 4th Evil Exe is waiting for our heroes.

End of Chapter 115


	116. Chapter 116: Kuroui vs Roxie

Kingdom Hearts: Final Epic Battle

Chapter 116: Kuroui vs. Roxie

Our heroes are now in the area where Bamboo trees are there as they come face to face with Roxie as our heroes are ready for the battle against Roxie Richter.

Boss Battle: Roxie Richter 3rd Battle

(Cue Boss Music: VS. Roxie Richter from Scott Pilgrim vs. the World.)

Our heroes always got the upper hand as Terra, Kuroui and Alister Unleashed their limit attack called Temple Golem Rampage, first Terra uses Ars Solum to damage Roxie, then Kuroui uses Samurai Tiger Strike to severely damage Roxie while Alister uses Thunder Javelin to damage Roxie, the limit attack ended as they combine their attacks to defeat Roxie.

Terra: Say Goodbye!

Kuroui: No Guts, no glory!

Alister: Have some of this!

(End Boss Music.)

"Well Roxie, it's time for the slice of your life, Armor Breaker Slash!" Kuroui said as she uses her attack to destroy Roxie Richter.

"KO!" Computer said.

"4 down, 3 to go, let's keep on going guys." Alicia said to the group as our heroes move on to the location in Japan.

End of Chapter 116


	117. Chapter 117: ES Metal Face vs SFR

Kingdom Hearts: Final Epic Battle

Chapter 117: E.S Metal Face vs. SFR

Our heroes have finally arrived in Japan where the next Evil Exe lies within, as soon as they got there, a Giant Robot named Super Fighting Robot attacks our heroes but Sora had a plan of his own, he will fight Robot with Robot as he calls forth E.S. Metal Face to fight against the Super Fighting Robot.

"Please be careful Sora, you can't let the Super Fighting Robot destroy you and E.S Metal Face." Fiora thought to herself.

Boss Battle: Super Fighting Robot

(Cue Boss Music: VS. Super Fighting Robot from Scott Pilgrim vs. the World.)

"Alright, the Gloves are off now, Anima Awakening 1: Dragon Emperor Slash!" E.S Metal Face said as he uses the attack to severely damage the Super Fighting Robot, the Giant Robot wants to fight harder as it launches the flurry of Missiles.

"Not this time, Perfect Defense!" E.S Metal face said as it uses the technique to nullify the damage.

"Time for the Fireworks, Anima Awakening 2: Missile Storm Barrage!" E.S Metal Face said as it launches the flurry of Missiles to damage the Super Fighting Robot until it is down to the last health bar.

"Now for the Finishing touch, Anima Awakening 3: Robotic Wave Cannon!" E.S Metal Face said as it finishes off the Super Fighting Robot with the powerful Anima Awakening attack.

(End Boss Music.)

"That was amazing Sora, you straight taken down the Super Fighting Robot!" Alicia said.

"Thanks, but it's not over yet, the Twins escaped to their Lair, let's go after them guys." Sora said to the group as he dismisses E.S Metal Face and now our heroes move on to find the Lair of the Katayanagi Twins.

End of Chapter 117


	118. Chapter 118: Twins vs Twins

Kingdom Hearts: Final Epic Battle

Chapter 118: Twins vs. Twins

Our heroes found the Lair of the Katayanagi Twins as they're ready for the fight against the twins.

Boss Battle: Katayanagi Twins 3rd Battle

(Cue Boss Music: VS. Katayanagi Twins from Scott Pilgrim vs. the World.)

Our heroes got the upper hand as Reina and Rita Unleashed their limit attack called Twin Dragon Maelstrom, first Reina morphs into her Dragon Form to launch a powerful Fire-based attack called Fire Dragon Wave Blast to damage the Twins while Rita Morphs to her Dragon Form to launch a powerful Ice-based attack called Frozen Sentry Blast to damage the Twins, the limit attack ended as Reina and Rita combined their Fire and Ice attacks to defeat the Katayanagi Twins.

Reina: I can do this.

Rita: Who wants some!

(End Boss Music.)

Reina and Rita defeated the Katayanagi Twins as they finish off the Twins with their Fire and Ice attacks.

"KO!" Computer said.

"6 down, 1 more to go, come on guys, let's go take down Gideon Graves." Sora said to the group as they move on to the building where Gideon Graves is waiting for them.

End of Chapter 118


	119. Chapter 119: Heroes vs Gideon

Kingdom Hearts: Final Epic Battle

Chapter 119: Heroes vs. Gideon

Our heroes have finally come face to face with Gideon Graves, the Villain that our heroes defeated back at the Caverns, so now our heroes readied their Weapons and they're ready for battle against Gideon Graves with a help from Riku.

Major Boss Battle: Gideon Graves 3rd Battle

(Cue Major Boss Music: VS. Gideon Graves from Scott Pilgrim vs. the World.)

Our heroes always got the upper hand as Wind Crowrang uses Black Feather Zantesuken but Gideon Graves blocked it as he uses X-Saber Slash but Wind Crowrang uses Reflect to reflect the attack as Sora uses the same tactics as he did back at the Final Round of the Angel Groove Tournament.

"You made me swallowed my gum again, is gonna be in my digestive trash for seven YEARS!" Gideon Graves said as the fight continues.

The fight rages on as Sora, Riku and Scott Pilgrim Unleashed their limit attack called Knights of Destiny, first Sora uses Ars Magnus to damage Gideon, then Riku uses Ars Solum he learned from Terra to severely damage Gideon while Scott Pilgrim uses Nightfall X-Slash he also learned from Abelia to damage Gideon, the limit attack ended as they combine their attacks to defeat Gideon Graves.

Sora: Light!

Riku: is that all you got?

Scott Pilgrim: Boom!

(End Major Boss Music.)

"Hahahahaha, who do you think you are Pilgrim, you think you're better than me? Well I'll tell what you were, a pain in my ARSE! You know…how long…it took…to get the Evil Exes contact Information so I can form this stupid League! Like 2 hours, 2 Hours! You're not cooler than Ramona, you're Zero, Nothing, me, I'm on tip, I'm what's happening, I'm blowing up right now!" Gideon Graves said.

"You are Blowing up, right now!" Scott Pilgrim said as he finishes off Gideon Graves.

"KO!" Computer said.

"Alright, now that Gideon is gone for good, let's find the Keyhole so that we can move on to the Universe of the Dino Knights." Alicia said to the group as they found the keyhole and they sealed it, and thus, Scott Pilgrim's Universe is protected with the power of Light, our heroes managed to finish the Tournament as they move on to the new Universe, the Universe of the Dino Knights.

End of Chapter 119


	120. Chapter 120: Aphrodite's Introduction

Kingdom Hearts: Final Epic Battle

Chapter 120: Aphrodite's Introduction

As our heroes are relaxing inside the Gummi ship, Reina, Rita and Drake told our heroes that they met with the Leader of the Mount Olympus Gods named Aphrodite.

"So, this Aphrodite is the Leader of the Mount Olympus Gods, huh, I thought Zeus was the Leader of the Gods." Sora said.

"He is, Zeus is the first Leader of the Gods, while Aphrodite is the second Leader of the Gods, and she granted us the Upgrades to our arsenal." Reina said.

"You're absolutely right Reina." Aphrodite said as she appeared from the portal.

"You're Aphrodite correct?" Dark Dizzy asked.

"Yes Dark Dizzy, I'm Aphrodite, the second Leader of the Mount Olympus Gods." Aphrodite said.

"What brings you here in this Gummi Ship?" Sora asked.

"I came here to tell you Warriors of Light a tale, the tale of the Legendary Robot known as E.S Dragon Knight, Long since before Ancient times of the Great Keyblade War, the Legendary Hero named Maximos led the Powerful army into battle against the forces of darkness led by the entity of an evil being that rests inside the very arch-nemesis that you Warriors of Light will be facing, an Evil Entity known as Xanador, the Dark Dragon that controls Xehanort and it gave him ultimate power to destroy all worlds, or worse, the entire Universe, so, in the last line of defense, Maximos calls forth the Legendary Robot known as E.S Dragon Knight to stop Xanador, the Battle is won for the Army of Light as the worlds are safe once more as Xanador was locked away inside the Chamber of Imprisonment for 1,000 years, and since that time, Maximos was never be seen again ever since Xanador was locked away inside the Chamber of Imprisonment." Aphrodite said.

"Whoa, talk about nary, so Xehanort holds the power of the ancient Evil named Xanador right?" Bobby asked.

"Yes." Aphrodite nodded.

"Then there's no time to waste, we must find the last of the Universes, Rescue Clank, destroy Dr. Nefarious, and protect the Great Clock from the Celestial order while stopping Xehanort from taking over Kingdom hearts." Sora said.

"Right, but we must first enter the Universe of the Dino Knights and stop Diamond Ryogu from draining the life force of their Universe." Alicia nodded.

"Then by the God's blessings, good luck on entering the new Universe, Warriors of Light." Aphrodite replied as she returns to the Mount Olympus.

"Alright guys, let's do this thing, Noise Tank, set a course for the Universe of the Dino Knights." Sora said.

"Affirmative." Noise Tank replied as our heroes set course for Ultimate Dino Ramph's Universe, the Universe of the Dino Knights.

End of Chapter 120


	121. Chapter 121: Diamond Ryogu's Demise

Kingdom Hearts: Final Epic Battle

Chapter 121: Diamond Ryogu's Demise

"Guys, we're at our destination now." Noise Tank said to the group.

"Alright guys, it's time to help the Dino Knights out, once we're at the new Universe, we'll call upon the Dino Knights, alright let's do this!" Sora said to the group as Noise Tank pushed the button and they beamed down to the new Universe.

As our heroes are in the new Universe, they managed to call upon the Dino Knights to help our heroes out.

"Alright Dino Knights, time to aid our Brethren on Stopping Diamond Ryogu from draining the life force, Power of the Golden Dragon Sword, Ultimate Dino Ramph Ready!" Ultimate Dino Ramph whose voice sounded like Grant George said to the Dino Knights as he transformed into his Robot form.

"You got it, let's party guys!" Dino Seraph whose voice sounded like Johnny Yong Bosch said.

"You got it Bro, Dino Spino, power of the ancients, Chainsaw of Triumph, Dino Knight Ready!" Dino Spino whose voice sounded like JD Cullum said as he transformed into his Robot form.

"Dino Acro, Power of the Ancients, Twin Platinum Claws, Dino Knight Ready!" Dino Acro whose voice sounded like Jason Spisak said as he transformed into his Robot form.

"Dino Amazon, Power of the Ancients, Great Sword of Omega, Dino Knight Ready!" Dino Amazon whose voice sounded like Julia Fletcher said as she transformed into her Robot form.

"Dino Agno, Power of the Ancients, Spiked Mace of Destiny, Dino Knight Ready!" Dino Agno whose voice sounded like Christopher Sabat said as he transformed into his Robot form.

"Dino Ande, Power of the Ancients, Twin Sabers of Sigma, Dino Knight Ready!" Dino Ande whose voice sounded like Jesse McCartney said as he transformed into his Robot from while the other Dino Knights transformed into their Robot forms as well.

"Alright guys, let us battle on to Victory!" Skiver said to the group as our heroes are ready for battle as they're helping the main Dino Knights out.

"Hey, is that Dino Ramph?" Dino Stego whose voice sounded Steve Blum said.

"Yeah, it is him, and it looks like he brought in the Reinforcements to help us out." Dino Ptera whose voice also sounded like Colleen o Shaughnessy said as the other Dino Knights saw Ultimate Dino Ramph and the Warriors of Light.

"Glad to see you showed up just in time Ramph." Ultimate Dino Tyranno whose voice also sounded like Grant George said.

"Indeed it is Tyranno, I've brought the Warriors of Light and the rest of our Brethren to help." Ultimate Dino Ramph replied as he introduces the Warriors of Light to the Main Dino Knights and the 3 new heroes named Kaito, Rena and Rick.

"It is very nice to meet Ramph's new friends." Rena said.

"Likewise, we brought in a surprise." Bobby said as our heroes showed the Main Dino Knights the other Dino Daggers besides the main Dino Daggers that Kaito, Rena and Rick wield it.

"No way, where did you guys found the other Dino Daggers?" Kaito asked.

"We found them during our travels throughout different Universes, including the one Dino Dagger that Sora controls." Alicia said as Sora showed them the Golden Dino Dagger of Ultimate Dino Ramph.

"Is that the Legendary Dino Dagger of Ultimate Dino Ramph?" Ultimate Dino Tricera whose voice also sounded like Gregg Berger asked.

"That's right, Sora first receive one during his first adventure, and I became his Guardian Dino Knight." Ultimate Dino Ramph replied.

"So that explains why you've become the Ultimate Dino Ramph, how did you become so powerful?" Dino Sabre whose voice like Marc Thompson asked.

"I became the Ultimate Dino Ramph with a help from Mayneth and the Good Zanza, with their power, I can make you Dino Knights more powerful than ever before." Ultimate Dino Ramph told Dino Sabre.

"What? Seriously?" Dino Ptera asked.

"You're going to turn us into the Ultimate Dino Knights just like Tyranno, Tricera and you?" Dino Mammoth asked.

"That's right, now, behold the power of the entities of the Xenoblade Chronicles Universe!" Ultimate Dino Ramph replied as he uses the power to turn the Main Dino Knights into the Ultimate Dino Knights including the other Dino Knights as they also became the Ultimate Dino Knights.

"Simply Magneficent, we've become more powerful than ever!" Ultimate Dino Brachio whose voice sounded like Tom Wyner said.

"Oh Yeah! Diamond Ryogu is in so much trouble now!" Ultimate Dino Sabre said.

"Don't get too excited Sabre, we'll be ready for Diamond Ryogu, what do you think Tyranno?" Ultimate Dino Icthyo asked.

"I think we're ready for battle, thanks for giving them the power Ramph." Ultimate Dino Tyranno said.

"Anytime Tyranno, you ready Sora?" Ultimate Dino Ramph asked Sora.

"We're ready for anything, let's go guys!" Sora told Ultimate Dino Ramph as our heroes along with the heroes of the Dinozaurs Universe, they've come face to face with Diamond Ryogu.

"So you worms have finally arrived in our Universe." Diamond Ryogu said.

"Ryogu, stop the Machine, there has to be a way for us to live in peace, there's no reason for this world to die, you must stop this now!" Ultimate Dino Tyranno said.

"My reasons are clear, and truer than yours." Diamond Ryogu said as the Dimension changes to the new Dimension.

"What's that?" Dark Mantis said.

"Look, it's our homeworld!" Ultimate Dino Makarov said.

(Cue Major Boss Music: One who Gets in our Way from Xenoblade Chronicles.)

"May the Roar of the Dragozaurs, be the wrath of my people!" Diamond Ryogu said as she demonstrates her first strike.

"How Many?" Diamond Ryogu asked.

"Huh?" Ultimate Dino Tyranno said.

"How many do you think died in that attack, Hundreds...maybe Thousands?" Diamond Ryogu said.

"Ryogu, you'll regret this!" Bobby said.

"Sister, stop this, you'll destroy our homeworld, let us put an end to our torment!" Ultimate Dino Makarov said.

"It ends when I say it ends! I will end our curse, by destroying the world!" Diamond Ryogu said.

"You must realize, that is not Dino Ramph's wish, that's why he left us his legacy, our whole world!" Ultimate Dino Makarov said.

"Pure Nonsense, that thing lurking within this Keyblade Wielder is no longer our God, this Universe, no longer has a need, for Life force!" Diamond Ryogu said.

"Ryogu, stop this!" Sora said.

"Face me Sora, protector of Dino Ramph, I'll crush this Universe and spread its ashes across the worlds! Then I'll turn the Keyblade into Dust, only then, will I be the ruler of this Universe!" Diamond Ryogu said as our heroes are ready for battle against Diamond Ryogu with a help from Riku and Team Monsuno.

Major Boss Battle: Diamond Ryogu

"Be careful guys, don't let Diamond Ryogu drain the Life force out of this Universe!" Dark Dizzy said to the group.

"You fools should worry about yourselves than Diamond Ryogu." Gigano Dragon said as he and Drago Wing showed up.

(Cue scene Music: Unfinished Battle from Xenoblade Chronicles.)

"Look who just show up to greet us." Ratchet said.

"It's the Warriors of Light, how nice to see you fools arrived in our Universe." Gigano Dragon said.

"And it looks like you nitwits have brought in Reinforcements." Drago Wing said.

"You betcha we did, Guys, you deal with Diamond Ryogu, we'll deal with those losers." Sora said.

"No problem Sora, we'll turn Diamond Ryogu into a frozen dairy treat." Chill Penguin nodded as the others are dealing with Diamond Ryogu while Sora, Ultimate Dino Tyranno and Ultimate Dino Ramph are dealing with Gigano Dragon and Drago Wing.

"Alright, let's settle the score Gigano Dragon." Ultimate Dino Tyranno said.

"Gladly Tyranno." Gigano Dragon replied as Sora and the Ultimate Dino Knights are ready for battle against Gigano Dragon and Drago Wing.

Boss Battle: Gigano Dragon 3rd Battle and Drago Wing 2nd Battle

"It's time to feel the burn Gigano Dragon, Fire Flame Strike!" Ultimate Dino Tyranno said as he uses his signature attack to damage Gigano Dragon but he barely survived the blow.

"Not Bad Tyranno, but let's see if you fools dodge this, Dragon Flame Fireball!" Gigano Dragon said as he uses his attack to damage Ultimate Dino Tyranno but he had a plan of his own.

"Perfect Defense!" Ultimate Dino Tyranno said as he uses the technique he learned from Sora.

"What? How did you learn that technique?" Gigano Dragon exclaimed.

"I've learned that technique from the Leader of the Keyblade Army, Observe, Fire Stream!" Ultimate Dino Tyranno said as he uses his new attack to damage Gigano Dragon.

"Grrrr, that does it, Dragon Sneer!" Gigano Dragon said.

"Not this time Dragon-head, Dragon Raid!" Sora said as he uses his new attack to cancel out Gigano Dragon's attack.

"Looks like it's my turn, Midnight Bat Screech!" Drago Wing said.

"I don't think so, Multiple Bomb…BLITZ!" Ultimate Dino Ramph said as he uses the attack he learned from Selvaria to damage Drago Wing.

"What the, now Ramph's learning that attack also!" Drago Wing said.

"Well they won't be learning those attacks for long, Dragon Fire Maelstrom!" Gigano Dragon said.

"I don't think that won't be possible." Sora smiled.

"Why are you smiling Protector of Ultimate Dino Ramph?" Gigano Dragon said.

"This, Illusion!" Sora said as he uses his technique from before.

"What? How is this possible! I can't move!" Gigano Dragon said as he tries to move but he's frozen in his Dragon Tracks.

"Looks like I'll take care of you Nitwits!" Drago Wing said.

"Not this time Batty, Illusion!" Ultimate Dino Ramph said.

"What the? Now I can't move like Gigano Dragon!" Drago Wing said.

"Now it's time to teach you Losers some Manners, Tyranno! Ramph!" Sora said.

"The time has come!" Ultimate Dino Tyranno said.

"Shine Brighter!" Ultimate Dino Ramph said as they unleashed their limit attack known as Dino Knights War cry, first Sora uses Dino-nova Zantesuken Blade Slash to damage the two baddies, then Ultimate Dino Tyranno uses Fire Flame Strike to damage Gigano ragon While Ultimate Dino Ramph uses Cherry Blossom Twister he learned from Kimberly to severely damage Drago Wing, the limit attack ended as they combine their attacks to finish off Gigano Dragon and Drago Wing.

Sora: Light!

Ultimate Dino Tyranno: Mission Accomplished!

Ultimate Dino Ramph: This is the end!

(End Boss Music.)

Gigano Dragon was destroyed as Riku managed to drain the Power of Gigano Dragon to become more powerful than ever but Drago Wing managed to survived but defeated by our heroes.

"Huff-huff-huff-huff, you nitwits really outdone it this time, Midnight Bat Screech!" Drago Wing said as he uses the attack when suddenly, he was stabbed in the back by Vanitas and drains his powers.

"You outlived your usefulness Drago Wing." Vanitas said.

"What are you doing here Vanitas?" Sora asked.

"I came here to tell you heroes the news, once you defeated Diamond Ryogu, you fools must hurry to Ratchet's Universe, because Dr. Nefarious is planning to use the transport in order to gain control of the Great Clock, again, you heroes better hurry before it's too late, once you heroes are done with Ratchet's Universe, we'll have our battle at the one place where a great War will begin, the Keyblade Graveyard." Vanitas said as he enters the Dark Portal and it closes behind him.

"What does he mean by that Sora?" Ultimate Dino Ramph asked Sora.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, we better hurry, let's help the others out on defeating Diamond Ryogu." Sora replied as they managed to help the others out on defeating Diamond Ryogu and shrink her size with a Mini Spell in order to send her to the Prison Vortex.

(End Major Boss Music.)

"Whew, that was some battle, with Diamond Ryogu gone, our Universe is saved once more." Ultimate Dino Tyranno said.

"So, what do you guys think, you guys want to join our army, we could sure use the Heavy-hitters for our army." Bobby said.

"It will be our pleasure to fight alongside the Heroes of Light." Ultimate Dino Brachio said.

"Of course we can join you guys." Ultimate Dino Ptera nodded.

"Wow, just think, the Ultimate Dino Knights teaming up with the Heroes of Light, that would be awesome!" Ultimate Dino Sabre said.

"Easy there Sabre, you'll get your chance soon." Ultimate Dino Tricera said.

"Alright guys, let's find the Keyhole so that we can move on to Ratchet's Universe and stop Dr. Nefarious from taking over the Great Clock." Sora replied as our heroes found the Keyhole and they sealed it, and thus, the Universe of the Dino Knights is now one with the Light as our heroes move on to Ratchet's Universe to stop Dr. Nefarious from taking over the Great Clock.

End of Chapter 121


	122. Chapter 122: The Reunion of Clank

Kingdom Hearts: Final Epic Battle

Chapter 122: The Reunion of Clank

As our heroes are relaxing inside the Gummi Ship after an awesome battle against Diamond Ryogu, Gigano Dragon and Drago Wing, Aphrodite then showed up and told Ratchet that she found Clank as she summons Clank from the portal, Ratchet was very happy to see Clank again as he introduces Clank to his new friends as Clank introduces himself also to our heroes, Aphrodite then bestows Reina, Rita and Drake one final Upgrade, Reina becomes a Cheerleader, Rita becomes the undefeated Boxer and Drake becomes a biker, so Aphrodite returns to Mount Olympus as our heroes are now moving on to Ratchet's Universe.

End of Chapter 122


	123. Chapter 123: The Dr Nefarious Brawl

Kingdom Hearts: Final Epic Battle

Chapter 123: the Dr. Nefarious Brawl

Our heroes managed to enter Ratchet's Universe by entering the Nefarious Space Station to Stop Dr. Nefarious.

"That's far enough Nefarious, step away from the transport!" Ratchet said.

"Oh Ratchet, so nice of you to drop by, huh? (Looks at the Heroes of Light.) You, how…how is this possible! You fools should be dead!" Dr. Nefarious said.

"Surprised to see us Nefarious?" Sora said.

"On behalf of Galactic Authorities, we hereby charge you with willful disruption of the Space-time Continuum, shut down the transport and surrender quietly." Clank said.

"Look at you, freed for the first time in years, inches from your Destiny, what do you do? Run right back to playing backpack to a bunch of Squishes, you're nothing but a pathetic Sidekick." Dr. Nefarious said.

"We should hangout sometime." Lawrence said.

"That's it, no one talks to Clank that way, when this is over, we'll back whatever decision you make, but first, how about one final Hoorah so we can kick this guy's butt." Ratchet said.

"You bet Ratchet." Clank said.

"We're with you until the end Clank." Kairi said as our heroes nodded in agreement.

"When I'm finished killing you and your squishy friends, I think I'll rewind time, so I can do it again, and again, and again! Hahahahahahahaha!" Dr. Nefarious said.

(Cue Boss Music: Unfinished Battle from Xenoblade Chronicles.)

"You know Dr. Nefarious, you've been messing with the wrong army Tin-head." Sora said.

"And why is that Squishes?" Dr. Nefarious asked.

"Ever since we first met Ratchet and Quark when they entered the Land of Departure, we've heard a lot about you, you've made a deal with the Celestial order so that you can take control of the Great Clock for yourself." Kairi said.

"So what if I made a deal with the Celestial Order, Big deal, I'll take control of the Great Clock and we'll keep on summoning the Unbirths, and once it does, all the worlds are gonna belong to yours truly! That's right Squishes, all worlds will belong to Xehanort! Hahahahahahaha!" Dr. Nefarious said.

"Well guess what Dr. Nefarious, we won't let you take control of the Great Clock, not without a fight!" Sora said.

"That's right Dr. Nefarious, it's time we start this battle, right here, right now!" Alicia determinately nodded as our heroes readied their weapons and entered their fighting stances.

"Hahahahahahaha! I've been waiting a long time for this, Lawrence, fall back to the outer perimeter! Let no damage befall our ship!" Dr. Nefarious told Lawrence.

"Falling back sir, Happy fighting." Lawrence replied as he flies back to the outer Perimeter leaving only our heroes and Dr. Nefarious as they begin the Boss Fight.

Major Boss Battle: Dr. Nefarious

"Alright Squishes, it's time to show you fools that I'm the Master of all the Attacks, Watch and Learn, Sigma Wild Impact!" Dr. Nefarious as he copies Goat Horn's Powerful attack.

"Whoa, now we know why he's the Master of all the Attacks." Riku said.

"He sure is, but let's see if he can copy this attack, Final Heaven!" Tifa said as she uses her attack to damage Dr. Nefarious.

"Not Bad Tifa, I can copy that move easily, Copycat!" Dr. Nefarious said as he uses the technique to copy any Attacks and use it for his own.

"Now, time to unleash this attack I copied, Final Heaven!" Dr. Nefarious said as he copies Tifa's attack but she uses Perfect Defense to nullify the damage.

"Not bad, but how about this attack, Monado Cyclone!" Dr. Nefarious said as he copies Shulk's attack.

"Now he's copying our attacks." Shulk said.

"Hahahahahaha, of course I can your attacks Squishes, I think I'll try out this attack I copied from the Homs Girl Fiora, Sword Drone Slash!" Dr. Nefarious said as he copies Fiora's attack.

"Dr. Nefarious sure has a way of copying attacks, don't you think so Sora?" Fiora asked Sora.

"He sure is Fiora, but let's see if he can copy our limit attacks, Alicia!" Sora said.

"Moving out!" Alicia said as they unleashed their Bonds of Friendship again.

Sora: This is it!

Alicia: Don't even think of Dodging!

"What? How could you Squishes be so Strong?" Dr. Nefarious asked.

"We're not done with you yet Nefarious, Melia!" Kairi said.

"Shine Bright!" Melia said as they unleashed their Angel's Blessing again to defeat Dr. Nefarious.

Kairi: Light!

Melia: Protect us!

(End Major Boss Music.)

Our heroes managed to defeat Dr. Nefarious as they escaped from the explosion as they headed for the Great Clock, they managed to protect the Great Clock but Alister was furious as he tries to disrupt the Great Clock in order for the comeback of the Lombaxes, so our heroes won't kill Alister, so in order to save the Great Clock and fulfill the promise, our heroes must defeat Alister in order to do so.

Major Boss Battle: General Alister Azimuth

(Cue Major Boss Music: Violent Storm from Baten Kaitos.)

Our heroes never faced Alister before, but they must stop him from destroying the Great Clock as Sora, Ratchet and Alicia unleashed their limit attack known as Lombax Maelstrom, first Sora uses Ars Magnus to carefully damage Alister, then Ratchet uses Ragnarok Cannon he learned from Sora to safely damage Alister while Alicia uses Illusion she learned from Sora to freeze Alister in his Tracks, the limit attack ended as they combine their attacks to safely defeated Alister.

Sora: Light!

Ratchet: I'll bash your Skull into Pieces!

Alicia: think you can stop me?

(End Major Boss Music.)

Alister apologizes to our heroes for his misbehavior as they managed to safe the Great Clock, Sora then used his Keyblade to activate the Great Clock's power because that is a part of his promises he kept during his first adventure.

So our heroes managed to find the Keyhole and they sealed it, and thus, Ratchet's Universe is now the part of the Realms of Light as our heroes managed to summon a portal just in case a they move on to the only place where a great War will begin, the Keyblade Graveyard.

End of Chapter 123


	124. Chapter 124: The Great Keyblade War

Kingdom Hearts: Final Epic Battle

Chapter 124: the Great Keyblade War

Our heroes are inside the Gummi Ship preparing for the upcoming war against the Celestial order and the return of Xehanort.

"Whew, we never thought we would be at war against the Celestial order and Xehanort." Ventus said.

"You and me both Ven, but we'll never lose to them, it's time for us to do our own Keyblade War." Aqua replied.

"You're absolutely right Aqua." Yen Sid said as he appeared from the screen portal.

"Master Yen Sid, what brings you here?" Eleanor asked.

"I have come to tell you all that once you Warriors of Light are entering the Keyblade Graveyard world, there's no turning back, I've sensed that Xehanort and the Celestial order have been mobilized and ready for war once all of you are at the Keyblade Graveyard." Yen Sid said to the group.

"We won't let them get to the Realms of Light, not without a fight." Riku said.

"Riku's right, we can't let them get to the Original Princesses of Light." Kairi said.

"We'll head there and we'll be ready for their arrival, thanks for giving us a heads-up Yen Sid." Sora said.

"You're Welcome, before you Warriors of Light are heading for the Keyblade Graveyard, I have Mickey called the heroes from the Realms of Light so that they can help you all out, and he will follow them as well, good luck and may the World Order watch over you all." Yen Sid said as the screen portal disappeared.

"Well guys, this is it, we've come this far, we've been through every adventures, we've found every new heroes on our travels, we've protect every new Generation Princess of Light, and we've managed to find the Keyholes on each new worlds as they're now the one with the Realms of Light, alright guys, let's do this, Kain, send a message to Mickey, tell them to meet us at the Keyblade Graveyard." Sora said.

"You got it." Kain replied as our heroes are heading for the Keyblade Graveyard.

As our heroes are now at the Keyblade Graveyard world, they managed to meet up with King Mickey and the rest of the heroes from the Realms of Light including the other Undefeated Champions from the other Universes as they proceed through the Fissure and out to the battlefield where all the Keyblades were scattered everywhere, as our heroes are at the battlefield, they looked around with awed looks as they look around to see if there's any Keyblades suitable for our heroes.

"Wow, we've never been to the Keyblade Graveyard before, how bad is it?" Franca asked.

"Well Franca, back in our world, we fought against Xehanort and Vanitas at the world we're at, then as Ven managed to beat Vanitas, he took over his body but we managed to free his control over Ven but at the cost, he was in a coma inside the Castle Oblivion." Aqua told Franca.

"Okay then, Well guys, looks like Xehanort and the Celestial order are here." Avan said to the group as our heroes saw Xehanort and the Celestial order walking towards them.

"Get ready for anything guys, when I get the signal, we'll armor up and attack, got it?" Sora asked.

"You got it Fearless Leader." Chill Penguin replied as our heroes readied their weapons and wait for the epic battle to start.

"Hello Heroes of Light, we meet again." Xehanort whose voice sounded like Leonard Nimoy said.

"Hello to you too Xehanort, why are you and the rest of the Celestial order here?" Sora asked.

"Behold Heroes of Light, these lifeless Keys used to be full of power, united with the Hearts of their Masters, on this barren soil, Keyblades of Light and Darkness were locked in combat…as the Great Keyblade War raged, Countless Keyblade Wielders gave up their lives, all in search of one, Ultimate Key, and it will soon belong to me, (Points his finger at Ventus.) X-Blade!" Xehanort said.

"X-Blade? Do you guys know what this means?" Mickey asked the group.

"Well, whatever it is, we can't let Xehanort touch Ven, you ready guys?" Sora asked the group.

"Ready!" Kairi said.

"Ready!" Riku said.

"Ready!" Roxas said.

"Ready!" Xion said.

"Ready!" Axel said.

"Ready!" Ventus said.

"Ready!" Aqua said.

"Ready!" Terra said.

"Ready!" Bobby said.

"Ready!" Stephen said.

"Ready!" Aiden said.

"Ready!" Tess said.

"Ready!" Reina said.

"Ready!" Rita said.

"Ready!" Drake said.

"Ready!" Mickey said.

"Ready!" Donald said.

"Ready!" Goofy said.

"Ready!" Eddie said.

"Ready!" Ophelia said.

"Ready!" Lita said.

"Ready!" Rima said.

"Ready!" X, the Maverick hunters and the Reploids said.

"Ready!" Dart and the other dragoons said.

"Ready!" Aerrow and the Storm Hawks said.

"Ready!" Shulk and the Monado Warriors said.

"Ready!" Link said.

"Ready!" Optimus Primal and the other Maximals said.

"Ready!" Will and the W.I.T.C.H Guardians said.

"Ready!" Tommy and the other Rangers said.

"Ready!" Siegfried and the other Soul Calibur Heroes said.

"Ready!" Leonardo and the other TMNT heroes said.

"Ready!" Reshiram, Zekrom and the rest of the Pokémon nodded.

"Ready!" Shion and the other Xenosaga heroes said.

"Ready!" Marcus and the rest of the Digimon Tamers said.

"Ready!" Fox and the other Star fox heroes said.

"Ready!" Lara Croft said.

"Ready!" Naruto and the other Ninjas said.

"Ready!" Spyro said.

"Ready!" Welkin said.

"We're ready Sora!" Alicia said.

"Ready!" Isara said.

"Ready!" Eleanor and the rest of Squad 7 said.

"Ready!" Vine said.

"Ready!" Selvaria said.

"Ready!" Jaeger said.

"Ready!" Johann said.

"Ready!" Otto said.

"Ready!" Jackson said.

"Ready!" Avan and the rest of Squad G said.

"Ready!" Audrey said.

"Ready!" Kurt said.

"We're ready Sora!" Riela said.

"Ready!" Imca and the rest of Squad 422 said.

"Ready!" Shu and the other Blue Dragon heroes said.

"Ready!" Major Tom and the rest of chaotic heroes said.

"Ready!" Crash and the rest of Crash bandicoot heroes said.

"Ready!" Yo-Yo and the rest of GGs said.

"Ready!" Scott Pilgrim and the rest of the heroes said.

"Ready!" Kuroui said.

"Ready!" Ultimate Dino Ramph said.

"Ready!" Ultimate Dino Tyranno and the other Dino Knights said.

"Ready!" Ratchet said.

"Ready!" Clank said.

"Ready!" Alister and the rest of our heroes said.

"Alright guys, let's armor up!" Sora replied to the group as they activate their armor while the others activate their armor also.

(Cue Epic war Music: Dragon Rider from two steps from Hell.)

Our heroes and their enemies have finally began the Epic War of the Century as the World order heroes are dealing with the Celestial order army while Sora and the Warriors of Light are dealing with Xehanort and the rest of Sora's selected enemies starting with Vile.

(Cue True Boss Music: Be quick or be dead from Iron Maiden.)

"Hahahahahahaha, you fools are struggling awfully hard for the worlds that are doomed!" Vile said.

"So Vile, looks like you're ready for our one last battle huh?" Sora asked.

"Hahahahahaha, you've finally piece it together Sora, the Orbital energy…the space minerals…the Rocket Data…the power of Light and Darkness, that thing that's allowed all worlds to survive this long, is ours!" Vile said.

"We don't care what yours or Xehanort's plans might do, we'll put a stop to it no matter what, Ready Fiora?" Sora asked.

"You got it Sora, let's tear Vile down!" Fiora nodded as the two best friends got ready for battle against Vile.

True Boss Battle: Vile 4th Battle

"You fools have managed to beat me during our 3rd fight at the Valkyria Chronicles Universe, Now, taste the fury of my attacks, Fire Stream!" Vile said as he launches his fire-based attack at Sora but Fiora blocked it as she uses Sword Drone Slash to damage Vile.

"Thanks Fiora." Sora said.

"You're welcome Sora." Fiora smiled.

"Don't thank yourselves yet, we're not done yet, Tidal Surge!" Vile said as he uses his Water-based attack to damage the two heroes but they used their Perfect Defense to nullify the Water Damage.

"Not bad, but can you nitwits block this? Hurricane Shower!" Vile said as he uses the powerful Wind-based attack but Sora uses Illusion to stop Vile from attacking.

"What? How is this possible, I can't move!" Vile said.

"is simple Vile, while you were busy launching your next attack, Sora managed to use Illusion to stop you from launching more of your attacks." Fiora said.

"Even if I can't move, I can still launch my next attack, Seismic Shocker!" Vile said as he launches his mighty Thunder-based attack but Sora and Fiora got one trick up their sleeves.

"We we're hoping you can do that." Fiora said.

"You were?" Vile asked.

"We sure did, Fiora!" Sora said.

"We are as one!" Fiora said as they unleashed their Monado Maelstrom again.

Sora: Give me strength!

Fiora: For a final Blow!

(End True Boss Music.)

"Looks like I'm underestimated you punks after all." Vile said.

"Yeah." Sora nodded.

"Hah, I guess I'm about to be destroyed in a few minutes, Sora, promise me you'll never let Xehanort win." Vile said.

"No problem Vile." Sora said.

"Good, take my upgrade, and fulfill your destiny as the Legendary Keyblade Master." Vile replied as he presents Sora the armor Upgrade, the Commando Cannon armor Upgrade, then after vile presents Sora the Armor Upgrade, Vile was self-destructed and destroyed but luckily he will be at the Road of Remembrance where he will wait for Sora's visit.

"We will avenge you Vile." Sora said as Fiora Embrace him in a hug from behind.

"You did the right thing Sora, Vile may have been the powerful Maverick Commando since you first met him back at Bladehenge, but you can't lose hope, now, what do you say we face your next enemy huh Sora?" Fiora asked as her and Sora let go of a hug.

"You're right Fiora, alright, who's next." Sora said.

"That would be me, now, time to cut you and your little best friend down to size!" Mumkhar said as he uses Monado Destroyer Slash but Aqua uses Dragon Raid to block Mumkhar's attack.

"Nobody touches my Apprentice and his best friend!" Aqua said while standing proudly between Sora and Fiora.

"Grrrr, you'll pay for this Aqua!" Mumkhar said as he enters his fighting stance.

"You guys okay?" Aqua asked Sora and Fiora.

"We're okay Aqua, thanks for your help." Fiora said.

"You guys can thank me later, right now we have to deal with that Maniac Mumkhar." Aqua said as she gave them thumbs up while smiling as Sora and Fiora enter their fighting stances and got ready for Mumkhar.

Boss Battle: Mumkhar 2nd Battle

(Cue Boss Music: One who gets in our way from Xenoblade Chronicles.)

"Prepare to be sliced and diced fools, Killer Shark Slash!" Mumkhar uses his new attack but Aqua uses Illusion to stop Mumkhar.

"What? I can't move!" Mumkhar said.

"You can't be hurting my Apprentice any longer, ready Sora?" Aqua asked.

"You know it, Aqua! Fiora!" Sora said.

"Let's end this!" Aqua said.

"We are as one!" Fiora said as they unleashed their limit attack known as Monado Knights War.

First Sora uses Night Shroud Dark Slash he learned from Dark Mantis to severely damage Mumkhar, then Aqua uses Rolling Buster Rifle to damage Mumkhar while Fiora uses Mighty Zodiac Dragon Kick she learned from Magma Dragoon to damage Mumkhar, the limit attack ended as they combine their strongest attacks to defeat Mumkhar.

Sora: Light!

Aqua: Farewell!

Fiora: For a Final Blow!

(End Boss Music.)

"Grrr, you'll pay for this fools, I'll be back!" Mumkhar said as he escaped through the Dark Portal.

"Man, that Mumkhar is such a Chicken." Aqua said.

"You said it Aqua, alright, let's deal with the other of Sora's enemies." Fiora said as our heroes are dealing with the other enemies of Sora.

The fight rages on but luckily Ventus can move even if he's frozen because he was frozen the same day during their Time period.

"Hey Aqua, how about you leave the Popsicle with me, so you can have your little fight with your friends, you can't be too happy about him deep-sixing your Master, hahahahaha." Tarantulas said.

"Who are you?" Aqua asked.

"I'm Tarantulas, remember my name well Aqua, you think you fools have got some grand role to play huh? As if, you're only here so that when I finish you and your little friend Sora off, Terra will succumb to the Darkness once again, now then, who wants to go first, hahahahaha." Tarantulas said.

"Shut up!" Ventus said.

"Oh, So Ventus thinks he's a full-pledged Keyblade Wielder huh? Hah! He's got the angry look down, hahahahahahaha!" Tarantulas said.

(Cue True Boss Music: Violent Storm from Baten Kaitos.)

"Go ahead if you want to waste your time Tarantulas, keep trying to drag us apart with your mind games, it'll never work! Terra will prove to you he's Stronger!" Aqua said.

"That's right!" Sora said.

"Oh yeah? Then why don't you fools use those silly Keyblades of yours and make me talk, hahahahahahaha!" Tarantulas said.

"We plan to, ready Sora?" Aqua asked.

"Oh yeah, let's do this!" Sora replied as he and Aqua began the fight against Tarantulas.

True Boss Battle: Tarantulas 3rd Battle (1st Phase.)

The fight rages on as both Sora and Aqua used Kingdom Hearts Zantesuken to damage Tarantulas but he gets serious as he uses Twin Barrel Missile Storm to attack them but they dodged every Missile as Sora and Aqua both used their strongest attacks to damage Tarantulas but he uses Wild Rush Knuckle Smash to send Sora flying towards the Stone Pillar but luckily he didn't get hurt but the blast from Tarantulas's attack knocked him out cold but still breathing.

"SORA!" Aqua shouted as she saw Sora got knocked out by the Pillar and into the Rocky wall but still breathing as she clenches her Fist angrily.

"What's the matter? Did I hurt your little friend? Oh I'm sorry, Not, hahahahahahaha!" Tarantulas said.

(Cue scene Music: Unfinished Battle from Xenoblade chronicles.)

"You know something Tarantulas, you may be the Lieutenant of Megatron, you may be Sora's next new enemy, but I will say this Tin-head freak, No one, I repeat…NO ONE MESSES WITH MY BEST FRIEND!" Aqua shouted as she is glowing with the Blue Light, and when the Bright Blue Light Clears, she has become the powerful Keyblade Master ever, the Mighty Solaria Keyblade Master with a help from the next Legendary Dragon named Solaria.

"What? How is this possible! Where did you get that kind of power?" Tarantulas asked.

"I receive this power because I have a strong bond with Sora, he and I are best friends for life, and I will not let you or the Celestial order destroy our Friendship!" Aqua said.

"Alright, that does it, this ends now Aqua!" Tarantulas said as he enters his fighting stance.

"We'll see about that, (Looks at Sora who was still breathing but knocked out cold.) Sora, please alright, I don't want to lose you, you and I both know that we're best friends for life, (Looks at Tarantulas.) Alright Tarantulas, let's fight!" Aqua said as she enters her new fighting stance.

"Gladly!" Tarantulas replied as they began the 2nd Phase of the fight.

True Boss Battle: Tarantulas 3rd Battle (2nd Phase.)

Aqua with her new powers managed to get the upper hand as she uses her new attack known as Solaria Eraser to severely damage Tarantulas, then she uses her other new attack known as Tidal Flash Stream to damage Tarantulas.

"And now for the finishing touch, Dragon…Pressure…HYDRO BLAST!" Aqua shouted as she uses Solaria's most powerful attack to defeat Tarantulas as she sends him flying towards the Canyon and was destroyed by that Impact as Aqua drains his power to become powerful and Smarter than ever.

(End True Boss Music.)

"Whew, I'm glad he's gone for good." Aqua said as she runs to Sora and cradles him in her arms just like she did with Ventus when he was frozen solid but he can still move even if he is frozen.

"Sora, are you okay? Speak to me!" Aqua said as she endeavors him to wake him up when she heard a moaning sound as Sora opened his sleepy eyes.

"Aqua?" Sora asked as Aqua smiled down on him with the Tears of Joy as she embraces him in a hug.

"Oh Sora, thank goodness you're okay, I thought Tarantulas killed you." Aqua said.

"Aqua? Why are you crying?" Sora asked as Aqua wipes the tears off her cheeks.

"Because Sora, for the first time ever since you've rescued me from the Realm of Darkness and become my Apprentice, well Sora, you and I are best friends forever, please Sora, you have to trust me as I want to trust you." Aqua whose voice sounded like Willa Holland said.

"Well, alright, I trust you Aqua." Sora said.

"Oh thank you Sora, you're the Best friend ever." Aqua smiled.

"And you're the best friend ever Aqua." Sora smiled as the two best friends embrace in a hug before let go of a hug.

Aqua then helped Sora onto his feet and heals him with Curaza, the powerful healing spell that will heal the wounds instantly, after that, the Dark Portal opened and out comes Vanitas but without the helmet.

"Whoa, you looked just like me but with spiky hair." Sora said.

"Indeed it is Sora, now, what do you say that you and Aqua get your Keyblades ready and we'll get this fight started." Vanitas whose voice sounded like Haley Joel Osment said as he summons the powerful Keyblade ever created, the X-Blade.

"We plan to, ready Aqua?" Sora asked.

"You got it Sora." Aqua smiled and nodded.

"I'm ready to Sora." Alicia determinately said.

"Alicia, what are you doing here?" Sora asked.

"I'm helping you and Aqua out on dealing with Vanitas, he may look like you when I saw his face but that doesn't mean that I'm not scared of him, Ready guys?" Alicia asked.

"You got it, let's do this!" Sora and Aqua said in union as they enter their fighting stances and got ready for battle against Vanitas.

True Boss Battle: Vanitas 3rd Battle

(Cue True Boss Music: Wilderness of Sadness from Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the new World.)

The 3 heroes always got upper hand as they dodge Vanitas's powerful attacks while damaging him with their attacks as they unleashed their limit attack known as Ties of Friendship, first Sora uses Ars Magnus to severely damage Vanitas, then Aqua uses Seismic Thunder strike she learned from Aisha to damage Vanitas while Alicia uses Ars Magnus to severely damage Vanitas, the limit attack ended as the 3 friends combined their attacks to defeat Vanitas in order to send him flying towards the sky but he will meet them again during the 2nd Phase of the fight against Xehanort.

Sora: Give me strength!

Aqua: Farewell!

Alicia: Don't even think of Dodging!

(End True Boss Music.)

"Alright, let's help our friends out." Sora said as the 3 friends met up with their friends as they're ready for the upcoming Final Battle against the Lord of Darkness, Xehanort.

Final Boss Battle: Xehanort (1st Phase.)

(Cue Final Boss Music: Black Powder from Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep.)

Our heroes and the rest of the new Generation Keyblade Masters are ready for Xehanort's wrath as they unleashed their full-fury of attacks to damaging him while dodging his attacks.

The fight against Xehanort is a harder one but our heroes won't give up as the fight rages on, Vanitas then showed up and watches the fight in order to decide what he wants to fight for as he also saw Xehanort get buffed up with Muscles.

"Vanitas, you will protect Eraqus's son, he will have much need in the Realm of Darkness to follow." Xehanort said as Vanitas then Point the X-Blade at our heroes, but for the first time, instead of pointing the X-Blade at our heroes, he points the X-Blade at Xehanort that surprises our heroes.

"Yes, I will defend Eraqus's son, I will also defend the Heroes of light from you!" Vanitas said.

"What?" the heroes of light exclaimed.

(Cue Final Boss Music: Unbreakable Chains from Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep.)

"The hound strays, treason bears the price!" Xehanort said.

"When I gladly pay." Vanitas said as he gladly helps our heroes out on facing against Xehanort in the 2nd Phase of the fight.

Final Boss Battle: Xehanort (2nd Phase.)

Vanitas, being sided with our heroes managed to dodge Xehanort's brutal attacks as Vanitas uses his attacks to damage him while the heroes of light and the new Generation Keyblade Wielders do the same as they used their attacks to damage Xehanort, and now for the first time also, Vanitas is ready for some action as Sora and Vanitas unleashed their limit attack known X-Blade Cyclone, first Sora uses Kingdom hearts Zantesuken to damage Xehanort while Vanitas uses the power of the X-Blade to severely damage Xehanort, the limit attack ended as Sora and Vanitas both used their powerful attacks to severely damage Xehanort until our heroes are ready for the big event ever.

Sora: Give me strength!

Vanitas: Playtime is over!

Xehanort was furious as he and Vanitas fought each other until one of them falls.

"This, this is the path I choose, the path to the Light is what I choose to follow, not even you can achieve your ultimate power to destroy all worlds, Xehanort." Vanitas said as they keep on attacking each other because Vanitas has a plan that will defeat Xehanort and reveal his true form, Xanador.

"Why are you smiling?" Xehanort asked.

"Because Xehanort, I know just the person that will use this X-Blade to defend Kingdom hearts and all the princesses of Light, (Looks at Sora.) Sora, you'll need this." Vanitas said as he hands Sora the powerful X-Blade.

"Um, thanks." Sora said.

"Vanitas, what are you doing?" Xehanort asked.

"Something that I should've done years ago, I'm giving the heroes of light a hand, (Summons his Keyblade.) A helping hand." Vanitas said.

"After all I did for you?" Xehanort asked.

"Why, so you can have this X-Blade and turn all worlds into Darkness? I don't think so, Ready heroes of light?" Vanitas asked our heroes.

"You got it, glad to have you on our side Vanitas." Bobby said.

"No problem." Vanitas nodded.

"You Traitorous Keyblade Wielder, you shall pay for this!" Xehanort angrily said.

"I'm afraid you shall be the one who shall pay for killing their Master, let's send this idiot packing." Vanitas said.

"I hear ya." Sora replied as they used their attacks to send Xehanort flying towards the outskirts of the Battlefield as our heroes followed him to where the blast took him.

"Hold it guys, something's not right, during our fight against Xehanort, the Evil Entity that was inside Xehanort is truly Xehanort's true form, Xanador." Vanitas said.

"Xanador, you don't mean, that Xehanort is Xanador?" Ventus asked.

"That's right, thanks to the sacred weapons of the ancient realms, at long last I'm finally Free!" Xehanort said as he uses the power of the sacred weapons to turn him into the Mighty Evil Entity known as Xanador.

"Oh! Incredible! I can feel my power returning!" Xanador said as he still changing thanks to the sacred weapons of the ancient realms.

"I will devour you all! For so long, I was sentenced to endure that wretched, miserable form! Now my vengeance shall be mine! I am Xanador! The most powerful Evil Entity of the ancient realms!" Xanador said.

(Cue Final Boss Music: The Seal is broken from Blue Dragon.)

"Whoa, that's the Dark Dragon Aphrodite was talking about!" Sora said.

"An Evil Entity that destroyed the ancient realms, this is Xehanort's true form!" Vine said.

"What's it doing in this place!" Split Mushroom said.

"Xehanort said he had discovered it within the ruins soon after he was awoken from his sleep, he cherished it as the last living remnant of his past that exists in this present time, an era that has forgotten how to use Magic." Zola said.

"I'm the same as you Mercenary! I too awaited my chance, biding my time with Xehanort, your powers looked appetizing! I shall consume every last bit of it!" Xanador replied as our heroes began the Final Battle of the Century against Xanador, Xehanort's True form.

Final Boss Battle: Xanador (3rd Phase.)

Our heroes will not give up without a fight as they unleashed their Full-power Fury of their powerful attacks to damage Xanador, as the fight rages on, Sora then heard a voice calling to him as the voice then told Sora to call forth the Legendary Robot known as E.S Dragon Knight while earning the power of the Legendary Keyblade Master.

"Sora, with the Legendary Keyblade in your hands, you…shall become…the Legendary Keyblade Master!" the voice said as Sora knew what his destiny is, he must fulfill his Final test by call forth the Legendary E.S Dragon Knight while summoning his Legendary Keyblade Master Armor.

"Guys, I think I had a plan that will work." Sora said.

"What kind of Plan?" Kuroui asked.

"I need you guys to keep Xanador busy while I summon my armor and call forth the Secret Weapon." Sora said to the group.

"What kind of Secret Weapon?" Bobby asked.

"A secret weapon that can destroy Xanador and send him back to its prison for good, now keep him busy guys!" Sora said to the group.

"You got it Sora, please be careful." Alicia nodded as the others are busy dealing with Xanador while Sora summons his Legendary Keyblade Master Armor and call forth the Legendary E.S Dragon Knight.

(Cue scene Music: Dragon Rider from Two steps from Hell.)

"What? Impossible! How did you require that power?" Xanador said.

"Hah! You looked surprised Xanador, now, it's time to destroy you and send you back to your Prison for good!" E.S Dragon Knight said.

"Bring it on, I'll be glad to Kill you by my hands, hahahahahahaha!" Xanador said as they entered their fighting stances.

"Sora, be careful okay? We believe in you, don't die on us now, Good luck." Alicia thought to herself.

Final Boss Battle: Xanador (4th Phase.)

(Cue Final Boss Music: Endless Possibilities remix from Sonic Unleashed.)

E.S Dragon Knight and Xanador were evenly matched as they keep on using their attacks to damage each other but Luckily E.S Dragon Knight uses Celestial Healer to heal itself for every turn, it'll keep on healing E.S Dragon Knight and also boosts its attacks to its Maximum power as E.S Dragon Knight launches its most powerful Anima Awakening attack of all the Anima Awakening attacks.

"Alright, I've got one shot at this, I hope this attack counts, here goes, Anima Awakening Nexus: Kingdom Hearts Dragon…Slayer…Slash!" E.S Dragon Knight said as the Robot Unleashes its Powerful attack to defeat and destroy Xanador for good.

(End Final Boss Music.)

"Whew, we did it, it's over, it's finally over, now it's time to send you back to your prison and to rid our Worlds of your Cursed Darkness! Dimensional Gate Fury!" E.S Dragon Knight said as the Robot uses the attack to send Xanador back to the way he is before he was freed from his prison, after that, the portal closes, Xanador is gone, all worlds are safe, and all of the Celestial order is gone for good.

"Sora, you did it, you've destroyed Xanador, we're so proud of you, Thank you." Alicia thought to herself as our heroes then returned to the Realms of light for the celebration of the Epic War.

End of Chapter 124


	125. Chapter 125: Epilogue

Kingdom Hearts: Final Epic Battle

Chapter 125: Epilogue

Sora's note.

"Log entry 7.976, returning from the Keyblade Graveyard, Xanador was destroyed and it was send back to the prison but Xehanort's army managed to retreat that earned our Victory over the Celestial order, with Xehanort gone, most of the worlds turned back to normal, most of them, some of them were now one with the Realms of light like Ratchet's Universe because Sigmund became the caretaker of the Great Clock, after rounding up the Demons that went berserk in the Realms, Eddie then asked his Reploid partners to stay with us because he's got some errands to run so he asked Ophelia, Lita and Rima to stay with Aqua and the rest of the Keyblade Masters at the Land of Departure along with Bobby, Stephen, Aiko, Kuroui, Eleanor, Vanitas and Vine, Tommy and the Rangers then returned to their Universe through the portal because we managed to summon the portal before we left for the Pokémon Universe, before they return to their Universe, Tommy then gave me his White Tiger Dagger as a symbol of appreciation for helping them out, Welkin and the rest of the heroes of the Valkyria chronicles returned to their Universe but Alicia told him that she wants to stay with me and my friends at our homeworld, Shulk and the Monado Warriors then agreed to come with us to our homeworld because they want to see what the Destiny Islands look like since their Universe was destroyed by Mumkhar, our Reploid partners then followed us to our homeworld because they know that we're not alone, the rest of our new friends then followed the Radiant Garden Restoration Committee to their Universe, Ansem alongside Piper is currently looking through the Library's books about any historical information about the Citizens of Radiant Garden, Mickey, Donald and Goofy then returned to Disney Castle for a well deserve celebration of the Epic war, the Twins, Drake, Aiden and Tess then stayed with us in our homeworld also because they want to know where it all started, my Sister Riela then returned with me and my friends at our homeworld because she misses Destiny Islands so much, as for me, well, I'm doing okay, but my mind is still all that Mysterious out there." Sora said as Alicia then saw she sit by me.

"Hey Sora, are you okay?" Alicia asked as placed her hand on Sora's Shoulder.

"Yeah, we've managed to destroy Xanador but Xehanort's army escaped through the portal and into the Unknown Universe, oh, thanks Alicia." Sora said.

"Thanks? For what?" Alicia asked.

"Don't you remember? You helped me and Aqua defeated Vanitas because he looked just like me, he was so bumped out about hiding head to head after all." Sora said.

"Yeah, that is the last place anyone would hide." Alicia said.

"Yep, oh and…sorry for all the stuffs we kicked you, beating you, punched you during sparring fight, I was just so maturing and fooling myself." Sora said.

(Cue Credits Music: Sanctuary from Kingdom hearts 2.)

"Don't worry about that, and I'm actually glad, you've finally grown up as a Hero, perhaps someday we'll travel together to other new Universes, just like General Von Kruger did." Alicia smiled as she rubbed Sora's back.

"Hahahahaha, yeah, hey, come on, let's get back inside." Sora said.

"Yeah, we really need a Vacation after all this." Alicia smiled and laughed.

"Race you to my Room!" Sora said.

"But Sora, don't you remember? Your room is still needs some adjustments!" Alicia said as she follows Sora to his home.

"GOSH DARN IT!" Sora shouted.

End of Chapter 125 and Kingdom Hearts: Final Epic Battle


End file.
